Soul Deep a Kate and Rana fanfic
by Vizsla Girl
Summary: Kate and Rana have declared their love for one another, but will the secrets, lies and the twists and turns of daily life keep them at odds. For entertainment purposes only.
1. Chapter 1

**SOUL DEEP**

 **1.**

 **KATE & RANA**

 **How could you…..**

Kate rambled around the kitchen of the flat she once shared with Luke and now Alya. "You shouldn't have told him," Ran through her mind like a lighting rod, the pit of her stomach sick from the stale beer she had drank with Aiden the night before she wanted to cry her heart ached thinking back to the way she pushed Rana to the side, exposing her by telling Zeedan. Kate shook her head tightly, "What could I do," Echoed through her mind the buzzer to the door sounded she almost hated to answer it, "Hello," She could barely get the words out. "Kate, please let me in," Rana stumbled she thought momentarily, "Please Kate," She heard that familiar faint voice gnawing at her like a bad habit, she buzzed the door alarm letting her in.

The climb up the stairs was slow for Rana, several days had past since the painful reveal she kept herself sheltered at Imran's only venturing out to work. Rana stopped at the window by the doorway looking in Kate's figure stood there her face sunken into the palms of her hands. Rana reached for the knob with some hesitation she opened it, Kate looked up. "How could you do what you did to me?" She questioned swallowing hard. Kate didn't want to look at her she was hurting worse then she had in the recent past, "Kate," Rana voiced again. Kate gulped braving up to witness the one thing she never wanted to see, a devastated Rana, "It couldn't be helped, I had no choice, Zeedan attacked Robert and wanted to beat and batter the other male workers, what should I have done?" She questioned dropping her hands to her side.

Rana cautiously looked away, "Did he threaten you?" She asked with a tremble in her voice, the dry streaks of tears left lines on her face she licked her lips to keep them moist she could still taste the salt from her tears. "No, but he was angry, so angry, he trusted me as his mate and I hurt him badly," Rana quickly interjected, "We both hurt him badly Kate," She winced. Kate moved to the sofa and motioned for Rana to join her, she did sitting across from her face to face. "I never meant for you to be hurt, not in this way, but he needed to know Rana," She tried to be assuring. Rana pulled a tissue from her purse and dabbed her eyes, "I told him that I was in love with someone else," She bowed her head as she spoke the words, "I know," Kate extended a hand to her shoulder. Rana pulled back, Kate locked her hands together, "I'm sorry, sorry this ever happened, falling in love and all, you have to admit we were both at fault," There was some reasoning in Kate's sad voice.

"I wasn't ready for Zeedan to know it was a woman, it will only be a matter of time before my parents find out and disown me," She sobbed, Kate wanted to hold her but felt it wouldn't be right. "I don't understand Rana," Kate began Rana looked into her eyes the gleam she had always saw, had vanished. "What don't you understand? That my life is ruined and I'll be all, alone, no family to support me in my time of need," She remarked. "You told me you were in love with me, you were going to leave him, you left me at the gate so many times, you were never going to leave him, I waited and was fooled by your false promises," She replied coldly. "It wasn't the right time, Luke, Alya," She begged to differ. "It was never going to be the right time, I couldn't take it anymore, all the lies, deceiving our mates," She wept in saying. "People on the street will know before too long, Zeedan's been in the Rovers quite a bit, he's loud and rude," She complained. Kate listened remaining as calm as her outer façade would allow her to, "When I left for Devon, it was good for me, it gave me time to think, I pondered everything, what I would lose, what I would gain and I knew deep inside that you would never tear yourself away from him, but for a glimmering moment I thought you would be there, waiting for me, a rush to open arms," She rehearsed the air thick with tension.

Rana bowed her head she found it difficult to speak, "I have a lot to think about, right now I just need to focus on my job, how I'm going to handle my parents, Zeedan," She replied her throat parched from the words she spoke. "Do you still love him?" Kate asked knowing the answer, "I do love him and I still have feelings for him, it's not so easy, you're unattached and free, I made a commitment," Kate raised her hand, "Please Rana, I don't want to hear anymore, just go and leave me be, my heart is broken and I feel gutted," She stood up from the sofa and walked to the door, "I hope you can straighten your life out and above everything, I hope one day he can make you happy again," Rana gazed at Kate with the darkness of her eyes she wanted to speak but couldn't manage it she left without another word a chapter had ended in their lives. Kate rushed to the sofa falling back to it in uncontrollable sobs, "Oh Rana," She cried out her voiced cracked, the one person she truly loved now devoid of her life.

Michelle wiped the bar off in steady strokes she looked up to see Kate entering dressed for work, "Hey," Her tone bleak as she eyed the dismal look on Kate's face, "Is he here?" She questioned about Zeedan, "No he's not," Michelle relayed and then motioned her to the office they embraced. "Now. Now," Michelle tapped her back, Kate didn't want to cry she wanted to be brave her emotions took over as she shuttered, "It's going to be alright," Kate pulled back, "It'll never be, it's such a mess, a shitty mess, Zeedan's, my mate, we've hurt him," Michelle grasped her tightly by the shoulders, "You fell in love," Her voice stern she sighed deeply, "Was it a good idea?" Her question painful, "Probably not," Michelle winced answering herself her thumbed tracing the tear under Kate's eye. "Rana's in the worst ordeal of her life Kate," Kate griped her lip with her teeth, "I should've known better, letting her in my life, I went against my better judgment," Michelle drew her to the sofa they sat down, "You knew what you were getting into," She replied calmly, "When Rana kissed me the first time, I, I," Michelle looked at her strangely, "What do you mean?" She asked, Kate had some explaining to do.

"Rana showed up to the flat drunk she had been out with Sophie and Rosie she kissed me," Kate looked away, "What," Michelle was shocked, "Why look so surprised? Rana pursued me," She felt caught off guard. Michelle groaned, "And I thought her and Zeedan had the perfect marriage," Kate pursed her lips, "Obviously not, I didn't know how to react, especially after we kissed she got me to thinking and one thing lead to another," Michelle crossed her arms giving Kate a slight role of the eyes, "Robert is pissed needless to say, Zeedan and all," Her grimace making Kate somewhat uncomfortable, "I can't help it and its going to be tough, Zeedan won't be able to look at me let alone speak," She shrugged her shoulders. Michelle attempted a grin, "Don't worry somehow we will work it out, but I have to ask ya' do you still have feelings for Rana?" Kate wanted to cry her heart raced, "I love her Michelle, but I realize it won't work, Rana's family will never accept me or this relationship and she truly believes they'll disown her," She remarked honestly. Michelle stood up and looked down to Kate, "It's going to be a long hard road, not only for Rana, but for yourself and it won't be easy, Zeedan is angry and there'll be no reasoning with him, people will say things and you have to prepare for what's about to happen," Kate shook her head with a sad stare.

"Where have you been?" Zeedan demanded waiting at the stoop of Imran's flat, Rana looked at him with disdain, "Out, why?" She furrowed her brow, "Sneaking to see your lover?" His tone crass, "I told you its over," She raised her voice. "Such a liar and a dirty cheat," He obnoxiously complained. "What do you want Zee?" Rana looked away from him fumbling for the keys to the door, "You need to get your things from the flat, I don't want any reminders of you," He smirked, "I'll ask Imran to help me, I'll come by this evening," She turned the key in the lock and cracked open the door. "Fine, the sooner you get your things the better off I will be," He slipped his hands into his jacket pockets as he turned and walked towards the Rovers. Rana's eyes followed him she felt even more, sicker than earlier with Kate, she hurt bad enough to want to collapse in the doorway. "Sister," Imran grasped her by the shoulders, "Are you alright," He looked beyond her to see Zeedan headed for an afternoon of drinking. "Zeedan must have been here," He pulled her into his chest shaking his head as she sobbed into his sweater. "Come on, I'll fix you some tea," He helped her into the flat.

Imran sat across the table from Rana, "Feeling any better?" Rana wiped her eyes and shook her head negatively, Imran extended his hand to hers, "I know it must be hard, difficult," Rana lowered her shoulders picking up the tea cup, "I don't know what to do," She winced in a deep sigh, "Do you love him?" He asked with a sharp stare of the eye. "I do," She hesitated, "But you're not in love with him," Rana slowly peered up at him remaining mum, "I asked you earlier which of the two you would choose," Rana's demeanor quickly changed, "I can't focus on who to choose Imran," Imran interjected, "I get that but, Kate," His facial expression soft and caring, "Kate Connor is a snake," She hissed in anger, "And Kate is not totally at fault, the last time I checked it takes two to make a relationship," He replied causing her to lower her head and look away. "You've managed to confess to your husband that you are in love with someone else, devastating enough, but with a woman," Rana cut him off, "Yes, I'm in love with her, I can't do a thing about it," She pushed back from the table escaping to the bedroom and slamming the door.

Kate untied the apron she had wrapped around her waist, "Lunch crowd tomorrow?" Robert questioned, "Yes," She looked at him sheepishly still feeling a little uncomfortable about the situation she found herself in, "Zeedan?" Kate started to mention, "I haven't heard from him, I've left the spot open for him, but the shape he's in at the moment," Robert frowned as if to scold Kate. "I feel really bad Robert, I never meant to hurt him or anyone," Kate scoffed a bit, Robert stared not speaking momentarily, "You're not totally to blame Kate, Rana played a part in it too," She lowered her head, "Go on home, get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow," Kate nodded leaving out. Sophie crossed the cobbles catching up with Kate, "Hey, been waiting for that drink," Kate groaned under her breath, "I've been a little busy as of late," She followed Kate to the door of her flat, "I see, I," Kate interrupted her, "Care to come up? I could put on some tea," Sophie smiled brushing the bangs from out of her face, "Sure, that is if you aren't busy," Kate furrowed her brow. "Stop messing about," They both giggled. "Here ya' go, how are things at the garage? Your dad found a replacement for Luke yet?" Kate asked trying to keep the conversation light.

Sophie found it hard to talk about Luke, "Uh, yeah, a couple, but no one yet," She sipped her tea, "A shame about Luke anyways," Kate wiped a tear from her eye, "It's going to be difficult for Alya when she comes back around," She added. "Saw Rana earlier," Sophie brought her name up, Kate swallowed hard her breath became shallow, "Yeah, uh, haven't seen much of her since the funeral," Sophie gazed at Kate with seriousness. "She wasn't very talkative, strange actually," Sophie shrugged her shoulders saying. "I guess she just has a lot on her mind, ya' know, Alya and all," Kate replied feeling a bead of sweat breaking out on her forehead. "Yeah, I guess so," Sophie couldn't shake what she saw in Rana, a distant and cold stare encompassed her actions. "Enough about Rana," Kate started to say, "Finish your tea and I'll change, we could head over to the Rovers for that drink I've been promising you," She quickly left the room as Sophie patiently waited. "Wow," Sophie tweaked her eye watching Kate re enter the room, "Ya' look great," Kate smiled widely for a brief moment she could forget about Rana. "Don't be silly, its just jeans and a turtle neck sweater," She teased back.

Imran walked beside Rana as they passed the flat she had shared with Zeedan and Yasmeen, "Its not worth the stare, come on," Imran noted clutching Rana by the elbow, "I can't help but worry about him, he is my husband, still," Rana was determined. "Rana," Imran tried to calm her, "I don't think it's a good idea," Rana pulled away from him, "I'm going to check on him make sure he's alright," She remarked sternly opening the door to the flat, it was dark and quiet. "Ya' think his alright?" She questioned staring at the stairway, "A bit hung over I would guess," Imran decided, Zeedan slowly stumbled down the stairs, "What do you want?" He asked grasping the bannister and steading himself, Rana's text chimed she felt clammy, her eyes affixed to the screen, "I'll fix you some toast," Imran looked at Zeedan, "It's mom and dad and they're on their way here," She grasped the phone tightly in a panic, "Great," Zeedan answered running his hands through his hair he looked disheveled and untidy, "Please don't say anything to my parents," Rana begged, the tears welling up in her eyes. "Hmmm, why not? Then they'll know what a slag you really are," He rudely remarked, "Zeedan, it would be wise to keep it quiet until Rana can tell them," Imran mildly warned.


	2. Part 2

**KATE & RANA**

 **PART 2**

 **A deal is a deal….**

We've been a little worried about you," Hassan Habeeb spoke as they sat quietly around the living room with barely a word. "Uh, I'm fine," Rana brushed her hair from her face as she answered Imran caressed her shoulder in support. "They said you had called in sick, you're not pregnant are you?" Her mother bluntly asked. Rana looked at Zeedan, "No, no I'm not," Zeedan groaned loudly, "I should prepare drinks," Rana edged her way back into the conversation changing the subject. "No you sit, I'll fix the drinks," Zeedan snapped in a plain but stern voice, "Mom, I," Rana chocked her words back, "Zee what do you think you're doing?" Her eyes bulged from their sockets, "Alcohol?" Saira Habeeb spoke out shocked by a fifth of whiskey adorning a tray, "We don't drink and neither do you," She stammered loudly there was a surprising silence, "Well things change," Zeedan broke the silence that had everyone gripped and speechless, "Ask your daughter," He smirked the Habeeb's sensed something was terribly wrong. Imran was quick to interrupt, "Not now Zeedan," He gritted his teeth and began to shield his sister.

"Your daughter has been keeping secrets," He admitted eying both Rana and Imran, "Don't do this," Imran, Warned again but to no avail, "Tell them," Zeedan became throaty, Rana shook her head negatively, "Tell them," He shouted the air escaping his lungs causing him to wince, "I had an affair," Rana blurted in a rain of streaming tears, Zeedan sipped his whiskey and with a chuckle added, "And with a woman," The Habeeb's became sickened by what they were hearing, "You are gay?" Saira cried out clutching her chest, Rana sobbed as Imran defended her to their parents, "Leave her alone, you're hateful and spiteful," He growled, "Stop disrespecting your father," Saira remarked loudly, "I'm not gay," Rana got a word in, "Yes she is, she's been cheating with a friend of ours for months and she's in love with her," He complained rudely. Rana, hurting to her core took a tongue lashing from her parents, "I can't take this," She clutched the strap of her purse tightly escaping the cold dankness of the Nazir's living room, Imran followed, "Leave her alone, haven't you done enough," He grumbled to his parents slamming the door.

"I can't believe our parents," Imran voiced unlocking the door to the flat, Rana tossed her purse to the sofa, "I've disappointed them," She sobbed, "Rana you couldn't help what happened, you fell in love," He gazed into her eyes his brows scrunched together she felt a little more at ease, "Hold me," She demanded in a child like demeanor. "How will I ever make this up to them," Imran stepped back from her, "Give it time, they can't be that crass," He thought for a moment, "Actually neither of us have met their expectations," Rana smiled they both chuckled, "I'm here for you always," He ran his hand along side her jaw feeling the rigidness of it. Rana sat down her face rested in the palms of her hands, "I've made such a mess of things," Imran groaned sitting next to her, "It's just gotten out to our parents that you're in love with a girl," He mentioned, "It's over between us anyhow, I can't dwell on it, I have to look forward to how I'm going to manage things, Alya," She spoke her name thinking of her for a brief second. "I asked you the other day about Kate," Rana frowned, "Please Imran, I don't expect for you to understand," She felt the guilt of it all rising up in her throat.

"It's getting late," Kate remarked, "One more, just one more, besides I'm enjoying the talk," Sophie implored a sad look crossed her face as she gazed at Kate with her bright green eyes, "Alright just one more," Kate excused herself from the table ordering a glass of wine. Toyah gave her the change from the bill she had handed her, "Nice to see ya' out with Sophie, such a lovely girl," Kate wrinkled her upper lip, "Uh, yes she is lovely," Her mind never far from the thought of Rana. "Suppose Alya will stay in the flat?" Sophie looked down quickly, "I mean, Luke," She whispered, Kate shrugged her shoulders swallowing hard. "Alya needs the support of her family and friends, it may be difficult, I don't really know and I won't until she comes back," Kate surmised, "I could stand a move," Sophie broached, Kate had a look of surprised. "Well Luke's room would be free, but Alya may feel that she's not ready for someone new to be honest," Sophie grimaced, "Yeah, I didn't think," She felt a sense of insecurity. "Awww," Kate playfully cheered, "Don't worry," She rubbed the top of Sophie's hand, "Lets enjoy this drink and you can walk me back to the flat," Sophie took in a breath of relief her mind wondering if Kate might be relaxing herself a bit.

Rana stopped by the flat, Zeedan sat to the sofa shaking his foot in a rapid movement, "We have to talk," He ordered, "We've talked enough, I've apologized," She answered, Alya and Yasmeen entered surprising them there was a strange friction in the air Alya noticed. Zeedan embraced his sister, they talked, Rana found it harder and harder to cope, "I have a surprise," Zeedan chimed, "Surprise?" Yasmeen offered rubbing his back with a smile, "If you'll excuse Rana and I, we have something to discuss she followed him out to the patio. Zeedan spilled the deal, Rana could feel her heart breaking into a thousand pieces, "You'll go along with it because it's the right thing to do," Zeedan insisted. "You shouldn't accept money as a bargaining tool for me, I'm not something you can just barter," Rana cried out, "I get my café and you can go back to your girlfriend after a year," He impishly laughed, "You cannot accept money from my parents, its wrong and you know it," Zeedan clutched Rana by the arms, "Keep it quiet, Alya is still hurting over Luke and I don't want Grand's interference," He stated, "So you want us to play the happy couple for a year, you get your business and I'm tossed out like a piece of trash?" She asked with a tremble in her voice. "If you don't then I'll file for divorce, I'll put it in writing what a lying, cheating whore you are," He turned away from her.

Kate and Sophie stood outside the flat Kate wrapped her arms tightly against herself to stave off the cold air. "I'm glad we had that drink," Sophie began, "Yes, I," Sophie reached forward planting a tender kiss on Kate's lips, Kate froze. Sophie slightly pulled away, "Am I making ya' a bit nervous?" She gazed deeply into Kate's darkened eyes, "No, I," She relaxed, Sophie's hand found its way to Kate's chin pulling it up she kissed her again, this time with a little more emotion. Tongues swirled but it wasn't easy Kate could only visualize Rana, holding her in her arms, the love they shared. Kate thought resting her hands on Sophie's shoulders that what she and Rana had shared was over she decided on Zeedan after all and there was nothing, nothing left. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Sophie released herself from Kate. Kate stared not speaking she felt weak in the knees, the pit of her stomach ached for the touch of Rana. "Well are ya' going to invite me in?" Sophie had a look of want, "I don't know its late," Sophie moaned, "Come on Kate, we are both consenting adults," She complained. "I'm just not ready for sex," Kate braved up and spoke, "Kate," Sophie whaled. "I'm sorry but," Sophie silenced her, "I'll call you later," She walked away leaving Kate hinged to the door.

Yasmeen waited patiently for Rana to return she held the wedding picture of her and Zeedan in her hand her thumb caressing her grandson's face, "Yasmeen," Rana's voice trembled, "I know everything," She didn't hold back, "I'm so sorry, I've ruined a lot of things," She cried. "Why? What could make you lose faith in your husband?" Her brow furrowed she stood up and paced in anger, "I'm in love with someone else," She blurted as the tears streamed down her face. "Zeedan has been through so much," Yasmeen began to say, Rana interjected, "I know and I'll find some way to make it up to him, I promise," She wiped her face sadly shaking her head. "Leann told me everything, the deal, how could your parents do this?" She grasped Rana by the shoulders, "I don't know," She cried more, "Kate Conner?" Rana heard her name echoing through her head, "I, uh," She stuttered, "If you are gay, then that's it, you are gay, but to accept this deal, its horrible and unfair to both you and Zeedan," She complained loudly, "Its done and I can't change it," She suddenly bolted up the stairs.

"You can't keep this charade up for a whole year, how insane are her parents, really," Yasmeen looked at Zeedan with discontent as she barked gruffly. "Its Rana's own fault, not mine she's ruined everything for us and I'm getting what's due to me as long as I can keep her under wraps," He snarled. "Rana is not a puppet on a string she's a living, breathing person who is struggling to figure out who or what she is, don't make it any harder than it has to be," Yasmeen warned. "She lied for months," He began to say, "And through her struggles she's managed to tell you she's in love with someone else, you may not think it, but that took a lot of courage, she does care for you and she's only going along with it because she's hurt you and feels she owes you, however sick and sinister this arrangement may be," Yasmeen rehearsed. "Please rethink this," She interjected, "I want what I deserve," He shook his head negatively, "And don't pressure me Grand, I'm going to bed," He climbed the stairs without another word, Yasmeen felt sorrow she ached deeply for her grandson but in her heart knew this whole scheme was petty and must be stopped.

Rana lie curled in the fetal position vivid thoughts of Kate and the situation she found herself in rumbled through her head. The creak of the bedroom door opening startled her a bit she could see Zeedan's shadow hovering over her. He undressed not caring of the noises he made, Rana could sense his hurt and anxiety as he lay on the floor giving a final groan the room became quiet. Rana's mind wondered back to Kate, her whole life, how could she not think about her, their kisses the way Kate's eyes glimmered at the touch of her hand to her face, their love making, however rushed and insecure it was. Rana thought of the numerous times at Michelle's flat the awkwardness of it all, not knowing that a women's love could be so sweet and gentle she lone for those days even if it meant hiding and lying. "I love you Kate Connor," She winced under her breath, "I know I've held back in saying it," She further whispered a tear fell to her cheek the sounds of Zeedan's breath rising and falling gave solstice that he wasn't plotting against her, at least not for that moment.

"Glad you could come for lunch," Kate sat across from Carla, "I'm sorry but I haven't felt well lately," Kate look at Carla with dismay, "Is everything alright? You look a little piqued," She tried to smile, Carla grimaced. Carla topped Kate's hand with hers, "Nothing a good lunch won't fix," She smiled keeping her secret illness at bay, "You seemed despondent in your text, what's up?" Carla gazed deeply into Kate's eyes, "This whole mess I'm in, Sophie," Carla interjected, "I thought you two were a regular now," Kate lowered her head she wanted to cry but took in a deep breath and held it, "I'm not ready to move forward with this, this," Kate became confused, "Relax, it will take some time she's not pressuring you, is she?" Carla took notice of her sister's expression. "For sex," Kate whispered nervously, Carla chuckled, "You are an adult Kate, this isn't some high school romance," Kate pursed her lips, "I uh," She began to say, Carla reached back to her hand and squeezed it tightly, "What you felt or feel about Rana is tormenting you, she's made her choice why would you think differently now?" Kate swallowed hard her throat tightened at her sister's words, "Because no matter what the circumstances may be, I still love her," She sunk her face in her hands.

"Lunch at the Bistro?" Alya asked a reluctant Rana, "I guess unless, ya' would prefer something else," Alya stopped tapping her foot on the cobbles, "What's up? You've been strange the last few weeks, Zeedan seems on edge and Grand isn't very forthcoming," Her complaint was taken in by a very nervous Rana, "Really everything is fine, stop worrying," She looked at the watch on her uniform top, "I only have so long before I have to be back to work," Alya rolled her eyes cracking a grin, "Then the Bistro?" Rana locked her arm within Alya's, "Yes the Bistro," They entered, Rana scanned the room for Kate catching her breath in ease after not seeing her, "Ladies," Robert winced handing them each a menu, Rana looked up and across the room to see Kate deep in conversation with Carla. Rana could hardly contain herself much less catch her breath, "Are you alright?" Alya noticed and then turned to see whom Rana had her eyes set on. Alya gave a strange look turning back to a despondent Rana, "Ok enough, what's going on between you two? You are friends, then your not friends, you seem so at odds as of late and don't mess me about," Alya demanded in a harsh voice. "Nothing, Kate and I just have differences in opinions that's all," Robert returned to the table staring at Rana and then over to Kate he clinched his jaw, they ordered.

"You've barely touched your lunch," Alya noticed, Kate caught sight of them her heart raced quickly. "Rana's here and with Alya," She mused, Carla wrinkled her forehead, "This is a small town, you can't ignore each other forever," Kate bit her lip in frustration, Rana's eye cocked towards her, "I really need to get back to work," She remarked, Alya motioned for the check, "Kate, Carla," Alya spoke walking towards them, Rana meekly followed keeping her head low, "Rana it's so nice to see you again," Carla mentioned, "Yes and how are you?" She replied, "Kate," She cleared her throat further speaking. "Uh, I'm fine, can't speak for Carla though," She shrugged her shoulders in an attempt to cut the thick tension in the air. Kate began to riffle out of the booth grasping her purse, "If you'll excuse me, I have to meet Sophie" She bent down kissing Carla's cheek, "I'll see you at home, yeah," She relayed to Alya, "Rana," She managed to call her name. Rana's heart sunk to her feet, the very mention of Sophie caused the pit of her stomach to turn she felt gutted and unsure.


	3. Chapter 3

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA**

 **PART 3.**

 **Life by a thread…**

Kate reached for the door handle her palm sweaty from the undue anticipation of seeing Rana, "Hey," Michelle startled her, "Yes?" Kate questioned, "David needs to be off during the lunch shift tomorrow, can you fill in?" She asked crossing her arms with a stare, "Uh, yeah sure," She answered. "Kate!" Alya screeched she turned to see Carla passed out on the floor, Rana crouched next to her, "We need an ambulance," She yelled out, Michelle and Robert both rushing to her side as Roy entered, "She's been ill," He whaled aloud making his way to her, "What do ya' mean," Kate asked nervously dialing Aiden then her dad, "She's in need of a kidney, she's in renal failure," Rana gazed up at Kate, Michelle had a look of shock, "I knew something was wrong, I just couldn't put my finger on it," She gave a slight clue that something had been going on. The ambulance came, Johnny and Aiden drove Kate to the hospital they patiently waited for a word from the doctor, "You knew about this?" Johnny questioned Roy, "I did but it was Carla's place to let you know," He furrowed his brow continuing, "No matter how hard headed she can be," He quietly added. The doctor came out and explained the situation and told them she was resting, a short visit, was in order before everyone returned to the cobbles.

Kate weary slipped the key into the door of the flat she slowly climbed the stairs a positive word from Carla made her feel a little less anxious. "Kate," Alya called out from the top of stairs she opened the door, "You've been to market I see," Kate voiced helping her with the bags she had in her hand, "I thought stir fry tonight, how's Carla?" She moved past her opening the refrigerator, "Much better," She set the bag down on the counter top, "Scary," Alya stated, "Yeah she'll be ok, as soon as she has a kidney transplant that is," She clutched Kate in an embrace, "She's strong and will be just fine, lucky Rana was there," A proud smile crossed her face. "I'm hoping for the best," Kate gave a half grin. "By the way, I ran into Sophie in Dev's, I hope you don't mind but I invited her for dinner," She mentioned in a happy tone. Kate remained mum, "If you don't need my help, I think I'll shower, I'm beat," She told her. Sophie poured a glass of wine and joined Kate on the sofa, "Dinner was good and thank you Alya," Sophie looked back over her shoulder, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, I think I'll leave you two alone," She started to say, the door busser rang, "Rana," Kate felt tense at her name, Alya released the lock letting her up. Rana quietly entered and much to her surprise Sophie sat curled up next to Kate.

"Hey everyone," Rana spoke with a forced smile she clutched the strap on her purse tightly, "I was on my way home and I thought I'd stop by and see how Carla was doing Kate," She directed her words to her. "She's stable, a few days in the hospital will have her on the mend, however she will need a kidney transplant," Rana bowed her head, "I see, so a long road ahead," She remarked, "Yes, of course me and Aiden will be tested to see if we're a match, but I wanted to thank you for being there, it meant a lot, I should've text you," Rana's eyes locked onto Kate's she blushed a bit, "No problem, I understand, a family member was in need, no time to think of others," She grinned. Sophie stared at Kate and wondered when she was going to share the news with her. Sophie felt completely in the dark, Kate had been emotional and stressed the last few weeks. "Well I'll leave you to it then," She began to turn towards the door, "I have some stir fry left over, hungry?" Alya offered, "No, Zeedan's been on the van most of the day and he has some leftovers, I think he may have found a place for the business though," Kate perked up listening, "But thank you, I'll see you tomorrow, good night," She quickly bolted down the stairs heartsick and uneasy at the sight of Kate and Sophie.

Alya strolled to the Sofa, "Rana looks quite depressed, anyone know what's going on with her?" Kate shifted an eye to her swallowing hard, "Who knows, maybe something is going on at work, I would hate to guess," She shrugged her shoulders with uneasiness. "Yeah but she didn't seem at all excited about Zeedan's prospects," Alya squinted and then continued, "Maybe her and Zeedan are having problems," She voiced out loud, "I don't think its that, they really love each other and there hasn't been a sign of trouble, has there?" Sophie blurted gazing up at a perplexed Alya. Kate could hardly breathe the words Sophie spoke caused the hair on the nape of her neck to rise up, "I don't think we need to spend the evening guessing what's wrong, if anything with Rana," Kate chimed in wanting to end the conversation. Alya smiled, "I'm sure it's just my imagination," She calmly insisted, "I'll leave you two," She traipsed off to her bedroom. "Why are you flushed?" Sophie asked Kate touching her index finger to the red blotch on Kate's cheek, "I'm fine, really, it must be the wine," Kate answered picking up the glass and quickly swigging another sip.

Sophie's hand found its way to Kate's hand and the drinking glass she grasped it gently and pulled it from, "Enough," She whispered, "We're alone," Sophie spoke lowly and with a grin. "I'm not really in the mood," Kate's hand braced Sophie's shoulder, "My sister, it was traumatic and all, you understand," She remarked. Sophie relaxed, "Yeah, I see why you were in bits a little earlier, when were you going to tell me Kate?" She felt excluded, "I'm sorry, it happened all too fast, we had know idea, my father is devastated, Carla has been ill for a while," She answered. "What will she do?" Sophie asked toying with a lock of Kate's hair. "My sister will need a transplant or its dialysis, Aiden and I will be tested to see which, if not both of us are a candidate for donating to her," She grabbed the wine glass back from Sophie. "It's a stretch, but I can't let my sister just die," She lowered her head, "No one wants that Kate, Carla needs the support of her family and I know you, your goodness, you'll do everything you can to make sure your sister is safe, taken care of," Kate grinned widely, "You are such a beautiful person Sophie," Kate ran her index finger along her forearm, Sophie swallowed hard, "Its late and before things get dodgy, I should go," Kate broke her stare breathing a sigh of relief.

Rosie stood huddle outside the doors of the Rovers quickly turning her head to the familiar clicking of Sophie's heels navigating the cobbles, "Hey ya'," Rosie strolled over to her and locked her arm into Sophie's, "Hi ya' self," Sophie grinned, "So tell me, did you have a romantic evening and don't hold back," She teased, Sophie wasn't much for talking, "Nothing really happened," She pursed her lips tightly, "What is wrong with Kate, you're gorgeous," They sat down on the bench in front of their flat. "I'm not sure things are happening between Kate and me, she's been sharky and strange for weeks now, I don't really know what she wants, I care so much for her but its like things aren't happening," She rambled. "You know its Kate's fault if she can't see deep within you, what you have to give and who you truly are," Sophie sighed, "I can't seem to pinpoint it Rosie," Rosie cut in, "She snogged ya', didn't she? That must mean something," She assured her with a brush of her hand against her face, "Enough talking, It's cold out here," They took each other by the hand and entered the warm confines of the flat.

Kate knocked on the door of her dad's flat, Aiden answered, "Dad about?" Kate looked around. "He and Jenny went to breakfast with some friends, you nervous about today?" He inquired folding the newspaper up and tossing it back to the table, "Yes, nervous that neither of us will be at match," She crossed her arms with a pouty look, "We can't worry, just pray that it all works out," He poured her a hot cup of tea handing it to her, "How's things with Sophie going?" He asked as they sat across the table from each other, "I uh," Aiden grumbled clearing his throat, "Is it Rana?" Kate moaned, "It's such a mess and I feel so badly, my mates, their lives ruined," Aiden softly grasped her hand, "Now, now things happen, we don't wish for them to, but I have to ask, are you in love with Rana?" Kate gazed at him not wanting to speak, "I am, but it isn't so simple, Rana told Zeedan she was in love with someone else and I had to tell him the truth, Rana was devastated that I did and I'm sure she blames me, I ended things with her before I left for Devon," Aiden interjected, "Were you hoping that the distance between you two would make you change how you feel?" A tear dropped to Kate's cheek she sniffed wiping her face, "Yes," She caught her breath, "But its over, uh, we should go, I don't want to be late," She finished her tea slipping her coat back on.

Rana searched the kitchen counter for her keys, "Good morning," Yasmeen slowly trodded down the stairs, "Zeedan awake?" Rana shrugged her shoulders, "I really can't answer that," Yasmeen felt a twinge in her gut. "I see, well you don't want to be late for work," She gazed at Rana with sadness, "Uh huh, I'll see you then this evening," She made her way out of the door of the flat looking up to see Kate with Aiden, she stared briefly and felt gutted and heartbroken. Kate turned feeling the strange stare of eyes upon her, "Rana," Her voice cracked Aiden clutched her by the elbow. "Don't do this to yourself," He tugged at her. Kate acknowledge Rana with a nod and a quick look, they got into the car and drove away. Zeedan stared at the situation through the turned up blind, "You've got to stop this, this charade," Yasmeen approached him from behind, "Not in a life time," He smirked, Yasmeen reached for his shoulder turning him around, "How can you live in this lie? She's made it clear that she doesn't love you but another woman, it must hurt so deeply," She voiced with concern, "She says she not seeing her and if she doesn't want to be disowned or embarrassed in the community she'll do what she's been told," He grimaced speaking loudly. "Rana is not a windup toy, she's a woman with a purpose, a career and she deserves better," Yasmeen relayed, "Grand why are you taking up for?" He gave a sheepish look bolting up the stairs.

"Well we both are a match," Kate noted tapping the paper, Shall we flip a coin?" She questioned Aiden. "No way I'll let you give your kidney, I will," He was reluctant to say it but did, "What! What do ya' mean?" She poked him with her fist, "Look I'm the older brother, your young and have your whole life ahead of you," He expressed gently but with firmness. "There's no arguing it?" She frowned inquiring with a fixed look, "No, there's no messing about on this and I mean it, don't go and tell Carla that you will and things become overshadowed by uncertainties," He demanded of his younger sister. "I think it's time to tell our family," Aiden cracked a grin as they left for the hospital. The drive from the clinic was quiet between them, the rumbling of the engine kept a beat to the number of street, lights Kate counted in her head as she dreamed of Rana. Aiden reached over with the tip of his finger giving her a poke and startling her, "Are you ok over there?" He wondered what she was thinking, "Um, yes, I was just thinking about Carla, the situation," She remarked. "I know you Kate and I know how worried you are about Carla and this upcoming surgery, but I also think you being in love with a married woman has shook you to the bone," He raise his index finger straight up, "I know I'm right and if you ever need to talk," She slightly smiled not saying a word as they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

Alya entered the Nazir flat, Rana sat there filing her nails, "Up for a drink at the Rovers, I could use a little company," She asked grabbing the nail file from Rana, "Sure," She plainly answered, "Grand around?" Rana shook her head, "Her and Leann went to the community center," She told her, "Zeedan?" Rana took in a deep breath, "Working out of the van tonight," Alya grinned, "Good then it looks like you, me and a stiff drink," She tossed Rana's coat to her, "Kate not around for a drink?" She secretly felt her out, "I think she and Aiden have been doing some testing and they were going over to the hospital this afternoon to visit with Carla," She mentioned walking out of the flat together. "How are you doing really?" Rana braved up and asked, "Actually, I get a little better everyday, having my family around me, my best friend, sister in law," Alya smiled with a twinkle in her eye, it made Rana's heart sink to her feet, "Yeah uh, that's great news, we are all here for you," She couldn't help but look away from her, all the lies that were building up, the assured pain that would visit them, their friendship. "You haven't exactly been forth coming," Alya stated catching Rana in a situation, "What do you mean?" She asked intensely, "I can't quite put my finger on it, but something's amiss Grand and Zeedan aren't exactly talking.

Rana thought for a moment, "Zeedan is working very hard to find the perfect place to let, his nose has been to the grindstone and he's worried, jobless," She replied in an attempt to clear the air. "But wasn't Robert going to hire him back?" She was anxious to know, "I don't think it would've worked out, Robert is fully aware Zeedan wants a place of his own and I don't think the Bistro was a temporary fix, you know work a month or two and then leave again," Rana explained covering up the real reason Zeedan would not be returning there. "You would think as close as they were he'd allow it, Zeedan has been nothing but hard working, I should talk to Robert," She became insistent, Rana clutched her by the arm, "No you shouldn't, you, like me, should just stay out of it, you know how your brother gets," She gave her a harsh stare as she lectured Alya. With a sigh Alya wrinkled her forehead, "Your right he needs to make his own decisions and if not working at the Bistro is what's for the best, then" Her words lingered in the air, Rana could breathe once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA PART 4**

 **Good intentions…**

Aiden dropped Kate off in front of Sophie's flat, she turned back to him before closing the door, "Thanks," She meekly spoke, "Everything is going to be just fine Kate, Carla, this whole thing with Rana and Sophie," He nodded positively. Kate took in a deep breath holding it in her lungs as she got the courage to knock, "Oh, Kate," Tim spoke rubbing the whisker stubble on his face, "Sophie around?" She peeked her head in looking, "Sure, come on in," He closed the door behind her, "Sophie," He yelled up the stairs, "Kate's by for a visit," He shifted his eye back to her. "Kate," Sophie spoke, her green eyes flashing a sign of happiness as she ramble down the stairs, "Thought you might like to have a drink at the Rovers," She managed a grin asking, "Love to," She became giddy, Tim rolled his eyes, "Good then," Kate motioned the way. Rana sipped a red wine staring at the text messages on her phone, "Zee?" Alya probed getting her attention, "Uh, no," She smiled, "Just checking," She slipped her phone back into her purse. Kate opened the door for Sophie she quickly closed it the cold air rushing in with them. "Alya, Rana," Sophie strolled over to them, "Please join us, Kate," Kate felt uncomfortable she lagged behind not wanting to face Rana.

Alya moved so that Kate and Sophie could sit next to one another, "Isn't it wonderful that Kate has found the perfect mate," Alya remarked, Sophie blushed, Rana looked down at the wine her in glass. "How's Carla?" Rana asked not wanting to elaborate on Alya's comment, "Uh, we were tested today, both Aiden and I are a match, she knows and that's a good thing, yeah," She nervously shook her head picking up the beer bottle in front of her and swigging it. "She's going to be just fine," Alya clutched Kate's hands squeezing them, "It's getting late, Zee should be home soon," Rana began to inch her way out of the booth she shared with Alya her eyes met Kate's briefly but with great intensity, "Yeah, we should be going too, I have an early morning," Kate added, Sophie gave her a strange look. "I'll walk you home," Kate mentioned as she and Sophie stood in front of the Rovers, "I didn't know you had an early morning, I was hoping," Kate hushed her, "I'm sorry, I," Sophie interjected, "What's going on with you, you seem tense when your around Rana, did something happen?" She probed, Kate's heart skipped a beat, "Nothing, I'm fine, she's fine," They began to walk Sophie took Kate by the hand.

"What's going on between you and Kate?" Alya seriously questioned, "Nothing, why do you ask?" Rana put on a brave face, "Because you were fine until she and Sophie walked into the Rovers," Rana could hardly swallow, "Don't be silly, I just have a lot on my mind, I," Alya quickly interrupted her, "I could swear you were jealous of Sophie and their relationship," Rana turned in front of Alya, "Nonsense," She replied, "Kate's happy now, the happiest I've seen her, I mean she stayed out all night with her, I caught them kissing on the front stoop, Sophie had just walked her home," She stated abruptly, "I really am not interested in their love life," Rana smirked turning the key in the latch, "See that's what I mean, you feel like you've lost your best mate she's busy and not available," Rana bowed her head, "Not at all," The lights of the van startled them, "Well Zee's home, I'll see you tomorrow," Rana quickly entered leaning her back against the door seeing Kate with Sophie was all to painful and unnecessary.

Kate folded the dinner napkins tucking the silverware neatly into them, "Did you see Carla yesterday?" Michelle leaned over the bar with a concerned look. "Yes, Aiden and I are both a match, Aiden has decided he will be the one to donate and there's no arguing with him," Michelle took a seat on the barstool. "Carla, I'm sure she is grateful," Michelle reflected, Kate sighed, "I'm just thankful we finally know and can help her, I couldn't imagine having her back and then possibly losing her," She relayed sadly, "Its going to be fine, she's strong," Michelle began to help Kate with the silverware. "How are things with Sophie? I see you two have been spending a lot of time together," Kate furrowed her brow, "Fine," She further pursed her lips, Michelle knew when something was wrong, "Still have feelings for Rana?" Kate felt the pit of her stomach turn, "I don't know what to do, I love her Michelle but she's chosen Zeedan," Michelle grinned, "Imagine how surprised I was when you told me she pursued you," Kate grimaced, "What a fool I was," She voiced in shame, "But Sophie doesn't deserve this, I won't ever feel for her that way and to be honest, I think she's falling for me," A tear welled up in her eye, "Don't be so hard on yourself, Rana did make her choice and Sophie could be a diamond in the rough, don't be so quick to react, you may change your mind," Michelle advised, Kate shrugged her shoulders.

The weeks had gone by since Carla's surgery Kate, when not working was tied to the hospital bed caring for her sister and Aiden, "Feel like a walk this evening? I know Michelle and Robert would love to see you, we could have dinner," They walked down the cobbles arm and arm, Leann quickly passed them with a strange and awful look, Zeedan hot on her heels, "Please, Leann, I'm sorry," He ignored them clutching Leann by the arm and following her into the Rovers, "Wonder what that was about," Carla rolled her eyes, "Seems he's made a pass at Leann," She surmised, "Um, I wonder if Rana knows," She quickly eyed Carla, "Would you mind?" Carla smiled, "Can I stop you?" She replied, Kate broke away from her and headed to the Nazir's. "You really shouldn't be here," The words sprung from Rana's mouth shocked that Kate was standing before her. "Are you all right? I just saw Zeedan chasing Leann," Rana could feel her throat burning, "I shouldn't be surprised since our marriage is a sham," She explained everything to a sickened and shaken Kate, "How are you living like this? How could your parents treat you in such a way?" She expressed with a wild, eyed look of despair.

Rana began to weep, "I've hurt him Kate, we are living a lie but I have to do this, at least for a year and my parents will have to accept the changes in my life, this will give them the time they need," She wept more, "You can't do this alone Rana, " She reached for her shoulder, Rana pulled away, "I have to," She buried her face in the palms of her hands. Kate became mum gazing at the frail shape of the woman she loved, "We could do this, you and I, if you wanted to take the chance," She stood up to face her Rana looked up, her face flushed the tears still streaming down, "But your now with Sophie," She frowned, "She's everything I could want in a woman, but I haven't been honest Rana, I'm not in love with her, there never will be anyone but you," Kate embraced her, Rana mumbled, "I love you so much Kate," It took a lot for her to get the words out, "And I love you," She softly placed her lips to Rana's parting them with her tongue their kiss deepen with slight moans and groans they parted suddenly to find Zeedan staring at them in disbelief. "I can't believe this," He became agitated. "Don't start, Kate means everything to me and you know this marriage is rubbish and a bad idea and Leann? Really," She sighed crossing her arms and taking control of the situation, "I should go," Kate offered, "Get out," Zeedan rudely spoke, "No she's not leaving," Kate had a look of surprise. "Kate, we will have to keep things secret, at least until we can be together as a couple, you and me," Zeeden cleared his throat loudly, "We've made a deal and one you're going to keep or I'll ruin you and your family's name," The room became quiet. "You can do as you like Zee, I don't care anymore, I'm in love with Kate and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, you'll have to deal with it, either way me and Kate are going to be together," She assured him with a hardened stare. Zeedan couldn't speak, Kate broke the silence, "I think you need some time to think, talk," She eyed Zeedan, "There's nothing to say, I'll leave you to your tawdry cheap girlfriend," He ran up the stairs slamming the bedroom door. "I think we are both a little overwhelmed at the moment and if you think about it Rana so is Zee, get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow," Rana locked her arms around Kate's waist, "I do love you," She swallowed hard, Kate ran her hand through Rana's hair she bent forward giving her a soft kiss, "You are the love of my life and I can't wait to be with you," She nodded a good night and closed the door.

Zeedan read the want ads in the newspaper barely touching his breakfast. Once again he looked tired and disheveled, "You need to eat," Yasmeen ordered as she washed the dishes in the sink, "I'm not hungry," He barked she joined him at the table, "Rana?" She asked, "Left early," He didn't look up from the newspaper, "You can't continue this, you are making yourself physically sick and I won't put up with your lives being torn apart," She had a look of concern, "I caught them," He lashed out wadding up the newspaper page in his fist, "Caught them, I," He interjected not giving Yasmeen the chance to speak, "Her and Kate, here, kissing and professing their love to one another," Yasmeen's heart sank, the reality of his pain. "The trouble is," He stuttered briefly, "Is that I still love her," A red streak crossed his face he could hardly breathe. Yasmeen stroked his forearm with the tips of her fingers, "I can only imagine how badly it hurt you and how you must feel," He looked at her sadly, "I loved her Grand, I gave her everything I could, a loving home," He hesitated, "How could she do this to me," He broke down.

Kate flipped through a magazine as she patiently sat in the NHS waiting room, "Miss Connor," The receptionist called out, her chart in hand, "Nurse Nazir will see you now," Kate slipped into the room, "Kate," Rana whispered, "I'm sorry, I had to see you," She smiled. Rana grasped a lock of Kate's hair twirling her finger in it in a playful manner, "I wish I could kiss you," She added, "Then don't hesitate and stop messing me about will ya'" Kate teased back she pulled her close their eyes locked in a petulant gaze, Kate brought her face slowly closer her lips engulfing Rana's wholly in a tender well planned kiss. "The way you kiss me drives me insane," Rana whimpered, "The way you look at me does it for me, I love you Rana, I've never really loved anyone this way, I could cry, I lone to be with you," Rana placed her index finger to Kate's lips, Shh, I told ya' we would, we just have to be careful and give it some time, I promise ya' Kate, we will be together," Rana rehearsed calmly. "When can we have some alone time? I'm desperate," Kate moaned under her breath, Rana lowered her shoulders, "I don't know, we can't be seen together just yet and I don't want my family getting wind of anything," She clutched Kate by the arms, "Have you thought about Sophie," She looked downed and away, "I have to break things off with her, I can't hurt her anymore much less continue to lead her on, it just isn't fair," Kate complained.

"Take time to think it through, do you have an idea of what you're going to say?" Rana probed her dark brown eyes watched Kate's facial expression. "The truth," Kate slightly rolled her eyes in a near giggle, "Well not about you and me, we still have to keep that under wraps, but that I'm not interested or in love and that its moving to fast and that we aren't suited," Kate rambled pulling away from her, "I just don't know until the right words come to me," She insisted, "Either way Kate, Sophie is going to be hurt, she's very devoted to you and thinks there's a real chance for a relationship," Rana interjected. "I shouldn't ask this, but," Rana broached then became silent, "What?" Kate moved closer, "Have you, uh, slept with her? I mean," Kate softly placed her hands to the sides of Rana's face, "No I haven't, but it's been difficult, I've held her off but she's beginning to get suspicious of my excuses and if I don't end it quickly then I'll be in a real situation, one I don't want to find myself in," She swallowed hard in answering. Rana leaned forward and gently kissed her, "I should get back to work, the receptionist will become curious as to why you've been in here so long," Kate nodded, "I'm going to find Sophie, tell her it's off," She kissed Rana's cheek and left her with the hopes that things were starting to fall in her favor.

Kate quickly traveled the street in a steady stride. Zeedan hearing the familiar clicks of her heels on the cobbles gave him pause Kate looked up nearly bumping into him. He grimaced turning away, "Zeedan please," Kate grasped him by the arm he flung himself around, "What do you want with me?" He snarled, "I'm sorry, sorry for what happened, honestly I, nor Rana never meant to cause you this pain," She relaxed her shoulders as she said it, "Speak for yourself," He brooded. "I am speaking for myself and you know it's the truth for Rana too, this deal with her parents, its awful and a bad plan, were you hoping that this acceptance would bring you back together?" She mildly questioned him. He stared not knowing what to say, "Because if you were it's not going to happen, Rana and me, we love each other and you can't change that," She smirked. Zeedan slammed his hands into the pockets of his jacket, "And what about you?" He asked in a snide remark, "What are you talking about?" She crossed her arms waiting for a response, "Sophie and all, you've been using her this whole time, are you going to tell her its Rana you've been fancying?" She gasped catching her breath, "Don't," She ordered with a point of her index finger he furrowed his brow walking away without another word between them.


	5. Chapter 5

**SOUL DEEP**

 **Kate & Rana**

 **Part 5**

 **As if it were our first time…**

Kate sat to the bench soaking up the comment Zeedan had made about Sophie, "Hey," Johnny took the seat next to her, "And what is my beautiful daughter mulling about?" He asked his index finger pulling the strands of hair away from her face, "Nothing, just," Johnny raised his hand, "You must be planning an evening with Sophie," He whistled smiling. "No actually, I have to work this evening, Friday ya' know," She tried not to show her disdain about Sophie. "Is everything alright? Are you worried about Aiden and Carla still?" She pursed her lips shaking her head, "No, no, really dad, I'm fine, just having an off day," She tried to hide the truth. "Well it's not like my girl," He patted her knee and became serious. "You know if something is really bothering you, you can talk to me anytime and our home is always open to you," Kate leaned towards him resting her head on his chest, "Thank you dad, it means the world to me," She thought hard about telling him the truth about Rana. "How about I come around for tea tomorrow after my shift," She offered. "I would love that, we haven't had much of a chance to talk, with all that's been going on," He winced thinking of the intrusions in their lives as of late. Kate nodded, "Yeah dad," She replied.

Sophie put the finishing touches on the last window she cleaned at Preston's Petal's, Zeedan approached, "Window cleaning business good?" He asked in an attempt to have a conversation with her, "Oh, hey Zeedan, yeah, it's going quite well, what brings you about?" She asked looking at the glare on the window, he shrugged, "Going over to visit grand at the senior center, how are things with Kate?" He eyed her she became curious, "What do ya' mean? She's fine, you see her as much as I do," She giggled, "You and Rana are such good friends," She further added oblivious as to what was truly going on, "I don't see her as much, we don't work together and I'm busy focusing on my own business," He answered, "Yeah, how's that going, eh?" She smiled, "Still haven't found the right place, I'm looking, but sometimes it's difficult, dodgy, hey um, Alya and Kate haven't found a flat mate," Sophie casually interjected, "Kate and I have talked, she want's to take things slow, it's not a good fit for me right now," She answered, "Yeah, I'll bet its not," He whispered under his breath. "Well, I have Dev's left to do," Sophie looked at her wrist watch, "It was good to see ya'" He grinned sheepishly, "You too, hey and um don't give up on moving in with Kate," He walked away leaving Sophie to think about their strange conversation.

Kate wiped down the last table blowing out the candle, a creak in the door caused her to take notice, "Hey, up for a drink at the Rover's?" Sophie asked, "Yeah sure, I could meet you there in a bit, Michelle is finishing up the deposit and I promised I'd walk her back to the flat," Sophie strolled forward her hands clutching the sides of Kate's face, "We should talk," Kate listened her jaw tightened, "Uh, ok," She began to take off her apron, "I'll see you there then," Sophie said nothing more, Michelle listened from the office doorway, "What's going on?" Kate quickly turned on her heel as Michelle stood front and center, "Nothing," She answered, "I know when you're lying Kate Connor, out with it," She gave an asserted stare. "I can't do this with Sophie she knows something's up, I've put her off enough that she's becoming suspicious," Michelle cut in, "She's a lovely lady who obviously cares about you, give it a go, you can't spend your life pining away for Rana," She remarked, "I'm not pining away for Rana," Kate interjected, "Surprise, Surprise, you could've fooled me, now walk me home, you don't want to keep Sophie waiting," Kate put on her coat her text chimed it was Rana, "Wanting to see you," It read, Kate slipped her phone in her coat pocket leaving with Michelle.

Kate walked towards the ginnel texting Rana as she did, "Wish I could but Sophie wants to talk, I'm meeting her at the Rover's for a drink," She replied sending the message as she headed over to meet her, "Imran's out for the evening, a business seminar his flat is free," Kate's heart skipped a beat, "One drink and I'll be there," She smiled entering the Rover's. "I'm really surprised ya' came and all, lately you've been so distracted," Kate slowly sat down listening to Sophie complain, "I'm not really in the mood if your are going to complain Soph," Kate lay her purse down on the table, "White wine please," She motioned to Toyah. "Zeedan approached me today, it was strange," She began to say, "What you do mean?" Kate felt her stomach churn, "He asked about our relationship and that ya' haven't managed a flat mate yet," Kate pursed her lips, "Did he now," She wanted desperately to change the subject, Sophie sipped her wine, "Kate I just need to know that we're alright," She bowed her head. "I uh, I really want to take things slow Sophie, ya' know I'm not much for a serious relationship and I don't want to hurt ya' none, but everything that happened with Caz, Imogen," She quickly swigged her wine finishing it. "I'm neither of them, I'm someone who really cares about you," She grasped Kate's hand holding it tightly.

"Let's just enjoy this drink without all the fuss, I'm tired and had a busy late shift," Sophie grinned, "Another round?" She asked, "No, I'm going to turn in early, I hope ya' don't mind, maybe tomorrow night we can go into town, take in a club," Kate tried to smooth things over. "Tonight, I'll let ya' off the hook," She pointed with her index finger, "But tomorrow night, no work, excuses or tiredness," Kate grinned shaking her head, "I'll come about at six," She stood up grabbing her purse and kissing Sophie's cheek escaping the Rover's before she became caught up by anything else. Kate quickly clipped the cobbles making her way to Imran's flat, "So glad you could come around," Rana answered the knock at the door with great anticipation, "Alone, I wouldn't miss it," She took Rana in her arms, "You're shaking, are you alright?" Kate noticed pushing her back and looking her over, "I'm just so excited we have this time," She placed her lips to Kate's in a tender kiss, "Zeedan?" Kate broached. Rana shrugged her shoulders, "I really don't want to talk about him or any of the Nazir's for that matter, Just you and me," She took Kate by the hand pulling her to the sofa, they sat down, "Sophie, is she ok?" Rana asked in a sigh. "I feel awful, but not awful enough, I have to tell her tomorrow night that we can't be together," She moaned lowly. Let's not talk about that either," She furrowed her brow at Rana.

"I love you," Kate gazed at Rana with sincerity, Rana chuckled bringing her hand forward and pulling Kate into another kiss, their tongues twirled in pure emotion their kisses became more intense, "You make me so happy Kate Connor," Rana broke away from her staring into the darkness of her eyes. Kate traced Rana's face with her fingertip, "Then let me show you," She remarked with a feverish tone, Rana, without a word stood up motioning with her hand for Kate to take it, she did. They cautiously entered the small but cozy bedroom, a candle sat lit on the dresser. Kate reached forward and unbuttoned the top button of her shirt, "You are so incredibly beautiful and sexy she placed a kiss to Rana's neck the tip of her tongue tracing and tasting the sweetness of her perfume, Rana moaned in a tremble. "Kate, please," She begged, "What?" Kate whispered moving her lips to hers, "Make love to me," Kate felt her knees buckle she finished unbuttoning her shirt exposing her lacy bra her hands raked Rana's breasts as she unsnapped it dropping both her shirt and bra to the floor. Kate gazed at her erect breasts she softly touched them causing Rana's nipples to harden, "I'm the luckiest woman on earth," She said looking back up at Rana, "No Kate I am," She whimpered.

Kate's hand found its way to the zipper on Rana's slacks she unzipped them her fingers tracing the hem of Rana's panties she slid them down pulling them off, a naked Rana stood before her. Without much hesitation Rana undressed Kate, "Look at you, lean and sexy," She noticed like she hadn't before they lie in bed side by side, Rana's fingers roaming through Kate's long strands she curved a lock behind Kate's ear and smiled, "I never knew I could feel this way," Kate's lips twitched as she grinned. Kate gently mounted Rana she kissed her passionately their tongues danced playfully in and out of one another's mouths. Rana's hands worked their way down Kate's backside grasping her hips pulling her closer to her, the sweat began to pool between the, cleavage of her breasts. Kate sucked one nipple then the other, Rana wriggled pulling herself up as tightly as she could, "Oh," She screeched letting herself go, there wasn't the need for quietness as there had been before, their love making often rushed and in unsuitable places, "This is real, so real," Rana's mind rambled feeling the pleasure Kate was bestowing on her. Kate's hand slowly caressed its way down Rana's taught abdomen her fingers feeling the wet flesh between Rana's legs, Rana moaned and groaned uncontrollably, "My you're so wet," Kate mumbled causing Rana to stir, "I want you inside of me," She plead her lips touching Kate's she clinched her lower lip between her teeth holding it briefly until Kate pulled away and began to kiss and tongue her way down Rana's silky skin, she made small circles around, her navel, teasing her with wild distraction.

"Please Kate don't stop," She pushed her shoulders until Kate penetrated her causing a much needed release, "You taste so good," Kate looked up at her, Rana gasped loudly, "Kate, please!" Her exclamation gave Kate primacy to continue she slowly slipped two fingers inside of Rana's awaiting void she tongued and sucked her until she came arching her back to the rhythm of Kate's fingers. Rana relaxed Kate shimmied up to her kissing her shoulder and then her ear, "I love the way you take command of me," Rana noted in a tease, "Silly you," She pitched back lying against her, "I want you so much, you're all I think about all day long," Rana clutched her hand telling her, "Hmmm, you don't think of anything else?" She sounded off seriously, "You," Rana elbowed her, "What?" There was giggling between them. Rana rolled on top of Kate gazing deeply into the face of the woman she loved, "I've never felt such passion Kate," A tear of happiness welled up in Rana's eyes "Shh," Kate voiced brushing her hair back from her face, "If you don't feel comfortable with, uh," Rana grinned, "No Kate, its not that, its what I feel about you, why I feel this way," She began, "Then stop talking," She lowered her lips to Kate's and kissed her gently her hands roaming freely over Kate's body, caressing and touching the places that made Kate lost in a sexual fog.

Rana eased herself between Kate's legs, Kate locked her legs around Rana's shoulders her hands rushing through her hair moaning and quivering, Rana's mouth covered her clit her fingers probed her crevice, Kate's hands clasped Rana's head as she exploded in a complete orgasm. "God, I'm spent," Kate spoke rolling over her skin dripping with sweat her body trembling, Rana lay alongside of her, her hand rubbing the small of her back. They lay in silence, each reliving the reverie of sexual play that had just happened between them. "I never knew such sensual pleasure could come from a woman," Rana began, "Your gaze, the way you love me, the spark that arouses me each time you touch me," Kate rolled over to face her, "I thought it was crazy, I mean the first time you kissed me, I thought how could a beautiful woman that was married and had always been straight be interested," Rana sighed interrupting her, "I'm afraid it began before Imogen, the times we spent together, I couldn't put my finger to it, it just," She smiled, "It made sense Kate, I wanted you, I just didn't know it at the time.," She remarked, "You complete me, your not like the other relationships I've had in my life, I've never really been serious minded, yeah I let Caz ruin things, but," She stopped talking thinking of Sophie.

"Shh," Rana placed her index finger to Kate's lips, "I don't want to discuss her," Kate raised up on her elbow, "I need to end things with Sophie tomorrow, I certainly won't be in the mood for a club scene, not after this," She reached forward and kissed Rana's lips, "Poor Sophie, she really does care for you," Rana admonished feeing sad about it. "She's lovely and beautiful and I hate like hell that I will have to hurt her, I don't want to be silent about this, I want to shout it to the clouds, my love for you," Rana chuckled listening to Kate, "I want that too, but we can't, Zeedan needs to have his business and I need to get out of that rubbish of a marriage, my parents need time to come to terms, I know we both hate the sneaking around part but it's the only way we can be together," She made Kate understand. "It won't be that often that we get an opportunity such as this," Rana further advised, Kate grimaced, "I don't want to talk about it anymore, I just want to hold you, be with you," Kate cried out, "Then stay the night and make love to me," Rana's tone serious, "Your wish is my command," Kate didn't waste anymore time she obliged Rana.

Alya asked Kate where she's been all night, certainly not with Sophie as she had assumed, "I uh, I was out, why all of the sudden are ya' being dodgy about it?" She tossed her purse on the countertop shedding her coat. "It's not like you, you usually text, leave a note," She voiced, "Sophie was by awhile ago," Alya leaned against the counter her fingers grasping it she tightened her grip. "I'm sorry," Kate thought of Luke and how terribly uncomfortable Alya must feel, "Where have you been?" She demanded in a worrisome way, "I stayed with Carla, she wasn't feeling well and needed company," Kate shrugged her shoulders eventually the lies she had been telling would catch up with her she thought. "Soph was a bit surprised you weren't about, she said something about you turning in early," Kate bit her lip with a strange look, "Yeah, uh, we met at the Rover's for a drink, I told her I was tired, that's when I got a text from Carla," She responded. "Well she's looking for you, ya' might give her a ring," Alya remarked entering her bedroom and leaving Kate to ponder whether or not to call her.


	6. Chapter 6

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA**

 **PART 6**

 **No way out…..**

Kate pondered weather or not to call Sophie she showered washing her hair and dressing for the afternoon shift at the Bistro. "You have the afternoon shift?" Alya asked flipping through a magazine, "Yes," She put on her lip gloss, "You?" She returned the question, "Aiden and I have a meeting," She tossed the magazine down to the coffee table, "Ok then, I'll see ya' tonight, maybe take away or a drink at the Rovers," She furrowed her brow at Alya. "Sure thing, why don't I ask Rana about, Zee seems to be smashing it with the van a lot lately," Kate widened her eyes, "Yeah uh sure," She gulped covering her mouth with her fist. "Come on," Alya smiled and thought for a second, "No plans with Sophie eh?" Kate shook her head remembering the night out in town they were suppose to have. "We do, but it doesn't mean we can't have a drink and that take away, I'll call her," She tapped Alya's shoulder smiling, "I had better get on, Michelle and Carla are spending some time together and ya' know how Robert is," Kate bounded down the stairs her eye on her cell phone, a sudden text from Sophie startled her, "Don't forget to come around about six," It read she sighed deeply and text the situation with Alya, "I'd rather be alone," Sophie returned the text a sad faced emoji attached.

"Is it lunch already?" Imran noted eyeing his wristwatch, "I brought us a sandwich by," Rana smiled, Imran put the teakettle on as she closed the door and sat the brown bag on the counter. "Dev's eh?" He scrunched his eyebrows together peeking in the sack, "Tea please," Rana chuckled they sat to the table together. "Working all of the day?" Imran rubbed the stubble from his beard asking her, "Yes, I'm working a little later this evening, Alya has text me and wants to have a drink at the Rover's," Rana answered shrugging her shoulders. "You can't work away your time Rana, join Alya, I'm sure she's lonely at times and lets face it, your life with Zeedan isn't exactly," Rana interjected, "Zee's working the van quite a bit lately, Alya's been asking around about him and I'm running out of excuses," She rolled her eyes in a sigh. "It is over between you and Kate?" He moved his face closer to hers she didn't immediately answer, "Rana," He chimed she quickly spoke, "She's dating Sophie," She expressed biting into her sandwich. "Yeah, a little too suddenly," He thought about it, "I can't do anything about it, no sense in me wasting away about Kate, however I feel sorry for Sophie," She perked up a bit, "Ok. I'll bite," Imran smiled and continued, "And why do you feel sorry for her if she's happy?" Rana frowned and gave an impish grin, "Because it won't be for long," She remarked.

Kate untied her apron folding it and placing it under the counter she text Sophie, "Come by the flat, take away, Alya's picking it up and then a drink at the Rover's before we head to the club," She sent it slipping into her coat and leaving the Bistro. "Long shift mate?" Alya questioned placing the food out on the table, the bell rang it was Sophie and Rana, "Girls night out," Alya voiced loudly, Sophie gave Kate a disappointing look, "Kate," Rana spoke quickly looking away. "Yeah, um lets eat, I'll change and then will head over to the Rover's," Kate kindly ordered. "It's good to be amongst mates," Alya spoke, Rana picked at her food gazing up at Kate, "It's been a long while, well with everything that's gone on," Sophie admonished, "But tonight me and my girlfriend are going to have a fabulous evening at the club," She moved her hand to Kate's caressing it, Rana cringed. "Yeah uh how about that drink at the Rover's," Rana broached laying her fork down and standing up from the table, Kate shifted an uncomfortable eye towards her, "Are you alright?" Alya asked with a look of surprise. "Ya' hardly touched your food," Sophie nodded pointing to her plate with her fork. "I'm tired from a long day," She mildly complained, Kate cleared the table as Rana and Alya slipped their coats on, "Well, we will see you at the Rover's," Kate elbowed Sophie with a wink, Rana followed Alya out, Alya clutched Rana by the arm holding her back.

Alya had a disparaging look on her face, "What is wrong with you? You've barely said a word to our mates tonight," Rana looked away. "I'm tired I've told ya'," She rolled her eyes in a deep sigh, "Is everything ok with you and Zee? He's acting strange, you seem to be in bits at times," Rana looked at her, "It's been stressful, he doesn't have a job, this restaurant business has been dodgy to say the least," She offered trying to wriggle her way out of the conversation. "I have to ask you again Rana," There was a small pause on Alya's part as she became mum, "Are you sure you aren't jealous of Kate and Sophie's relationship? I mean they spend most of the time together and you haven't exactly been forthcoming," Rana frowned wrinkling her forehead, "I'm glad Kate's happy, why shouldn't I be," She swallowed hard giving a far away stare, "Well, I know if anything is wrong or bothering you, you would talk to me," Alya pointed to herself handing Rana her purse, "Now lets go for that drink," They walked out together arms locked together.

Kate and Sophie sat next to each other in a booth facing the front window, "Wonder what's up with Rana," She winced, "She said she was tired that's all," Kate answered looking over the rim of her wine glass, "I should be angry, I thought we were going to be alone tonight," Sophie smiled rubbing the side of Kate's arm, "I know, but Alya really seemed like she needed company, it's still painful about Luke and its going to take some time, her coming around," She shrugged her shoulders. Alya and Rana suddenly appeared sitting across from them, "What club ya' making tonight?" Alya quizzed in a tease, "I don't know yet, we'll just go into town and see," Kate quickly answered she smiled shifting an eye to Rana, Rana gave a quick half grin. "I should freshen up," Kate clutched her purse, sliding out of the booth, "And I'll do the same and order our drinks," Rana said, Alya nodded. Kate brushed out the locks of her hair Rana entered locking the door behind her Kate stared at her reflection through the mirror. "Don't just stand there," Rana ordered, "Kiss me Kate," Kate wheeled around her hands found their way to Rana's waist her mouth met hers in a frenzy of lips to tongue kisses. "I want you so much," Kate whispered, "It's killing me see you with her," Rana added. "Soon, I promise, I hate hurting her," She broke away from Rana, "Do you love me?" Rana pled, "I do, you know I do," Kate became flushed.

Kate grimaced, "I suddenly feel feverish," She raised her brow to Rana, "Oh so ya' need me to check your temperature?" Kate giggled, "Wouldn't happen to have a thermometer in that purse would ya?" She became serious crossing her arms. "No, but the medical center has one," Their lips met again, "I have to go," Kate pushed back from, "I've got to end things with Sophie before I allow this to continue on," Rana lowered her shoulders, "Text me," She turned and unlocked the door letting herself out. Kate straightened her hair and checked her lip, gloss before returning to the table she sat down and sipped the last of the wine in her glass, Rana's leg brushed hers, Kate noticing, cleared her throat, "Yeah, we should go, Soph, the club is waiting for us," She mentioned pushing her glass to the center of the table, "Yeah, we don't want to be too late, getting a table, ya' know," Kate buttoned her coat, "I shouldn't be too late," She told Alya, Sophie grabbed Kate from behind, "And if I have my way she won't be in at all," Rana looked away, "Just be safe and don't do anything I wouldn't do," Alya snorted in a deep laugh, "Text me mate," She told Kate, "Rana," Kate nodded she and Sophie left the Rover's.

"I have a busy day tomorrow," Rana voiced watching Kate and Sophie stroll away. "Come on, one more," Alya begged she didn't feel like being alone, "And you think, I'm pining for Kate," She nudge Alya with her fist, they both had a good laugh. "How are things with Zee, really?" Alya probed, Rana pursed her lips, "What do ya' mean?" She peered with a lost expression, "He's been distant, him and grand were arguing about something the other day, so unlike him, he's always been a happy jovial person," She rehearsed. "I told ya' there's been a lot of stress, not finding the right place yet, he's proud and sometimes his pride gets in the way," Alya frowned, "His moodiness is surprising he loves you but I've noticed there's this rift or air about you two when your in the room together, it's a strange thing Rana," Alya spoke thinking something was up between them. "Nonsense, it's all in your head Alya," Rana grasped her by the hand, "Stop worrying," Alya let out a sigh, "Ok, but you promise, if anything is wrong you'll talk to me," Rana shook her head positively, "Now, dishes were left in the sink, come on, I'll help you clean up," Rana adverted the subject sliding from the booth and clutching Alya's arm on the way out of the Rover's.

Kate and Sophie walked to the door of her flat, "Gonna invite me up?" She asked, "Soph its late, I work the morning shift," Kate grasped her by the shoulders, "Ok Kate," Sophie became serious, "You've been sharky, is it me?" She began to tear up, "No, no, look at ya', your beautiful, what women wouldn't want to be with you," Sophie rubbed her eyes, "You've put me off way too long, I want you, I want to know what its like to hold you, wake up with you in the morning," Kate abruptly interjected. "This just isn't working for me, I," Kate froze with the fear of hurt and betrayal, "What are you saying? You said you wanted this, you wanted to take it slow and I agreed," She stared lost in disbelief. "I can't Sophie, I like you a lot, but I think your falling for me and I don't feel the same," She blurted, "Kate, please," Sophie trembled as she sobbed loudly, "I'm sorry Sophie, I'm so sorry, you've got to believe me," She felt her pulse quicken as she spoke. Sophie bolted down the street Kate opened her mouth but couldn't relay the words she wanted to instead she rested her head against the doorjamb before entering.

Kate tossed her purse and coat to the bed she set down wiping the tears from her eyes gazing at Rana's picture on her cell phone, "I love you so much it hurts, I hurt for what I did," She pulled the phone up to her chest before getting the nerve up to text Rana, "It's done," The message short, but to the point. Kate laid her phone next to her as she curled up in the fetal position. "I'm so sorry Sophie," She whimpered her text chimed, "Do you need me? I could sneak up for a bit," Kate wiped her face, "Yes, but quietly, Alya's asleep," Kate climbed from the bed and straightened her hair and face she crept to the foot of the stairs letting Rana in. "Babe," Rana clutched her in an embrace they tiptoed to her bedroom, "We have to keep it down," Kate began to say, Rana placed her lips to hers, "Shh my love, but it had to be done," Kate lowered her head, "I've led her on so much and I've lied knowing it would hurt her badly in the long run," Rana arched her brow and cocked her head, "Don't beat yourself up, it was going to happen, you tried so hard not to hurt her," Rana threaded her fingers through a lock of Kate's hair. "I love you Rana, I want to be with only you, I had to hurt her, I, just hope that one day she'll be able to forgive me," Rana kissed her gently, "Hold me," Kate begged, Rana took her in her arms, "Its ok, I'm here and whatever it is or whatever happens, we will face it together, I promise," She pulled her tighter to her staring in silence and thinking of the people she had already hurt and would hurt.

Alya pulled the toast from the toaster spreading a thick slab of butter on it, "Hey, good morning," She spoke in a perky tone looking beyond her, Kate grunted without speaking, "I thought maybe Soph stayed over," Kate plopped on the sofa. "Kate," Alya called out, "We broke up," She could barely get the words out, "What? Oh Kate, I'm sorry," She rushed to the sofa grabbing her hand in support, "I'm ok, really," Alya gave her a strange look, "What happened?" She asked, "I don't feel the same, that's all and I feel awful," She looked over to Alya, "I thought you two really had something," Kate grimaced, "She felt differently then me, I'm not one for a serious relationship she was, I couldn't live here with her as a couple, I felt unready and uncomfortable," She winced loudly. "Its ok, maybe you both just need some time, get back on track," Kate shook her head, "Its not going to happen Alya," There was some hesitation on Kate's part, "I won't ever feel about her like she does about me," Alya looked away her thoughts on Luke and what they had and how lucky she felt that she was able to share herself in a giving and loving way.

"How dare she," Rosie blasted, "Rosie please," Sophie raised her voice rubbing her temples, "Here's your tea dear," Sophie took the steamy cup, "Thanks mum," She sat it down, "How could she lead you on, did she say why?" Rosie belted loudly, "I don't know, how could I let myself get in this dodgy situation," Rosie clutched her around the shoulder, "Kate Connor is the loser, you're so beautiful and deserving," Tears streamed down Sophie's face. "I really thought we had a chance she's beautiful and confident, why doesn't she want me?" Sophie voiced as she wept more, "Now, now dear," Sally kissed the top of her head, "It's not right or fair mum," Rosie gained Sally's attention, "Your sister needs our love and support, don't say a thing to disrupt this, you'll create more of a mess then necessary," She warned.


	7. Chapter 7

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA**

 **PART 7**

 **While the cat is away…**

"I'm working a double shift today, Michelle and Robert have a dinner party for this evening," Kate moaned, "It might be what you need, get your mind off of Sophie," Alya relayed and then continued, "I'm meeting Aiden, seems he's interested in some of those designs I've found, I know your hurting, but it's a positive thing, getting underworld back on track," She gabbed tying the sash on her coat. Kate mumbled in a chuckle, "I'm glad, really for Aiden and you, hopefully this will be a success," She sat down and began to put her makeup on, Alya walked over her hand finding its way to Kate's shoulder in a show of support. "If you need to talk," Kate looked up at her, "Thanks, you're such a good mate," Alya smiled, "I'll see you tonight," She left, Kate buried her face in her hands, lying to Alya, Sophie's pain clamored through her mind leaving a bad taste in her mouth. The door busser rang loudly startling her from her thoughts, "Who is it?" She spoke into the speaker box, "Me," Rana whispered, Kate buzzed her in, Rana bolted up the stairs and into Kate's awaiting arms, "I missed you," She held Kate tightly, "Stealing away I see before work," Kate grinned widely, "Just to spend a few minutes with you," Rana added her fingertips tracing the side of Kate's jawline. "I love you Rana," Kate sweetly confirmed, "And I love you," She gazed deeply into Kate's eyes, "More than you'll ever know," She reached forward kissing her.

"I'm going to be late for work, walk with me, I want to talk to you about something," Kate mentioned, Rana cocked her head, "Are you alright?" She questioned with concern, "I'm fine," She buttoned her coat up and grabbed her purse, they held hands making their way down the stairs, "Kiss me," Kate motioned, Rana quickly kissed her lips, "I could kiss you all day long," Rana spoke in a dreamy tone, "Silly," Kate nudged her side with her fist, "What was it ya' wanted to talk about?" Rana began to ask as they walked towards the Bistro, "Alya, I think she's suspicious she keeps mentioning things and gives me these weird looks when we're together," Rana nodded, "Yeah, uh she thinks I'm jealous of you and Sophie's relationship," She broached with an unsteadied look. "I guess until things change, for us I mean, we need to be a little more careful," Rana agreed, "I should go, the NHS is waiting for me, another long day," She complained with a frown, "I'll see you about then," Kate quickly brushed her shoulder and gave her a wink. Rana watched Kate enter the bistro, "Rana," Todd spoke catching up to her, "What is it Todd?" She grumbled, "If you still want to talk," He furrowed his brow, Rana sighed, "I would appreciated it if you could just keep silent, Kate and I are mates, nothing more," She walked away from him still feeling the sting of her open conversation with Imogen.

"Rana, one more patient," Moira called out from the speaker phone, Rana sniffed rubbing her forehead she wasn't feeling very well, "Send them in," She managed to say. "You look piqued," Moira notice Rana looked pale and sweaty, "I feel just awful," She placed her hand on Rana's forehead, "Blimey, you're burning up," She walked her to the door, "I think I have a bit of the flu, those sick kids and adults," Rana noted she felt a chill wrapping her arms around herself, "Nothing a good spot of tea won't cure, I'll tell Liz, you go on and get some rest, you'll need it," Moira shut the door behind her, Rana still cold and achy stumbled into number six. "You look sickly" Yasmeen rushed to Rana's side, "I'm feverish," She shivered, "Go on up to bed, I'll bring you up some tea," Rana nodded not wanting to talk much. "I love you," A text chimed form Kate, "I'm ill," Rana text back, "Awww, wish I was there to take care of you, still working though, long night ahead," She sent a sad emoji. "I'm going to sleep now, love you," Rana text back. "You feeling any better this morning?" Zeedan asked as Rana slowly strolled down the stairs, "Awful," She plopped on the couch sniffing a tissue in hand, "I'll fix you some breakfast, it might make you feel better," He handed her a cup of tea and tried to be cordial.

Alya buttered Kate a piece of toast, "I'm going to run by Grand's and check on Rana," Kate eyed her swallowing hard, "Yeah, she's down with a bit of the flu I hear," Alya pulled her purse up to her shoulder, "You should stop by for moral support," She giggled, Kate rolled her eyes, the least contact with Zeedan the better off they would both be. "I'm working another double later today and tonight, could use the tips seeing we haven't really gotten a roommate yet," "Alya stopped at the doorway, "I think Craig's a good choice," She sounded, "Good then, I'll stop by and let him know and I'll check in on Rana as well," Kate tied the strings of her apron beginning the days work, "Lunch crowd was very much hectic," Michelle voiced helping Kate to clear the dishes from the table, "Yeah, good tips though, I think I'll break, grab a bite," Michelle looked around, Now's a good time, think it'll get a little busier this evening," She added, Kate darted out and down the cobbles to number six, "Yeah, how are you feeling?" Kate looked around, "Zeedan's getting that dishwasher Robert found, he'll be out this evening," She snuggled down to the sofa, "And Yasmeen's at the theater, Kate chimed in, they embraced, Kate pulled back, "How I've missed you," Kate moaned lowly, "I know, it's been lonely without you," Rana grinned in speaking. "I don't have very long, another shift," Rana grabbed the collar of Kate's shirt pulling her closer, "Then let's not waste it," She giggled in a chirp.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked in a serious tone, "I mean being sick and all," She twirled her finger in a lock of Rana's hair, "Come here," Rana demanded in a sexual tone. Rana slowly unbuttoned Kate's shirt running her hands down her lean curves to Kate's hips, Kate could feel the goose bumps rise on her skin from the sultry touch of Rana's soft hands. Kate placed her lips to Rana's, "What do you want?" She teased in a whisper, "You inside of me," Kate untied Rana's robe tossing it across the coffee table she pulled her pajama top off exposing Rana's taught breasts she took a nipple in her mouth toying with it between her teeth. "Kate, what you do to me," Rana groaned, Kate sucked harder causing Rana to arch her back, Kate's hand slipped down to Rana's pajama bottom running her finger along the waistband her fingers quickly melting into Rana's wet void, "You're so wet," She paced herself, Rana moaned and groaned, "Deeper," She begged kissing the side of Kate's neck, "Rana," her voice rang out she shed her bra and then her slacks her nude body rested firmly against Rana's, "You feel so good," They kissed passionately using every free moment Kate had available.

Hassan and Saira made their way down the sidewalk towards number six, "Hello," Alya called out from across the cobbles waving her hand as she did, "Alya dear, how are you?" Saira embraced her, "So good to see you both," She announced, "We were checking on Rana but Moira says she's out ill," Hassan mentioned, Alya walked along side of them, "Yes a bit of the flu but she's better, come on, I'll let you in to see her," She fetched the keys from her purse fumbling with them at the door, "Rana," Alya spoke, "You have company," Kate and Rana were deep in the throws of making love when Alya's voice and the creaking of the door startled them, they quickly stopped, both realizing that in the midst of it all they had been caught, "Oh my god," Alya shrieked in disbelief, Rana's parents couldn't speak their mouths gaping open with embarrassment. Kate lay atop Rana she arose from the position she was in taking part of the duvet and standing up she yanked her jacket from the floor and maneuvered her hand to pick up her slacks and slide them back on her coat covering her nude torso. There was such a silence in the room you could hear a pin drop, Alya was stunned and shocked, "I never wanted you to find out like this," Rana spoke directly to Alya. Kate stood staring her heart beating out of her chest, "You told us this was finished," Hassan angrily barked, Saira eyed Kate with a hateful gaze.

"You're gay?" Alya asked with a bitter tongue, "I'm sorry Alya," Rana wrapped the cover around herself tighter, "I never meant to hurt you, mum, dad," Rana quickly shifted her attention to them, "Not while that girl is here," Kate smirked with a grimace, "My name is Kate," She shouted at them, "Please Kate, just go, I'll call you later," Kate picked up her boots giving Alya a smug look racing out and leaving without another word. "You knew about this?" Alya asked the Habeeb's with a tear in her eye, they stared not speaking, "This is so sick and what about my brother? Huh did you think about your husband at all? This tawdry trashy affair," Alya relayed loudly then quietly left to find Zeedan. "Look what you've done, hurting people, your not our daughter," Hassan grumble, "I'm sorry, I can explain," Rana felt her gut churn, "You can't, your lies have forced us to reconsider things," Saira added, "Please," Rana begged sobbing into the top of the duvet. Yasmeen entered unaware of what was happening, "Do you always allow whoring in your home like this?" Yasmeen became angered, "How dare you," She spoke in a heated voice, "Rana and that girl were caught," Saira interjected crossing her arms, "Surely your not holding me responsible, Rana is an adult, I cannot control who she sees or what she does, so please before things get any uglier, leave my home now," Yasmeen followed them slamming the door behind them she embraced Rana.

"So, I'm the last to know that my dearest friend and sister in law has been sleeping with my flat mate?" Alya accosted Zeedan, "I couldn't," He began to say, "I finally have the chance to make it, have my own place," Zeedan sat down on the stair he shook his head placing his face in his hands, "You just allowed this? Really who does that, even agreeing with her parents to bank roll you is even more darker and I would've never expected that from you, my own brother," She pointed at him, "Why not, you did, our grandfather," ALya sighed, "Yeah, I admit it and I was wrong," She complained. "But Rana has been cheating and lying she doesn't deserve you or your dreams, you must be in bits," She responded. "Yeah, well she loves Kate, what am I suppose to do, get involved in a fight for her affections? Not hardly," He groaned in saying. "It's out now and if you ask me, Rana's parents are afflicted," Zeedan stared at her for the comment she made. "Afflicted or not they've made a deal and I'm not about to lose this," He rushed out of the door.

"It was awful dad," Kate cried, Johnny comforted her as she explained all that had gone on between her and Rana, "Now, now her parents, they'll come around be patient," He smiled at her easing her worried soul, "Rana," Jenny rang out, "You've surprised me," She gulped the cold ale in her glass. "Wonder what that's about?" Leanne questioned with an idea, "Don't know, it seems serious, gossip worthy if ya' ask me," Beth winked scooting towards the Connor's conversation, Alya made her presence known, "So when were you going to tell me you were sleeping with my sister in law?" Her voice loud and sarcastic, Beth made her way back to the bar, "Kate and Rana are seeing each other," There was excitement in her voice Zeedan entered a look of disdain on his face. "Was that really necessary?" Leanne looked towards Beth, "Love, grab those drinks will ya'" She ordered Sinead and gave Leanne a snide look. "What was that all about?" Sarah came from the back of the bar with a bottle of scotch in her hand, Leanne gave a half grin, "You'll find out soon enough, seems its all over the street," She looked towards Beth, "Or it will be soon enough," She replied wiping the bar down.

Kate's text chimed, "Need to talk, I have hopeful news," It read, "Break in ten," Kate sent it back. "I'm going to take a break," She told Robert, "Ten minutes, eh, its busy," Rana entered the Bistro Robert rolled his eyes at her. "Kate about? Its important," She asked him Robert looked towards the office, "She's on break," Rana lightly rapid on the door and entered, "You sounded excited on your text, your mum or dad?" Kate took Rana in her arms asking with enthusiasm. Rana explained the situation, "Pakistan?" There was excitement in Kate's voice, "Just a week or two and when I get back, it will be the beginning of us," Kate kissed her sweetly, "Yeah us, a couple and hopefully you'll have at least your mum on board," There was giggling between the two of them. "I've got to go and pack, "I'll call you later," Rana rushed from the restaurant with happiness abound. "Michelle entered, "Breaks up, is Rana alright?" She had a leger in her hand. "Couldn't be better," Kate took her notion and headed back into the main dining room.

Kate paced waiting for Rana, "Hey," She embraced her, "I have something for you," She pulled a rune from her purse, "Belong to me mum," Kate rambled handing it to her Rana took it rubbing her fingers across the beads, "Keep it with ya' that way I know you'll be safe and always in my heart," Rana smiled cocking her head, "I will, how thoughtful," She clipped it to her purse, "Text me often," She mentioned whilst Rana placed her hands to her hips, "I will, I love you Kate Connor, just don't you forget it," Kate smiled a tear dropped to her cheek, "Seems like an eternity and I'll be in bits while your away," Rana grinned, "I've got to go, we'll be late to the airport," She walked away and then turned around, "I love you," She waved and rounded the corner out of Kate's sight, "I love you too," She whispered returning to work her heart saddened and lonely. Kate sent a final text, "kiss, kiss," It read, Rana lost in thought rubbed Kate's picture with her thumb.


	8. Chapter 8

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE AND RANA PART 8**

 **Aftermath…..**

"Rana, I think you need some rest now," Kate said standing up from the sofa. "I couldn't agree more," Yasmeen clutched Rana around the shoulder, "I'm just heart sick," She locked her arms tighter around the robe she was wearing. "I'll call about later," She placed her lips to Rana's forehead, "Thank you Kate," Rana laid her head against Yasmeen's chest, "I'm there daughter, how could they hurt me in this way," Yasmeen felt gutted. "It's shear madness, I know but thank god we could rescue you, go on up lie down and I'll put on the kettle," She smiled rubbing the small of Rana's back. Yasmeen rested her hands against the countertop shaking her head and thinking of the consequences had Rana gone to Pakistan, "Grand," Zeedan startled her, "Rana, is she ok?" He asked truthfully, "How can she be ok, she's hurt, angry and confused, things have gotten themselves into a mess and whether you like it or not she needs our support," Zeedan flinched, "She wouldn't be in this mess had she not cheated on me," He remarked sternly, "I'm sorry for you, I wanted this marriage to work, but to be honest she can't control how she feels," She replied, Zeedan gave a cold stare.

"I'm glad you're ok," Aiden assured Kate that he had her back, "Just think had she gone to Pakistan," Carla added, Kate groaned, "What parent does that to their child?" She wept Carla drew her in, "I'll get us another round," Aiden got up from the table. "I'm concerned about Aiden," Carla broached, Kate looked at her with curiosity, "What ya' mean by that?" She inquired firmly, "He's acting strange and different, I thought he'd be so happy about the factory, I, I don't know, it bears watching," Aiden returned to the table with their drinks. "So, what do you think Rana will do now that things are out in the open?" He quizzed Kate, "I don't know, the shock will have to wear off first, I don't want to rush to judgment but," Aiden frowned, "Did she go to the police? Obviously her parents are determined and desperate," He voiced, Kate looked at him over her wine glass, "I'm hoping once the haze lifts she'll reconsider things and move in with me," Carla grasped her hand in a show of support.

Aiden entered Speed Dahl, "What's up mate," Zeedan asked keeping himself busy, "Kate," Aiden was straight forth, "Kate?" Zeedan seemed lost, "Rana's parents, the ordeal, I know you and my sister are at odds, but the fact is, I'm worried for the safety of my sister, Rana's parents aren't exactly thinking clearly," He argued, "What do you want me to do about it? Kate and Rana made there decision to be together, I can't do anything about that," He steadily emptied a box of restaurant supplies. Sophie closed the door hearing the jest of their conversation, "What's Rana's parents got to do with Kate?" She looked lost and confused, "Her parents found out about her and Kate," Sophie could hardly catch her breath, "What? I don't understand," She answered. "Kate and Rana have been sleeping together for awhile," Zeedan finally spoke Sophie felt her heart sink to the floor. "But Kate and I, we," She thought before she spoke further, Aiden touched the sleeve of her coat, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," He excused himself. "Zeedan," Sophie called to him moving closer, "Look Sophie maybe its best if you talk to Kate," He closed the flaps on the box leaving her standing there as he headed for the kitchen.

"I'm glad you talked me into coming out," Rana clutched Kate's arm as they entered the Rover's, "I'm really sorry about everything that happened," Kate spoke sliding into the booth, "I really don't want to talk about it Kate, I just want to spend time with you, you're the only bright light in my life," Kate smiled knuckling Rana under the chin, "And I love you," She reminded Kate, "Glad you ran a comb through that hair," She teased back, "Oi you," Rana play punched her, "Rana, I love you and I'm thankful for the intervention, I couldn't live without you," She had a sad look. There was silence as they sipped their wine gazing at one another, Sophie entered rounding the corner and catching sight of them, "Never mind me," Kate was stumped, Rana stared uncomfortably. "Hey, Sophie, are you ok?" Aiden asked entering, "Like you care," She hurried past him, "I should talk to her," Kate began to get up, Rana grabbed her hand, "Please let me," Rana hurried past Aiden, "Rana, how are you holding up?" She nodded positively leaving out of the Rover's.

Sophie stood leaning against the bricked wall of the ginnel. "Sophie," Rana softly spoke, "What ya' want," She lowered her head not looking up at Rana. "To talk, that is if your willing to at least listen," She extend her hand to her touching her arm, "I know your upset, angry at Kate and me," Sophie tucked her hands in the pockets of her jacket. "Why didn't you tell me you fancied Kate?" She had tears in her eyes, "Sophie, I'm so sorry but I couldn't, Zeedan didn't know and I was in a situation that's all," She advised, "Kate used me and she lied, how dodgy is that?" Her question blatant, Rana lowered her head. "I couldn't help myself, I fell in love with Kate as she did me, we wanted to be together but things were so difficult, we never meant to hurt you," Sophie had remained mum listening to Rana. "Are you gay? I mean have you ever been with a woman?" Rana shifted her head away quickly. "You haven't answered me Kate has always been gay as have I you're straight and married to a man, what happens to Kate when you realize she can't give you what you've always had?" Rana frowned her look pensive, "I love Kate Sophie, I know you can't imagine us, me, this situation but its real and we are in love," Sophie sighed deeply, "I have to go," She walked away not giving Rana another thought or look.

"I guess that didn't go very well," Kate toyed with the napkin edge that rested under her wine glass, "Not really, but eventually she'll come around she's hurting and I can't blame her one bit for being angry or concerned for you," Kate raised her eyes up to meet Rana's, "What are ya' on about?" She asked, Rana shrugged her shoulders, "She asked me if I were gay, that you had always been and she made sure she threw in the fact that I had always been with a man," She stuttered a bit. "We fell in love Rana, happens all the time," She clasped Rana's fingers in her hand, "I guess she feels this is a passing fancy," Kate growled lowly under her breath. "You're right Sophie's devastated and I'm the real cause, I've hurt her beyond any repair I'm afraid," Kate commented, "I don't want to talk about it anymore," Rana leaned forward resting her forehead against Kate's, "I just want to spend this time with you, I've said it before, what ever it is we'll work it out together," Kate smiled gently kissing her lips. "Anyway could I talk you into coming around to the flat? Alya's out," Rana smiled, "Not tonight, as much as I want to my mind's just not wrapped around it," Kate nodded, "It's getting late, anyway I have the early shift in the morning, I'll walk you back home, oh and by the way my dad would like for us to join them for lunch tomorrow," Rana grabbed her purse with a smile.

Imran caught up with Rana, "Hey, how was the lunch with Kate's parents?" Rana gave him a side, glance, "Lovely, I wish our mum and dad could do the same," She had an aching heart about them, "Rana, I know you miss them, but they aren't being realistic, my god we live in the twenty first century," He argued with a grin. "Kate's dad is a wonderful man and he dotes on Kate, lucky for him, I have parents who want nothing to do with me and have disowned me," Imran pulled her around clutching her arms in his hands, "Stop beating yourself up, they'll come around, eventually," He gave her a brotherly look, "Depressing," She reminded him walking up to number six. Imran cocked his head, "Now that your relationship is out in the open, when do plan to move out?" Rana pondered his question, "I don't know that I'm ready for that yet, Yasmeen has asked me to stay, Zeedan doesn't look at me like he hates me as much anymore," She pursed her lips. "The longer you stay the further apart Kate will drift Rana, remember you told our parents you were in love with this girl, our parents tried to whisk you away, you told Zeedan you wanted to be with her," She stopped him from talking, "I just need to get through this with our parents," She confessed giving him a melancholy look.

Kate prepared coffee ready for her day out, Alya quietly entered the room, "I've made coffee," She turned to face Alya, "No thanks, I'll stop at Roy's" She slammed her briefcase shut, "You can't treat me like this forever," Kate remarked. "Really Kate, you expect me to just forgive you for sleeping with my sister in law, hurting my brother and wrecking our family?" She sarcastically spoke and eyed her with contempt, "You should try and stop acting childish, this is real, Rana and me are going to be together," Alya began to storm out. "Who does this? Who? I'll never forgive you or Rana and I think you should move out," Kate crossed her arms, "Why don't you move out, that way Rana can move in here," She argued the point. Alya stared for a brief moment sighing deeply she hurried down the stairs and away from Kate.

Kate met Rana at the NHS, "Well Alya asked me to move out and you know how I feel about being told what I need to do," Rana clutched Kate's hand, "So what did ya' say?" Rana asked, "That maybe she should move back in with Yasmeen and Zeedan and that way, you could move in with me," She stopped walking pulling Rana closer, "I wish you would've talked to me first, I mean Alya's in bits already and I'm not sure I'm ready for a move," She attempted to smile, Kate felt small and out of sorts. "Rana we're together, I want to wake up next to you every morning, I want to be the one who brings you breakfast in bed," She playfully admitted. "Kate it's not up for discussion, I need to get past some things first, my mum and dad have disowned me," She felt weak in her knees. "Rana I just want to protect you, help you, you reckon you love me, but sometimes I'm not really sure what you're feeling," Kate had a sense of doubt about her. "Nonsense Kate, I love you," Kate interjected, "Love isn't everything, I don't want to argue," She replied continuing as they walked along, "Why don't we," They were suddenly interrupted by Zeedan. "Zee, are you alright?" Rana asked, "The check didn't come through, the furniture wasn't delivered," He complained, "Look let me help you," She quickly left Kate's side strolling off with Zeedan.

"I really appreciate the help," Zeedan told Rana as she closed the laptop, "I'll fix you something to eat and you can show me the throw pillows you've chosen," He smiled moving to the kitchen and began cutting up some vegetables, "Yeah, I really feel bad," She started to say, "Nah, it's alright really and I have a bit of good news," He smiled dropping the oil in the skillet, "And what's that?" She asked, "Imran has decided to invest in Speed Dahl," Rana could hardly contain herself, "Zeedan that's wonderful news, I'm so happy for you," She spoke in a genuine tone. "Have you heard from your parents?" He asked, "No not a word, I wouldn't expect to Imran says it's too soon and he really doesn't want us to talk to them, it's best to wait them out," Her text chimed as she mentioned it to Zeedan, "Dinner? Drink?" The text read from Kate. Rana gazed at it for a moment, but didn't reply she turned her phone off still miffed at Kate for suggesting she move in right away. "Did you need to go?" Zeedan kindly asked peeping his head around the corner he gazed at Rana sitting on the sofa, "No, I'm fine," She smiled raising her wine glass to him in a gesture of friendliness.

Rana buzzed Kate's flat, "Good morning, let me up," She quickly bolted up the stairs as soon as the door was released. "Hey," Kate said, Rana noticed she was somewhat distant, "What's wrong with you?" She frowned grabbing Kate around the waist, "Last night, where were you?" Rana's grin turned to a reluctant frown, "Helping Zeedan, I owe him that much Kate," She directed in a firm tone, "You owe him nothing Rana," She echoed. "Listen, I don't want to argue, just spend the afternoon with you, now walk me to work so I can get through the morning shift," She touched her lips to Kate's. Yasmeen handed a box of fruit to Rana leaving off in a stir, Zeedan walked out of Speed Dahl approaching them, Imran joined them, "Heard from mum and dad?" Imran broached, Zeedan nervously interjected, "Someone should've called the police, it was dodgy what they did and they need to be put in their place, I'm afraid for Rana, what they might do next," Kate looked on with a furrowed brow, "No way," Rana became angered, My mum couldn't handle the stress," She was argumentative and stormed off to work leaving everyone with a quiet and shocked look.

"Glad you could meet me for tea," Rana told Kate, "Yeah, black one sugar please Roy," Kate lifted her index finger towards him, "What's up?" She could tell Rana was still upset, "My cousin called, people are talking, gossip is spreading, my parents are stressed and about over the edge," Kate grasped Rana's hand, "Shh, everyone knows Rana, they know we're a couple," She tried to calm her, "You don't get it Kate, my parents are ruined because of me, my actions," Kate stared biting her lip, "Do you want to lay low, I mean if it will lessen," Rana cut her off, "No, I just need to be alone," She slung her purse over her shoulder standing up quickly from the table she hurried out without another glance at Kate, Roy brought her the cup of tea she had ordered, "Is everything ok?" He placed his hand to her shoulder in a generous way, "Its Rana and the whole mess with her family," She felt gutted telling him. "Giving her some time to reflect might be a good idea, you were mates once, maybe being a friend," Kate cleared her throat, "Thanks Roy," He smiled patting her shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA PART 9**

 **Hard decisions…..**

Rana anxiously entered Speed Dahl with an agenda, "Can I see you alone please," She followed Zeedan into the kitchen, "You told the police?" She stuttered getting the words out, "What?" Zeedan appeared shocked at the accusation she was making, "You heard me," Imran entered standing in the doorway, "He's reported our mum to the police," She hissed. Kayla stood behind the bar when Kate walked in, "Have you seen Rana?" Kate asked with excitement, "She and Zeedan are in the kitchen going after it, seems someone reported her mother to the police, such gossip here," Kayla added, Kate entered the kitchen, "Rana, I've been ringing you," Rana cut a harsh look to her, "Not now Kate, I'm busy, Zeedan's turned our mum in and," Kate stopped her, "Rana please," She tried to clutch her arm but she pulled away in a fit of rage, "He's lying," Rana blurted, "No he's not lying, please Rana," Kate begged, "What ya' mean?" She looked at her for an answer, "I turned them in," She confessed, "You did what? I told ya' how I felt about it and you've ignored me, this is my life and my mess, how could you?" She awaited some reasonable answer, "I thought it was the right thing to do, I just," Rana cried out startling Kate, "You? It's always about what you want, have you thought about me? This is my mess and my family Kate, just go, I don't want to see you," She voiced loudly.

Kate turned on her heel quickly leaving Rana sat down on the stool by the pot rack. "I am so sorry," She placed her face in her hands, "I've got to go to the police," She scrambled out taking Imran with her. Zeedan paced waiting for a word and had great hopes that Rana would return she did, "Can we talk alone," He followed her back to the kitchen, "I feel just awful, I should've known better, Kate," She managed to drag her name out, Zeedan had a sneaky smile, "I understand, you were upset and in bits," He tried to reason, "I've ruined everything, I've lost my family, you and Alya," He grasped her loosely, "We all make mistakes," He pulled back from her, "Why don't you come to work and be my head dishwasher," They both had a good laugh something that hadn't occurred between them in a long while. "But I still break things Zeedan," She was in a vulnerable moment, Zeedan reached forward kissing her she kissed him back, Kayla entered startling them apart, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize," Kayla spoke a pile of dishes in her hands, "Rana looked at her then Zeedan, "I've got to go, I've spent too long here," She left in a rush. "I apologize Zeedan, I," Zeedan stopped Kayla from talking, "Actually, it's ok," He left her in the kitchen to contemplate what had transpired.

"Got a moment," Rana asked Kate standing in the Bistro, "I'm really busy," She smirked, "You were scheduled off today," Rana reminded her, "You brushed me off twice already and I'm really not in the mood for a tongue lashing," Kate moved closer to her, "You were wrong, you do things you should consult me about first," Rana replied, "And I apologized for that," Kate assured her, "I love you Kate, you're the one I want to be with, I've lost everything," Kate cut in, "Are you really sure?" She had doubts creeping into her mind. "Kate I choose you, only you," Kate crossed her arms, "I'm not convinced," Rana pursed her lips, "What do you mean?" There was anguish between them, "The Kitchen with Zeedan, it looked pretty cozy," She awaited her response, "Kate, we're still married, what do you want me to do?" She prodded, "When you wake up in the morning it should be next to me not him," Rana grabbed both of Kate's arms, "I will move out, we will work it out, I promise, I just need some time," She reached forward and kissed Kate easing the doubtfulness she had. "How about a drink after your shift," Rana nudge her with her fist, "As long as it isn't in Speed Dahl," Kate warned.

Kate dressed and made her way down to Speed Dahl in search of Rana, "Hey Kayla," She found her wiping down the bar, "Rana here by chance?" Kayla smiled resting her chin on her fist, "She and Zeedan went into town to pick up an order so it will be setup before the dinner shift," She told her, "Ok," Kate nodded, "How about I fix you a cup of tea," She stopped Kate from walking out, "Yeah, if you don't mind that sounds great," Kate took a seat on the stool, "New to the street?" Kate began the conversation, "Not really, on and off," She didn't lend much else about herself, Kate took a sip of the hot brew, it settled her tensions. "So you and Rana are together?" Kayla probed, "We are," It made Kate's heart skip a beat being able to say those words. "I didn't realize she was married to Zeedan," Kayla further spoke, "Yes well hopefully not for long," She rehearsed eyeing Kayla over her teacup. "Hmmm, things looked pretty intense between them last night and I don't mean having a row either," Kate furrowed her brow, "What about?" She fished for an answer, "They were kissing," Kate felt her heart in her throat, "I'm sorry," Kayla had a sense of guilt, "I shouldn't have said that," Kate laid a few pence on the countertop, quietly escaping.

Kate wept most of the remainder of the morning, Rana tried desperately to reach her she wasn't responding to her text messages or voicemails. "Look Zee, I've got to go," She slipped her cell phone in her coat, "Thanks for the help," He brushed her cheek with his index finger he leaned across the bar top watching her as she left. "You look happy, are you and Rana rekindling your marriage?" Kayla was nonchalant in saying,, "What makes you think that?" He turned his attention to her, "You fancy her still," She remarked, "She's my wife, the woman I love," He was honest with his answer. "Kate was here earlier," She mentioned, "Around for Rana?" She looked at him with a grimace, "Yes, but Zeedan," She hesitated briefly, "What are you on about Kayla?" He raised his voice, "I told Kate that you and Rana were kissing," He quickly lowered his head, "And what did she say?" Kayla sighed deeply, "Nothing she seemed shocked she left out in a hurry," She couldn't face him for fear he might be angry with her. "Huh," He became perplexed, "Zeedan I never meant to cause you any problems," She begged he gave a half grin, "It might bring her around," He walked into the kitchen.

Rana entered the Bistro, "Have you seen Kate?" She asked Michelle, "No she's off today," Rana gave her a strange look, "I'm a little worried, I've text her numerous times," She complained. "Have you tried her flat?" Michelle asked, "No its my last chance," Rana raced out and down the cobbles, "Kate please answer," She rang the buzzer repeatedly talking into the box, "Kate if you're in there, please," She buzzed again, Kate sat on the couch in shock and dismay she finally answered her buzzing her in, Rana bolted up the stairs slinging her purse to the table and sitting next to Kate on the sofa. "Babe, I've been calling you, texting, what's wrong?" Kate sadly bowed her head swallowing hard Rana had noticed she had been crying, "When were you going to tell me?" She cut an eye to her, "What?" Rana was confused, "That Zeedan and you kissed, when were you going to tell me?" She picked a tissue from the box wiping her eyes, "Kate, I'm sorry, it was just the spur of the moment," Kate breathed in deeply listening to her, "You still have feelings for him," She muttered, "No I don't, I love you Kate," Rana implored brushing away the hair from Kate's face.

"He's still my husband, we live together," Rana resounded, "So that gives you the right to make excuses for him, kiss him, feel you owe him?" Kate argued, "That's not fair Kate, I'm in a dire situation and I have a lot of making up to do," She versed with a strong tone. "I don't think you're ready for this," Kate braved up in saying, "And if you think hard about it you know I'm right, you can't live a double life, making efforts with him, being with me on the side," Rana grasped Kate by the arm, "Kate please," Rana begged, "I just can't do this, I've made mistakes and I know that, I just wanted to protect you, make sure nothing would happen to you," Rana sighed loudly, "You should've consulted me first, I blamed Zee," Kate interjected, "Yeah and he planted the seed," Rana backed down thinking about their conversation. "You made the decision telling Zee you wanted to be with me, I've supported you, but every chance you get, your angry with me or your quick to blame me," She shook her head, Rana couldn't speak thinking back to what had gone on between them. "I hurt you," She finally spoke, "It's heartbreaking to have you mad at me and out of sorts," She wept more. "You promised that what ever we faced, we would do it together, not alone," Kate remarked shaking her head and sobbing.

"Kate, I love you so much," Rana also began to cry out, "And I told you that love isn't everything, we have to be on the same page, have compromise," She hesitated, "We don't because we really don't have a commitment," Kate stood up not facing her, "Kate what can I do? Please you have to believe me, I just need time," She placed the side of her face to the back of Kate's shoulder, "I can't Rana, you have doubts and I can live my life waiting for you to make a decision, I have and when I make a decision about us, you back away, you single me out, but no more, I just can't be involved this way, go please, just leave me alone," Rana clutched her tighter her tears covering the back of Kate's blouse, "Kate," She whispered under her breath, "I just can't anymore," She pulled herself away from her. Kate left the room closing the door to the bedroom and leaving Rana in mournful solitude. Rana wiped the tears away that had covered her face she picked up her purse and slowly existed the flat her mind in complete turmoil.

Rana entered Imran's office, "God, Rana, you look like you've seen a ghost, not mum and dad eh?" He questioned drawing her out of the foyer and into the privacy of his office he closed the blinds and embraced her firmly. "No, Kate's ended it with me," She broke down, "Sit down," He guided her to the chair in front of his desk. "I'm sorry, Kate," He stuttered, "She's right ya' know, me," He handed her a tissue she sobbed into it. "Rana, Kate just doesn't understand the pressures you're under, our parents have caused a huge rift," Rana looked at him with sad eyes, "I haven't made it any easier she wants us to move in together, I'm not ready," Imran reached his hand across the desk touching hers, "Sounds like you have doubts all around, maybe you've had a change of heart and deep down you still love Zeedan," Rana felt a tightness in her throat. "I do love him, that's the hardest part, but I'm in love with her and she makes me happy," She slightly shook her head, "Obviously your not happy, you lashed out at her in Speed Dahl, you embarrassed her in front of Zeedan, you didn't give her a chance to explain her concerns, you dismissed her and then fell apart in front of a man who would do his best to disrupt and destroy what you want with her," His words caught Rana's complete attention.

"I've asked her to be patient and wait, I can't just walk away, move, I owe him at the least," Imran took in what she was saying, "You don't owe him, your recent actions and the alienation of our parents is proof enough, if Kate is your future then you have to sit back and rationalize it all or you'll wind up loosing them both, you can't hang on to him forever you must let go so that he can move on," Rana trembled inside the lecture Imran was giving gave her pause, "I love her, I never meant to but, I do and I just can't seem to get past the wrongs I've created, the family that has abandoned me, the friends I've lost it's too much and its intruding on me physically and mentally," She expressed openly the tears she shed still streaming down her face in heavy drops. "No one can tell you how to feel, truly only you can answer to your own self, I know it must be difficult trying to figure out how to handle each situation as they come, our parents are horrible and awkward to say the least, you can't base your feelings on what they think or want, you aren't living your life for them Rana," She shuttered, "I'm they're daughter," She pointed to herself. "And they are narcissistic and out of control," He answered honestly.

Kate looked over the daily menu when the door opened and caused her to sharply look up, it had been several days since she had spoken to Rana, Sophie entered with a melancholy stare, "Soph," Kate calmly and carefully voiced, "Kate," She scanned the Bistro seating area to see whom was present. "Uh, lunch isn't for fifteen," Kate interjected, "Can we talk?" Sophie questioned taking a seat in the corner booth, Kate nodded strolling from behind the bar and sliding in the seat across from her, "Before you say anything," Kate started and then cleared her throat, "I never meant to hurt you, no way and I really have no excuses for not coming clean about Rana and me," She folded her hands together placing them on the table and awaited a flogging from Sophie, "You did hurt me, it stings badly still," Kate could barely swallow she bowed her head and then looked back up to her, "Uh, Rana, uh, we just couldn't Sophie, I'm so sorry for putting you in this situation or getting your hopes up, I feel awful and I," Sophie cut in, "You lied to me, certainly you could've been more creative instead of sharky, you told me we were good and that what we had started is what you wanted," Sophie stopped talking but felt she had to speak her thoughts more clearly, "Rana has always been straight she's married to a man Kate, sometimes boredom sets in and women become lonely and curious, you know I don't need to tell you this," She worded sternly.

"Things are different with Rana Sophie," She tried to reason with her. "You know its true Kate, how long do you think it will be before she loses interest? Goes back to a man, you are young, confident and attractive and a lesbian," Sophie rehearsed. "I can't change how I feel about her," Kate became mum briefly, "But there have been difficulties," Kate felt she couldn't hold back, Sophie had been her mate, a confident in her darkest times with Caz, a true saint, "What?" Sophie probed, "I broke up with her a few days ago," She wept in saying, "Why?" She became intensely interested. "Rana's going through a lot, her parents haven't been supportive, they've disowned her she feels because she's hurt Zee she should support him through his rough times, but she's distant and angry with me a lot she's upset that I went to the police on her mum and all, I just can't wait around forever she wanted this, me," Sophie stared blankly, "She pursued you?" Sophie asked in a blurt, "Yes," The door opened startling them, "I should go," She began to slide out of the booth, "Think about what I said, you've started the wheel turning, maybe you'll see the light at the end of the tunnel and realize that I was what was best for you," Without another word Sophie whisked out of the Bistro quietly, Kate felt gutted.


	10. Chapter 10

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA PART 10**

 **I belong to you…..**

Carla checked in on Kate, "Chelle, says you've been out a couple of days, are you alright?" Kate was bundle up on the sofa, "I'm fine, just under the weather," Carla sat next to her, "And I know you too well Kate Connor, fess up," She playfully prodded her, "I broke up with Rana," She Stared with a sadden look. "Oh," Carla grunted but wasn't surprised, "I love her, but I can't play second fiddle to her family issues or the Nazir's," Carla shook her head, "Its difficult to get involved with someone, especially when there are emotional and physical ties, but I'm your sister and I'm here for you anytime you need me, we can talk," She offered, Kate twitched her lips. "I knew better to get involved with a straight woman, a married straight women, I don't think Rana really thought things through or the ramifications that could happen," Carla Ran her hand through her sister's hair, "She loves you, but I'm afraid she's caught up and it's the hardest thing she's ever had to do, give up on her family, the Nazir's are a security blanket and Yasmeen is very supportive," Carla noted hoping to cheer Kate up.

"I still feel stupid, useless and jealous at times, Rana blames me when something goes wrong she says I'm not properly addressing things with her and she lashes out," Kate remarked, "How do you really feel about her?" Carla probed, "You know how I feel, I do love her but it's not that easy, I've tried so hard and its hurt me the things she's said, her actions," She answered with angst in her voice. "Do you think a trip back to Devon would help?" Kate shifted her head back towards her sister, "I can't run anymore, I can't let Zeedan or the Nazir's think they've won, I want to hold my head up, think things through with a clear mind, I'm not sure I can work things out with Rana, not now anyways she has to get past her family situation," Kate groaned, "Sophie?" Carla dropped her name, "I know how crappy she must feel, I've hurt her by leading her on she was a good friend but I don't think I can repair the damage that I've done she has deep feelings for me," She replied. "You need to get back on your feet Kate, Rana will come around you just have to be more patient," Kate took Carla's advise and decided she needed to come up with a plan.

Roy placed his hand on Carla's shoulder as she set down, "Tea please Roy," She mentioned, 'I'll bring it by in a moment," Rana entered, "Rana," Carla cleared her throat, "Hello Carla," She appeared shy, "On your way to work?" She asked, Roy brought her tea, "Uh yes, I," Carla interjected, "Please if you have a few minutes I'd like to talk to you," Rana nervously clutched the strap on her purse. "Sure, I'll have a tea and scone please," Roy nodded, "Look Carla if this about Kate, I believe she's made her decision," Carla mildly groaned, "And how do you feel about it?" Rana lowered her shoulders, "I'm not good, at all, but I understand how she feels," Roy sat her cup of tea and scone in front of her, "Thanks," She looked up at him, "Kate is devastated and doesn't know which way to turn, I'm concerned for her she seems depressed and lonely," Rana eyed her, "She doesn't want to see me she made herself very clear," Carla tried to gage Rana's response, "Do you love her?" Rana looked around, "I do and I want to be with her," She stared with a tear in her eye, "What's it going to take for you two to mend fences?" Carla inquired, "Kate doesn't want it, I'm just hoping she will come around and change her mind, but I must respect her wishes," Carla clasped Rana by the hand, "If you love my sister then you need to stop this now, she's in love with you she's never felt this way before about anyone and she already feels like it's a loosing battle," Rana pursed her lips, "What do you think I should do? She's made it clear she doesn't want to see me," Carla tapped her fingernails on the table, "You need a night alone, I think I have an idea," She winked, Rana smiled.

Michelle set the vase of colorful flowers towards the edge of the bar, "Hey, Robert send you these?" Kate touched a petal and then moved behind the counter to put on her apron, "No actually they're for you," Kate stared blankly, "Me," She slipped the card from the envelope, "I know these last few days have been hard but I want you to know, I love you with all of my heart, Rana," Kate rubbed her thumb across the card slipping it back securely in the envelope, she smelled them taking in the scent of their blossoms, "Rana?" Michelle asked plainly, "Yes, Rana, it's been hard, too hard," She braced herself against the countertop trying not to cry. "Work the lunch shift, it's going to be busy today," Kate began preparing for the lunch crowd, "Hey sis," Aiden walked in, "Oh, hey what brings you around?" He shrugged, "Nothing really, are you working this evening?" He asked, "No, five, got something planned?" She quizzed him, "Yeah, actually I want to find something special for dad and Jenny for their trip to Spain," He told her, "Window shopping?" She giggled in response, "Uh, no I've picked a few things out on line and I thought you could help me," He grinned knowing she couldn't refuse him. "Be by after work," She voiced in agreement.

Kate showered and dressed casual for a meeting with Aiden she strolled down the cobbles towards his flat she pulled the wrap she had around her shoulders tighter, "It's a bit chilly," Gemma passed her by on the sidewalk, "Hope Aiden has the kettle on," She mentioned with a smile to Gemma, Kate slowly walked up the stairs noticing a crack in the door. "Hello, Aiden," She slightly pushed in the door, it opened exposing the air to the scent of lit candles she entered, "Aiden," She called out but there wasn't an answer. Kate looked around, Rana stepped from the shadows, "Kate," She whispered, Kate felt lost her breath shallow her heart beating in fast pace. "What's this?" She questioned, "We need alone time, both Carla and Aiden helped me to plan this she moved closer to her. "Rana, I can't," She spoke, "Yes you can, just give me a little time," She threw her arms across Kate's shoulders pulling her in, "I love you Kate," Rana stared with her dark eyes, "I love you too, but," Rana dropped her lips to Kate's in a deep warm kiss, Kate pulled back her hands finding their way to Rana's waist. "You know things are difficult, you've been in bits and," Rana hushed her, "I need you, I want you and I never want to lose you," She begged.

Rana took Kate by the hand leading her to a small bedroom she opened the door, the room dimly lit the bed covered with pink rose petals. Kate furrowed her brow, "My you've given a lot of thought to this," She voiced quietly, "I love you, can't you see?" Her question heartfelt, Kate grasped Rana by the hand drawing her closer they kissed gently, Rana groaned needy for the love making she knew Kate had to offer. "Kate, please," She mumbled, Kate began to unbutton her blouse exposing the smooth and well, tanned skin on Rana's chest and abdomen. "So sexy, how I've missed this," Her lips dove into the side of Rana's neck, Rana gasped her lips gaped letting the air out in sweet release, "Kate you know what I want," She slipped Kate's shirt over her head quickly unzipping her jeans and working her tongue down the top of her cleavage. They knelt in the middle of the bed facing each other their nude flesh glistened in the flickering light of the candles. Hands caressing each other's skin in certain sexual desire, Rana lay Kate down spreading her legs and mounting her she gazed into Kate's wanting eyes her lips quivered, "How I love you," Rana grinned, "Don't tell me show me," Kate implored.

Rana's fingertips ran circular patterns along Kate's jawline she looked again into Kate's eyes without a word she kissed her tenderly, Kate's hands slowly maneuvered there way down the sides of Rana's curves she grabbed her hips pulling them closer together, "Oh," Rana moaned, Kate rose up turning her over and working her way down to Rana's navel she tongued it as Rana's hands ran through the long strands of her locks. Kate stopped looking up to Rana, "Tell me," She whispered sexually, "Kate," She moaned pushing her into her crevice Kate's tongue and mouth lapped and sucked Rana's clit causing an explosion of climaxes she entered her fingers inside her wet void pumping and causing more intense orgasms. Rana arched herself up Kate released her fingers moving back up to Rana's face she kissed her, her teeth clinching her lower lip in a twist. "I can hardly breathe," Rana rambled, "Too much?" Kate teased, "It's never too much when you make love to me, I've never felt more complete," She assured her. Rana rolled over onto Kate she sucked each nipple of her breasts her fingers sliding into her opening Kate trembled at the steady rhythm of Rana's fingers. "More, deeper," Kate moaned, Rana slipped another finger inside of Kate she reeled with orgasms.

Kate and Rana lie side by side, "Kate don't ever leave me," Rana rose up on her elbow and ran her index finger along the side of Kate's face, "It's a lot Rana, with Zee, you know it," She answered staring at the ceiling. "I'm sorry, I never meant for these things to happen, I break things Kate, I want to take it slow, I do but I don't want to live without you either," She admonished.

"It's not about living without me Rana, its about having your priorities straight, I'm not in the mood for playing second fiddle to the Nazir's, you wanted me, this and I've tried to be as supportive as I can, but its painful, you with him, you kissed, I shouldn't be angry," Rana immediately kissed Kate to hush her, "It won't be forever," She pulled away, "Rana," She kissed Kate again, "Please try to understand, I've lost my parents, Alya," Kate sighed. "You have me and my family are supportive of us," She mentioned sitting up in bed. Rana lowered her head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," She was insistent, "I have a good family, they will love you because you love me, they'll only see the good in you, because I love you," Rana snuggled tighter to her, "I want that Kate, I do," She kissed the side of her cheek.

"I should go," Kate mention crawling from bed, "Please just awhile longer, you don't have to go, really," Rana cried out grabbing Kate by the arm, "A perfect evening indeed, but it always gets sidetracked by the mention of Zeedan or Alya, your family, what they did to you is unforgivable," Rana grimaced listening to Kate, "It hurts, they're my parents and I love them, I want them in my life and I want them to love you, accept you," She remarked. "Yeah, fancy that ever happening," She complained quietly, climbing back into bed, Rana covered them up she lie in the crook of Kate's arm thinking. Kate's lips found the top of Rana's head kissing it gently, "I love you, that's all I know and I fear losing you, what we have," Rana heard her words clutching her tighter, "I won't lose you, you are my life, I've given up everything just to be with you," Rana replied in acknowledgement. "We don't have a life, together I mean," Kate squinted her eyes continuing, "Its almost like living out of a suitcase, you don't know where you'll be next," Rana groaned, "I promise as soon as I can we will live together," She reminded her of her intentions. "I hear you, but when I mention those things you get uptight," She sighed, "Kate not telling me about asking Alya to move for my benefit was out of order, I owe Zee," Kate interjected, "Owing Zee is tearing us apart, you don't owe him anything and he's daft if he thinks you do," She shrugged.

"I don't want to argue, its moot," Rana crossed her arms to her bare, chest saying. "We have to talk about it, I'm tired of sweeping it under the rug, I've said it before I'm not going to play second fiddle, I want you, you should wake up with me every morning, you belong to me and not Zeedan, hell he never really had you," Kate mumbled loudly. Rana giggled trying to ease the tension they were experiencing, "How you've made me laugh, spending time with you, what we've had as mates meant more to me, I knew something different was happening, what I was feeling was beginning to eat away at me, telling you I wasn't happy in my marriage, telling myself I loved Zee and trying to convince myself that I loved him enough to stay," Kate's index finger found its way to Rana's lips, "Shh, I know you love me, you don't have to explain yourself away," She answered sweetly. "Tell me you love me," Rana pled with Kate, "I never loved anyone the way I love you, I had girlfriends, acquaintances, yes, but no one like you," She smiled forgetting their past arguments. "But in a way, I hurt, like a cold dull ache, seeing you with them, wanting to feel your touch when I know I can't at that moment, doing things with my family wanting you there," Rana reached up her lips meeting Kate's tenderly.

"You have me, all of me, I promise that Kate, you have me forever, you're the one I love and I want to spend the rest of my life with," She reassured Kate they held each other never wanting to let go. "This moment could last forever and I wouldn't complain," Rana shrugged in a whisper, "It's true, laying here, in your arms, Rana, I want this for the both of us you know that, but you must go back to number six and me back to the flat and all of its hostilities," She mildly complained. "We have tonight, I want to wake up next to you in the morning, make you coffee and breakfast," Rana answered in a snicker, "Where exactly is Aiden?" Kate arched her brow asking, Rana smiled widely, "Away for the evening, the flat is ours, no hassles, no interruptions, we planned it that way," She promised Kate, "Breakfast and coffee?" Kate picked, "Oi, you know I'll do anything to make you happy my love," Rana remarked. "Well then I should get some sleep, don't want to miss that breakfast in bed," She rolled over ignoring Rana and pulling the covers up over her shoulders, "Kate Connor," Rana nudged her, "How can you think of sleep?" She seriously inquired, Kate giggled as Rana began to tickle her waist she turned over and faced Rana staring into her eyes, "How can I not love you," She mumbled, Rana kissed her softly, "Then make love to me," She rolled on top of her a night of passion followed.


	11. Chapter 11

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA PART 11**

 **What I wouldn't do for love…..**

"Hey," Carla caught up with Kate as she was leaving Aiden's, "Hey, hmmm I should be angry," Carla grasped Kate's arm locking it into hers. "Yeah you should be, but you're not," She teased, "Care for tea? I was just going over to Roy's," Kate shrugged her shoulders, "I could use a spot," She murmured. They entered sitting in the corner, "I guess you spent the night?" Carla asked stirring the sugar into her teacup, "Yes, Rana insisted, we were going to have breakfast in bed, but work called, they're shorthanded and they needed her early," She wrinkled her forehead pursing her lips, Carla stared into Kate's eyes, "She loves you, ya' know," She chuckled sipping her tea. "How could she?" Kate purposed in wonderment, "Because you're beautiful, giving and you'll make her happy, you just need to give her time," Carla mildly lectured. "Seriously and I doubted her because I thought she was homophobic," She grunted in saying, "You can mess about guessing all you want, but it's a lot, her giving up her marriage, her family, just to be with you and if you can't see that, then your as blind as I thought," She giggled. "Just when I think things are going good, I get disappointed by her quick to judge actions," Carla stopped her, "You've never had patience," Carla added, Hmmm, I haven't told you," Kate rolled her eyes, "Told me what?" She eagerly asked.

Carla thought for a brief moment, "I'm concerned about Aiden," Kate sighed, "What? You've brought this up before Carla" She grimaced setting her teacup down, "Since the surgery he's been somewhat distant, I don't know," Carla shook her head as Kate listened, "Surgery and almost loosing you was a quite a lot, he seems fine to me, but," She stopped talking looking to her sister. "Something's different, that's all," Carla replied. "Maybe you worry too much, give him a break, he was so worried about your well being, we all were, knowing how bad off you were and dealing with dad," Kate argued. "Yeah Johnny still seems at odds with the lot of us," Carla laughed, "Well I have a shift," Kate stood up, "Tell Chelle, I'll be by a little later, go on now, I need to have a word with Roy," Kate laid a few pence on the table leaving Carla to take care of her business. Kate buttoned up her coat looking up to see Rosie, "Hello," She uttered, Rosie twitched her lips, "How could you, do what you did?" She quietly asked looking around the street for anyone passing by. "Look Rosie, I know I hurt her, I didn't mean to, really," Rosie groaned loudly, "She trusted ya, yeah and you were her world, rubbish, you snogging her and all," Kate grasped Rosie pulling her off to the side.

"Rana Nazir? She's not even gay," Rosie, blurted feeling, the pain for her sister. "Look just stop it, I never meant to lead Sophie on, I do care a great deal about her, but I'm in love with Rana, and that won't change she loves me, we are together," Rosie sarcastically chuckled, "Sophie's worried about you enough alright, Rana just didn't suddenly turn gay, Zeedan is her husband, did ya give him a thought? I mean him being such good mates with ya," She crossed her arms Kate kept a steady gaze on her. "It's no point in arguing with you, Soph's feeling a lot of pain right now because of me and my actions, but I'm never going to feel the same way Sophie feels for me, I know you don't want to hear it that way and you can think I'm a spiteful cow all you want, Sophie is strong and she will come around, stop pushing her," Kate warned, Rana walked out of the NHS unseen by the two of them she waited close by the door until Rosie stomped off. "What's she on about?" Rana approached Kate, "Sophie is in bits and of course, I'm to blame, you through with your shift?" Kate quickly changed the subject, "No a break, come on I'll walk ya' to the Bistro," She answered Kate nodded as they strolled there.

"Can I fix you a drink?" Kate asked slipping behind the counter, "Nah," Rana responded sitting at the bar, "I have a few, thought I see ya' a bit before my break's up," Kate clutched her hand, "Michelle will be in any minute and I'll bet her mood won't be good, Robert and her," She frowned telling Rana, "Still at odds about her sons?" Kate shrugged, "Just things in general and I'm not interested in being stuck in the middle, enough about them, I think we should talk this evening after my shift," Kate offered Rana agreed. Kate worked pacing between customers as the day drug on slowly, "Off tomorrow?" Daniel asked, "Yeah, uh, dealing with Alya isn't really what I want to do," She leaned across the counter staring at him while he sat across from her, "Still not talking?" He tweaked his brow, "She hates me and of course she blames me for everything, wrecking Zeedan's life ruining her friendship with Rana," Kate relayed rolling her eyes. Daniel touched Kate's hand squeezing it, "She's been a good mate she'll come around," Kate shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I am partially to blame, this whole thing, I wouldn't blame her if she didn't," She sadly surmised. "This is an awfully small place Kate, I can't see it, her, I mean remaining angry and out of sorts, who does she really have to turn to?" He questioned honestly, "Yasmeen, Zeedan even though they are often at odds," Kate scrambled to get the words out.

"Alya about?" Rana asked as Kate gingerly walking through the doorway, "No, Yasmeen needed her help at the community center and she was going to pull a shift at Speed Dahl," Kate answered taking Rana in her arms, "How about I fix you a cuppa?" She smiled turning the stove on, Rana laid her purse on the table sitting to the sofa Kate brought her a cup of steamy brew. "You wanted to talk?" Rana became serious asking, Kate sat facing her, "I think we need to, I can't continue like this Rana and you know I'm right when I say that as long as you're living under the same roof as Zeedan there will be angst and distrust," Rana interjected, "I want to take things at my own pace Kate, I love you, I do, but to rush into something I'm not ready for," She hesitated. "And that's what I'm talking about," Kate answered leaning forward and sitting her cup down, "You and I really don't have a commitment," Rana's hand brushed the side of Kate's face, "I'm not sleeping with him, if that's what your worried about," She was slightly defensive. Kate clinched her jaw, "Its not so much about that Rana, its about your attitude, its hurtful when you side with him he knows just how to play on your sympathies," She concluded.

Rana sighed deeply, "This is all so new and I'm dealing with who I really am, please believe me Kate," Her hand clutched Kate's rubbing it softly. "You have to let him and the situation go, your parents aren't involved so they can' t hold this over your head, Its enough that we have to deal with any fall out from them as it is" Kate tried desperately to make her see what she was expressing. Rana frowned she could feel her gut churning, "I guess you don't want to see me, at least until I can resolve these issues I have?" Her question penetrating to Kate, "You must also see my side of it all, I feel like I'm walking on needles and pins every time we are near him he plays you so well, I can't really blame him he loves you and still thinks that you two have a chance," She replied. "I don't see it Kate, yes he loves me but to rekindle anything," Kate grasped her by the arms, "If he has an idea that we aren't seeing one another he'll use it to his advantage, but I don't want our relationship to be just about sex," She responded, Rana sheepishly grinned, "Sex with you is so mind blowing and it relives all of the stress I feel," Kate giggled, "We are beyond an affair Rana, I want it to be us, only us," She pointed to herself as she cried out. Rana teased wriggling her shoulders, "People talk," She widen her grin, "Its fun to keep them guessing, I rather like having an affair and I won't give up on you, us Kate, I love you so much and with all of my heart," Kate cleared her throat gazing into Rana's eyes, "And the heart wants what the heart wants," She added they put their foreheads together, "Please know you mean everything to me, try and understand that I never meant to hurt or disappoint you," Her lips met Kate's in a tender kiss.

"I think we both need to sit back and take a closer look at what's going on, I know you love me, I do," Kate's said as her hand brushed Rana's leg, "But it's just too much thinking of you with him, the Nazir's," Rana squinted her eyes, "Kate don't you think your being just a little unreasonable? Yasmeen has been nothing but supportive and Zee is at the least trying to come around, we are married and I hurt him deeply," Kate cleared her throat. "I know you feel ashamed for what you've done to him and yes we've both hurt him, it was going to happen, me, you together, we couldn't avoid it he's devastated and had no idea you were having an affair and falling for me," She proclaimed. "I think I need to have an honest and sincere talk with him, tell him I need to move out, I could stay with Imran, at least for a bit, I will Kate, you just have to trust me," Rana was wide eyed as she spoke. " Rana, Zeedan will do whatever he can to stop you, make you feel guilty for what you've done to him, its really not worth discussing further, I don't want to be half of the equation, I want you, all of you and I've been as patient as I can be, you argue with me and side with him, you kissed, but you wanted to be with me," A tear fell to Kate's cheek.

Rana remained quiet, processing everything Kate had said, "I'll admit I'm vulnerable and afraid," There was some hesitation on her part she stuttered to continue, "I don't want to make you unhappy or for you to feel that when we're together I'll lash out at you and thinking about it, your right, I have been on the defense lately," Kate grimaced, "Your mum and dad have put a lot of stress on ya', I certainly didn't help matters, I only made it worse," Kate's hand found its way to Rana's shoulder, "I know you love your parents and your hurt and devastated, my family loves you, but sometimes I know it must be painful, their love can't replace what love you feel for them," Rana lowered her shoulders, "It is painful, I care about your family Kate, I do, but I desperately want my parents to accept you and love me unconditionally," She wept as she said those painful words. Rana stood up reaching down and taking Kate by the hand, "Alya?" She whispered, "I don't know, but I," Rana's hand covered Kate's mouth, "I want you so much it causes me to ache in ways I never knew I could," She eyed her, "You want sex?" Kate questioned in a giggle, "I'll always want sex, making love, we have so much to explore Kate," She grinned widely. Kate's hand tightened around Rana's as she led her to the bedroom.

Rana began to unbutton Kate's jumper she whispered, "I know this isn't how you wanted to end the evening, but being with you, touching you, holding you is all I think about, I want to be with you wholly, you're my woman Kate and I'm yours," Kate grinned, their lips met with tongues exploring each other gently, "Oh Rana," Kate begged under her breath. Their hands methodically undressed each other slowly, naked flesh glistened in the dim light that shown through the window, "You are so beautiful Kate," She kissed her again as they feel into bed. Kate lie half on top of Rana, Rana's index finger traced Kate's bottom lip, "I could just lie here, with you forever," Rana spoke softly, Kate's lips encompassed the tip of Rana's finger, "I'm so lucky and worthy of you, how you love me," She spoke in a wince. "Make love to me Kate," Rana implored in a quiet tone. Kate said nothing more other than a simple moan she sucked and tongued each darkened nipple of Rana's breasts her fingers explored Rana's deep cave, "Kate," Rana whimpered, "What?" She murmured in question, "Don't stop, please, you make me feel so alive," Kate drove her fingers deeper into Rana. Rana tightly clutched the sheets in her fists holding on as she arched and climaxed, Kate ran the tip of her tongue up the side of her next, Rana moaned and groaned bright colors filled her head.

Rana grinned as she loosened her hands, "My god Kate," Kate moved back towards her, "I love making you feel good, you taste so sweet, you're so desirable," Rana interjected, "Needy," She laughed loudly, Kate tickled her, Rana rolled on top of her, "Rana," Kate murmured, "Shh, don't speak," Rana kissed Kate with passion her fingers playfully teased Kate's breasts making circular patterns around her nipples, "So hard, they are," Rana poked Kate moaned. Rana's mouth engulfed her breasts kissing and massaging each one, Kate guided Rana's hand away, "Please," She barely could get the word she wanted to say out her breath short and intense. Rana kissed and tongued her way down to Kate's opening penetrating her with the steady strokes of her fingers her lips toyed and sucked Kate's clit until she came. "I'm spent," Kate exhaustedly spoke, "Hmmm, worth every second," Rana answered cuddling her, "I never want to leave this, its so perfect and each time we make love its, romantic and exciting," Rana rambled wrapping herself tighter to Kate. They lie there quietly until the creaking of the door caused them to stir, "Alya," Kate whispered, "Huh, I'll have to sneak out, that is if she ever goes to bed," Rana further mentioned. Kate rolled over, "She has to know you're here, your purse is lying on the table," Kate mentioned, Rana rolled her eyes.

"Fancy you being here, it isn't even bedtime and you're already whoring it up," Alya complained with a spiteful look. Rana stayed mum grasping her purse she turned unclasping her hands from her shirt and rushing back to the bedroom. "It wasn't polite," Rana mumbled sitting down and slipping her shoes on, "Kate sat up aligning herself next to Rana, "What she on about?" She questioned, Rana shifted a look to her, "She called me a whore, basically," She didn't hold back, "I should go," Rana added standing up, Kate slipped on a shirt and jeans, "I'll walk you out," She replied swallowing hard, a confrontation with Alya was about to happen. "Well, well aren't you two so cozy, you both are really slags," Kate became angry. "Stop it Alya, we are in love and happy to be together, you need to learn to deal with it and again you should really consider moving out," Alya slapped her hands to her sides the words Kate spoke were beyond irritating. "Come on I'll walk you down," Rana decided to stay quiet letting Kate do the talking, "I'm sorry Rana," She closed the door behind them, "We were mates, such good mates," A tear fell to her cheek, Kate grinned with a sigh wiping her tear away with her thumb, "And one day you will be again," She took Rana in her arms holding her tightly to her.


	12. Chapter 12

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA PART 12**

 **A change is about to happen…**

Yasmeen quickly wiped the table off, Kayla picked up the dishes, "I rather enjoy working for Zeedan," She broached placing each dish carefully into the cart, "Yes, my grandson is quite a fine young man," She smiled in answer, Zeedan walked from the kitchen, "Dinner crowd will be about before long," He looked at his watch and then scanned the room, Kayla picked the cart up and walked into the kitchen, "Nice young lady," Yasmeen kindly noted. "Not Rana though," He leaned across the bar, "Zeedan, Rana has made her decision, you should consider moving on, she's with Kate," She sat down he joined her. "They aren't getting along Grand, I think if I wait it out," Yasmeen frowned, "Rana's gay and in love with Kate, getting along, not getting along is all part of a relationship," Zeedan grimaced toying with the napkin on the table, "Rana's been really angry with Kate, her parents, I can see it Grand she deciding for her family over Kate," He smiled, Yasmeen knew it was wishful thinking. "Her parents are narcissistic, sick, you know it first hand, them offering you money, a business to keep her quite," Yasmeen's demeanor changed. "I love her," He interjected, "It's bordering on being barbaric," She stood up from the table and began to loosen her apron. "They just want for us to be happy," Yasmeen listened to him, "They just want to be controlling," She demanded. He stared blankly at her.

"I see you've been helping Zeedan at the new restaurant, haven't eaten there myself," Moira mentioned handing a patient file to Rana, "And who is this?" Rana looked at the file ignoring Moira's stinging comment, "I guess ya' didn't hear me love," Rana rested the file in her arms, "I heard you," She cut her a glancing eye, "Mind your business, I don't discuss personal business while working," Rana quickly turned from her. Moira sighed deeply, "Well I've never," Liz bumped up against her, "Leave her alone, why do ya' badger her?" Moira looked at Liz with a smirk, "She thinks she's so high and mighty, ya' ask me she seems embarrassed, cheating on Zeedan and with a woman," Liz looked at her strangely, "And your perfect?" Moira stared, "Let's face it, Rana is young, lovely and educated she holds a high position here, your spiteful as a cow I'll say, Kate Connor is one lucky woman if ya' ask me," Moira picked up a stack of files, "I didn't," She hissed walking away.

Kate fell into Carla's arms and was surrounded by a sadden father, the untimely death of Aiden was too much for them to bear, "How could he," Kate groveled, Johnny tried to comfort her, "He was fine, just fine, he was just about the other day," She carried on, "My son, I don't understand it," Johnny whaled in tears, "Johnny where's Jenny?" Carla asked trying to calm him down. Kate's phone rang finally Rana had returned her calls she didn't answer her. "Is everything alright?" Liz questioned Rana as she put on her coat to leave work, "Kate's text and called me several times but no messages, concerning," She mentioned. Liz locked the door, "You should go on over to her flat, could be something's happened," She kindly spoke, Rana shrugged her shoulders, "You're so kind, I'll do just that," Rana answered with a nod, "Hey Rana," Roy caught up to her, "Roy," She acknowledged him, "If you're looking for Kate you should try Johnny's," Rana eyed him, "Roy what's happened?" he pulled Rana to the side and explained.

"Kate, I'm so sorry," Kate could barely speak her lips trembled as tears streamed down her face, "How could he?" She questioned in a murmur. Rana took Kate in her arms, Kate rested her chin on top of Rana's shoulder, "I can't even wrap my head around it," She sobbed more. "Shh, I'm here, is there somewhere we can talk?" Kate took Rana by the hand they went up into the flat, Jenny made tea, "I'm sorry for you all and if there's anything you should need," Johnny managed a grin, "Thank you, Kate she needs you now," Rana smiled clutching her hand squeezing it tightly. Kate and Rana moved into the bedroom they sat down side by side, "I love you, you know that," Rana softly spoke her fingers pushed back a lock of Kate's hair. "I'm so daft and stupid, not knowing, I could've helped him Rana, he needed me," Kate rehearsed. "Did he leave a note? I mean," Rana asked shaking her head, "He did but," Kate became quiet. "What do you need me to do?" Rana questioned eagerly, "Be here for me, I don't want to be alone," An arrangement was made.

Rana made her way out of number six with a suitcase and an overnight bag, "Where do you think your going?" Zeedan quizzed popping out of Speed Dahl. "Kate's," She told him he crossed his arms in a stare, "What? Why?" Rana lowered her shoulders, "She needs me, losing her brother has been traumatic and its where I need to be," She answered firmly, "Yeah uh right, send her my condolences," He walked back inside watching Rana disappear down the cobbles. Rana let herself in placing her luggage in Kate's room she exited to find Alya standing there, "So what now? You think your moving in?" Rana grimaced swallowing hard, "You're going to have to get past this Alya," She spoke, "Never, you've destroyed my family, ruined Zeedan's life," She answered rudely. "I know there's no way I can make this up to you," Alya interjected, "Stop hurting my brother," Her voice raised. "I never wanted to hurt him he's been a good person, but for me to continue to lie about the way I feel would be even more hurtful in the long run and ya' know it Alya," Alya sighed loudly, "You should have thought this through before you created this mess, Kate she's to blame," She responded. Rana lowered her head, "Kate's not to blame, I am, I began to fall in love with her long before she knew it, I pursed her she didn't want it at first, I wouldn't give up, I wanted her Alya," She began to weep.

Alya clutched her chest her face red with anger and disdain, "How could you, just suddenly fall for Kate, my god we were all close mates," Alya also began to weep, "I'm in love with her and I want to be with her, I don't expect for you to understand, I couldn't believe it myself," Rana relayed pointing to herself. "She's who I love and to continue this unhappy marriage would've been rubbish, should I have told him sooner?" Rana questioned herself in conversation, "Yes I should've, but to live in a lie and make him miserable wouldn't be fair, Zeedan's a wonderful man, a man a good woman deserves, I could never love him romantically," She was honest as Alya listened carefully. Kate entered the flat, "Rana, you don't have to explain yourself," She cut an eye to Alya, Alya quickly left them standing in the living room, "You alright?" Kate asked pulling Rana's chin up with her fingertip, "I'm fine, its you I worry about," She grinned they walked into the bedroom together closing the door. "Alya hates me enough," Rana sadly plopped down on the bed. "I'm sorry," Kate sat down beside her, "We've hurt a lot of people Rana, it's enough, but we can't dwell on it, we'll never be happy if we let people like Alya or Zeedan constantly bring us down," Rana nodded at Kate's words.

Yasmeen put away the dishes in the strainer, Zeedan rambled down the stairs, "Tea, breakfast?" She asked him, "No thanks, I've got a bit to do today," He mentioned Yasmeen put her hands on her hips, "I see Rana's moved more of her things out," He shrugged, "I still think there's a chance, I just don't think things are right between them Grand," Yasmeen couldn't bare his hurt, "Zeedan you must face it she's in love with Kate she's moved on," He frowned furrowing his brow, "Well I have an interview with a food magazine, Rana has promised to come by for it," He slipped on his jacket ignoring her comments. Yasmeen watched him leave out shortly after Rana entered, "Oh, Zeedan said something about an interview," Rana grinned, "Yes, I came by for a work smock I forgot to pack," She went upstairs and rummaged through the closet, Yasmeen stood in the doorway, "I would assume you've made plans to move out," Rana folded the smock over her forearm, "It's time, I haven't told either Kate or Zeedan, but I will today," She frowned a bit. "I think it's a good move for you, but Zeedan has it in his mind and heart that you two can work it out," Rana bowed her head, "I never meant to fall in love with someone else, really, hurting him was the last thing I wanted to do, I do love him just not the way he wants me to or I should," She rehearsed. "Realizing who you are isn't always easy, there will be though times for you," Yasmeen advised Rana listened.

"Kate," Sophie caught up with her it had been several days since the reveal of Aiden's death, "How are ya'?" Kate sat on the bench across from the Bistro, "Sad, disappointed," Sophie made an effort to comfort her. Zeedan stepped out of Speed Dahl seeing them embracing. "Zeedan?" A young woman with a notepad approached him," He quickly turned to her, "From the magazine?" He questioned, "Yes," She smiled, "Good come in," He showed her in, Rana should be here in a moment," The reporter eyed the place, Rana walked in, "Good, we can begin," Zeedan and Rana sat across from her as she started the interview. "I stand behind no man," Rana voiced, Zeedan clutched his knee tightly bracing for what she might say next, "Children in the future? People like to read about families in business together, you know, the family unit," She relayed, Rana gulped, "I'm a nurse not a waitress, Zeedan's sister and grandmother have more to do with this place then I," She smirked Zeedan placed his arm around Rana rubbing her back, "Please if you'll excuse me," She quickly got up walking out Zeedan followed, "I can't believe you would just walk away," Rana turned back to him, "Ya' wanted me to lie? Pretend we have a marriage? Zee everyone knows I'm with Kate," He lowered his head, "I felt like," He grimaced in hesitation, "I felt you and her had trouble," Rana said nothing further leaving him standing there in disappointment.

"Rana's on the way," Kate assured Gemma and Sophie, they played a game of pool drinking shots of Tequila, Zeedan watched from outside making videos with his cell phone, "Zee what do you think your doing?" Rana surprised him grabbing his arm and lowering the cell phone, "Are you spying on me, Kate?" She pulled him to the side, "I wanted to get proof and I have it, Kate is seeing Sophie she's been lying to you," Gemma walked outside, "Rana, ya' ok?" She walked towards them, "Fine, tell Kate I'll be in, in a bit," She gave an edgy smile, "We are taking Kate out to ease her tensions, that's all, Sophie was invited along," Zeedan felt awful and embarrassed. "I didn't know," He shrugged throwing his arms in the air, "Zee, please, we have to stop this, this rubbish," Rana expressed. "What ya' on about Rana?" He asked uncertain of what she was saying. "Zeedan we should talk seriously," He interjected rashly, "I'm listening," He remarked crossing his arms, "Its time for us to end things, I'm asking for a divorce, I can't go on like this and it isn't fair to you," She hesitated pulling her hair back from her face, "Really," She finished speaking lowering her head. Zeedan turned and walked away without another word.

"Those guys were idiots," Rana mentioned grasping Kate's hand as they watched Sophie head for home, "Walk you back," Kate said, Rana twirled her around, "Zeedan, he's been following you he seemed to think that you and Sophie had something going on and that you had cheated on me," She grimaced, "Kind of creepy Rana," She took her hand, they walked towards the ginnel, "Kate," Rana spoke, "I didn't want to say anything around Sophie, but I've asked Zeedan for a divorce so that you and I could live like a proper couple," Kate swayed, "What?" She was excited, "Yes," They ran into the ginnel Kate pushed Rana against the wall kissing her neck her hands roaming freely over her body. "I've wanted to get my hands on you all day, " Hmmm," Rana groaned as they kissed and was approached by the man that harassed them in the bar. "So this is why you weren't interested, my, my what do we have, lesbians," He smirked he grabbed Kate, Rana screamed, Zeedan heard them punching the guy unconscious. "Zeedan are you alright?" Kate grasped him they ran leaving him lying in the ginnel. "Trouble, I'll say it," He raised his voice at them, "Zee please let me see your hand," Rana reached for it he pulled away, "Just leave me alone, trouble, all because of you," He quickly left them.

Kate and Rana entered the flat, "Let me see your neck, I don't know if he bruised ya'," Rana's nursing side came out, Kate pulled her hair away as she examined it. "It's fine," She kissed the top of Kate's head, "Cuppa?" She stood up, Rana nodded. "What if the police come?" Rana became worried, Zeedan buzzed the door, "Can you find out about the bloke?" Rana called an acquaintance at the hospital she hung up getting Zeedan's and Kate's attention, "He's fine a lump on his head, but very much alive," Rana felt at ease, "Still I should've handle myself better," He complained pacing, "What if goes out again?" Kate stopped him from pacing, "We need to come up with a story, cover each other in case the police pay us a visit," They put their heads together, protecting Zeedan was what was most important. Kate and Rana sat in silence sipping their tea, "You can't protect him or patronize him forever Rana," Kate spoke firmly. "You think I'm overbearing and selfish don't you?" She questioned pulling her legs up underneath her and getting comfortable on the sofa, "A bit yes, you love him, still" Kate groaned under her breath, "I do but not the way I love you, I want us to be a couple, be together Kate, I just feel so overwhelmed by it all and I know at times I'm in bits, I've lost Alya, my brother thinks I can't make firm decisions," She ramble, Kate took her in her arms, "I love you Rana," She sighed closing her eyes their lips touching in reassurance.


	13. Chapter 13

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA PART 13**

 **Fair well to an old friend…..**

Zeedan sat on the sofa sulking his face rested in the palms of his hands, Yasmeen's hand on his shoulder. "Talk to me grandson," She asked, "My life, its not proper like it used to be, I'm on edge, angry all of the time," He shared with Yasmeen the confrontation in the ginnel. "You'll always have a place in your heart for Rana," She patted his back continuing. "But what you had is past she's in love with Kate and you know it," She gave some reassurance. "How could this happen?" He questioned in reason, "We had such a perfect life," He wriggled his shoulders, "I think for some people its hidden, they don't know until they meet the one person that opens their eyes, it was a difficult challenge for Rana, Kate just happened to be that person, I think Rana has known there was something about Kate she just couldn't pinpoint," Yasmeen advised Zeedan cautiously listened. "But why couldn't she be strong for the both of us, we were mates too," He ran his fingers through his hair groaning. "She didn't want to hurt you, think of how she struggled trying to hold things together with you, I think she loves you, but not the way you want her to," Zeedan cleared his throat, "I need a change," He worded.

"You have Speed Dahl, it's a success, you have that change and you're ready to move on," He shook his head negatively, "I need to move on, get my life back together and it can't be here," He wept, Yasmeen comforted him, "Do you think running away will make you forget everything?" She inquired seriously. Zeedan took in a deep breath, "I've been conversing with a mate I knew in school he's in London he told me many restaurants are hiring good chef's and he's offered me a place until I can get on my feet," He rambled telling her, "But what about, Speed Dahl? Its your life, a chance to make it all yours," She asked sadly. "I'm indebted to Imran, a real mate, but there's that emotional tie with Rana, seeing her with Kate," He complained, "I see, if you must do it, I have to support your decision, what about Alya?" She quizzed, "We aren't exactly on speaking terms, not after the slap she gave me, that bloke Josh," Yasmeen grimaced, "Not sure about that relationship," Yasmeen added. "She slapped you?" She further mentioned, "Rana," He furrowed his brow, "She told me I should leave Rana alone, that what she had with Kate was real and I needed to get past it," He replied. "So you've made your mind up, I can't change it?" He smiled at her question, "No its best, I need to talk to Rana she should know," He text her.

"It's Zee," Rana looked at her text, "He's coming around for a talk," She sighed, "Shall I leave you two?" Kate murmured, "No, whatever he has to say he can tell it in front of you," She was adamant. "Hey," Kate watched him slowly enter the door, "Alya?" He asked looking around, "Out with Josh," Kate noted, "I've made a decision about some things, you mind if I speak to Rana alone Kate?" He quietly asked. Kate looked towards Rana she nodded her head. Kate slipped on her sweater grabbing her purse, "I'm going to Carla's," She looked to them both leaving. "What are you on about, the police we're by, I think we've covered enough for you," She shrugged, "I love you, you know that," He frowned saying it, "I know you do but I'm with Kate Zee, please don't make it any harder than it has to be," She crossed her arms with a chill covering her. "I've decided its time for me to make a new life," He hesitated a bit, "Away from here, Weatherfield," He voiced. "What? What about Speed Dahl, Yasmeen, Alya?," He bit his lip in thought, "Rana, I've lost you, not only my wife but my best mate, there's nothing left here for me and if you think about it, you know I'm right," He tried to make her see. "But Zee all of your dreams have come true and here," Rana argued. "Do you love me?" He grabbed her pulling her close to him she gazed into his eyes Rana lowered her head looking away.

"I hoped that one day we could get past this, everything I caused and could be mates," Rana mumbled pulling away from from him. Zeedan stood there his hands in his pockets, "It's so hard seeing you with her, holding you, kissing you, it was me once and I can't believe that I or we let it get away," He felt inconsolable. "I'm so sorry, but I love her, I tried to hide what I was feeling, but it was no use, I wanted to be with her," She admonished. "I know," He admitted, "I can't change things Zee, but I don't want you to leave either," She offered as she wept. "Please think about it before you rush into something you really don't want," Rana begged him, Zeedan sighed, "It's too late for me, as much as I wanted a life here, the things I did, arguing, drinking, punching that bloke out," He shook his head in shame, "It just wasn't me Rana," He voiced walking out and leaving her to contemplate his decision.

Rana sat in quietness on the sofa she twirled her glass of wine around staring into it, thinking of Zeedan. "Hey," Kate walked in, Rana looked up giving her a grin, "You seem sad," She sat by her, "Zee, he wants to leave Weatherfield for a new life," She spoke. "And what did you tell him?" She put her arm around Rana's shoulder, "That he should stay, Speed Dahl, his family needs him," Rana implored, Kate shook her head, "If you want to be with me, you have to let him go and quit leading him on," She stood up from the sofa, "That's not fair Kate," Rana mentioned feeling sorry for herself. "Fair or not, you know its true," She left her sitting on the sofa closing the door to the bedroom. "Not together very long and I see you are already having a row," Alya smirked walking in the door. Rana lowered her head, "We aren't," She claimed flipping through a magazine. "Have you talked to your brother?" She questioned sitting the magazine down. "Why do you even care, I did tell him you were a lost cause," She replied. "Alya you can't hate me forever, I made a mistake, I know your so angry with me," Alya interjected, "No sense rehashing what we've already discussed, you hurt him, you hurt my family, embarrassing," She urged leaving Rana and heading to her bedroom.

"I love you," Rana opened the door and looked at Kate, "I love you too but its painful, I feel like I'm on the outside looking in, that I'm not really in your world at times," Kate spoke sadly. Rana sat next to her on the bed, "I could go back to number six, that is if you want me to and ya' don't think you need me anymore," Kate grabbed her hand, "I need you now more then I ever have, I'm still not settled and I'm having nightmares," She confessed Rana embraced her, "I gave up everything I had for you, I hurt people and ruined their lives, my parents are totally humiliated by my actions, but still I'm here, with you, the woman I love," She managed a smile, "And I want to be here, I don't want you to ever feel or think that I put you second, I just need to mend things the best way I can and yes my feelings and temper get in the way," She was honest with Kate. "I just have to learn that that's you, I'm overwhelmed by the way you love me and want me," Kate put her face in the palms of her hands. Rana thread her fingers through a lock of Kate's hair, "I do want you, I've never felt this way, never in my life Kate, I want us to be together properly, I do," She reached forward and kissed her tenderly. Kate grasped her in her arms again resting her head on her shoulder her thoughts not on Rana, but Aiden.

Rana's text chimed early she arose from the bed reading it, Kate groaned, wriggled, but didn't awake, "Need to see you, please come by Speed Dahl," Rana dressed bending down and kissing Kate's cheek without waking her. "What's up?" Rana asked walking into Speed Dahl, "Ya' changed your mind?" She eagerly asked he slid a cup of tea across the bar towards her, "No, I haven't, I have to Rana, it's my choice," He leaned towards her, "Then what are ya' on about?" She seemed miffed. "I'm going to give you what you asked for," He mentioned she looked at him strangely, "What?" She asked with a motion of her hand, "A divorce, actually I've talked to Imran and he said I could apply for an annulment," He swallowed hard telling her. Rana couldn't speak she felt her gut churn with anxiety and happiness, "I'm sorry," She whispered, "You wanted it," He scoffed, "I do want it, its what's best, I know you were hoping I would just change my mind about Kate and I feel you were holding out," She added, "I know you love her, I can't stop what you're feeling and I need a clean break, I can't have this hanging over my head," He shrugged his shoulders.

Rana broke away for lunch heading to the Bistro to share the news with Kate, "Busy, eh?" Rana asked seeing Kate with dishes of food in her hands, "Ya' could say it," She walked passed her serving the table in the middle. "Have a seat, I'll pour ya' a cuppa and have Robert fix you a salad," She went on to finish waiting her tables, "How was your lunch?" She took a break sliding into the booth across from her, "Good," She grinned as she finished her food, "I have news," She eyed Kate sharply, "News, it's all been so bad lately," Kaye murmured her smile turning to a frown. "Zeedan has decided to take his mate's advise and move to London," She groaned hesitating, "He needs a new start, can't say I really blame him," Kate grabbed her by the hand, "So ya' couldn't talk him out of it, I know how upset you were last night, seeing you so sad and all," She stared into Rana's eyes in admission. "He's right Kate and so are you, I have to let go he knows how much I love you and want to be with ya'" She finally managed a smile. "So what's the good news?" She shrugged in question, "He's granted me a divorce or maybe if I'm lucky an annulment, either way we can live properly," Kate tightened her grip on Rana's hand. "Imran is working on it now," She added Kate leaned forward kissing her. "Now we just have to deal with Alya," Kate's tone sour, "I think once Zeedan departs, Yasmeen will insist she move back to number six," Kate lowered her head, "I hope it's that easy, dealing with Craig, not so much," They both chuckled making future plans.

"And how's my lovely sister today?" Rana sat a brown bag with a sandwich in front of Imran. "Thanks," He looked up from his paperwork. "Seems your busy," She smiled sitting in front of his desk. "I'm guessing you're here about Zeedan's decision?" He smiled tweaking his brow, Rana, pursed her lips. "I feel so ashamed, the way I hurt him, lying and cheating," There was a pain in her heart. "You're in love with Kate, want a life with her, you've hurt many people, yes," He agreed calmly. "I want to live with Kate properly, no matter the hurt and pain I've caused she's the one and I've known it for a long time, I'm just hoping that with Zeedan's blessings and decision this annulment or what ever you want to call it can happen," Imran sighed, "Why didn't you come to me to push it on?" He had to know, "I didn't want to make the situation any worse than it already was, I did ask him for the divorce," She made herself clear. "Zeedan's gotten out of hand he's made bad choices and his temper has been terrifying at times," She admonished further, Imran grunted, "I think he's seen the light and though Speed Dahl will miss him, I think with a little help from you and everyone involved we can make a go of it," Rana looked at him, "Really? You want to carry it on?" She asked, "Yes, why not?" He seemed uncertain of her comment. "It's a bad memory," She answered firmly. "I've hired Sophie to manage it and with Kayla as head waitress, Yasmeen has enough to keep her busy," He told her.

Rana made her way back to the apartment dropping her green parka on the arm of the chair, Kate text, "Take away?" It read, Alya entered a snide but uncomfortable look on her face, "I guess Zeedan's has told you?" She questioned Rana, "He has," She meekly answered. "This is all because of you and your selfishness, my family was happy, he loved you, who does this?" Her voice torrid and angry, "I know you hate me, but one day you'll see that the decision I made was the right one, he has to go, its unfortunate, but he can't thrive here, knowing I'm with Kate, I want to be with her, I can't say it enough Alya she's who I love," Rana had a tear drop to her cheek, "You'll need me one day when things are at there worst, Luke was devastating," Alya interjected with a stern look, "Don't bring Luke or his memory into your rubbishy affair, you know how he hated cheating and lying," She slammed her fist to the kitchen counter. Kate entered in the middle of their heated discussion, "Look Alya, Rana cares for you, you've been mates, stop hurting her," She became firm getting between their heated conversation, "You're as much to blame, taking advantage of her, taunting her," Kate gritted her teeth, "Really, loving her was taunting her?" Alya could hardly breath.

"I think you need to reconsider living here," Kate remarked coldly tossing the take away bag to the table, "So we're at that again?" Alya smirked crossing her arms, "Rana is going to live here Alya whether you like it or not," She replied a harsh look on her face, "Ya' want to stay knowing that I'm here with Kate, living our lives as a couple? I know I've caused you nothing but pain and you're ashamed of me," Rana wept tears streaked her cheeks, "Ashamed? I loath you and your trashy girlfriend," Craig entered shocked by the row they were having. "Please this is tormenting and tiresome, I'm sure the neighbors don't care to hear it either," He began to fidget getting into the middle of them, Alya squinted her eyes, "Mind your business Craig, no one asked you," Kate walked up behind him, "Stop treating Craig as if he were a child," She motioned, Craig bowed his head, "It would be best if we could have compromise, I live here too, I don't like strife and anger, Alya I think Kate's right, you should think of another option," Alya wiped her eyes she grimaced in despair running to her bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA**

 **PART 14**

 **Life must go on…..**

"You look beautiful this morning," Kate noted rubbing Rana's forearm, "Thanks she lifted the cup of tea in her hand to her lips, "Craig about?" She inquired, "No, Bethany ya' know," Kate listened stirring the milk into her tea, "Thank god Alya's decided to move," She sat across from Rana, "Less tension, I guess Yasmeen being alone," She lowered her head, "Still thinking of Zeedan's move?" Kate furrowed her brow asking, "Life must go on, I'm happy for him and I hope London isn't a bust, I only want the best for him," She remarked warmly. "I was thinking about Alya's move and the spare room, we could use the extra rent," Rana sat her cup back on the saucer looking at Kate with anticipation, "Ok, so did you have someone in mind, Craig's quiet and of course OCD," They both laughed at Rana's comment. "I won't ask anyone without either of yours approval, but I was thinking Kayla would be a good match," Rana shrugged, "I see," Rana thought her to be a little strange, different, "So how did ya' come up with her?" She inquired, Kate wrinkled her forehead, "Just in conversation, I think," Rana stopped her, "Come to think of it, I'm not really sure where she lives or if she's ever said," Kate frowned, "Maybe that's, why she's felt me out about making a move," Rana eyed her thinking she should be checked out.

"How's Kate?" Yasmeen handed Rana a cup of coffee from over the counter, "Sad, I left her to spend a little alone time with her family," Rana now relaxed had swung by the flat changing out of her funeral attire and into something more comfortable. "I'll join you," Yasmeen walked from behind the counter and met Rana at the table in the corner, "Pity about Aiden, I know the Connor's are devastated," Rana remained quiet listening to Yasmeen. "Heard from Zeedan?" She brought him up, "No I haven't he's got to settle, I expect it won't be too long," She smiled gazing into Rana's eyes, "How are things? Kate?" Rana grinned, "I know it must be painful talking about my relationship, I mean Zeedan being your grandson and all, the way I lied to him, hurt him," She felt somewhat ashamed, Yasmeen cleared her throat, "I've had a lot of time to think, wonder, you both seemed so happy, wanting a baby, yes I love him more then anything, but to continue to lie to him, especially about how you were feeling," She appeared sincere, honest with her words to Rana. "I knew something wasn't quite right, I didn't know what to do and I certainly had no one to talk to, I lashed out and acted childish at times, Alya was my best friend," Rana wept telling her. "Now, now, you are who you are, Alya will come around, this relationship with Josh has her distracted and distant," Rana sighed, "I wish we could talk again and she could share her concerns with me," Yasmeen clutched her by the hand.

"I'm a bit worried myself about her," She offered, "You must be pleased she's moving back in," Rana blew the steam that rose from her coffee cup to cool it, "Yes, I knew eventually she would have to, Kate and her aren't exactly mates," Rana chuckled, "She's not very pleased with me either, but I can't really blame her, the not knowing and me not being honest," She admitted. "Zeedan told me he's granting you a divorce, wise move, I wish I would have listened to him about his grandfather," Rana smiled, "Don't beat yourself up," There was some hesitation on her part, "I asked him for the divorce, I wasn't sure he'd agree, I'm grateful he has Imran working on an annulment, if that's possible," She frowned they sipped there coffee in momentary silence, "Do you love her," Yasmeen posed the question to Rana about Kate, "I do, I love her more then I can say, I've never experienced that kind of feeling in my life," She answered firmly, "What are your plans? I mean after you and Zeedan," Rana wasn't sure what she was asking, "Ya' mean Kate and me?" Yasmeen became serious, "I know its been hard, your parents, the breakup, the anger and pain, but Kate's a catch, one you shouldn't let get away," Rana pursed her lips, "I guess you feel I should make her an honest woman?" There was some eagerness in her voice. "You love her, you've decided to come out, express what you've been feeling and yes is marriage in the future?" Rana stared unsure of how to answer her.

Rana wondered into the NHS, "Not chipper today," Liz teased as Rana laid off her things, "I'm floored by Yasmeen at times," She shook her head, "Yasmeen is a rare gem, she loves you and she's trying very hard to look past all that's happened," Rana leaned on the counter resting her cheeks in her hands, "She actually asked me about my future with Kate, imagine me, hurting Zeedan and tearing what I had with them apart," Liz rubbed Rana's hand, "I think she's brave and opened to what happened, Zeedan's gone now and while Alya's here, you've been a great friend and you've done your best to try to make amends, that awful row with your parents was an eye opener, but she's right about Kate and a future," Rana squinted her eyes, "Are ya' sure you two haven't been gossiping," They laughed, My dear the only gossiping snoot here is Moira," Liz goaded, Rana became serious again, "I'm not sure I'm ready for a serious commitment, I'm just coming off a bad breakup, hmmm," She checked her watch, "I should get to work," She picked up the files Liz laid on the counter for her, Moira entered the room, "Trouble in paradise?" She smirked Liz rolled her eyes. "Mind your business and leave Rana be," She walked back to her office.

Carla and Kate shared quiet time over a glass of wine, "Chelle looks better everyday," She mentioned, Kate wriggled, "She's lucky, Robert's lucky, we could've lost her, how close was that, I can't imagine, Pat Phelan being evil that's all," She reflected thinking back to Luke, "Yeah, I couldn't have bared it, losing my closest mate," She told Kate, "I just can't believe our brother, I should've listened to you, you were right to be worried, how could he leave us like this," She became teary eyed, "It's a great deal of pain," She rustled Kate's hair, "And its not going to be any easier for Johnny," She remarked truthfully, "Yeah I wonder if he and Jenny will make that move to Spain," She quizzed herself. "It remains to be seen, dad hasn't exactly been cozy and open with Jenny lately, he's hurting that's for sure, I don't know," Carla rambled, "I should think about heading in, Rana's probably wondering what's for dinner," Carla scoffed in a giggle, "How is that going, really?" She asked Kate, "Good, well good now that Zeedan's gone," She replied, "I assume Rana has been trying to manage both sides of the fence?" She raised her brow, "I told her she needed to stop leading him on, her decision was made but every time he felt hurt or angered she'd lash out at me, defending him," Kate voiced in a stern tone.

"Now Kate, you have to understand Rana's point she's hurt a man and his family she made a commitment, one she thought she'd keep forever, finding out your gay, lying and breaking hearts," Kate clutched Carla's hand, "I know but it still stings," Carla smiled impishly, "Now that you two are living together what are your feelings about a commitment?" Kate thought briefly at her question, "I don't know, I've been engaged, I love Rana, I don't think I ever loved Caz," Carla interrupted, "Caz was demonic and sick, there is no comparison," There was a deep sigh from Kate, "Is there something you're afraid of? I know Rana love's you deeply and she respects you," Kate bit her lower lip, "I want to spend the rest of my life with her, but until she can put Zeedan and the Nazir's in her past," Carla spoke, "I think Yasmeen is a dear and close friend, something you won't be able to break, be fair, Rana needs mates in her life her parents have placed a deep seeded hurt on her," Kate placed her head on Carla's shoulder, "I will in all good time, I promise," She answered further nestling herself tighter to Carla.

"Thought anymore about my choice for a flat mate?" Kate questioned as Rana washed the dishes and she dried, "Not really, I had a very busy day, what about your day?" Kate looked around, "Ya' didn't notice I cleaned and rearranged things?" She questioned, "I'm sorry," She wiped her soapy finger across Kate's nose, "I love you," She remarked thinking back to her conversation with Yasmeen. "And I love you too, come here you," They giggled, "We should steal away to the bedroom before Craig comes around," Rana dried her hands quickly placing her arm around Kate's waist, "What'd ya' have in mind?" She teased tickling Kate, "Huh, let me show you," Her look became serious, they kissed something that had been on the backburner, "This feels so good, so right, we have no secrets and we're free to love, be together like the proper couple I always wanted us to be," Kate grinned her thoughts on sex, "Silly you," She picked at Rana they fell across the bed kissing passionately clothing that bounded them now stripped. "Looking at you," Kate started to say gazing at Rana's lean figure, "You are so sexy and beautiful, I don't deserve this, you," She winced.

"I'm yours, yours forever, I've never wanted anyone the way I want you, especially at this moment, you mean so much to me Kate," She moaned in a whisper. Kate sucked the side of Rana's neck leaving tiny marks of passion on her skin. Rana tightened her grip, Kate's kissing became torrid and wanting to Rana Kate fingered her gently, teasing her with pleasurable measure. Rana wriggled her hips arching her back meeting Kate's every stroke, "I'm about to," Rana gasped, Kate pulled back her mouth finding its way to her mound, Rana begged moaning and groaning for more, Kate obliged slipping her tongue deep inside of Rana, the penetration too much she climaxed wildly letting out a shriek. Kate stroked her side calming her the sweat trickled down to the small of her back, Rana clutched Kates backside needling her in a final release. "God, it's so good," Rana mumbled, "I love you," Kate mentioned in a whisper her lips touching Rana's. They snickered snuggling up to one another the sound of the front door opening startled them. "So much for wild and uninhibited passion," Rana teased, Kate sighed, "Must be Craig," She offered. Rana flipped Kate laying atop her she kissed her face moving her lips to her hard nipples she playfully sucked at them Kate threaded her fingers through Rana's hair.

The soft touch of Rana's hands to her breasts caused a numbing sensation she groaned loudly not caring who heard, "Make love to me," She clinched Rana's ear lobe with her teeth. Rana sucked her breasts and nipples her hand sliding against Kate's clit, "Rana," She clutched her head tightly. "What do you want?" She sexually asked reaching up and kissing her lips, "You, only you," She closed her eyes enjoying the play Rana bestowed on her she came her body rigid. "I'm spent," She muttered, Rana took Kate in her arms, "I want everyday to be like this, you and me, together, my dream has come true," Kate rolled over on her back staring up at the ceiling, "I feel awful, the way I treated ya', thinking you were homophobic," Rana leaned over and kissed her sweetly, "You didn't know, I couldn't tell ya'," She gave her reassurance. "Still you only wanted to love me, I don't deserve you, you're so kind and intelligent, any man or woman would die to be with ya'" Rana pinched Kate's side, "There's only one woman for me," She smiled resting her head in the crook of Kate's arm. "Sweet dreams," Kate uttered dosing off, Rana kissed the side of her face happiness had found her.

Kate sat to the bar at Speed Dahl, Kayla turned to see her, "Oh, hey, lunch?" She quizzed, "Yeah just a sandwich maybe," Kate replied looked at the menu Kayla had handed her, "What brings you around?" Kayla furthered the conversation, "That talk we had the other day, about the room at the flat," Kayla smiled pushing a glass of lemon water in front of Kate, "Yeah what about it?" She busied herself, "It's available, I've talked to Rana," Kayla interjected, "Craig?" She hesitated a bit, "No, I don't think he cares, I mean it lessens the rent, who knows how long we'll have it with Eileen Phelan's ordeal, I'm not sure she'll stay around, we need stability," Kayla thought about what Kate was saying she eyed her, "Ok, when can I come around, look the place over?" She inquired, "I have the afternoon shift over at the bistro, say seven," Kayla nodded handing Kate her sandwich plate. Kate finished, "Yasmeen," She spoke paying her, "Kate and how are you?" She asked ringing her up, "I'm good, heard anything from Zee?" She spoke, "I have, actually he rang me this morning he's getting settled in and today he'll start visiting some of the eateries," She kindly replied, "I'll let Rana know," She gathered her changing leaving and heading over to the NHS.

"Kate," Liz noticed her as she entered the front door, "How's Johnny?" She felt her out, "I wish I could say he's good, its going to take time, we're all still so shocked," She answered leaning against the counter, "Rana about?" She furrowed her brow asking, "Yes, just a moment," Liz dialed to the back office then buzzed the door, "Go on back she's in her office," Her smiled warmed Kate. "Hey, what brings ya' by?" Rana asked, their lips meeting in a quick kiss. "Kayla, she'll come around about seven to look the flat over, I'm working the afternoon shift, I don't think I'll be late," Rana sat down, "Ok, does Craig know?" Kate sat next to her, "Strange, Kayla asked me that very thing, no, I haven't seen Craig, what's up?" She pushed for an answer, "I think there's a rift between Craig, Bethany and Kayla, you know Moira she gossips terribly," Kate shook her head, "I'm not sure what, we should get to the bottom of it tonight," Kate quickly changed the conversation, "I spoke to Yasmeen awhile ago, I asked about Zeedan," Rana became interested, "What'd she say?" She asked, "He's settled in and will begin looking for a job today, sounds promising," She tried to ease Rana's tensions.


	15. Chapter 15

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA PART 15**

 **The many lessons in my life…..**

"Hey I was just coming around to see ya'," Rana stated clutching Sophie by the arm, "Not now Rana, I'm not in the mood," She pulled away, Rana followed, "How's Jack?" Sophie quickly turned to Rana, "NHS, they're wrong, they've screwed us around and have made the worst mistake, misdiagnosing Jack's condition," She lashed out Rana was speechless. Sophie walked away, Rana followed her into Roy's, "Tea please," She tossed her pence to the counter. "You can't blame it on the NHS or the doctors Sophie," Sophie interjected, "Really Rana," She shouted sitting down to the table, Rana joined her. "You could help, look at the records, I know in my heart they've made a mistake," Sophie implored rudely, "Sepsis is not an easy diagnosis Soph, it's the way it is, I'm sorry," Rana was apologetic. "Yeah but you could at least try, give us something to stand on," She further begged, "I can't put my job in jeopardy Sophie, it's not so simple, I" Sophie cut in, "You can't or you won't," She blasted. Rana gazed into to her sad eyes, "I can't help but think this is about Kate and me," Sophie pursed her lips in disgust she slapped Rana startling her, "How dare you!" Sophie exclaimed, Rana grasped her face rubbing it.

Rana escaped the table leaving Sophie sulking and in utter despair she raced back to the flat entering. "Hey babe didn't expect you so soon, I was just about to," Kate turned to look at a weeping Rana. "Rana what's wrong," She clutched her hands pulling them away from Rana's face, "Did someone hit you?" Kate asked she grimaced placing her fingertips to the red streak on Rana's face. Rana didn't speak at first, "Sophie," She finally admitted, "What? What ya' mean," Kate squinted her eyes in disbelief, "Jack, I went around to check on him, Sophie's angry thinking the NHS misdiagnosed Jack's condition, I tried to explain but she wanted me to do something illegal she's desperate Kate," Rana added. "Desperate or not she had no right Rana, you can't be serious, so ya' wouldn't and she slapped ya'" She shook her head in disbelief. Rana bowed her head, "I told her I thought she was venting her anger because she was still on about you and me," Kate crossed her arms holding her breath. "And what did she say?" Rana sighed, "That's when she slapped me, it was awful and embarrassing," Kate became irritated.

Kate found Sophie walking down the cobbles, "Hey, I want a word with ya'" She caught up to her, "I'm on my way to work, I don't have time," Kate grabbed her by the elbow, "I know your upset about Jack but to take it out on Rana," She suddenly turned towards Kate, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," She was sorrowful, "And I apologized earlier," She answered. "Rana could've reported you, ya' know," Sophie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I have to go," She started to walk away, "How's Jack?" Kate went after her. "He's in a lot of pain no thanks to me, I have to go now Kate," She left Kate standing there contemplating the strange and odd behavior Sophie exhibited. Kate wondered into Roy's, "Coffee please," She sat down, Carla joined her, "You've been in hiding again?" She teased Kate in question, "No, Rana and me, we're fine," she smiled, "I have some news you're going to want to hear," Carla told her, "What?" Kate asked awaiting an answer. "Seems Eva's baby girl, Susie is Aiden's," Kate was speechless and turned as white as a ghost, "What!" She exclaimed trying to process Carla's revelation. "Dad?" Carla clutched her by the hand, "As shocked as you he wanted me to prepare you and wants to make a visit later today," She remarked, plans were made.

"She's beautiful, I can see Aiden in her," Kate spoke tickling Susie's nose, "Let me have her," Carla poked, "Why didn't you tell Aiden the truth?" Johnny confronted Eva. "I wanted to, but he hurt me so bad and I wasn't really sure at first," She explained. "This would've changed everything for Aiden had he known," He complained with a shaky voice. Carla walked over to them, "You've had a DNA test, I assume?" She prodded, "Yes, I have, I wasn't going to keep Susie, I couldn't tell Aiden then, I wasn't sure he hurt me badly with his infidelities," She sadly replied. "Still Eva, if he had known," Johnny found his hands clutching her arms. "I won't stop you from seeing her she is his and you are her family," She lowered her head, "Aiden would've loved her, done anything for her," Kate remarked staring into the tiny the face of her newfound niece. "I'd love to babysit her, that is if you would allow it," Kate further expressed. Eva made her way to Kate, "Anytime, you know that Kate, I'd bet Rana would love her," Kate smiled thoughts of her and Rana with a baby crossed her mind.

Rana stumbled in from a long day at the NHS, "Wish they'd hire another nurse, being shorthanded sucks," She complained to Kate letting her hair down. Rana looked up to a brimming Kate, "What's got you all happy?" She questioned plopping on the sofa and untying her shoes, Kate sat next to her, "Well I've got some news," She smiled, Rana hadn't seen that smile as of late, "Go on," She urged. Kate explained the situation gaining Rana's attention, "What will Eva do? Now that she knows its Aiden's and she's been lying, seems crazy Kate," Rana voiced, Kate felt the pain of Aiden's death cloud her thoughts, "I don't know, my dad's angry for sure, I think if he could choke Eva he would," She shook her head and continued, "But she's beautiful and you can tell she's Aiden's and we can keep her anytime we'd like," She cautiously mentioned feeling Rana out, "I'd love to meet her," She smiled thinking back to when she wanted a baby with Zeedan. "Good then, maybe one night we could give it a go," Rana grimaced, "Here ya' mean?" Kate looked at her, "Yes, here, with us like a family," She spoke with realism in her voice.

"I'm sorry," Rana touched the sleeve of Kate's shirt as a peace offering, "I'm really tired, lots of sick people this week," She smoothed things over. "Well maybe when things slow up a bit and your not so tired, I made dinner by the way," Rana perked up, "Stir fry?" She teased. "No actually I prepared, with my own hands a Greek salad," She answered, "Oh, Greek," Rana quipped, I thought you might of picked up kabob's," Kate laughed loudly, "Very funny," She grasped Rana by the waist tickling her, there was a moment of silence, "Well lets try it," They say to the table and enjoyed a quiet dinner, "You did good, thinking of cooking classes?" Rana added, "I mean if we're going to be a couple," She placed the bowls back in the cabinet. Kate walked up behind her kissing the nape of Rana's neck. "I think, one day when we have our on flat and children of course," Rana quietly gasped, "That's a little forward don't you think?" She probed Kate furrowed her brow. "Do you want children? I mean in the future," She asked, "Kate we've just begun our relation, I've been through a great deal, I promised Zeedan children, I," Kate frowned, "Stop Rana, just stop, I shouldn't have brought it up, but I love you and one day I want a family," She answered.

"I think I'll shower," Rana walked into the bedroom, Kate lowered her head. Craig entered with Kayla, "What's up?" Craig asked, Kayla giggled standing behind him, "Nothing, Rana's showering," She answered with a gravely voice, "Are you alright mate?" Kayla inquired, "Yeah, I'm fine, I think I'll go to bed," Kate left them and dressed for bed. Rana slipped under the covers her hand wondering to the side of Kate, "You awake?" Kate lie there staring at the wall by the door not much for talking, "Kate," Rana echoed, "Yes, I'm awake, " She mentioned in a whisper, "Please don't be mad, I didn't mean it, what I meant was we're young and we've just started a life together, we haven't even spoken of a serious commitment yet," Rana explained. "Nothing is more serious then this relationship," Kate replied firmly, "I've given my whole life to you," She further remarked. "I don't want to argue, I just want to wake up holding you, please Kate," Rana implored. Kate rolled over facing her they're lips met in a sweet and gentle kiss, "I've never been so serious about anyone in my life, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, making you happy," Rana moved closer snuggling up to her, "I want that too, I do, but I want to take our time," They laid encircled by each other the warmth of Rana's flesh against Kate's was assurance.

"Good morning," Carla spoke as Kate stumbled into Roy's, "Coffee please," Roy standing behind the counter nodded with a grin. "Late night I assume?" Carla nudged Kate, "No, Rana's been working long hours lately, NHS is very busy with the sick and they're shorthanded," She told her. "So Johnny's wanting to get at Eva," Carla stirred her tea changing the subject, "Dad is not in any shape to fight Eva Carla," She had a look of worry on her face, "You know Johnny he's on a mission to ruin Eva, thinks she's part of the reason Aiden was depressed in the first place," Roy sat the cup of hot brew in front of Kate she positively nodded at him, "Well I can't blame him for being angry, Eva should've said something to our brother when she first found out she was pregnant," Kate squinted her eyes her mind reeling about the situation, "Ya' ask me, Aiden should've investigated it further when she first said she was," Carla clutched her teacup tightly. "I think Eva knew, really, I think she lied all along and she knew it was his, I don't know that Susie would have stopped his suicidal thoughts," She was honest with Kate. "Still he's dead and doesn't even know about her, I'm sad, sad by all the lies and dishonesty, why didn't our brother tell us what he was feeling, why?" She closed her eyes trying to fight back the tears.

"What will happen with Susie now? Eva's not wrapped tight, Toyah and Peter's marriage is ruined because of it she was just going to give her away claiming not to know who the father was," Kate question loudly becoming more miffed at the situation Eva had put them all in. "We can't change it now Kate, we have to head Johnny off before he does something irrational," She surmised, Kate agreed. "How is Rana?" Carla asked, "She's fine, I sometimes wonder how we will make our relationship work, I was so happy about it until I brought up us keeping Susie and children in our future," Carla chuckled. "Kate, Rana's wounds are fresh she's just committed herself to you after a lot of turmoil and uncertainty about her sexuality she left a man she married and her family has humiliated her and she's licking those wounds," Kate sighed, "Primal Carla," She rolled her eyes. "I know you're desperate to secure this relationship, give it time, let her catch up to you, it will happen, I know how deeply she loves you, I know patience isn't your forte," Kate sipped her coffee lending an ear to her sister's advise.

"I picked up kabob's from Dev's," Rana shouted to an empty kitchen and living room tossing the brown bag to the table. Kate entered the living room from the bedroom a soft towel wrapped around her nude body, "Kate," Rana voiced rummaging through the cabinet for a clean drinking glass, Kate cleared her throat. Rana turned to see Kate with her toe pointed and her lean tanned leg protruded in a sexual pose. Rana turned leaning against the cabinet, arms crossed, "My, my, sexy," Kate wiggled her index finger motioning her closer. "What ya' want?" Rana peered, "You," She strolled towards Kate, "Me?" She winked pointing to herself. Kate's fingers locked in between Rana's, "You wanted sex?" Rana became serious gazing into Kate's eyes. "Uh yes, I do and you?" Kate quizzed with a smile, "I think I could manage that," Kate took Rana by the hand whisking her to the bedroom. They kissed, Rana untwisted the towel that bind Kate's skin, Rana dropped it to the floor, "Rana," Kate spoke under her breath, "Shh," Rana placed her index finger to her lips. "Let me just look at you," Rana remarked her fingertips tracing Kate's delicate skin.

"How lucky I am, looking at you, you're beautiful and so desirable, I love you Kate," Rana grinned. Kate took her into her arms they held each other tightly the energy that flowed between them passionate. Kate unbuttoned Rana's shirt pulling it back and unsnapping her bra her breasts now erect Kate tasted them. Rana clasped her hand around Kate's head she gasped as Kate nibbled away at her hard nipples. "Oh god," Rana cried out she could feel the goose bumps rising up on her skin they lay across the bed entwined in erotic heat. Fingers explored crevices as moans and groans filled the bedroom. Kate mounted her pushing herself against Rana, her legs spread to accept Kate's mound her void flowing with warm juices. Kate's tongue traveled down to Rana's opening penetrating her tasting her, sucking her until she came in an explosion. Rana rose kneeling towards Kate she kissed her wildly grasping her neck between teeth her finger found its way inside an awaiting Kate she kept pace with her rhythm the strokes deeper and harder until Kate shrieked falling in a fetal position atop the covers. Rana encompassed Kate holding her, Kate quivered in excitement, "I've never had anyone make me feel this way, so alive," Rana laid her head against Kate's back, "We are soul mates Kate, don't you forget that," She held Rana's hand in acceptance of her words.

Kate quietly lie nestle in Rana's arms, "I'm sorry about earlier, I feel I didn't give you a chance to really express what you were feeling, I mean about children," Kate winced, Rana sighed. "I am committed to you and only you, I never meant we weren't serious, we're just not ready to make any big steps and to talk about children," Kate gripped Rana's shoulder. "I want children Rana, I'm not going to lie about it," Rana grimaced, "I think we need to search where we're going in our relationship, I want so desperately for my parents to be involved," Kate silenced her, "Your parents won't ever be involved Rana as long as your with me, they've disowned you and I doubt they'll ever except me or this relationship," She spoke honestly, Rana's heart felt like a jagged knife had been run through it. "I don't want to talk about them, I can only hope that one day they will see me for who I am and who I love and want to spend my life with," Kate listened sadly to what she had to say no matter how unrealistic she felt Rana was being.


	16. Chapter 16

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA PART 16**

 **A Heavy weight on the heart…..**

What are ya' down about?" Michelle asked Kate as they stood behind the bar at the bistro, "That obvious huh?" She replied in question looking down to her tip tab, "Come on Kate," She eyed her, "Drink?" Kate grinned. "Sure," Michelle poured them a glass of wine she motioned to a table with her head. "I'm excited and sad about Susie," Michelle shook her head, "Yes a big shock, hard for the Connor clan but, Eva," She sighed deeply. "I thought a lot about her, my niece, hell my brother and his shitty life," Kate groaned. "Had he only known, I reckon things might have been different," Michelle added. "I told Rana about her and that I wanted to babysit sometimes and of course one thing lead to another and I said I wanted children in our future," Michelle listened to Kate ramble. "I take it she wasn't on about it?" Kate sipped her wine, "No, I think I scared her she's just not ready to share me and this thing with her parents has gotten her out of sorts," She confirmed. "A child is not only expensive but a great deal of work," Michelle advised, "I want a family life Michelle, I want our own flat, a real life and I want to marry her, I wasn't sure at first about it but I know in my heart that I want her and only her in my life," She rehearsed.

Yasmeen cleaned off the last tabletop after the lunch crowd had dispersed. The door opened startling her, "Oh, Rana in for a bite?" She asked, Rana sat to the bar. "Sure," She lifted the menu out of the slot. "Heard anything from Zee?" She meekly asked, "Yes, yesterday, he's found a job and will start next week," She answered. "Oh, great," Rana bowed her head. "Ok Rana, is everything alright?" She sat next to her Rana tossed the menu back down to the bar, "I wanted to thank you for not hating me, the pain I caused you and your family, I want to be friends," She stuttered briefly, "I miss my parents and I want their support," Yasmeen grabbed her by the hand. "I care so much for you, I'm sad that you married Zeedan and then hurt him knowing that you were gay and in love with Kate, a dangerous game that could've been devastating had your parents gotten you to Pakistan," She admonished Rana frowned. "Kate thinks my parents will never come around, that they've really disowned me for good," Yasmeen lent an ear cautiously listening to Rana. "Rana I'm not in favor of what they did, how could a parent love their child and then put them in that kind of danger? I ask because its disturbing, the links they would go to," She advised calmly.

"Are things good with Kate?" She probed further, "They are, I'm happy, but I'm not sure about a serious commitment yet, Kate's just discovered that Eva's child is in fact, Aiden's," Yasmeen flinched, "Sad, I guess he never knew," She shook her head. "Kate wants children," Yasmeen perked up, "So you are thinking of a bigger step, marriage?" Rana shrugged her shoulders, "I love Kate with my every being, marriage, I don' t think I'll be ready for a long while, I break things, its senseless to marry so quickly after Zeedan," Yasmeen patted the top of her hand. "Its obvious Kate wants more, a family, you chose her and I think your intent was to spend your life only with her, I can't answer about your parents, I don't know if they'll ever come around and you shouldn't live your life wondering if they will," Rana felt sad, "Thank you, I do need you in my life and I'm asking you for forgiveness," She became serious. "You have it Rana," They embraced. "How's Alya?" Rana questioned, "Well thank god the ordeal with Josh is over," Rana nodded, "Yes I heard, so glad she wasn't hurt, Josh was evil," She shuttered, "It's good to have her back in the flat," Yasmeen seemed happy.

"Hey Kate," Sophie approached her as she was leaving out of the bistro, "Hey yourself, how's Jack?" She asked knowing the situation had been hard on her, "Better, home now, it's a shame he had to lose his foot, I feel terrible, I was wondering if you'd like to go over to the Rovers for a drink," Kate looked to her wrist watch, "I think Rana's working a split shift, as ya' know they're shorthanded," Sophie felt they were still to blame. "Yeah, sure, I could use a drink," They headed to the Rovers, "How is Rana? I haven't seen her much, its like she's avoiding me," Kate looked at Sophie strangely, "You slapped her, what do you expect?" She answered willfully, "I never meant to blame her Kate," Kate interjected, "You wanted her to lie, put her livelihood on the line, you shouldn't have approached her she didn't even see Jack, let alone be his charge nurse," Sophie wiped the tears from her face, "I'm a mess Kate, I've been looking for answers, I'm sure my father blames me for Jack's accident and his misdiagnosis," She let the pain of what she was feeling escape in her words. "Still you can't ask someone to put themselves in harms way because you want to be in the clear, Rana could've lost her job and ruined her career," Sophie stared speechless.

"Heard you asked Kayla to move into the flat," Sophie quickly adverted the subject, Kate groaned, "I don't believe it'll work she can't seem to leave Craig be, there's something strange about her, like Craig left the gas on, Rana and I smelled it, Craig lost it, literally, Kayla was cool about it and then accused us of badgering him," Sophie cut in, "Wow she's different at Speed Dahl, open and talkative, I wouldn't have guessed," She added, Toyah brought them another round of drinks, "I don't think Rana or Craig think it's a good idea she has a weirdness about her, I can't put my finger on it, but," Her text chimed, "It's Rana," She texted her back asking her to meet them. "Ya' sure she'll even want to see me?" Sophie gazed sadly at Kate, "Rana is the most caring loving person I know, very forgiving," Kate winked smiling and swigging the beer in her glass. "Babe," Rana kissed Kate's cheek sliding in the booth next to her, "Soph," Rana spoke. "Rana, how are ya?" Rana grinned, "I'm fine, you? How's Jack?" Sophie felt her heart sink to her feet, "Better, I," She became mum. "It's not good to talk about it," Kate mentioned, "Oh, huh, ok" Rana motioned for Toyah she needed a drink. "So Kate just mentioned Kayla not moving into the flat," Rana stared at her, "ReaIly, I don't think she's a good fit," They had a relaxing drink and talk it was a beginning for Sophie to make amends with Rana.

Kate and Rana walked down the cobbles arm and arm, "Thanks for meeting me and Sophie," Kate noted swinging Rana into her arms, "I hate we've hurt her she's always been such a good mate," Rana mentioned brushing the hair away from her face. "Yeah true but she shouldn't have put ya' in that position," Kate smirked, "I think the thing with Jack has got her out of sorts she need forgiveness and she could use a mate," Rana added. "I hope she's not asking about the flat for herself," Kaye brought it up, "I think that would be awkward, I think she was just trying to make conversation," Rana reflected. "It's probably really hard, Jack footless, her dad blaming her," Rana rolled her eyes at what Kate had said. "Jack's lucky to be alive, imagine how she'd have really felt he could've died she would have been in bits," Rana offered. "Come," Kate pulled her by the hand they made their way to the ginnel, "My favorite place," Rana said as she smothered Kate with kisses, "You drive me in sane the only thing I could think about at the Rover's was getting my hands on you," Kate uttered under her breath. They leaned into each other with a little grind between them, "Ya' keep doing that, I'm going to have to make love to you right here," Rana whispered into Kate's ear. "Oh, I dare ya," She teased back. Rana pulled back, "I love you, you know that," She gazed into Kate's big browns she twisted a lock of her long hair in her finger.

Rana released the lock of hair she held and began to unbutton Kate's shirt, "You're beautiful, I can't tell ya' enough," She giggled opening Kate's shirt and exposing her bra her finger traced the cleavage between Kate's breasts she groaned closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. Rana rubbed Kate's breast through her bra, Kate felt weak in the knees she swallowed hard looking to see if anyone was watching, "I think we're alone," Rana relayed as she continued to suck the side of Kate's neck. "I can't help but think," Rana hushed her, her hand working its way to the zipper of Kate's jeans she unzipped them sliding her hand down into Kate's panties she could feel the warm juices she exuded began to flow over her finger. "Hmmm, you're so wet and that's exciting me," Kate pushed herself forward allowing Rana's finger to drive itself deeper into her, "Oh Rana, please," Kate begged, "More, I'm going to come, I" She cried out her body quivering and shaking out of control, Rana pumped harder. Kate climaxed her knees buckled as she slightly slid down the wall of the ginnnel, Rana clutched her pinning her to the wall. "I wish we were in bed, though it was good here," She sexually chuckled Kate could only stare thinking of Rana's aggressiveness. "I'm not sure I can move," Kate stated, "I'm numb and I don't think I can even walk, you're wearing me out," She giggled kissing Rana's lips with solid force. "Well there's more where that came from," Rana winked and then grinned widely.

"Race ya' back to the flat," Rana poked Kate was in hot pursuit behind her, "Hey wait up Eva's ringing me," She stopped, "Hello, yeah I'm on my way back to the flat," Rana listened closely only hearing Kate's part of the conversation. "What's Eva wanting?" She asked as Kate hung up her phone, "If we can keep Susie for a bit," Rana sighed, "Ok," They walked into the living room, the buzzer rang, "Eva's on her way up," Rana plopped down on the sofa. "There's my little niece," Kate extended her arms, "Thanks Kate," Eva spoke looking past her and to Rana, "Hello Eva," Rana nodded, Kate held Susie in a hug she joined Rana on the sofa. "I shouldn't be too long, I have to run into the City for a meeting she gets her bottle about eight," Eva brought the baby bag over to them, "No worries, I'll text ya' if she begins to cry," Kate laughed kissing the tip of her nose, Eva departed. "Want to hold her?" Kate handed Susie to Rana, "So precious," She mentioned smiling, Susie cooed and gurgled. They played with Susie then gave her a bottle she fell asleep, Kate placed a palate on the floor both lying on either side of the palate. "She's truly beautiful Kate," Rana voiced.

Kate eyed Rana, "Can you see this in our future?" She became serious. Rana hesitated a moment, "Its not that I don't want children, I even considered it with Zeedan," She relayed, "But," Kate worded. "Right now just enjoying our life, getting to know each other better, making it as a proper couple, what we talked about," She answered her. Kate closed her eyes, "I love you Rana and I want a family with you, I'm talking about our future not the present, you and I have plenty of time yet, getting to know one another," Rana shook her head, "I'm not sure I'm ready for marriage Kate," She squinted her eyes, "I don't know if I'll ever be again, I know its not what you want to hear, but what I went through with Zeedan was difficult, the pressures and all," Kate reached across Susie touching Rana's shoulder, "Eventually I'll want a commitment, I can't help thinking we were meant to be together," Rana smiled, "I just want to be with you, take our time, I'm hoping my parents will come around too, it would mean so much," Kate quietly kissed Rana not wanting to wake the baby, "We'll make it work, I promise," Rana assured her.

Imran flipped through a law book, "Hey," Rana walked into his office, "I'm very busy today," He looked up from the book with a quirky grin, "But I also have time for my only sister," He motioned for her to sit down. "Just wondering if you've had a word from mum and dad," She quizzed him he marked the book page and then closed it resting his forearm on it. "Not a word, you know our father's birthday is soon," He told her, "Yeah but I don't see them inviting Kate and me for dinner. Imran snickered loudly, "Living in the stone age it's daft, how's Kate?" He changed the subject. "All is good," She spoke, Imran gazed her, "But?" He sensed something different about her, "I think Kate's pushing for a serious commitment, I'm not even divorced yet," She replied. "You've told everyone you were in love with her, you gave up your marriage and hurt many loved one's," He noted, "Don't punish me, its not fair Imran," She cried out. "I don't mean to hurt you, our parents aren't exactly on board, hell they've disowned you, Zee couldn't take the pressure so he left, Alya can't stand the sight of you," Rana sighed stopping him. "Ok so I've broken lives," She reminded him.

"Look, I'm not trying to be harsh, but you love her and she you, she's the only thing that matters, I know you're devastated over our parents and your friends, but eventually you will have to make a permanent choice, marriage is important Rana, Kate or not she won't wait around forever," He advised. "I know," She groveled, "We kept Susie last night," She started to say, Imran furrowed his brow, "Ah, I'm thinking Kate wants children and you don't," He remarked his eyes never leaving hers, "I told Zee we could, I lied to him, I did things to try and forget Kate, I've just been through an ugly situation, one I really don't care to relive," Imran stood up and walked over to her, "If Kate is who you love and want to be with, why does it matter? I can't see you being thirty something and not married with a family," He kissed the top of her head. "Besides Zee wasn't your choice, Kate opened your eyes to who you really are, don't throw it away because you think you can compare her to Zeedan," He pulled back from Rana, "Its not the same, they are two different people and not of the same mindset," He told her honestly. "You are always the best at advise," She nudged him with her fist.

"What are big brothers for?" He questioned in a laugh, "I know and your right, I only love Kate, I never new love could be this exciting she's taught me so much and she desperately wants me to be a part of her family," Imran tightened his clutch on her arms, "See, you will become part of her family and it will be good, I know they will love you unconditionally," Rana bowed her head, "I only wish our parents could feel the same, it's a heartache and it hurts deeply, I'm their daughter," She pointed to herself, "I know they love me," She looked into Imran's face for a truthful answer. "They do love you, they're hurt and spiteful they only want what they think is best for you, you don't agree, you've given yourself to Kate," He reminded her, "So I have to ask, if you do marry will you become a Conner?" His question burned like a heated flame in Rana's mind, "I'm not sure, I haven't really given it a thought," She answered firmly.


	17. Chapter 17

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA **

**PART 17**

 **Confrontations…..**

"I should go," Rana told Imran, "Oh, I'm close to getting an answer from the court on your annulment," He brought it up. "If I don't get it, what next? I mean I've asked Zee for the divorce and as you know he's obliged," Imran scratched his head in a grunt, "A year, maybe longer, depends on Zeedan," Rana lowered her head, "He said he would honor my wishes," Imran sighed, "I wouldn't count on that, Zeedan's gone and I'm sure once he get's busy and meets new mates," Rana rolled her eyes, "I wanted him to forget about me, the way I hurt him, I hope he meets someone nice, but I also hope he remembers what he told me about a divorce," Imran chuckled sarcastically, "You've ruined his life, not likely, but he did come to me for help so," Rana groaned. "I need your support, not a confrontation, this is all too much, I feel like I'm being pushed and pulled, I love Kate, I do, I hurt Zeedan yes, you're my brother," Imran interjected, "I'm not trying to be confrontational, I just don't want you to get your hopes up, I'm doing what I can, but we both know how Zee can be," Rana crossed her arms, "I should go, please keep me informed," They embraced she left his office.

"Ya' look bleak, what's up?" Kate asked Rana as she took a seat at the bar in the bistro. "Seems Imran's not so sure about the divorce," Kate grimaced, "He's been working at it," Rana pursed her lips, "I just want it to be over he thinks we can't rely on Zeedan now that he's gone," She shook her head, Kate fixed her a glass of wine, "Babe, I know you want it bad so that we can be together proper, but you said you didn't want to rush things with us, give it time he'll come around and he will meet someone he'll want to share his life with and the divorce would have to be final," She assured her brushing her hand with hers. Rana managed a grin, "I love you Kate Connor," Rana moved closer to her face, "How about when I get off from my evening shift we have a little fun," She winked, Rana's heart raced, "What ya' have in mind," She wriggled her nose, "I'll think of something," She giggled under her breath. Kate's text chimed, "It's Carla she wants me stop by after my shift," Rana gazed at her, "Wonder what that's about," She mentioned, Kate shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok, you got my attention," Kate slung her purse to the table in Carla's flat. "What's on?" She asked Carla, "Johnny, Susie, the whole mess with Eva," Kate sat to the sofa, "It's dad and this vindictiveness he has towards Eva," Kate answered in a sigh. "He wants to fight for Susie Kate, he's over the edge and won't listen, I love Susie she's Aiden's but she needs her mother," She relayed, "Well I see for once your not thinking about the factory," She hastily noted, "Come on Kate, for years that was ours, our family's livelihood, Aiden's joy," Kate shook her head, "I think it's a useless point to continue to bring it up, dad doesn't care Carla he's washed his hands of it, Aiden is dead and he had different thoughts about who he wanted to have it," Carla groaned, "He wasn't in his right mind, surely he wasn't thinking clearly, Alya hasn't a clue and she's been cold and callous, a real bitch about it all," She further complained, "You haven't helped matters exactly, I agree I don't think our brother was thinking clearly, I don't know what you'll do, I mean if you get it back, most of the people working there aren't happy, it isn't exactly a friendly place," Carla lowered her head, "I will fight it Kate, whatever it takes to get it back in our family," She replied with a furrowed brow.

Kate walked into a quiet flat, a note from Craig saying he was working late lie on the kitchen counter. "Rana," She called out looking around but there was still quietness. Kate slipped off her jacket and headed to the bedroom, "So there you are," She crossed her arms, Rana, nude laid stretched out across the top of the bed, "Shower and come to bed," Rana ordered, Kate grasped her hand pulling her up, "Come with me," Rana began to undress Kate their naked flesh fused together, Kate turned the shower on them the warmth of the water pelted them as they kissed passionately. Kate traced Rana's shoulder with her tongue lapping the water from her wet skin. "Hmmm, so sexy and wanting," Rana whispered. Kate knelt down, Rana spread her legs excepting Kate's tongue into her crevice, "Oh, oh god," Rana clutched Kate's sopped head of hair pushing her closer, tighter until she came. Rana slid down the shower wall her legs buckling underneath her Kate sucked her nipples as Rana's head stayed tilted against the wall drops of water splashed her face. "You make me feel so unbelievable," Kate pulled herself up next to her, "Horny I'd say," They both laughed. Rana toweled dried her lover fluffing her hair and leading her back to bed. "Do you plan to make love to me?" Kate teased under her breath.

Rana sat atop Kate her soaked void pressed against Kate's mound. Kate's hands gripped Rana's waist she slowly paced herself in rhythm, they moaned and groaned in pleasure, Rana came again, the orgasm overwhelming she fell to the side in a fetal position. "I love you," Kate told her she wrapped her arms tightly around Rana to slow her quivering body. "I'm spent," She uttered, Kate pulled the covers over them, "I want you so much," Rana responded turning over to face Kate, "I know, I know you do," She shushed her. They kissed softly, "I could use some sleep," Kate yawned and then nudge Rana with her fist "Don't be so silly," Rana poked back. "Silly" She questioned tickling Rana. "Stop it, stop I said," Rana noisily fussed at Kate, a knock came to the door, "Ladies," Craig leaned his head against the door, "Oh shit," Kate blurted, Rana giggled covering her face up with the bedspread, "Yes Craig, what is it?" Kate laughingly called out, "I'm home, please could you hold it down, I'd like to enjoy a little quiet time," Rana looked at Kate rolling her eyes, "Sure Craig, sorry," They both laughed lowly.

Rana leaned against the counter in Dev's, "Coffee," She laid her pence on the countertop, "What's up?" Imran asked with a grin, "Aiden's inquest, Kate's pretty down," She grimaced sipping her coffee, "Yeah it's bad all the way around, her family must be very distraught," He summed it up as they sat down to a table, "I worry about her," She replied, "You look more then worried," He nodded with an eye on her, Rana sighed, "Our lives are so perfect, finally we're together and happy but we need space, I don't think having flat mates is going to work out for us, its tense when we think we're alone," She rambled and then chuckled. "If you get what I mean," She looked at him, "Romance is in the air, your in love, Kate's a fox," Rana lightly hit Imran with her fist, "She is that," Rana agreed. "But I sense there's more to it then just flat mates and being alone," Rana stared at him as she listened. "I think Kate wants to get more serious then I'm ready for, I've told you that before, I pushed Zeedan for the divorce so that I could move on with her, I love her Imran, more then I've ever loved any one person in my life she means so much she's my world," Imran grinned, "Now, now, its going to be ok, but talking to you, listening to you, I think you know what you have to do, its just working out when you need to do it," He advised. Rana smiled, finished her coffee and headed into work.

Imran sat at his desk rummaging through some files, Alya stepped in. "And what brings you about?" He asked she sighed loudly, "Carla Connor, such a bitch," Imran laid the paperwork is was reading to the side, "You're not my only case," He winced, "Yeah, but she's pushing me, needling me, its complete bullshit," She remarked angrily. "What do you want? Aiden left you the factory, we've proven that, it belongs to his family, Carla is strong and will stop at nothing to get it back," He expressed. "Its been tough, the work crew is terrible at times," He grunted cutting her off, "Nothing new here, the court hasn't sent word," Alya groaned, "Saw Rana leaving out, how is she?" She inquired meekly, "Considering our parents and her mate being unforgiving," He didn't need to say more, Alya raised her hand in the air, "It's hard, what do you expect she hurt my brother our family," She complained loudly. "She made a mistake, would you rather have her lie? Stay in a marriage that would be full of false hopes and anger she loves Kate she can't help how she feels," Alya crossed her arms and looked away. "Put yourself in her shoes, lets face it, you haven't made the best and honest decisions either," Imran was staunch.

"You can't blame me for her lying and cheating she schemed with Kate against my brother and lied to our faces," She answered. "And when your grandfather cheated on your grandmother you took advantage of the situation, how is that any different?" He asked her in a stern tone, "I made a bad mistake," Imran gazed at her, "And so did Rana, you can't punish her forever, to live a lie would've been worst on everyone and you know it," He relayed getting Alya's attention. Alya lowered her head feeling shameful, "I'm sorry if you feel I've done one to you, but," Alya shook her head, "I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive her or Kate, they were both my mates," She voiced, "But I'll do what I can to make amends, I just don't know when or how," She slung her purse over her shoulder leaving out of his office. Kate walked down the cobbles heading to the bistro, "Kate," Alya spoke as they passed one another, "Alya," She replied they looked at one another as they went their separate ways.

Kate wiped the counter down in preparation of closing the bistro and heading home for an evening alone with Rana, "Are the dishes put up?" Robert asked, "They are, I did them early, no thanks to Daniel," Kate picked in a giggle, "Very funny," He grasped Kate around the shoulders, "What's on tonight?" He questioned her, "Alone with Rana, I hope," She answered, Sinead and I were going to go over to the Rover's for a drink, a much needed night out, I thought you and Rana might join us, well at least for one drink," He laughed, Kate thought for a moment, "I could ask, I mean they're so short handed at the NHS that she may be working late," She rehearsed, "Well we're going around about seven," He told her, a plan was made. Kate phoned Rana, "You working late?" She asked, "Two more patients," She answered, "Daniel has asked if we can meet for a drink at the Rovers with Sinead of course," Rana sighed, "You go on, I'm exhausted and just want some alone time," Kate smiled, "Ok, I'll see you a little later then," She answered hanging up.

"Fancy seeing you here alone," Kate walked into the Rovers bumping into Alya, "I don't have time for your sarcastic remarks Alya, Rana and I have had enough," She eyed her, "Suit yourself," She picked up her purse from the bar and moved to a booth, Yasmeen walked in, "Kate, so lovely to see you," She reached her hand out clutching Kate's in hers, "Thank you Yasmeen," She sweetly answered, "And how are the Connor's" She inquired, "We're doing good considering, I wanted to apologize about my sister's behavior," She shifted a look to Alya. Yasmeen chuckled, "It's not your fault, Alya's holding her own," Kate frowned with a sigh, "I choose not to lend myself to that argument, I can't wrap my head around what Aiden was thinking and Carla has it in her mind to get the family business back, trouble and all," She responded quickly, "I, myself refuse to get involved either, sad, Alya's my granddaughter, if she's going to make it, she'll have to do it on her own, I know absolutely nothing about lingerie but I will support her emotionally," Kate nodded, Yasmeen left her to join Alya.

Kate, Daniel and Sinead sat talking and laughing, Alya watched from the booth across from them, "I heard there's some talk about your dad buying the Rover's," Sinead expressed, "Kate shrugged, "Where did you hear that?" She questioned her, "Gemma, seems there been some talk," She swigged her drinking in saying. "Well he certainly doesn't want the factory," Kate answered honestly, "Think about it Kate, you could run the Rover's, especially with your experience," Daniel added, "Rana joining us?" Sinead asked, "Nah she's pretty worn out, they're still so short handed at the NHS she works a lot," Kate mentioned. "I see Alya's over there," Sinead shifted her head towards her, "Yeah, not much to talk about there she hates me and I'm sure blames for everything with Rana," She told them, "You aren't totally to blame, I know in our talks Rana was the aggressor," Daniel voiced. Sinead looked strangely at her, "Rana the aggressor, hmmm, I wondered how you two hooked up," Daniel elbowed her, "They're in love not hooking up," He grimaced they laughed.

"I see you can't take your eyes away from your mates," Alya snapped her head up, "Nonsense, they aren't my mates, not anymore," She sounded quietly, "I think Daniel had nothing to do with Rana and Kate getting together," She remarked, "I'm sure that Kate has filled him in on how sorry I really am, especially as a mate," She replied stirring the straw in her drink, "Nonsense, Kate cares for you and what you had as mates and Rana, Rana has been your mate for a long time she loves you and is very hurt by the things that have happened," Alya smirked, "She destroyed my brother he wanted so desperately to save his marriage she's a liar and a snake, Kate used Zeedan to get at Rana," She mumbled angrily. Yasmeen shook her head, "They couldn't help it, they are in love, what would you have them do, sneak around? Continue to lie to Zeedan, if you knew about it much later instead of now what would you do? Zeedan has a chance to break away, meet someone new, what if it would have been five years or ten years?" She urged Alya sat there with her lips pursed. "It still stings Grand," She replied resting her chin in her hand. "What about this mess you found yourself in with Josh? There wasn't any support from your mates because you've alienated everyone," Alya felt like Yasmeen was scolding her.

"Good thing I found out about him before something horrible really happened with me, imagine how terrible I felt when I found out he raped David, I had no idea he was bisexual or gay or whatever," She admonished sadly. "Did you detest him because he was gay or because he lied and he did to David what no man or woman should ever suffer?" Yasmeen remarked with a stern stare, "Don't throw your mates away, yes we've all been hurt by Rana's actions she was mixed up, confused and she did what she thought was best, on both sides she married your brother thinking it was the right thing to do she didn't want to think about Kate but those feelings were too strong and it pained her to think about what she had to do and that was to come clean about what she was feeling and who she was," Alya frowned, "It doesn't change a thing, my brother loved her and I thought she loved him," She spoke with realism.


	18. Chapter 18

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA**

 **PART 18**

 **The blame game…..**

"Are you working late?" Kate asked Rana as she stepped from the bedroom. "No actually, Imran wants me to stop by," She answered with a slight sigh, "Is everything alright?" Kate sat her teacup down and embraced Rana tightly, "I'm hoping he's heard something about the divorce or the annulment," She looked up to Kate as she answered her. "Me too, less stress and worry on you," She chuckled, "I should get on to the bistro, Michelle has booked some ladies club luncheon," She smirked, "Ok. I'll be around after I meet with Imran," She answered slipping on her jacket and heading over to the NHS. Kate and Daniel finished cleaning off the table from the ladies luncheon, "At least they left good tips," She looked at Daniel as she said it, "I wish Michelle would give us a heads up," Daniel grinned scratching his head, "No need worrying about it now, help me with the rest of these dishes will ya,' I want to get home early fix Rana something for dinner she's meeting with Imran, hopefully about the divorce," Kate rambled wiping the table down. "I don't know," Daniel winced, "Zeedan may change his mind," He replied not wanting Kate to get her hopes up.

"What do ya mean?" Kate questioned, "Seems being gone from here is like looking into the rearview mirror the further away you get the quicker its out of your mind, you both hurt him, what does he have to lose?" Daniel responded. "He has to move on too Daniel, I think he and Rana made some sort of amends, after all he did offer to go through with the divorce," She quipped they walked to the kitchen, "We just deserve to not have any problems, its been a real fight, Rana's been on edge since her parents pulled that stunt, they've still disowned her and she hurts and yearns for acceptance from them," Daniel shook his head, "It won't be easy, nothing ever is, but I want you to know that you both have my support," Kate smiled he embraced her, "Thanks for being such a great mate," Kate replied they finished the dishes. "I think I'll head home and wait for Rana, keep your fingers crossed for good news," She told Daniel, "I will," He smiled, "Kate," He called to her, "I meant what I said, if you ever need to talk," She slipped on her jacket and grinned at him, "I know," She left out.

Rana entered Imran's office, "What's Adam doing back?" She asked as she watched him sulk entering his office. "I don't know, Eva gutted him, now I have to live with his insults and utter rudeness," Imran remarked. "What's up?" Rana quickly changed the subject, "Anything on the divorce?" Both were suddenly interrupted by, Hassan entering the office. "Dad," Rana was excited and nervous to see him, "I guess you're still seeing her?" His questioning harsh and targeted, "Please dad," She begged, "Imran I've come around to invite you to my sixtieth birthday party your mother is hosting," Imran sighed, "Is Rana invited as well?" He asked Hassan smirked, "We don't want her in our home she's not our daughter," Rana grimaced, "How can you say that?" She asked him sternly, Hassan ignored her, "Imran," He worded as Rana began to weep leaving out and heading back to the flat, "You look a mess," Kate noted as Kate angrily entered the door. "My dad came around to Imran's office, he ignored me, its his birthday Kate and he invited Imran and not me," She relayed, "I'm sorry," Kate held her in her arms, "Its not your fault, don't ever think it is," She mildly warned.

Imran joined Rana and Kate for tea at Roy's, "You have to go to the party, I mean at least they accept you," She sipped her tea shaking her head, Imran grimaced, "I really don't support their decisions you know," He answered, Kate listened with a heavy heart for Rana. "I hope you don't mind me saying Imran, but Rana really feels your parents might come around if you could talk to them heart to heart," She offered, Rana grinned clutching Kate by the arm. "Ok, I'll go, but don't expect them to give in," He answered. "You two," He continued, Rana excused herself to the loo, "You know she really loves you, don't you," Imran noted, Kate smiled widely, "I do, it took a lot but in the end we belong together, I just want to make her happy, I want her to be happy, your parents acceptance of us is heavy on her mind she loves them Imran and she's beyond hurt about the whole situation," She relayed he nodded with a wink, "Be patient," He told Kate, "I'll talk to them, I don't know that it will make a difference but Rana is depending on me," He reached out touching Kate's cheek between his index finger and thumb, "But you will try, right?" She looked at him in earnest.

Kate, Jenny and Johnny sat around the table over coffee, "Carla still working hard to get the factory back from Alya," Jenny mentioned. "I'm about tired of all the rhetoric," Kate complained, "Saw Susie today she growing," Johnny quirked changing the subject, "Yeah," Jenny smiled, there was some silence, "Where's that lovely lady of yours?" Johnny added in question, Kate eyed him and then Jenny, "Sulking, can't say that I blame her though, seems her dad's birthday party is today he invited Imran and totally ignored Rana and her feelings of course she's hurt and not much company," She replied. "I know Rana must think there's not a light at the end of the tunnel," Kate's text chimed as she was lending an ear to her father, "It's Rana, I need to go," She excused herself meeting Rana on the cobbles. "Imran's on the way to pick me, my father is sick and on the way to the hospital," She cried out loudly, "Ok Rana, just calm down," Kate tried to stop her from pacing, "Its going to be alright, you and Imran can be support for anything that might be wrong," She surmised, Rana could hardly speak. "He's my dad Kate, I should've been there," Kate embraced her as Imran pulled up to pick her up.

Kate sat curled up on the sofa, Craig sat across from her, "Any word from Rana?" He finally asked, Kate clutched her phone looking at it, but there were no messages. "No and its been several hours, I'm worried," She confessed, "Why don't you borrow your dad's car, go on over to the hospital, you could be there for her," He smiled. "Craig, thank you," Kate phoned her father and an arrangement was made to go up to check on Rana. "I can't believe our mum," Rana quivered looking at Imran, "She really rushed dad, I know he was tired but she just wanted to get home," Imran acknowledge, "Kate," Rana barked standing up as they embraced. "I know I shouldn't be here," Rana hushed her, "No, no its alright," They embraced again, Saira walked in on them, "Leave, I don't want you here, go Rana, if your father founds out," She scolded turning away from them, "Stop, you can't be serious, our father is very ill and all you can think about is what you feel," Rana growled, Saira turned back towards her, Kate and Imran stood motionless, "How dare you," The argument began. "Really mum, if I had been there, I would've known, but your stupid pride always gets in the way," Rana snapped hurriedly leaving the room, Kate tight on her heels.

"Rana wait," Kate caught her from behind, "My dad is in there, I don't know what's wrong with him Kate he could be dying," She collapsed into Kate's awaiting arms, "Shh," Kate stroked her hair. Rana sobbed out loud, "I know its tough and your mum isn't helping things," Kate expressed, "I need to know and if I have to wait here," She pointed to the floor with her index finger, "At least Imran's here and he can be your go between, go back in there let him control the situation," Rana attempted a grin. "You're the best thing in my life Kate," She mumbled holding her tightly. "Go on, it's your dad, you do need to know, I'll go on home, call me and let me know what you find out," Kate gave Rana a kiss on the forehead and a sweet grin of assurance she watched Rana return to the waiting room before heading back to the flat. "Anything?" Rana stumbled back into the waiting room, "Nothing, mum is in there, hopefully not badgering him because he collapsed," He remarked, Rana rolled her eyes, "If I had been there," Imran clasped her by the hand, "Its ok, you're here now," He smiled wiping away a tear from her cheek.

"Good morning," Carla gave Kate a hug, "How's Rana? Johnny told me," She relayed, "She didn't get in until late, I was asleep so we didn't talk she's there now and I'm still awaiting a word from her," They sat down to a table, Roy brought them tea. "Sad with all the pain we have lately," Carla replied lifting the tea cup to her lips, "I went to the hospital and Rana's mum came from the room she was ugly to Rana and blasted her, what a shitty mess this has been for her, I can't help thinking her mum totally blames me for every thing," Carla shook her head, "Rana is as much to blame she wanted you and made no effort to stop her feelings," Kate groaned in a sigh, "She deeply wants their acceptance, I can't believe the level they would go to, disowning her, telling her they wished she had never been born," Carla stopped her, "They will accept her in time," She tried to give Kate some assurance. "I can see this putting a strain on our relationship," Kate noted, Carla frowned, "Rana loves you, I can only imagine how she must really feel, don't lose hope or faith," Carla mildly advised.

Rana sat on the sofa weeping and trying not to think of all the bad things that had happened, "Need some advice?" Kate asked from the doorway of their bedroom, "Did I wake you?" Rana asked she picked up a tissue wiping her eyes, "Police chases always seem to distract the mind," She teased Rana curling up in the sofa next to her, "Thinking of Aiden?" Rana softly asked, "At times, police chase always seem to do the trick," She answered kissing the top of Rana's head. "I'm so worried Kate, I haven't heard a thing," Kate squeezed her pulling her closer to her, "Imran hasn't called has he?" She inquired, Rana shook her head negatively, "I'm afraid my father will die without me seeing him, being with him," She voiced with a tremble. "I'm sure Imran will let you know if anything happens," She tried to be assuring. Kate posed for a moment, "You could tell your mum that you've broken up with me and seen the error of your ways," Rana was shocked, "What?" She seemed surprised.

"I could never do that, I love you you're the best thing in my life, why would I throw that away?" She rehearsed. "I just want to help you, I want you to be able to be with him, hold him and tell him that you love him and want him to get better," Rana sat up listening to Kate, "Your too kind Kate after all they've put me through you would think by now they could see that I love you and want to spend my life with you," She answered truthfully. "Rana be realistic, they hate me, I've ruined their daughter and you've managed to embarrass them," She spoke up. "Kate there has to be some way to get in and see him," She was adamant with her feelings. "Surely there is someone there you know that could sneak you in, that way while your mum's out you could ease your conscience," Kate rambled, Rana would come up with a plan to see him. "Come to bed, we could talk, figure something out," Kate worded Rana flipped the remote off and followed Kate to bed. "You always know how to make me feel," Rana voiced as Kate wrapped herself around her, "I love you that's all and I want your happiness, it means so much to me," Rana grinned in relief closing her eyes and letting Kate's protection guide her.

Billy stood watch as Rana attempted to enter her father's room, "Stop," Saira whaled loudly, Rana shuttered. "Mrs. Habeeb," Billy begged trying to block her way from Rana, "There's no way I'll allow it, how dare you try and help her," She pointed to Rana, Imran clutched his mother from behind. "Mum, please Rana's his daughter," He tried to help the situation, "Mum please he might died, I want to see him," She sobbed loudly, "You've embarrassed us, shamed him he's afraid to face his friends and our family," She voiced sternly. "I've left Kate, when you saw me earlier I was moving out of the flat," She implored, "I don't believe you, repent yourself, tell me, do you realize what you've done is wrong?' She moved closer to Rana, "I have," Her voice cracked in despair, "That you understand that you're sick, say it," Saira further goaded her, "Yes I was sick," She uttered the nurse called them into the room, Rana clutched her father's hand as Saira praised her daughter's change, "Dad. I love you, I' here," She grinned through her tears. Hassan opened his eyes and squeezed Rana' s hand and then let loose fading away. "Dad, dad," Rana screamed in a cry the nurses rushed in, Imran grasped her pulling her back, "Rana we have to leave," He shouted pulling her out the despair she felt worsen. Saira stood in shock calling out to her husband her world came crashing down, they gathered together in the outside foyer as a family. Rana's gut churned she had just lied to both of her parents.

Imran walked Rana away from their mom, "I can't believe you broke it off with Kate," He stared into his sister's eyes, "Please Imran, not now," She muttered looking past him to his mother. "Rana, are you lying? Because if you are mum will be in bits," She lowered her head, "No, we are still together, I had to lie to see dad, I'm sorry Imran," He slightly grinned shaking his head and with a low voice remarked, "Let's just hope we can get you past the funeral without her finding out, what will you do? Where will you stay now that you've declared you're not with Kate?" Rana wiped her eyes, "You must understand that I love her," He stopped her, "I do, I know you love her and when you mentioned you had ended things, I thought you were lying," He responded. "I can't hurt mum now, I want peace, I want to be able to bury my father with the thoughts that he knew I had come back to him," She took in a deep breath. "Rana, I know you love our father and mum and you want forgiveness from her, but you can't keep denying Kate, it's not fair, how is she suppose to continue to act? Feel?" He pulled her close to him telling her she rested her head on his shoulder and wondered just that.


	19. Chapter 19

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA PART 19**

"I'm so sorry," Kate embraced Rana as she opened the door, "I can't believe he's gone," She sobbed into Kate's shoulder, "It's ok baby, you need to cry," She stroked the back of her head. Rana pulled back, "I lied," She looked Kate straight in the eyes, "I did what I said I would never do and that's deny you," She cleared her throat, Kate swallowed hard, "You said," Rana began to talk further, "Uh, yeah, I did," Kate was somewhat shocked by Rana's revelation. "I'm sorry Kate but it was awful, I'm an awful person," She confessed, "We'll get through it, I promise," Kate took her thumb and wiped away a tear under her eye. "I lied Kate, I have to tell her the truth," She begged to differ, "Does Imran know?" Kate quizzed, "Yes, I told him the truth he knew I, was lying," She told her. "I know how important it is for you to get back in your mum's good graces," Kate shrugged her shoulders, I'm assume I won't be at the funeral to be your support," She worded, Rana shook her head negatively. "Feel like a drink at the Rover's? A little something to settle your nerves," She took her by the hand and led her out and down the cobbles.

"Rana, Jenny and I want you to know you're family, if you need anything just ask," Johnny rubbed her shoulder, Kate arched her brow, they took a table. "What will you do, move out of the flat?" Kate started to question her. Rana stared off Kate could see the pain in her face, "She made me say I was sick and an embarrassment," Rana lowered her head. "Rana, you knew how they felt, they'll never accept us, me, you," Kate gasped telling her, "I can't give up trying, I can't let her win," Kate bit her lip, "She already thinks she's won and there's no telling what she'll ask of you she's alone now and it's sudden and she hurting the worst way she ever could," Kate relayed, Jenny brought them drinks to the table. Imran, I'm sure will ask me to stay with him, as much as I don't want to, I can't let her find out about us," Rana surmised, "Will you stay the night? I just want to hold you, be there for you, I love you," Rana managed a grin, "I don't know what will happen, I can't say or know how long we will be apart, but I have to try Kate," Rana felt guilty, "I'm here for you, I want you to know that I support your decision, especially if you can get your mum to come around," Rana reached forward lightly brushing Kate's lips with hers.

Kate visited with Leanne they talked of Imran, "It's a shame, Imran's father and all," She playfully shrugged, "Yeah, Rana's really had it bad too," Kate sighed, "Her mum, really has been hard on her, I wish I could've been there for her as she was for me with Aiden she's gutted over it all," She leaned across the counter, "I'll have that glass of wine now," Kate nodded and handed a glass of red to Leanne. Kate cleared the table she was waiting on and turn to see a sad Rana standing in the doorway, "Babe," Kate clutched her by the hand and pulled her into the alcove, "I wish I could've been there," She stroked her face, "A lot of family and friends and an uncle who made sure to goad me about my lifestyle and how proud he was I've changed my ways," She sullenly stated. "But you haven't changed, you're still Rana, lovely, wonderful, beautiful," Kate remarked, Rana found it hard to speak, "We should talk, I mean not here," Rana uttered. "I agree, I have a few things to close out and I'll be around to the flat soon and we could talk," Kate smiled unaware of what Rana had decided.

Kate quickly walked the cobbles to the flat she slipped her key in the door nervously and in anticipation of seeing Rana. "Hey," Rana fully dressed her hair pulled back in a ponytail, "Are you going somewhere?" Kate asked following her to the sofa, "I'm going to be moving in with Imran," She relayed, "What? Now, aren't you rushing things a bit?" Rana became excited, "You said it was ok, I," Kate stopped her from talking. "I meant so you could be with your father and attend the funeral," She worded, "I thought you would understand, support my decision," She rubbed the top of Kate's hand. "I do, but I thought you'd try to come clean once your were alone after the funeral," Kate had a sense of disbelieve in her voice. "I have to try, my mum is hurt and terribly beside herself, at least she isn't blaming me for his death," Rana eyed her. "I see, I uh," Kate lowered her face to her opened hand she rested it there. "Please Kate, try and understand, I want so desperately for her to accept me and eventually us," A tear fell to her cheek. "We talked about this very thing last night and I thought you were on board with this," Kate looked up, "I did, I want what's best, but to continue to lie on and on, it just can't help matters," She responded truthfully.

"My mum will check up on me, I just know she will, I have to be believable," Rana spoke Kate didn't know what to say. "I know you don't want to hear any of this and as much as it pains me," She stopped talking the buzzer to the door rang, "It must be Imran," She continued Kate sat there wringing her hands, Rana went to the bedroom and pulled her suitcase out and brought it in the living room, Imran came through the door, "Kate," He voiced looking at her sad face, "Imran," She swallowed hard. "Rana are you ready," She handed Imran her suitcase, "Please let me have a word with Kate," He agreed, "Kate, I'll see you soon," He mentioned walking down the stairs. "I love you, remember that," She grasped Kate's forearm, "More then you'll ever know or I can ever say, please understand, I have to do this," She sobbed loudly, Kate grabbed her and held her tightly. "You had better go," Kate said pulling away from her, "Kate," Rana started to say, Kate kissed her tenderly pushing her towards the door, "Please, let me know how you are," Rana shook her head, "I will," She closed the door behind her leaving Kate in a fog.

Kate stumbled into the Bistro for the early shift she felt gutted and sad, "It's going to be a busy morning," Michelle noted shuffling behind the bar, "Kate you look terrible," She rushed from behind the bar. "It's ok, really I'm fine," She put her hand out stopping her short from embracing her. Michelle left her and rang Carla. Kate waited on a young couple taking their order Carla entered, "Hey you," She smiled at her sister, "Can you take a break?" She asked sitting to a booth in the corner, "Sure. Let me finish this table," Michelle brought Carla tea. Kate slid into the booth across from her, "How's Rana?" She questioned, "Fine, I guess," She answered not looking directly at her sister. "You seem off, sad," She replied, "I'll be fine," She answered her heart beat rapidly thinking of Rana. "Kate," She muttered, "How's the factory heard ya' got it back from Alya," She quickly changed the subject. "The factory," Carla shook her head, "Ya' never wanted to discuss the factory," She was adamant. "I can't keep rehashing things with Rana, it's more then I can take anymore," She became red in the face.

"Losing a parent, her father was a travesty its something she'll have a difficult time getting past she wanted his acceptance she had to lie to get a last moment with him her mum will have the eye on her, you've been patient that's no doubt, but sometimes in order to make things workout you have to make sacrifices," Kate sniffed rubbing her eyes, "Rana is bent, bent on acceptance of us from her mum, thank god Imran has been supportive, but I can see Rana getting caught up in whatever her mum wants," She answered with honesty. "She loves her, they're blood related Kate," She remarked. "Still it doesn't make it any easier, I love her but we keep having these roadblocks and I'm tired and its emotionally draining for the both of us," She quipped. Carla tapped the table with her nails, "What will you do?" She asked with a firm stare. "What can I do but wait, I love her she's the one good thing in my life, I love spending time with her she's my world Carla," Kate resonated. "But you said you were emotionally drained from it all," Kate cleared her throat with a cough, "I am tired and angry and all, it's gutted me and she's been in bits," Kate responded. Carla grimaced, "I'm here for you all you need do is ask when you want to talk," She slipped out of the both leaving Kate to contemplate what would happen next. The waiting game began.

This story to be continued when I return from vacation!


	20. Chapter 20

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA PART 20**

 **A cold shoulder…..**

"Are you sure moving in here is the right thing to do," Imran asked Rana as he flipped through the mail, "I have to, I can't have mum snooping around," She answered. "How does Kate feel about it?" He asked tossing the mail to his desk and taking a seat next to her. "She's not happy," She grimaced, "I hate this, I hate how things have turned out, I have to keep up appearances and its hurting her she's confused, but I have to get mum to accept us," She whaled, "Well there's the cruise," He smirked cutting her an eye, "You're not ninety and certainly don't need to be led around by the nose either," Imran grunted at Rana's sarcasm, "They paid for it before dad's death and she can't get her money back she really wants me to go," He seemed miserable. "That's you, my kidnapper, I'd have to throw her overboard I'm afraid," She snickered playing with the tag on her suitcase, "Go on put your things up, I'll put on the tea, I could use something a little stiffer though, I think I'll head over to the Rover's for a drink," He told her.

Rana put her things away and decided she need a few more bits she headed to the flat and quickly got them, Kate would be at work, less chances to run into her she thought. "Kate," She looked up, locking the door, "Thought you'd be at work," She grinned feeling guilty, "What's that?" Kate pointed to the clothing bag, "This is a little drastic don't you think Rana?" Kate crossed her arms in question. "I had to get a few things extra," She became angry leaving Kate standing on the cobbles and in a bit of shock. Rana closed the door quietly her heart raced thinking of how she left Kate in such a state. "I just ran into Kate, can't say she was very happy with the outcome," She noted, Imran sighed, "What did she say?" He sat across the desk Rana looked up at him, "That it's drastic and I really haven't taken the time to think things through," She answered pensively. "Come here," Imran embraced her, "You'll work it out, I know you will," He closed his eyes thinking of the situation she was in.

"What can I get ya'?" Kate asked Imran as he sat to the bar in the Bistro, "A whiskey please," Kate obliged, "Have you seen Rana this evening?" He felt Kate out, "No," She was quick to say, Rana entered, "I think we should clear the air about early," Kate came from behind the bar, "You've told your mum about us?" She smiled, "What, no Kate, what are ya' on about?" Her slight anger returned, "Rana, you promised after the funeral you'd come clean, I guess I can't count on that," She moved closer to Rana's face. "Calm down, will ya'" Rana tried to ease Kate, "I have had enough, I can't take it anymore," She moved away, Rana stood speechless while Imran sat listening to them argue. "Can you believe her," Rana cried out, Imran shuffled her back into his flat. "She's hurt Rana and confused, I saw a different side of you tonight," She bowed her head at what he was saying. "You've given your life to her, you've left a trail of pain and tears and then you were rude and unfeeling she loves you what would you have her do? Should she just bow out of your life until you decide what you want?" She groaned, "I know one thing is for sure, "I can't live a lie," She replied.

Kate sat curled on the sofa, the door buzzer rang, "Hey its me Sophie," Kate managed a smile, "Come on up," Kate let her in, "Haven't seen you two in awhile, just thought I'd drop by, see how Rana's fairing," Kate frowned, "Cup?" She didn't respond to Sophie's question, "Sure," Kate put on the water to boil. "Where's Rana?" She further quizzed, "Kate pulled a cup from the cabinet and then turned to her, "She's moved out," Sophie sat there her mouth gaped open. "What?" She finally spoke, "Her mum thinks we've broken up, I suggested it and at first she didn't want to, but in order see her dad she had to go along with it," She handed Sophie the cup of tea. "Oh, but why move out, she's seen her dad and attended the funeral," Kate sat next to her, "She wants to make up with her mum and she feels the only way she can do so is to live separate and keep up the charade," Kate was truthful. "Wow, I'm sorry," Kate interjected, "It's caused problems in our relationship she's been on edge and has really cut me off," She told Sophie lowering her head. Sophie cleared her throat, "I know it must be hard, but we've talked about this very thing," Kate shook her head. "I know," She stood up and turned away from Sophie.

"I don't know what to do, I was shocked that she'd even keep this up, once she got to be with her dad and then family I thought she would have told her mother, when I questioned her about it she became angered and out of sorts," Kate relayed and wept. "What's going to happen Kate?" Sophie became serious, "I can't answer that, I can't, I don't know if I can keep this game up, I told her I've had enough," She replied with a cracked voice. "I can't advise ya' it would be wrong, but ya' might have to face the fact that she's straight and this whole mess with her mum has come to light and her family is more important than anything else," Kate stared into Sophie's eyes, "She loves me Sophie," Sophie interjected, "I believe ya', I do," She muttered, "But I've said it before, love isn't everything, if we can't meet on common ground then we can't have a relationship," She finally said it, "Are you prepared for that?" Sophie asked with a serious gaze. "I don't even want to think about it, really," Sophie sat her empty cup down, "I think you need sometime to think," She rubbed Kate's shoulder leaving her alone and fragile.

"You worked late?" Imran asked Rana as she entered the flat, "No, actually I've been trying to clear my head, that's all, I'm afraid I've broken things with Kate, I feel really shitty the way I just snuck into the flat and then being confronted by her, like I was sneaking about not to see her," Imran sighed he picked up an envelope and handed it to her she quickly opened it, "They granted the annulment?" She questioned uncertain of what she was reading, "They have and Zeedan signed it," He smiled hoping to cheer her up. Rana held the legal paper to her chest and closed her eyes, "Will you share it with Kate?" He cleared his throat Rana gazed up at him, "I think it will help matters, maybe she'll see you're serious and really want to make an effort to make up," He added. "As much as I want to, I still need to get mum's acceptance, I think for now I won't share it, it'll just cause us problems I'm afraid," She worded softly, "Rana you're playing a very serious game, keeping things from her won't help, please if you respect her at all," Rana interjected, "I'm not ready Imran, right now I need to focus on mum," She folded the document back up and fled to the bedroom.

"Lunch?" Imran questioned Alya as they finished sighing off on the rest of the documents for the factory, "Sounds good, Speed Dahl?" She asked, "Why not, "He slipped into his jacket, "How do you feel now that you've received you're worthy purse?" Imran asked taking a table and peering over the menu, "I couldn't be better, I think a little hiatus away from clothing will do the trick," She smile answering him. "Heard from Zeedan?" He quizzed, "I have, London is good for him and he's doing what he love's most," She replied seriously. "He signed the annulment," Imran remarked, Alya thought for a second, "I'm glad he did, he needs to move on, I just really want my brother to be happy," She firmly stated, "You should give Rana a ring," He proposed, "Alya looked at him strangely not speaking, "Come on, you two have been mates for a long time, even before your brother, Rana could use the support," He voiced further. "You're right, it still stings though, I know she's in bits and really lost because her parents disowned her," She responded. "Losing your father isn't an easy thing," Alya pulled her phone from her purse and text her. "Thank you," Imran felt relieved.

"Here's the rest of the charts," Rana handed them to Liz, "Dear your back a little soon," Rana grimaced, "It's not doing me any good to sit by and do nothing, I've said my goodbyes to my father," She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, maybe a word from Kate. Much to Rana's surprise it was Alya asking her to meet on her break from her shift at Speed Dahl. "I'm going to break now," She smiled at Liz, Rana slipped out of the NHS, Kate on her mind. "Hey," Alya and her sat on the sofa across from one another, "Thank you," Rana groveled, "I'm really sorry about your dad, I know what he meant to you," Alya told her, "Why did ya' text, I mean I glad ya' did," Alya breathed in, "I'm still hurt and disappointed, but I know you've been hurting too and I know things are difficult with your mum," Rana gazed at her still sadden by the situation, "Kate doesn't understand," She softly blurted, "I'm living a lie, telling my mum that we aren't together, it doesn't make much sense," She mildly complained. "It does make sense, you'll work it out like you always do," She urged.

"I can't ever see my mum accepting us Alya," Rana bowed her head, "If I had the chance to just spend one day with my mum, I would," She tried to be encouraging. "I guess Imran has told you of the cruise," She shifted her tearful eye to Alya, "He did, look," Alya began to say, grasping Rana by the hand, "Your mum is alone now and needs her children, it will be difficult, but if Kate is who you truly love and I believe you really do love her, then making an effort to work it out can't hurt," She advised kindly, Rana listened closely wanting Alya's acceptance. "It is a difficult decision, one I don't want to have any regrets about, I can't expect for you to understand, but I love Kate and if my mum can't see me for who I really am then I should give up hope," She grabbed a tissue from her purse and wept into it. "Rana, I will try my best to forgive and forget, it hurts me about Zeedan," She mentioned raising her brow, "But to give up would be wrong, we all make mistakes in our parents eyes, I know how desperately you want her to accept you and Kate, but if you don't keep trying then what would be the point," Alya added, "I have to get back to work," She stood up, Rana stood with her, they embraced.

Imran and Rana met their mother for tea, "About the cruise," Saira began to say, Imran rolled his eyes, "I was thinking I would go, that is if you want me to," Rana meekly interjected, "You would? Now that you've found yourself again and parted from that girl," Saira quickly looked at Imran and continued, "Now that Rana is back with us maybe you could split your inheritance with her," Both Rana and Imran dropped their jaws, "You mean to tell me he disinherited her?" Imran raised his voice, "Well as long as she was with that girl," She blurted, Rana's face became sad, Saira excused herself from the table. "I can't keep this up, I just can't," Rana began, Imran tapped her shoulder, "You'll have plenty of time to get her in your court," He urged, Saira sat back down, "Have I told you how proud I am of you, making the right decisions, returning to your family," She rambled with a smile, "I can't mum, I just can't do this anymore, I love her and I haven't ended it with her," There was silence, "What, you mean you've lied to us? Your father?" She looked into Imran's eyes he remained speechless. "I had to, what was I to do? I needed to say my goodbyes," She replied with a shaky voice, "You only think of yourself and never your family, you make me sick," Saira bolted from the table leaving Imran and Rana to contemplate their next move.

"She isn't going to come around, I couldn't lie anymore Imran," Rana told him her voice cracked her throat parched from the anticipation of her mum's reaction. "Calm down Rana," He ordered, "Let me talk to her, maybe I can help smooth things over," She shook her head, "I should try to talk some sense into her she's grieving and hurting still, our father, it's so close to the edge for her," Rana slipped on her coat, "What will you say?" Imran asked, as he remained seated gazing up at his sister. "I don't know, I don't think I can say anything that will ever change her mind, I'm her daughter," She reassured herself in front of him, "Rana just don't give up hope, please she's not really thinking clearly, a disruption could drive her over the edge, an edge I don't think she could come back from," His explanation startling to Rana she stood there her mouth gaped open, "No matter what happens, you're my brother, you've been supportive of me and Kate and I'm grateful, I want you to trust me, let me try and handle it, I need this Imran," She grinned slightly. Imran with little hesitation smiled at her, "Could I stop you?" He quietly asked, Rana politely shook her head and then turned and walked out in search of her mother, a need burned inside of her.


	21. Chapter 21

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA PART 21**

 **A long stretch…..**

Rana walked out of Speed Dahl peering at her mother who sat motionless on a bench, tears covered her cheeks, "You can't be serious about that woman," She stood up racing towards Rana, "I want hear it, I'm your daughter, you should love me, I can't do this anymore," Rana sobbed, "You've lied again and again can I ever trust you?" Saira questioned. "You should accept me, for who I am, you should love me unconditionally," Saira interjected, "This girl or woman or what ever it is you call her," Rana interrupted, "Kate mum, her name is Kate and I can't help it, I fell in love with her, you can blame her all you want, you can make up excuses for your awful behavior," Saira sighed her nostrils flared, "You don't love that girl," She shouted trying to walk past Rana, "That girl is my whole world she loves me she cares about me, how I feel, what I want, it was her suggestion we breakup so that I could see my father," Rana blurted. "Lies all lies," Saira sneered, "Say what you will, I love her mum and I won't stand by and let you ridicule me, I have to go and salvage what's left of my relationship and I won't let you destroy it," Rana gutted turned from her and began to hurry away.

"Rana, please stop," Saira broke down in front of her, "You and Imran are all I have left, I need you, no I don't understand you or this relationship you have, you've defied us and hurt us," She pointed to the ground in sad anguish. "I won't listen anymore, I can't go through alienation from you," Saira caught Rana by the arm, "If you say you love her then I have to try to accept it, please," There was a moment of silence between them, "Did you really mean you would go on the cruise with me?" Saira mustard the words to speak, Rana nodded. "Mum, I love you," She quivered standing there an air of cold encompassed her as if she were frozen in time, "I can't say my acceptance would happen over night, but I have to try Rana, I've lost my husband he was everything to me," She wept, "I know mum, I loved him he was a wonderful father," Rana choked the words out. Rana took her mothers hand, "I have to go, see Kate, talk to her," Saira pulled her closer, "I love you Rana," She was at least honest about what she was feeling for her daughter. "Mum, I want us to be a family, but you have to accept Kate," She released her hand from hers walking away she need to see Kate.

Kate sat motionless as Rana crept up the stairs unlocking the door, "Kate," She whispered, "I see you can talk to me now," She tossed the TV remote to the coffee table, "We have to talk," Rana moved to the sofa and stood there, "There's really nothing to talk about, it's the same thing over and over Rana and I'm tired," Rana stopped her, "Please listen, my mum is trying to learn to accept us," Kate stood up and walked to the kitchen she didn't want Rana to see her tears, Rana explained the situation that had occurred between her and her mum. "I don't think she'll ever accept us, this whole thing is a mess, how can I or we ever have a truthful relationship if all you can think about is saving your mum from uncertain despair and hatred for us," Rana frowned. "That's not fair Kate, my mum is grieving and hurting she needs us," She looked away, "Yes I know or did what I go through with Aiden, mean anything to you at all?" She harshly questioned. "Kate, I have to try," Kate swallowed hard unsure of what to say next, "It will only be for six weeks," Kate felt beads of sweat rise up on the nape of her neck, "So your going on the cruise?" She asked bluntly knowing the answer.

"Yes," Rana managed to mumble what Kate didn't want to hear. "I worry that she'll use this to her advantage and that she will try to turn you against me," Rana grimaced attempting to clutch Kate's arm she pulled away. "You go on that cruise, then I don't see where I can wait for you," She voiced sternly turning back to face Rana, "Kate please try to understand, I want my family to be apart of our life as much as you do yours, it's not fair to ask me not to take this chance, I promise I won't let her do anything to undermind me or us," Kate lowered her face into the palms of her hands, "It's too much anymore all this uncertainty day after day, I can't make you happy and there will always be turmoil trying to get your mum to accept us, I just want peace and its obvious that working through your family issues is what's most important, I won't stay on the back burner Rana, I won't," She breathed in deeply slowly exhaling fighting back the tears her voice cracked as she spoke, "You should go, go and find your family," Rana remained quiet she looked at a desperate Kate and left without another word between them.

"Tea please, black, one sugar," Daniel noted raising his finger to Roy. "Seems you need to talk since you've been in a bad mood that last couple of days," Kate slowly stirred her coffee, "Rana has decided on taking the cruise with that crazy mum of hers, I know she'll try and brainwash her, hell she may even try and kidnap her again," She complained. "Rana has to find peace Kate, I hope you didn't act foolish," Kate lowered her head, "I can't wait for her Daniel, I've given up everything to be with her, my morals," Daniel groaned clutching Kate's hand, "How can you say that? Knowing the way you truly feel about her remember she gave up her marriage and her life with the Nasir's her parents have beaten her down, disowned her," He lectured her with a sharp tongue and a keen eye on her. "She says I'm not being fair," Kate started talking, "But when I wake up in the mornings what am I suppose to think, do? I feel like I'm waiting on a bomb to be dropped her mum is crazed and will stop at nothing to break us apart," Daniel smiled as Kate continued, "Rana say's her mother is trying to accept us," Daniel cut in, "That's a good thing isn't it? Come on Kate six weeks isn't forever, I'll be your moral support, you'll get through this, I promise it will make her return even that much better," He tightened his grip on her Kate grinned she knew what she needed to do next.

"Kate," Rana surprised that she saw her heading towards the flat, "I see you are making ready for your trip," She shifted an eye to Saira as she spoke, "Yes," She pulled back the strands of her windblown hair from her face, "I'm sorry," Rana stated, Saira looked on eyeing them, "I'm sorry, you shouldn't be, I know I've pressured you, you need to try to work things out with your mum, I know what it means to you," She smiled, Rana embraced her, Kate pulled back, "I love you and I'll do what I can to be here for you when you return, I can't help but worry," She still felt tension about the situation. "Don't Kate, I love you too never forget that and I hope that you really mean what you've said," She stared into Kate's big brown eyes, "Rana it's hard to digest, you wanting to leave, do this knowing how things happened with your mum from before, but she is your mum and I know you want so much for us to all be family, no matter what it takes or how long, I have to accept that and if you change your mind about us," Rana shook her head, "Never, I love you more then I could ever really say, how I feel when I'm with you, what you've done for me staying by my side through all my drama," There was a laugh between them, "I have to go, I need to fill out some paperwork at the NHS and mum and I have some shopping to do," They parted ways, Kate's heart ached as she watched them drive away.

"Kate," Saira caught her as she was about to enter the Bistro, "I'm going to be late," She answered still feeling the tension between them, "Anyways I thought you'd be on the ship by now," She smirked, "Rana needs her passport she says its at the flat," Kate eyed her, "Well it will have to wait, I can't be late," She was less likely to help her, "Please," Saira swallowed her pride in saying, "Ok, on my break, I'll bring it around to the Bistro," She gave Saira a time to return. Kate and Daniel teased one another relaxing after the lunch crowd had dispersed. Saira strolled in, "Did you bring it," Kate pulled it from under the counter, "I hope that you treat Rana with respect," Kate remarked catching her breath before continuing, "Six weeks is a long time and if you hurt her in any way, I will find you and make you pay, even if it takes me all of my life, I will find you and it won't be good, just so you know, I'll be here waiting because above all we love each other, we are soul mates and that you won't ever change," Saira slipped the passport in her purse quickly leaving never answering Kate.

Kate tossed her purse and keys down on the counter at her father's, "I guess Rana decided on the chance with her mum?" Johnny questioned taking a distant Kate in his arms, "I don't know that I can do it dad, everyday I will worry, everyday I will be aching from the lack of her touch, her smiles," She began to cry, "Now Kate you have to trust Rana, it feels right to her and she knows her mum better then you do," He scolded mildly. "How can you say that dad, I've lived everyday not knowing what the next will bring, just when I think she's past all this nonsense it hits us dead on," Johnny led Kate to the sofa, "You never got to know your mum, I feel so terribly guilty about the way things turned out," He lowered his head, "That was a longtime ago, you have to forgive yourself," He arched his brow, "Did you just hear what you said?" Kate could feel her gut churn, "Yes, but this is different my life is hanging in the balance," She felt sorry for herself. "Balance or not, its what's right for Rana her mum's alive and grieving, you never got that chance, its only the memories about her that we share with you, you will never see your mum in this world, think about Rana, her father is dead she got a brief moment with him, if you ask her I'll bet she'll tell you it wasn't long enough and that being apart from him was a whole lifetime lost," He took his index finger lifting Kate's chin, "Do you love her? I mean is your love for a lifetime? An eternity?" He sincerely questioned her. Kate sobbed shaking her head positively.

"It's been three days of madness and double shifts," Kate whaled grasping Carla from behind and hugging her, "How are you holding out?" Kate frowned, "It's only the first three days and I haven't heard a word, not even a text," Carla rolled her eyes in a chuckle, "They're at sea, you can't always get service and if I know Rana you aren't far from her mind and she's focusing on her mum," Kate smiled, "I told her I wouldn't wait," Carla gave her a sullen look, "Was that really fair of you? I mean asking her to choose now, yes I agree her mum's a crazed bitch, but if she can bring her around then you'll be happy and she'll be totally happy," Carla lectured, "I have a buyer for the place in Devon," She changed the subject, "Have you now, that's great news," Kate relayed. "I was wondering, I have to go down for a few days, move some things around check about the place, why don't you take a few days and go along," Kate eyed her, a real chance to get away from the tensions of Weatherfield. "I don't know, Michelle's probably not going to take it well," She surmised, "Nonsense, you've been working very hard, you deserve some time away, clear your head," Kate crossed her arms throwing her head back, "I would jump on the chance," She answered. "Then let me talk to Chelle, I'm sure I can get her to reason," They both laughed loudly an adventure was planned.

"Mum," Rana walked up behind Saira she faced forward watching the seabirds fly about, the warm winds of the Arabian Gulf twisted and turned the strands of her hair. Saira quickly turned back to Rana, "Just thinking of your father," The sound of her words soothed Rana her tone very calm and not demeaning. "He loved this place, we've done this trip many times before and everything I see reminds me so much of him," She wept. "Mum, you have us, Imran and I will support you in every way that we can," She wept along with her clutching Saira by the shoulders in solid support. "I'm tired now," She worded, Rana pulled back from her, "You need to eat, maybe a little dinner in the dining room, why don't we go up and change we could have a glass of wine, talk," Saira gazed at her daughter, "I love you, its been so hard being without you, know matter the shame I felt for you," Rana shook her a bit, "Hey, I'm your daughter and I love you and all I've ever wanted was for you to accept me," She embraced her, "Now come along, lets get ready for dinner, I'm starved," Rana took her mum by the hand leading her indoors her mind trailing to Kate she shook it off thinking it wouldn't be a good idea to bring Kate up at that moment.


	22. Chapter 22

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA PART 22**

 **The key to my heart…..**

"I should stop complaining," Saira told Rana swirling the wine in her glass, "Mum your not complaining and I'm proud of you, you've managed to finish all of your dinner," Her smile eased the sad stress she was feeling. "Dad loved you, you know that," She reassured her mum, "Still I miss him," She perched her chin atop her folded hand, "More wine?" The table waiter asked, "Just a little more," Rana motioned. Saira smiled at Rana and noticed a strikingly handsome young man standing at the bar alone, "I'm tired," Rana mentioned taking a sip of wine, "I am as well, nothing a good night of rest won't do me, can I ask you something?" She became forward with Rana, "Ask me anything," Rana was willing, "You haven't said a word about Kate, have you spoken with her?" She probed, "Mum we have plenty of time to talk about Kate, my relationship, right now I just want to focus on us," She replied calmly. Saira nodded her head, "I think I'll have another wine before turning in, go on back to the cabin and I'll be up in a bit," She suggested, Rana bent down kissing her cheek. Saira got up from the table and made her way to the bar she sat down beside the tall lean young man she had eyed earlier.

"Red please," She ordered shifting her eyes towards the well dressed blonde his blues eyes twinkled as he nodded to her. "And how are you this evening?" She started to talk, "I'm good thank you," He handed his empty glass back to the bartender. Saira became brave, "Are you enjoying the cruise so far?" She inquired, "I am, a holiday before I start my new job," He rubbed his neatly trimmed beard clinching his chiseled jawline. "Oh, are you alone?" She asked, the bartender handed him another scotch, "Yes, actually I needed the space, I'm a doctor who has worked many hours in an emergency room," He smiled sipping his drink, "A doctor, my daughter's a nurse," She chatted. "Really," It peeked his interest, "Yes she's with me and just turned in for the evening," She answered. They both sipped their drinks, Saira thought of hatching a plan to have Rana meet the man, "I'm Trevor Raines," He extended his hand to her, "Saira Habeeb," She took his hand in hers, "It's a pleasure," He replied, "Likewise," Saira spoke under her breath. "So what brings you to the Arabian Gulf?" She made further conversation, "I've been fortunate enough to travel many places and I've never been here, time to reflect on my life and I thought this would be a good place to start," He chuckled. "I hope you don't mind me asking but where will you be settling?" She quizzed.

"A small community in northern England, Weatherfield," Saira could feel her heart hit her feet, "Really, Rana, my daughter's a nurse at the NHS in Weatherfield," She could hardly contain her excitement. "I can't believe it," He whaled, "I know no one there, it's a fresh start for me something a little less stressful," His interests heightened. "You should meet Rana she could help you to learn Weatherfield and its people," He grinned, "I think that's a great idea," He finished his drink, "Why don't you join us for dinner tomorrow, say five?" She asked he took her hand in his, "I would love to, five is fine," He released her hand straightening his necktie, "Well I have a phone conference at eight, if you'll excuse me," He turned from her and walked away, Saira stared as he left the dining room, "Madam another drink?" The bartender broke her stare, "Uh yes," She handed him back her glass and began to work on a way to tell Rana she had asked a man to join them for dinner.

"Well I've cleared things with Michelle," Carla shared the news with, Kate. "Great when do we leave?" She quickly asked, "Sunday and we will be gone a week," She added entering Johnny's flat, "I've just made tea," Jenny met them in the kitchen, "Johnny, has he gotten things straightened out at the Rovers?" Carla quizzed leaning against the counter Kate plopped down on the sofa glaring at her cell phone, no messages from Rana, Jenny looked at Carla not answering her she peered over Kate's shoulder, "Any word from Rana?" She inquired and handed her a cup of tea, "No none," Kate groaned, Carla eyed Jenny, "She will, you can't always get service when your at sea," Kate grimaced listening to her sister, "Anyway, Kate and I are traveling to Devon Sunday, I need to pack up the flat and sign a few papers," She smiled, "Oh, have you told Johnny?" Carla shook her head. "I have, I've asked him to keep an eye on the factory next week," Jenny crossed her arms, "Hopefully the mess with the Rovers will be solved soon," She added, "If I know Johnny it will be," She reassured a nervous Jenny.

"Why don't you wear that black dress, you know, the one with the gold sequins," Rana pulled the dress from the cabin closet, "This?" She quizzed, "Yes," Saira noted as she put an earring in her ear. "I forgot to tell you, a nice gentleman is joining us for dinner," Rana looked at her mother strangely, "What?" She seemed agitated, "Calm down Rana, I met him last night as I was finishing my wine, we struck up a conversation he's the new doctor for the NHS is Weatherfield," Rana stood there motionless, "I knew we were getting a new doctor, but it's strange that he's on this cruise," She added lost in thought. "I told him about you being a nurse there he says he doesn't know anyone there," She voiced wrapping her shawl around her shoulders. "So why didn't you tell me about this meeting?" Rana eyed her, "You were asleep when I came in and with the activities we've had today I simply forgot," She tried to be truthful. "As long as your being honest and you are not trying to set me up," She warned. "I believe you when you say you love Kate," They walked down the corridor to the dining area.

Rana looked up to see Trevor standing next to the table, "You must be the nurse from Weatherfield," He extended his hand to hers, "Yes, Rana, Rana Nazir," He pulled the chair out for her and Saira they sat down to a drink. "So my mum tells me you're coming to work in Weatherfield," She remarked, "I am, a little time off before I start," Rana nodded, "Makes sense then why you are on this cruise," Trevor stared into Rana's eyes his mind reeled at her beauty, "Yes, small world especially when you meet someone from where your going, makes the trip and stay a little easier if you have a mate," He answered swigging his drink. "Well I could introduce you to some of my mates," She smiled, "Have you rented a place yet?" She further questioned. "Yes a flat at the west end of Victoria Street," Saira remained quiet listening to them talk, dinner was served they enjoyed it over discussing the NHS, "A glass of wine before you ladies turn in?" He asked, "I believe I'll turn in," Saira quickly got up from the table. "One more glass," Rana gave her mum a look she smiled leaving them alone at the table.

Trevor escorted Rana out onto the deck of the ship, "It's a beautiful evening," She spoke they took a seat on the lounge chairs. "It is, I've always wanted to travel here," He looked at the sun setting over the sea, "So why Weatherfield?" Rana probed he looked at her with a sparkle in his blues eyes, "I've worked in an emergency room the last four years, very rewarding but hectic," He responded clinching his jaw, "Are you running from something or someone?" She prodded with a joking giggle, "I was engaged she didn't like the life I led at the hospital, I tried desperately hard to appease her but," He shrugged his shoulders, "So a new life far away from where you were," She became serious, "The idea of a small town, quiet," He chuckled, "Enough about me, are you married?" He asked her directly, "Recently divorced not something I really care to discuss, I've just lost my father recently, my mum is my main focus she's in bits grieving for my dad," She reflected. "I'm sorry," He lightly rubbed the sleeve of her dress. "Thank you," She managed a smile. "Walk you back to your cabin?" He mentioned getting up and grasping Rana by the hand.

"Help me with this suitcase will ya'" Carla elbowed Kate, "Just a second," Kate closed the trunk of the car. Carla fumbled with the keys to the flat, "Glad it's a bottom couldn't see us hauling this luggage up the stairs, eh," Kate grumbled under her breath. Carla rolled her eyes a young woman came rambling down the stairs, "Hey ya'," She spoke and seemed friendly, "Needs some help with that luggage?" She offered her hands on her hips. "And you are?" Carla extended her hand out, they shook, "Mia Price, I live in the flat above," She pointed her strawberry blonde hair was neatly pulled back in a ponytail her green eyes gave way to high cheek bones and a lovely smile she had an athletic build causing Kate to take notice, they introduced themselves to each other. "If your willing," Kate chuckled pointing to the luggage. "If you girls are hungry there's a little café down the way," Carla smiled at how friendly she was. Mia helped them with the luggage a plan was made to meet at the café. "She seemed a little forward," Kate, mentioned, "I think she's just really nice, not everyone has a motive Kate," Carla scolded. "I'm sorry, I just can't help but worry about Rana," Carla clutched her by the arms, "Rana needs this time, its important to her to get her mum on her side, imagine if she lost her too," Kate lowered her head, "I just miss her and love her," Carla rested her chin on Kate's shoulder closing her eyes and thinking of Aiden.

"I hope I didn't anger you," Saira remarked as Rana entered the cabin she quietly closed the door, "I can't change who I am or what I feel," She stood there looking her mum in the eyes, "I didn't mean it that way Rana he just happened to be there, we talked and when he told me about Weatherfield," Rana cut her off, "He's a nice man, I will do what I can to show him around Weatherfield, but that's the end of it, I could only ever see him as a mate nothing more," Rana relayed calmly. Saira lowered her head with a sigh, "He is strikingly handsome," She urged, "Mum he isn't even Muslim," Rana struck back with a sharp tongue. "And neither is Kate," She replied quickly, "Please mum, I don't want to discuss Kate now, we need time alone, you and me together, we haven't been on this ship hardly a week and you're already trying to sway me," She argued. "That young man needs a mate," Rana groaned loudly shaking her head, "And he has a mate in me, but I'm not interested in him in any other way, so just stop it now," She gasped running her hand through her hair, "I'm going to shower," Rana blurted leaving Saira in a unique but strange position, how to get her daughter to see the young doctor as other than friendly.

"Oh didn't realize ya' was the waitress here," Kate poked in a mumble as she and Carla took a seat in the quaint little café that sat down the street from the flat," Mia looked at Kate with contempt but remained friendly, "It's me night job, I'm a financial advisor otherwise," She sweetly smirked, Kate lowered her shoulders in slight embarrassment. Mia handed them each a menu, "Drink?" She asked about to write on her tablet, "White wine," Carla replied, "I'll have red," Kate smiled, "The loo?" She asked, Mia pointed to a small hallway, "Thanks," Kate left the table, "What she on about?" She quizzed Carla. Carla grinned, "Licking her wounds," She answered, "How long ya' staying?" Mia inquired, "At least a week, I've sold the flat and I need to pack my things, Kate's my younger sister and she is here to help," Carla relayed. Kate returned to the table, Mia brought their drinks, "You could try to be nice," Carla eyed her sister, "I'm sorry, I'll apologize," Carla leaned forward towards her, "She's just being friendly, I don't believe she's trying to get in your pants," Kate became flushed at her sister's curt words. "What?" Kate finally uttered, "She's gay, I'm sure of it, but it doesn't mean she's at all interested," Kate looked pensive swallowing hard, "I'll remember that," She answered taking a swig of her wine.

Kate and Carla relaxed on the sofa reminiscing over a photo album Carla had pulled from the closet, "I remember that," Kate winced pointing at a picture of them when they were younger. A knock came to the door, Carla looked at her watch, "Wonder who that is," Kate shrugged and answered the door, Mia stood there with a slight grin, "Thought I'd ask if you'd like to go for a drink," Kate eyes enlarged, "I don't know, I'm tired, I" Carla walked up behind her and handed Kate the key to the door, "She'd love to go," Kate quickly turned to Carla and gave her the Connor look of despair, "I think you could use a mate while you're here," Mia quirked, "Come on, I promise not to keep ya' out too late," Kate agreed she picked up her cell phone briefly looking at the screen and hoping there was a word from Rana. Kate's look was bleak no messages, nothing, "Very well," She slipped a sweater over her jumper, "I won't be too late," She closed the door and followed Mia to a bar a couple of blocks over from the flat. "Wine, red please," They took a booth, Mia began to chat, "Where ya' from?" Kate stared at her, "Weatherfield, up north," Mia nodded her head, "I have an uncle up that way," She remarked. "I wanted to apologize for earlier," Kate mentioned, "No need," Mia responded, "It was wrong of me, I just thought," Mia interjected, "You just thought I was a little to pushy," She answered her question. "At first, yes," She replied, "But why? You don't know a thing about me," She remarked and took a sip of wine.

"I'm friendly, I never meet a stranger and I'm always willing to make a mate," Mia doted on herself. "Ok, so you want to be mates, I don't know you," Kate answered, "I know you're licking your wounds," There was a moment of silence, "Your sister is a little worried about you," She was honest. "She doesn't have to be, I can take care of myself," She became miffed, "A bad relationship I'd say," Mia began to guess, "No, it's not so much that, we can't ever seem to be on the right page," She opened up to an interested Mia. "Ok, I'm listening, I'm a good listener," She urged, "I'm beyond what to do next, I can't keep living my life waking up everyday wondering if she'll be there," Kate rambled, Mia cocked a keen eye to her, "So you are gay," Kate nodded, "Yes, yes I am, do ya' have a problem with that?" She questioned in earnest. "No, I am as well," Kate, grinned thinking of Carla's not so shocking summations. "So you can trust me as a mate, I'm here to listen," She told her and then patted the top of her hand, Kate looked up and then back down to her hand. "Thank you," She pulled her hand from under, Mia's.


	23. Chapter 23

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA PART 23**

 **Assumptions…..**

"Oh sorry," Mia realized that Kate had noticed the placement of her hand on hers she quickly pulled it from the table. "I told her that I would wait for her to return," Kate mumbled and then looked back up to Mia, "Having a change of heart are we?" Mia blurted. "I don't know," Kate answered with a sigh, "Six weeks is a long time," Mia relayed, "I'm just afraid her mum will try to brainwash her and Rana won't want anything to do with me when she returns," Kate remarked she could feel her gut churn. "If she truly loves you Kate there's not a thing her mum can do or say to stop it," She rehearsed, Kate ran her fingers through the strands of her hair, "I wish I could believe that, but its like she blames me when things don't go right, I mean how does someone your suppose to love be targeted and treated like you're second to everything," She felt anguish at what she thought was really truthful. "You can't let it beat ya' down," Mia warned she looked at the bartender and motioned for another round of drinks. "I guess this time away will be the real test, I should prepare myself for the worst," Kate groveled as she spoke, Mia grinned she liked Kate and wanted to spend more time with her.

"What are your plans this evening?" Saira asked Rana as she dressed for dinner, "I'm going to have drink with Trevor, fill him in on the hospital and the medical center," She declared, "Surely he'll be prepared for when he arrives," She smiled thinking of how cleaver Rana was. "Have you told him you're gay?" Saira pitched knowing it might cause uneasiness, Rana glared with a pursed lip, "I have not, right now is not the time to discuss my sexuality mum, this man is just trying to get his head wrapped around Weatherfield," She astutely answered. "What will you do if he shows an interest to you?" She crossed her arms with a motherly gaze and awaited an answer from Rana. "He hasn't approached me,' She swallowed hard, "He has just ended his own relationship and is making an attempt to fix the things that have been broken, that's all," She winced knowing her mum's forcefulness. "So he has opened up to you?" She asked picking up her purse and making her way to the door, Rana not answering her followed.

"Trevor," Rana spoke taking a seat next to him, Saira's phone rang she looked at the call, it was from Imran, "If you'll excuse me, I need to take this," She left the table and made her way to the dining room foyer. "How's it going mum?" Imran inquired, "Fine, we are enjoying the cruise, Rana's met a nice man," She stated, "A nice man?" He seemed at odds about what she was saying, "He's the new doctor for the medical center and hospital in Weatherfield, fancy he's on this cruise," She seemed delighted Imran was beside himself at her comments. "Mum you do know that Rana loves Kate," There was a moment of silence, "We haven't even discussed Kate," She barked, "Still she's gay and in love with a woman," He had slight anger in his voice. "I'm not pushing the issue Imran, Rana has shunned discussing Kate in anyway she says we need time to heal our wounds," Imran sighed loudly, "Don't make it out to be what it's not mum, Rana is in a state of shock over dad still she loves you and wants your acceptance don't push it," He warned. "If Rana finds someone else, I can't stand in her way, please just leave it be, we will talk later," She hung up and headed back to the table.

Mia walked Kate back to the flat they stood at the door, "Thank you for listening, it's been hard to keep nagging family about my suspicions," Mia grinned, "I don't think they're suspicions but just concern, you're in love, possibly for the first time in your life," Kate lent an ear to what she was saying. "Enough about me, what about you?" Kate opened the door and motioned her in, "I've been in a relationship for sometime, well, I thought I was," They say on the sofa across from one another, "Dana, my estranged girlfriend is a cheater, men, other women, had I only known," She lowered her shoulders, "Sorry," Kate cleared her throat, "I didn't deserve that, I'm not sure I'll ever love again," She wept, "Hey, you will, you have so much to offer the right girl," She tried to be supportive. "Thanks Kate," She smiled through her tears, "Its getting late and I have an early day tomorrow," She stood up from the sofa Kate walked her to the door, "If you need to talk again," She offered, Mia nodded they said their good nights, Kate closed the door leaning against it her thoughts on Rana she picked up her phone and text her and hoped she would hear something from her.

Rana, Saira and Trevor enjoyed dinner, "I think I'll have coffee," Saira said, Trevor raised his hand to the table waiter, "Coffee for the lady," The waiter nodded, "Madam, coffee or wine," He asked, "Wine, " Rana spoke, "So Weatherfield has everything to offer," Trevor began to say, "Yes, its very quiet, at times we do have some excitement," Rana added, "Victoria Street looked to me like it had some nice places to eat," Saira cut in, "I guess Rana didn't tell you about her brother's place, Speed Dahl," Trevor looked at Rana as she gulped not caring to discuss how it all came about, "Uh, yeah Imran," She stuttered a bit, "Your brother is a chef?" He questioned gazing into her eyes, "No he's an attorney Speed Dahl is just something he invested in," She picked up her wine glass and took a swig. "Rana's ex-husband was a chef, Speed Dahl was his creation," Saira blurted, "Mum now's not the time to discuss Zeedan," She smirked and continued, "If you don't mind, I'm tired and I believe I'll turn in early," She expressed getting up from the table, Trevor stood up pulling Rana's chair out, Saira remained seated, Rana quickly fled the dining room. "Her ex must be a very deep wound," Trevor mention, Saira looked at him, "You have no idea the things Rana's put herself through," She remarked coldly, "But that's for Rana to say, not me," She smiled, "If you'll excuse me," Saira left the table knowing there would be conflict between her and Rana.

"Tea? I've put the kettle on to boil," Carla asked a sleepy headed Kate, "Yeah, your dressed early," She noted teasing Carla, "I have to go into town, boxes for packing," She noted, "Oh, I could go with ya', Kate replied. "I'd rather you stay, a courier will be delivering some papers," Kate sighed, "I guess I should start staging things for the boxes then," She voiced, "How late were you out last night? I never heard you come in," Kate furrowed her brow, "Ten thirty, why?" Carla shrugged her shoulders, "Mia seems right nice," She noted, "She has as many problems as I do and like me she needed a mate she could talk to, most are too opinionated about the situation," Kate smoothly spoke. "Kate, no one has a bad opinion about Rana or the situation you've found yourself in," Kate moaned lowly, "I'm hurting Carla, I don't know where to turn, my life's a shitty mess, Rana says one thing one day and does another the next," Carla sighed loudly, "Then you need to make a decision and stick by it, Rana is going to do just what she wants, that's obvious, its toying with your heart strings and none of us can stand to see you hurting this way," She relayed honestly.

Saira sat across from Rana over breakfast, "You're very quiet this morning," Sair mentioned lifting her coffee cup to her lips, "There isn't much to talk about mum," Saira sat her cup down, "I apologize, I was wrong about last night," Rana laid her napkin on the table, "How could you do that to me?" She quietly questioned. "I know you're angry, I was just trying to," Rana interjected, "You were trying to make me discuss my personal life, something I told you I wasn't ready to do, Trevor is a mate, discussing my love life is not what I had in mind," She sternly reminded her mum. "I just thought the last few days you two seemed to be getting close," Saira mildly argued. "We have chatted about the NHS, Weatherfield," She responded. "You haven't talked of Kate," Saira begged to differ, "I'm not ready to talk about Kate, you, me we needed this time alone to mend things, not push me into a situation I don't want," She remarked. "You are right, we do need this time, its just difficult to accept the changes in your life Rana," Rana sighed, "You told me before this cruise you would learn to accept me, Kate, I can't help but think you've lied to me mum," She became upset leaving Saira at the table alone.

"Haven't seen ya' in a couple of days," Kate noted to Mia as she brought them menus to the table, "Tea please," Carla spoke opening the menu, "Kate?" Mia asked scribbling on her pad, "Same, thank you," Kate eyed her. "She 's being distance," Carla relayed, "She opened up about what's going on in her life and I think it was a wake up call, sad," Carla grunted, "Her problems aren't the same as yours, are they?" Kate shifted a glance to Carla, "No, Rana hasn't cheated on me," She grimaced, Mia returned, "Sugar with that?" Mia broached, "Yes, " Mia sat the cups and sugar down on the table, "I'm sorry I haven't stopped by, I've been busy at work," She let Kate know, "All the same we've been packing boxes and moving furniture around," Carla added, "How about a drink tonight, my shift ends in an hour," She replied to Kate, "Ok," There was a quick response from Kate. Kate looked at her phone again not a word from Rana. "I guess you haven't had a ring from Rana?" Carla inquired finishing the last bite of her dinner, "I text her the evening before last, but I guess you're right she's at sea, can't receive messages or there is so much going on with her mum that she refuses to talk," She answered with a pain in her heart. "You will work it out," Carla offered.

Trevor and Rana walked along the gangway to the bar atop the ship, Trevor seated Rana and fetched them drinks from the bar, "It's a little rough this evening," Rana made conversation, "Yes," He sat across from her handing her a chilled glass of red wine. "How long before you start rounds at the hospital?" She questioned, "The day after we get back, I 'm having my things delivered to the flat wile I'm away and I'll have to split my time between unpacking and working," He answered. "Hmmm, not sure I'd be looking forward to that?" She teased. "I wanted to thank you?" He voiced swirling his drink glass staring at the golden liquid in it, "Thank me for what?" She eyed him, "For preparing me for Weatherfield," He chuckled. "Not at all, I'll do what I can to help a mate out," She assured him. "Tell me something," Trevor started to say, "Is your, ex there?" Rana held her breath for a moment, "No he's moved on to London," She answered with no hesitation, "Why do you ask?" She was curious of his question, "You haven't spoke much about your life there," He smoothly answered. "I don't care to discuss my personal life, as I've told ya' I'm focusing on my mum and her needs," She slightly grinned.

"Thanks for meeting me for a drink," Mia chimed, Kate smiled, "Anything for a mate in despair," She replied kindly, "I haven't been around much, bringing up my ex was difficult and it brought back a lot of pain," She explained. "You didn't really say if you still see her," Kate remarked, "I don't she stays to the Southside of Devon and I stay here," She answered. "You can't work it out?" Mia grinned at Kate's asking, "Will you be able to work things out with Rana?" She came back quickly, Kate stared unsure of how to answer that question. "The only thing I can do now is count the days until her return, I love her and I will have to brace myself for what comes after she's back, I know deep down she loves me, but blood is thicker than water and if her mum has her way, I'll be a distant memory," Mia touched Kate's hand again, "If ya' need me, I'm just a ring away," She smiled tightening the clutch on Kate's hand. "You're a good mate Mia Price and yes you should come up to Weatherfield for a visit sometime," She invited her, "I would love the change of scenery," She added, Kate giggled, "My father owns a bar, we could get drunk out of our skulls," Mia gazed into Kate's attractive brown eyes she knew she was developing feelings for her.

Trevor and Rana started the slow walk back to her cabin, "You haven't said where your from, your family," Rana mentioned, "South Hampton, my father died when I was twelve and my mum is still living there she remarried after a long while," He replied. "Oh so you haven't been there for sometime?" Rana quizzed, "No, my stepfather isn't exactly," He, quit talking, Rana took his cue. Trevor leaned against the wall of the corridor just short of the doorway to Rana's cabin she stopped and stared at him, "Are you alright?" He didn't offered much he grasped her by the hand taking her in his arms, Rana tried to push away as he bent forward and kissed her. "Please," She wriggled herself away from him, "It's late and I should go," She headed for the door, "Rana," He followed behind her, "I can't Trevor, goodnight," She entered leaving him in the hallway wondering what had just happened. Rana quickly shut the door startling Saira, "Rana, are you ok?" She moved towards her, "I'm fine, I'm just ready to be home," She complained a bit, "Don't worry just a few short weeks," Saira held her Rana trembled she needed to tell Trevor the truth.


	24. Chapter 24

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA PART 24**

 **Truthful words…..**

"Are you going to dress and join me for breakfast?" Saira tapped Rana's shoulder a she lie in bed, "I'm not really hungry," She spoke, Trevor and the awkward situation she found herself in, painful. Saira sat on the bed across from Rana, "Rana please," She began to implore, "Mum, I'm not in the mood," Saira squinted her eyes, "Did something happen with you and Trevor last night?" Rana sat up she brushed her hair back and faced her mum. "Mum its time we talk about Kate," Saira lowered her shoulders and took in a deep breath, "Ok. Its been weeks now and you haven't really mentioned a thing about her, I thought you had a change of heart," She rehearsed. "Mum, I'll never change my mind, I am who I am," She replied honestly, "I know you don't like to hear me say it, but I will, I fell in love and there was a reason for that," Saira slightly shook her head, "She's conned you into believing you're gay," She smirked, "Mum she didn't con me into a thing, I pursued her, I knew I wanted her she had no clue," Rana voiced sternly, Saira couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You've always been with a man," She aired loudly, "But I fell in love with a woman," She tapped her chest as she expressed those words to her. "I just can't Rana," Saira gasped standing up, "You can't or you just don't want to?" Rana questioned as she wept. "I do love you Rana, it's hurtful knowing you've strayed, from your husband, your family and your god," Saira cried out.

"Mum they've left me, I couldn't continue to hurt Zeedan he's a good man who didn't deserve what I had to offer, I couldn't help I loved another, I fought it until I couldn't anymore," She cried out. "How could you do what you did to him? It caused him to fall off the deep end, threaten your father and me, how were we suppose to face our family our community?" She asked, "I'm your daughter, doesn't that mean anything? Do you care more about your friends and community?" Rana argued back and continued, "If your so called friends and community loved and respected you they would see you through this, they wouldn't turn their backs on you like you've done to me," She responded feeling the hurt and pressure of their argument. "Its really an embarrassment Rana, but I've tried to keep it quiet, our family, the gossips they are haven't helped matters, they've made them worse, do you have any idea how hard it is to face them?" She sighed clasping her hands together and lowering her head. "We're your family, Imran and me, ignore them for the bullies they are, do you think any of them lead perfect lives? That they aren't scandalous," She relayed firmly and without much admiration for them. "How do I face my community?" Saira cried out, "Do you love them more than me?" Rana questioned her back, "No," Saira finally said it they put their heads together holding each other as the tears streamed down their faces.

"I see ya' got your bags packed," Mia noted rumbling down the stairs and meeting Kate and Carla, "We will be leaving in the morning," Carla stated opening the trunk, "Yeah thought we'd get our bags in the car, less to do," Kate looked around, "A drink before ya' leave out?" She asked, "Sure, Carla?" Kate quizzed. "No, I want to rest, we have a long trip back to Weatherfield and if I know Kate she'll be sleeping most of the way," Mia giggled nudging Kate on the shoulder, "You two go on, Kate here's the key and remember I want to get an early start," She furrowed her brow, "I know, I won't be late," Carla watched shaking her head with a grin as she watched her sister walk away. "I've enjoyed our talks," Mia began to say handing Kate a cold glass of beer. "Yeah me too, I think we'll be mates for life," She nodded taking a swig, "I hope your feeling better about Rana," There was a moment of silence between them, Mia spoke again, "I mean if I ever thought there was a chance," Kate stared and stopped her from talking, "I think you're wonderful and a fantastic mate, but my love is for Rana and I can't know what's going to happen with us unless I stay true and wait for her," Mia bowed her head she looked back up, "I hope Rana knows how lucky she is," Kate pursed her lips, "She does she loves me, that I know, but even if it didn't work out, I think I would need time to heal, time for Kate," She worded with a smile. "Ya' have my number, seriously if ya' ever need me, I'll be there," She remarked, they finished their drink.

"We have a long ride," Carla spoke, closing the door to the flat she deposited the key in the lock box on the door, "I'm glad you've decided to stay in Weatherfield, I know how much you loved being here," Carla started the car, "You are right it was my saving grace when things didn't go right for me, but with my family and the factory, Johnny needs me and so do you, not sure how Michelle's life is going to end up either she's been different since the shooting," She versed, Kate closed her eyes taking in her words, the thought of Rana and how she was doing the not knowing if she would come back a changed woman, "Seems ya' met a new mate anyway," Carla nudged Kate she shook opening her eyes, "Yeah, Mia is a great person," Carla shifted a look to her, "I think she had an eye for ya'," She giggled, Kate frowned, "She does, I told her I wanted to make a go with Rana, that to give up wasn't something I could do, I won't rebound with someone else Carla, I've had enough and if Rana has doubts about us or our relationship, I have to sever the tie," She answered pensively. "So you have thought a lot on this trip," Carla gathered, "I have and I have to be honest if Rana does have those doubts I'm prepared," She responded. Carla patted Kate on the shoulder, "And I'll be there for ya'," Kate thanked her.

Trevor stood by the foyer of the dinning room, "Rana," He caught up with her, "Haven't seen you in several days, I'm sorry," He apologized. Rana clutched her purse tightly, "My mum and I have spent time away from the ship, since we've been in port, we have family there," She answered. "I wanted to talk to you, I," Rana interjected, "Its ok really Trevor," She replied he followed her to the table, "May I join you?" He asked in a deep breath she nodded positively, "Will your mum be joining us?" He inquired pushing her chair in, "No she's tired from all of the visiting," She responded, "I really have missed seeing you," He began to speak in a quite tone, "Trevor, I like you fine as a mate," She remarked, the table waiter interrupted, "Water ma'am," Rana nodded, Trevor ordered a scotch. "Is it, me personally?" He sincerely asked, "No, it has nothing to do with you in that way," The waiter brought their drinks. "I ruined a perfectly good marriage to a man I thought I loved, there is someone else that's waiting for my return," She spoke truthfully, "Oh," He swigged his drink grimacing, "I must apologize again for my behavior," Rana touched his sleeve, "There is no need to apologize we can still be mates and I'll do whatever I can to help you, but that's all I can offer you is my friendship," She advised he stared blankly.

Rana entered the cabin, Saira sat up, "Are you feeling any better?" She shook her head, "It was more of a visit then I expected," She chuckled, "Did your enjoy dinner?" She asked, "I did Trevor joined me," She began to undress as she talked. "Oh and how is he?" Rana turned back to her, "He's fine just wondering where we were the last few days," She replied. "He seems like a nice man, I was hoping," Rana cut her off, "We've had this conversation mum, I'm not interested," She hesitated a second, "He kissed me the other night," She mentioned sitting on the bed across from her, "Really?" Saira became sparked by his interest in her daughter. "I told him that I, can only ever be a mate to him that there was someone else in my life waiting for my return," Saira looked at her strangely, "Did you tell him about Kate?" She quizzed, "No mum, I didn't, " Saira closed her eyes in thought, "Why not? Or are you having second thoughts?" She posed the question. "I'm in love with Kate, but Kate and I have many things we have to work out, its no one's business who I want to spend my life with, but you have to accept me for who I am," Rana proposed again.

Daniel greeted Kate, "It's good to be home," She grinned at him, "It's good you'll be back among your mates and at work," He picked, Kate followed him into to the bistro, "I hate to say it, but I have missed this place just a little," They laughed loudly, "See you're back," Michelle voiced walking from the kitchen. "Yeah and I'll be working the lunch shift tomorrow," Daniel laid his folded waiters apron under the counter, "Feel like a tea over at Dev's?" He asked, "Sure," Kate answered they walked out together, "So how's it been?" She inquired, "Well the bistro has been busy, Sinead is on my nerves," Kate snickered, "Hormones I guess," Daniel rolled his eyes, "Some gossip about Sophie," He brought the subject up, "What's Soph gotten herself into now?" She was about to get a bombshell. "Seems Sally's gotten herself into real trouble, ya' know with that swindler," Kate groaned, "Sophie did mention it to me," Daniel chuckled, "Sally's attorney is a classmate of hers," Kate looked at Daniel with a furrowed brow, "Yeah, Paula I met her in the bistro," Kate wasn't sure where the story was leading, "Sally caught Sophie with Paula," He remarked, "What?" Kate was stunned, "Yes they are seeing one another and it's caused a real row," He whaled Kate sat there shocked by what she heard.

"Not to change the subject, but I'm dying to know, what are you going to do about Rana?" Daniel probed, "Well I've had some rest and some time to think and I'm going to wait for her," Daniel grabbed her by the hand, "I'm glad you've made the right decision," Kate cocked her head back, "But if there are any doubts on her part then I can't keep living my life not knowing how its going to be day to day, it's not fair to me or Rana, we will both have to move on with our lives," She seemed sad to Daniel. "I know one thing is for sure, Rana loves you Kate, we've talked about this before she's given up everything to be with you and yes I know losing her father has been hard," Kate stopped him, "Losing Aiden was hard too, I needed her support," Daniel looked at her, "And you had it, Kate, Rana's no fool she wants her mum's support too," He argued, "She tried to kidnap her or are you forgetting that?" Her questioning abrupt, Daniel stared briefly, "Have you contacted Imran, see if he's heard anything?" Kate shook her head, "I'm not sure he would share a thing, even if he had talked to her, but I will ask him," She sighed shrugging her shoulders.

Saira and Rana enjoyed a warm evening out on the deck of the ship, "I know you must be ready to go home, back to work," Saira mentioned leaning against the railing and staring down at the churning water. "I am and I'm sure they've missed me at the medical center as well," She chuckled. "I have a request," Saira spoke, "And what is that?" Rana responded, "That you consider moving in with me for awhile, I mean until I can get back on my feet, its lonely there without your father," She turned her head away, Rana touched her shoulder, "I could for a bit, but you can't control where I go and the time I spend with Kate," She remarked. "I know I can't, I will just have to learn how to accept her she's rude at times and she finds me threatening," Saira felt sorry for herself. "Mum she's just worried about me she loves me and wants me to be safe," She assured her, "She want's to be selfish with you," Saira complained, "Mum you will have to learn to accept us if you want me in your life, I love you, you're my mum, Imran wants us to be happy, can't you see that?" Saira lowered her shoulders, "I'm trying," She painfully grinned.

Kate tapped on the pane of Imran's office door, "Ah Kate please come in," He motioned. "Imran," She nodded, "Its good to see you, heard anything from Rana?" He broached, "No actually I've text her and left a couple of messages, but nothing" He could hear the strain in her voice. "Not to worry she'll be home next week," He pursed his lips in saying, "I thought maybe ya' may have heard something," She mumbled, "I spoke with my mum a couple of weeks ago and she assured me that they were just fine, I hope that when they return she will realize how much Rana loves you and wants to spend her life with you," Kate grinned crossing her arms. "I've never really thanked ya' for being supportive, it must have been hard seeing your sister go through the things she has," Imran grabbed Kate by the shoulders, "I was more than shocked at first, I will admit I thought it was a phase, but I know now she loves you more then anything," He gave Kate a small sliver of hope.


	25. Chapter 25

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA PART 25**

 **A tearful reunion…..**

Rana bounced up the stairs to the flat swinging the door open her eyes and nostrils filled with the sights and smells of the flat she desperately missed. Craig looked up from the sofa, "Oh Rana, you're back," He winced much to Rana's disappointment Kate wasn't present. "Craig," She stumbled over her words, "Kate do you know where she's about?" There was eagerness in her voice. "I believe she's working the Rover's this evening," He plainly replied, "Thank you," She raced back down the stairs hitting the cobbles with a hard trod. Kate wiped down the counter top looking slowly up and staring at Rana full frontal. There was silence between them neither could move both feeling overwhelmed at the site of one another. "Rana," Kate blurted loudly, Rana smiled widely, "Oh how I've missed you," She hurried from behind the bar clutching a motionless Rana by the hand and slipping out. "Hmmm," Rana moaned tasting Kate's lips, "I've missed this and all," She whispered Rana had Kate pinned to the wall of the ginnel, "Not as much as me," Kate remarked in a passionate tone. Lips and tongues fused together in heated desire, "I want you, but Craig's at the flat," Rana mentioned in a grimace, Kate had a naughty grin, "He's working the night shift," Rana felt those words echoing through her head. "Stop stammering," Kate order pulling her back into the Rover's.

"Rana, you're back," Johnny exclaimed hugging her, "Dad," Kate started to say, "I know, I know, you two need some alone time, go on, I'll manage," Kate and Rana made no hast returning to the flat, the climb up the stairs was quick, no Craig, it was quiet, Rana fumbled desperately with the buttons on Kate's blouse pulling it off and placing her hands on the warmth of Kate's skin, "Oh you feel so good," Kate reared her head back as Rana's tongue first traced her throat and then the side of her neck, "I've missed you so much," Rana silenced her, "Not now, just let me make love to you," She whispered in sexual play. Rana had Kate pinned to the kitchen cabinet her fingers making fast work of the zipper on Kate's jeans, "Don't stop," Kate screeched in Rana's ear, "I won't," She muttered. Rana peeled Kate's jeans off leaving them in the floor she took her by the hand and led her to bed she slung her atop the bed sliding her knickers off she knelt spreading Kate's legs and penetrated her with her tongue. "Rana," Kate groaned flexing and contracting her muscles she moaned loudly running her fingers through Rana's hair. Rana sucked and finger Kate's void until she came tightening her grip on Rana's shoulders pulling her even closer.

There was heavy breathing and mumbling on both their parts. Kate stripped Rana naked lying on top of her. Rana could feel the pressure of Kate's body pushing and grinding against her. Kate's arms were locked around Rana's waist as she lifted up on her, "I love you Rana," She uttered, "Kate please," Rana shrieked. Kate buried her face in Rana's opening tasting the sweet juices she had missed so much, Rana exploded in multiple orgasms finally satisfied from their long time of being apart. "I never want to be separated like that again," Kate pulled herself up behind Rana clutching her, "Me neither, it was difficult and a lot of times I was in bits not being able to talk to you," Kate rested her chin on the back of Rana's shoulder she kissed her there tenderly, "I won't ever let you go again, never," Kate made a promise. "I don't want to talk Kate, I just want you to hold me and never let me go," She laid her hand across Kate's. They fell into a deep sleep both exhausted from the passions of play.

"You're up early," Kate voiced to Rana wiping the sleep from her eyes, "I don't have a thing to wear and all my uniforms are at Imran's," She complained slipping into Kate's robe, "Besides Craig will be home soon," She tied the sash making her way to the kitchen for a cup of coffee, Kate dressed and followed her, "You working today?" Kate seemed surprised, "I have to go in, I've been gone for more than six weeks," She murmured pouring, herself a cup. "Rana we've been apart for almost two months, this deal with your mum," Rana clasped Kate's chin in her fingers, "Kate, I have a job, I don't want to be late and stop worrying about my mum, I have that under control," Kate relaxed her shoulders, "I guess I'll go into work, will you be returning this evening?" She awaited an answer from Rana, "We should talk," Rana finished her cup and began to put her clothes back on, "There's nothing to talk about Rana, your back and you promised you'd make amends and come home, here, with me," Kate wasn't sure how to react. "I know Kate, but my mum needs me for a while she's lonely for my dad and doesn't want to be alone just yet," Kate frowned wrinkling her forehead, "What exactly does that mean Rana?" She questioned harshly.

"Kate don't be upset, last night was wonderful lets try not to ruin it," She put on her jacket, "I don't understand Rana," She worded following her to the door. "I'm going to live with my mum for a bit, I promise it won't be long she needs the comfort right now and being in an empty house is just too much for her," She felt sad telling Kate. Rana kissed Kate's cheek, "I'll see you a little later," She winked rambling down the stairs Kate could her the echo of the door shutting. Kate could feel her gut churn, the love they made the night before heavy on her mind she plopped down on the sofa reeling from what Rana had just told her. Craig entered and could see Kate, "Rana back?" He tried to make conversation, "Yes," Kate lowly answered. "Kate what's wrong?" He hurried to her, "I don't know," She was hesitant, "But she won't be coming back soon, if at all," She laid her face in the palm of her hands.

Kate entered the bistro readied for work, "Good to have ya' here today, its been busy," Daniel greeted her he could tell something was wrong, "Kate," She looked sullen, "Its Rana," She sat down to the bar, "Everything's ok isn't it?" He looked worried, "She spent the night but informed me this morning that she was going to work, couldn't spend the time with me and that she was considering her mum's offer to move in," Daniel's worried look turned to a frown, "What?" He seemed surprised. "I can't do this anymore, there are more uncertainties then before, I never dreamed in a million years that she would walk out, especially after all the time we've spent apart," She wept, "Surely you miss understood, eh?" He questioned her again. "No Daniel, I've told ya' before any doubts on her part would be the end of it all," She wiped her eyes trying to keep her composure. "Maybe you should talk to her again," He advised. Kate started to shake her head when Rana entered and greeted them, "I'll leave you two," He went into the kitchen, "I felt we left things unresolved this morning," Rana stated, "I think ya' made yourself very clear, you wanted to go to work, not spend time with me and you want to move in with your mum, did I miss anything?" Kate smirked.

Rana bowed her head and then looked directly into Kate's eyes, "That's not fair Kate, why are ya' being so upset?" Rana shot back, "I don't know, maybe its, because we haven't seen each other in weeks, you've never returned a text or a call from me," She arched neck crossing her arms. "Kate I couldn't anyways there wasn't always service and I told ya' before I left I was going to focus on her," She became adamant. "You show up last night, not a care in the world, ya' woke up this morning in a hurry to leave," Kate was hurt over the situation. "I never meant it that way Kate, I have a job and we are introducing the new doctor today," Kate quivered inside a pain shot through her heart, "So introducing the new doctor was more important then me?" Kate asked pointing to herself. "I'm not going to argue with ya' what's the point," She stormed out of the bistro without another word, Daniel re entered, "Well?" He mumbled to Kate, "She's angry because I'm angry, besides there's the new doctor over at the medical center they're introducing today," She mentioned picking up the menus and bringing them to the station.

"Are you working a double today?" Daniel asked Kate after the busy late lunch crowd had ended, "No, I'm a little, well feeling sorry for myself," She replied, "Why don't ya' go over to the medical center and talk to her," He told her wanting to help. "No," She voiced back, "Come on Kate, you'll never work this out unless you're willing to give just a little," He relayed, Kate untied her apron and begin to count out her tips, "Kate," Daniel became serious, "What's the point, I know you just want to help," She looked at him with sincerity. Michelle came from the office, "Daniel is right, ya' love her and arguing never solves a thing Kate," Michelle gave her the Connor look, "Ok," She put her tips in her purse, "I'll go over and see if she wants to talk," Kate put on her sweater leaving the bistro for a hopeful conversation with Rana. "Kate," Sophie stopped her, "Soph, how are things?" She inquired knowing about the situation with Paula, "My mum's is in jail," She said, "Yeah, I heard, can we get a drink later, talk?" She was in a hurry to get to the medical center, "Sure I'll give ya' a ring and welcome back," She answered and headed to her flat.

"Oh, Kate haven't seen ya' in ages," Liz meet her at the counter, "Is Rana still here by chance?" She asked her with eagerness in her tone. "Yes the lounge, we've just introduced the new doctor and I must tell ya' he's handsome, did Rana tell ya' she met him on the cruise?" She raised her brow asking Kate, "No she didn't mention him," Kate swallowed hard, "Go on back," She pushed the buzzer to the door. Kate entered walking quietly down the hall. There was a slight crack in the lounge door she stopped just short watching Rana converse with the new doctor, "Looks like the people here are going to be great to work with," He told Rana slipping his hands in his lab coat. "Yeah and I'll still do my best to show ya' around," She giggled, "About the cruise," He spoke, "What about it?" She asked as Kate watched them, "I wanted to apologize again," He smiled, "There's no need," She replied, "I have to, but I can't stop thinking about the kiss we shared," His eyes on hers, Kate gasped catching Rana's attention, "Is someone there?" She hurried to the door, Kate escaped, Rana followed out to the main door, "Rana, did you not see Kate?" Rana quickly looked at her solemnly, "What?" She could hardly breathe, "Kate, I just buzzed her in," Liz had a look of astonishment.

"Liz, cover me and please don't say a word to Mariah," Liz looked at her strangely. Rana rushed out of the medical center searching for Kate she ran into the bistro, "Ya' seen Kate?" She asked Robert, "No she left after her shift," Rana went to the flat fumbling for the key she opened the door climbing the stairs but Kate wasn't there her heart ticked wildly knowing Kate had eavesdropped on her conversation with Trevor, Rana began to sob things were already emotional and tough with Kate. "Kate," Carla met her at the door of Johnny's flat, "I don't want to talk to Rana if she comes looking for me," Carla rolled her eyes closing the door, "What now?" Kate explained about their night together, "Rana does have a job ya' know," Kate bit her lip, "Why do ya' always take her side, who does that?" She became angered but didn't mention the new doctor. "Its complicated Carla things really aren't any different then before she left, I still feel like I'm playing second fiddle," She had tears shrieking down her face. "Go and lie down a bit, cool off, think about what your going to say," Carla ordered pointing to the bedroom door.

The Rover's was noisy Kate sat at a back table ducking from any signs of Rana. "Its right crowded in here tonight," Gemma wined sitting across from Kate, "I see Rana's back," Gemma winked, "Yeah well I don't feel like talking about it right now," She sucked down a shot glass full of tequila. "Ok, suits me," Gemma barked with a snicker, "Want to go into town? I found this new bar, lights, action, good music," She tweaked Kate's attention, "I mean ya' could drown your sorrows in a few drinks," She shrugged, Kate slipped on her jacket, "Race ya' to the train station," They fled the Rover's return and headed to the train station for an evening of drinking.

"You're being quiet this evening, long day?" Saira smiled helping Rana place her clothes in the drawer, "I'm fine and yes I had a long day," She answered. "How was Trevor's first day?" She inquired, "He handle everything as well as you would expect," She moaned still thinking Kate had heard their conversation. "How's Kate?" Rana frowned, "She's fine we had a nice evening," She opened the closet hanging up some of her dresses and jumpers. How did she take you moving in here?" Saira probed further, "She's not happy about it and ya' know mum I can't say I blame her," She sat on the bed her hands rested atop her knees. "Rana, you're doing it for me, surely she will realize that right now I need you to get past all the bad things that have happened as of late," Rana felt sorrowful thinking of Kate's expression when she told her she wasn't returning to the flat for awhile. "She was argumentative and hurt, we have so many things we need to work out, but right now you need me mum, dad's gone and Imran and me, we need to be here for ya'" She attempted a smile. Saira took Rana in her arms kissing the top of her head, "I do love you my daughter," She closed her eyes feeling the pain Rana was in, but in a different way.


	26. Chapter 26

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA PART 26**

 **Terrible news…..**

"Kate can ya' make it back to the flat?" Gemma teased her as she swayed down the cobbles. "Yeah, yeah, see ya' later," Kate fumbled with the keys dropping them she felt dizzy she giggled then hiccupped, "Oops," She stammered into the stairwell. The stairs were dark, Craig must have forgotten to turn the light on when he left for work Kate thought she grasped the rail squinting and making it nearly to the top, "One foot at a time Kate," She spoke aloud ordering herself. Kate felt for the door knob she grabbed it but quickly lost her balance she tumbled down the stairs laying lifeless at the bottom she moaned and groaned blacking out her phone beeped, it was several text messages from Rana. Michelle looked at her watch, Kate was late something unusual she dialed her number it went straight to voicemail. Carla entered, "I'm worried about Kate," She sat her phone down on the bar, "Why?" Carla asked, "She's not answering, "Tell you what, why don't I run by the flat she's been licking her wounds, I'm sure today isn't any different then the day before," They both laughed.

Carla buzzed the door to the flat but got no answer, "Come on Kate," She winced under her breath, Craig came down the street from the police station, "Craig," She spoke, "Kate she didn't show for work," She announced he quickly turned the key in the door opening it to find Kate lying lifeless at the foot of the stairs, "Kate!" Carla exclaimed loudly, Craig bent down feeling for a pulse, "She's alive, I'll get an ambulance," He stepped aside Carla mumbled with tears in her eyes, "Kate wake up," There was moans from Kate. The ambulance arrived people among the street staring on to see what had happen, Carla quickly rang Johnny and told him to meet them at the hospital. "Michelle," Carla's voice trembled, "Kate she's been hurt I'm in the ambulance on the way to the hospital," Michelle gasped on the other end and then tried to calm Carla telling Robert to stay put until she found out what was going on. Michelle made quick hast to the emergency room Johnny and Jenny both ghostly and in shock stood in the waiting area. "Kate in?" Daniel asked Robert, "No there's been an accident, I'm waiting to hear from Michelle," He remarked, "What?" He became upset. Daniel stepped out and flagged down Imran on his way into his office. "Imran," Daniel was forward, "What can I do for you today?" He questioned taking the key from the door.

"It's Kate she's been in an accident of some sort," Imran sat his briefcase down, "An accident," He had a look of concern, "She's in the hospital, not sure Rana knows, could ya' tell her please," He begged a cold clammy look covered his face. Imran hurriedly drove to his mum's house, "Mum," She opened the door, "Just in time for breakfast, I made French toast before Rana leaves for work," She smiled he followed her to the kitchen, "Good morning," His speech shaky, "Imran is everything alright? You look different," She noted turning her attention back to the stove. "Where's Rana?" He asked, "She's on her way down, why?" She inquired. Rana walked into the kitchen, "Good morning," She smiled at her brother and then immediately knew something was wrong. "Imran," She voiced, "It's Kate Rana, there's been an accident she's in the hospital," Rana could hardly swallow she belted out a gasp, "I need to go," She grabbed her coat, "I'll drive you," Saira turned the stove off laying the skillet in the sink, "Not without me," She shuttered.

Johnny paced shaking his head in shear grief, Jenny returned with two cups of tea in her hand, "Heard anything?" She looked at Carla, "No they're still working on her," She stared through the glass window the nurses and doctor still surrounding her. Carla clutched Kate's phone seeing the numerous text messages from Rana. "Rana," She whistled under her breath just as Rana, Imran and Saira entered the waiting area. Rana with a tearful eye asked Carla what was going on, "Seems Kate slipped and fell down the stairs at the flat she's unconscious," She bowed her head. Dr. Raines entered, "Connor family," He held a chart in his hand noticing Rana & Saira amongst them, "Kate's still unconscious, we are going to run some tests, it could be a concussion, I just don't know yet," He relayed, "When will you run the tests," Johnny questioned. "Now, I'm about to take her down for a CT scan and an MRI and as soon as I know something, I'll let you know, so please be patient," He turned and walked back through the door. "Rana," Carla called out to her, "What exactly does he mean," She was clearly shaken up. He's hoping it's just a concussion and with some rest and monitoring she'll come around," Kate wiped away the tears that was streaming down her face.

Rana made her way to the back, "Trevor, how is she really?" She asked trying to stay strong. "A mate I assume?" Rana nodded, "Her family is extremely upset and worried," She replied, "It's touch and go, those tests should be up soon," He flipped through her chart writing in it. "What should I tell them?" She braced herself for the worst. "To stay strong, I'll be up shortly," He smiled, "Thank you," She walked back to the waiting area, "Rana," Saira spoke first, "He said the tests should be up soon and he'll be out to talk in a bit," Kate's family gathered around her they embraced Rana treating her as if she were family. Trevor re entered, "Doctor," Johnny moved close to him, "Just as I thought it's a pretty bad concussion, Kate will need the support and encouragement of her family to see her through this, thankfully the MRI showed only a few broken ribs and no other major breaks were found," Rana lowered her head she broke apart, "Besides there are many bumps and bruises she has and she will need complete bed rest and a good nurse by her side, we will bring her back up in a few minutes, please keep your visits short," He left them. Rana sat back down next Saira and Imran, "Don't worry, if I know Kate she's already fighting," Imran assured her. Kate's family entered first surrounding her, Rana watched tearfully from the exterior glass window, "I have a call I have to take," Imran stepped out.

Saira watched her daughter and her emotional state she walked up behind her grasping her shoulders and looking beyond her to see Kate laying there in a terrible state. Saira whispered into Rana's ear, "When did you know?" She felt compelled to ask, Rana turned back to her mum, "I believe I've always known," She began to converse without any convictions, "Kate was a great mate, but there was something very different about her, I couldn't put my finger on it, I had never been with a woman before and when she met Imogen, I was angry, hurt and jealous by it," She replied continuing, "I just wanted to be with her she had no clue mum, none, I pursued her she was reluctant at first, Zeedan was her best mate she fought my advances until she realized that she loved me too," Rana responded, Johnny and Carla came from the room motioning to Rana, "Go on, I'll be waiting right here," Saira gave Rana the reassurance she needed. "Johnny I'm going to step out and call Michelle, please Rana talk to her," She urged her. "I will Carla," Carla left out Johnny took a seat next to Jenny, Saira watched. Rana pulled the stool up next to the bed, "Hey," She spoke softly her finger running through Kate's hair, "I love you, please come back to me," Trevor quietly entered the room, Rana unaware of his presence. "Please Kate, you know I can't live without you," She rested the side of her face on Kate's forearm.

Rana lifted her head, placing her lips on Kate's forehead but there wasn't a response no subtle movements just a closed eyed Kate with contusions and scrapes covering the side of her face. Trevor watched with admiration for Rana, "I love you Kate more than I ever have, being gone all those weeks showed me what true love is," Trevor held his breath at her words he cleared his throat startling her, "Rana, are you alright?" He tightened his grip on the chart, "No," She cried out he approached her, "I'm sorry she must be a good mate," His hand loosened from the chart he was holding he touched her shoulder. "Please Trevor, I believe when we talked earlier Kate was eavesdropping," He gazed at her, "I don't understand," He remarked, "When I told you that there was someone else, I was talking about Kate," He felt a cold chill cover him listening to her words. "She's the love of my life, the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with," He stared in disbelief and unable to speak. "You're gay?" He finally found the words to say, Rana grinned, "I am," She felt the tensions of saying it release itself. "I should have told ya' right away, but with mum and all the pain our family has been through," Trevor lowered his head, "Your parents must have been disapproving," Rana became melancholy, "You have no idea what they put me through, they disowned me, treated me like a second class citizen," She explained as he listened on.

"Yes Michelle, as soon as Kate's awake, I'll call ya'" Carla told her, "I have to hang up now, Kate's phone is ringing, I need to answer, it could be something important," Carla looked at the screen, it was Mia, "Hello Mia," Carla answered with a tremble in her voice. "Kate is that you?" Mia asked, "No its Carla, Mia Kate's had a terrible accident and she's in the hospital," There was silence on the other end, "Mia are ya' there?" Carla asked thinking the call had been lost. "No I'm here, is there anyway I could talk to her?" She became edgy, "No she's fallen and she's unconscious," She relayed, Mia gasped, "What! My god," She became upset, "Kate needs me Carla," She rambled, "Kate needs support from all of us, its touch and go," Carla explained what had happened leaving Mia baffled as to how it all came about. Mia hung up and began to pack Carla fortunately had offered her a place to stay on her visit. She finished taking care of her business and headed to the train station for a ticket to Weatherfield.

Rana slowly walked back into the waiting area, Saira embraced her. "I see they've drawn the curtain, is there any change?" Rana looked back towards the window, "No, she's still out and they need to run a few more tests," She looked sullen and lost, Saira handed her the phone, "Work is calling," Rana took it from her and excused herself, Imran brought a hot cup of tea back, "Rana still in there?" He noticed the curtain had been closed, "No, work was ringing her and she went to call them back," She told him, "Any change?" He looked to his mum for an answer. "No she's still not responding," Saira cued him in, "They want to run some more tests, I'm worried about Rana," She mentioned to Imran, "Me too mum she's had enough heartbreak in her life this just can't be happening," He replied. "I know, its been difficult," She wiped her eyes with a tissue from her purse, "Rana does love her," Saira admitted Imran grinned, "I hope you realize that Kate is the woman she loves and wants to spend her life with mum, that you won't break them apart like you were hoping to do," He shifted an eye to her. "It will take some time, I just have to get used to this, its new and totally unexpected," Imran patted his mum on the back, "We're your family mum, Rana and me," She laid her head against his chest.

Rana sat alongside Kate's bed she caressed her brow with the tips of her fingers, "I love you, I love you so much," She whispered never taking her eyes from her face, "Hey," Trevor entered, "Hey yourself," She took Kate's hand in hers, "Well all the test are negative, no other damages it appears," Rana smiled a tear dropped down her face, "She must be very special," Trevor added, "She is, you have no idea what I went through just to be with her," She looked away from him and back to Kate, "I just want her to be alright so we can move on with our lives, please Kate wake up," She spoke solemnly. "Not too much longer she needs her rest," Rana was reluctant to leave her side, "I'll go and check on my mum," She returned to the waiting area, "Any change?" Imran raced to her side, "No she's still out," Rana's voice quivered as she said it, "Mum go home, you need your rest, Imran," Rana motioned for him to take her home, "Alright, but you'll call as soon as she awakens?" Saira asked, Rana's heart sank to her feet, "I will mum," Imran kissed her forehead, "I'll be back to check on you," He smiled giving Rana assurance that everything would be just fine.

"Thanks for picking me up," Carla met Mia at the train station, "I'm glad you're here," Carla winced, "How is she?" Mia waited in anticipation of a positive answer. "The same, still unconscious, I don't know," Mia could feel her throat tighten, "Rana?" She quizzed, "She's there at the hospital, she won't leave Kate's side," She replied turning on to the cobbles and parking the car in front of Johnny's flat, "Come on, I know you'll want to freshen up a bit before we go to the hospital," Carla helped her with her suite case. "Jenny has tea made," She made Mia feel welcomed, "Any news from Johnny?" Carla inquired from Jenny as she introduced Mia, "He rang about fifteen minutes ago, but he said she was still the same," Jenny showed Mia to the bedroom, "Mia, is this an interest for Kate?" Jenny seemed curious, "A mate she met while we were in Devon," Carla explained, they shared tea before heading to the hospital. Carla and Mia entered the waiting area peering through the glass window, "Kate's alone," Johnny came out, "Kate's resting well, Imran took Rana to shower and change she needed to eat something," Johnny met and welcomed Mia. "Can I see her?" Mia asked with eagerness, "Yes," Carla walked her in she sat by the side of the bed, "It's me Kate, your mate Mia," She rubbed the top of her hand with her thumb hoping for a response.


	27. Chapter 27

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA PART 27**

 **Jealousies…..**

"I should get back to the hospital," Rana slipped into her blue jean jacket after a shower and quick dinner, "Don't you want to rest a bit?" Saira asked following her and Imran to the door. "No mum, I need to get back in case Kate awakes," She was in a rush to leave, "Please call me," She closed the door as Imran and Rana left. "I think mum's coming around," Imran tried to ease his sister's tension, "Sometimes I think she will and other times she tries her hardest to set me up," Rana complained. "She's just being our mum, I know she's worried for you," He stated pulling into the hospital parking lot, "Still it doesn't change her strange and vindictive ways at times," Rana smirked climbing from the car. Imran followed Rana into the waiting area, Carla sat motionless, "Hey," Rana touched her shoulder, "Rana, Imran," She acknowledged them, "Any change?" Rana looked up peering through the glass window to see a strange woman next to Kate's bed, "Is that Kate's charge nurse?" She inquired looking back to Carla, "No, it's Mia a mate she met while we were in Devon," Carla told her, "Devon?" Rana questioned, "Kate and me went down to finish the final on the flat I sold," She remarked, "Oh," Rana crossed her arms staring at them. "Mia befriend her while there," She explained.

"Go on in, talk to Kate Rana, maybe you can knock some sense into that bloody head of hers," Imran covered his mouth in a laugh his phone rang he excused himself from them. Rana entered the door, Mia looked up, "You must be Rana," Mia said, "I am," Rana extended her hand to her, "Mia Price, Kate's told me a lot about ya'" She started to talk, introducing herself, "I'll bet you'd like some time alone with her," Mia relayed standing and letting Rana take the seat next to the bed. "Thank you, did you travel up from Devon?" Rana felt her out. "Yes, I was trying to contact Kate when Carla answered and told me what had happened and here I am," She smiled, Rana's gut churned. "I'll leave you two," She left the room, Rana turned her attention to Kate, "Have I ever told ya' how beautiful ya' are," She laid her head on Kate's forearm when she felt a slight wiggle. "Kate," She stuttered, "Um," Kate groaned, "Ouch," She whispered, "Kate," Rana spoke her name again standing up, Kate slowly opened one eye and then the other, "Where am I?" She grimaced the pain shooting through her. "The hospital, you've had an awful accident," Kate groaned again, Rana pushed the button for the nurse. The nurse came in and asked Rana to step out she hurried to the waiting area notifying Carla, Imran and Mia sharing the news.

Rana awaited visitation time with Kate, Mia returned with two cups of hot tea handing one to Rana, "Oh thank you," Mia grinned, "I thought ya' could use a cupper," Rana sipped it feeling the warmth of it soothe her parched throat. "Kate's never mentioned you," Rana voiced, "How could she we only just met, but we became fast mates while she was in Devon with Carla selling the flat," Mia offered and was up front with Rana, Rana sighed, "Its good she has someone close to talk to," She replied with an uneasy feeling, "I plan to help care for her," Rana quickly turned her head to her, "Kate will need care, I know Carla and her father run businesses and with ya' working in all," Rana gulped listening to her, "I'm a nurse, I can certainly care for her," She admonished, the charge nurse came out and motioned for Rana to come in, "Excuse me," She sat the emptied cup down and once again thanked Mia for the tea. Rana escaped to Kate's room, "Hey," She attempted to smile her eye blackened and swollen, "I'm just thankful you're awake," She took Kate by the hand. "Me too but its hurting me," She shook. "I'm here and I promise to never leave your side again," Kate remember the pain of their arguments, things were not resolved with Rana, Kate could see Mia standing there peering through the glass window that separated them.

"Rana," Kate winced, "We have many things to clear between us," Rana furrowed her brow caressing the side of Kate's face touching the tiny scratches that covered the side of her jaw, "Shh, we have plenty of time to talk, ya' need to get better first, back on your feet," Rana gently spoke kissing Kate's cheek. "Is Mia still here?" She asked, "Yes she's out in the waiting area," Kate cocked her head with a slight twitch, "I'd like to see her," Rana frowned, "Now?" She questioned lowly, "Yes please she's come all this way just to make sure I'm ok," Rana loosened her grip on Kate's hand, "I'll get her for ya'," She went out and motioned Mia in. "Hey mate," Mia smiled grasping Kate's hand, "Thanks for coming, but ya' didn't have to," Mia hushed her, "I wanted to, Kate you're my mate, I couldn't imagine not seeing ya' what if something worse happened?" She questioned they giggled Kate feeling the pain in her ribs. Rana watched from the window her heart raced, "You're not worried are ya'? " Carla stepped up next to her, "Uh, no why should I be," She looked down. "Kate's been a difficult situation Rana she doesn't know where to turn, not really," Rana shook her head, "I love her Carla," Imran interrupted them, "I called mum," Rana embraced him, "Thank you," Mia exited, Carla and Johnny went in to see her.

Rana stared down at her coffee cup stirring it repeatedly with the spoon, "Rana," Imran chirped she scrambled from the daze she was in, "Sorry," She remarked, "I thought you would be happy seeing that Kate's out of the woods," He worded. "Kate's not very happy with me," She answered resting her head against her open palm, "It must be that other girl," Imran smirked. "What?" Rana pitched, "Come on Rana," Roy moved towards them, " More coffee?" Imran handed him his cup and saucer, "Sure," Rana nodded her head negatively. "It has nothing to do with that girl," Rana sighed saying, Imran chuckled sarcastically, "You'll never make me believe that she's charming and beautiful," He teased, "What are ya' on about?" Rana barked back. "I can see you're concerned are you forgetting I'm your brother? And I know you better than anyone," Roy sat a fresh cup in front of him. "It's strange ok, this girl all of a sudden she's in Kate's life, why?" She rambled, "I don't know," Imran clasped her hand, "Kate loves you, I don't think you have a thing to worry about, the girl is just a mate," Rana pursed her lips, "And ya' know this how?" She became angered.

"How are ya' today?" Rana entered the room, "I'm hurting still and I feel stupid," She replied, "Why is that?" Rana sat beside her, "I remember loosing my balance and falling down the stairs, drunk I'd say," She was miffed as she answered her, "I'm sorry," Rana bowed her head. "So how is it living with your mum?" She quizzed changing the subject, Rana eyed her, "Its fine, I'm just settling in," She was eager to tell her, "How long ya' plan to stay? I mean six weeks on a cruise wasn't enough?" She questioned harshly, "That's not fair Kate," Kate groaned shifting herself in the bed, "You have to do what's best for you and your family, I hope you're happy there," Rana wanted to speak but found it difficult, "Please Kate you have to understand," Kate interjected, "Oh I understand very well, your family issues are more important than our issues," Rana wanted to cry she swallowed hard, "Kate you've been through a lot now's not the time to argue this," Kate looked at her, "Hey ya,' got ya' that kebab form Dev's," Mia entered not realizing Rana was present. "Its ok, I was just leaving," She picked her purse and fled not saying another word. "I, I didn't realize Rana would be here," Kate calmed her, "She had to go to work," They ate their kebabs giggling and chatting. Mia became serious, "I don't think your being honest with me," Kate stared, "Rana moved in with her mum," Mia lowered her head, "Things are a little tense Kate and right now you need to rest," She further argued.

"Such a sour expression," Moira noted under her breath, Rana handed her the charts she was holding, "If ya' have a problem with me and my so called sour expression why don't ya' report it," Rana stammered, Moira took offense, "I didn't mean you," She giggled as Liz approached them. "Have you seen the new dreamy Doctor Raines," Liz winked at Moira, "And he's single imagine that," Rana pushed the falling bangs from her face, "He's helped Kate greatly," Rana spoke, "How is Kate?" Liz became serious, "In pain, but lucky nothing but a few ribs were broke," Moira shook her head, "Rumor has it she was angry and got awfully drunk with Gemma," Rana clinched her jaw, "Things happen she slipped down the stairs," Rana became adamant. Liz pulled Rana away, "Ignore her," She patted her shoulder, "I can't help but think she's right, Kate was angry, with me and she did get drunk," Liz grinned, "I guess things aren't perfect?" Rana felt a tear fall down her face she wiped it away, "Not really and I don't know what to do to make them better," Liz walked her back into the office, "If you love Kate you need to think about how you want your life to be with her, a live in, more serious," She grabbed Rana by the arms making her pay attention.

"She's the only person I want to spend my life with, I love her Liz, but this thing with dad, my mum's alone now and she needs me, I feel like I've lost everything with her and now that she's finally making an effort to accept me and Kate, Kate feels like I'm shaking her off for a life just with my family," She turned from Liz facing the window. "Rana, you must live your life for Rana, remember what you gave up to be with her, Kate will be there, your mum is important yes, but what about what you want in your life? A home, an extended family, Saira is tough and she'll still have you no matter what she's your mum, don't leave Kate standing at the gatepost too long," Rana sighed and interrupted her, "I just don't know if getting more serious then we already have is in our best interest right now, Kate's angry my mum is in a bad way over my dad," She hesitated briefly, "And dealing with the fact that I'm really gay, its been hard on her, her friends and our family," Liz walked closer to her, "What does Rana want?" Liz proposed, "I would think very hard before you stake yourself to something you can't get out of, yes family is important, but what about Kate? You could lose either way," She lightly touched Rana's sleeve leaving her to process what they had talked about.

Dr. Raines listened to Kate's heart, "Sounds good," He examined the tape on her ribs then her facial bruises, "Looks like we will get you to a room this morning," Kate eyed him with content, "How long will I have to stay?" She asked, "A few days, we have to make sure that nasty concussion isn't a bother and I think you should walk a little today," He advised. Kate could feel the soreness encompass her body, "It hurts," She swallowed hard biting her lip, "I'll have the nurses get you out of bed, has Rana been by for a visit?" He quizzed trying to relax her, "Not today, why?" She snipped, "Just curious, I haven't seen her at the medical center either," He remarked the nurses entered. "I'll check later this evening," He picked up the chart and scribbled something on it, "I'll let her know you've inquired," Trevor felt strange and guilty. Mia watched Kate from the glass window as she walked around trying to keep her balance, the nurses put her in a wheelchair, "Kate's about to move to a room," Carla smiled walking up beside her, "Its about time, a little more privacy," Mia answered. "Have ya' seen Rana?" Carla looked around, Mia shrugged, "I haven't," Carla thought it strange.

Rana found her way to Kate's room, it was later then the usual visit she knocked and entered, Kate turned her head towards the door Rana stood there, "We should talk," She muttered, Kate pulled herself up, "Dr. Raines seems quite nice, is he a good kisser?" She asked frankly, "I never wanted to kiss him he kissed me, I'm not interested in him in that way," She trembled in speaking. "Seems he fancy's you Rana," She voiced. "Please don't start an argument, can't we just talk about us? Please," Rana sat on the bed next to her, "When were ya' going to tell me about him?" She smirked, "I was, in good time he's just a mate he's new here and knows no one," Rana stood up for him, "And what about Mia?" Rana asked angry at the situation, "I met her in Devon while with Carla we became friendly, I like her a lot," She stated not holding back, "Well she want's to be more then friendly," Rana sparked. Kate gulped, "I know," She sighed, "If ya' knew then why is she even here, unless ya' have feelings for her," Rana wept. Kate remained quiet as Rana looked on, "I guess everything we've meant to each other is over," She raced from the room and down the hall she didn't give Kate a chance to speak.

Rana rested herself against the wall in the foyer by the elevator, it dinged and the door opened she tried to clear her face of the tears that had streaked it. Mia exited catching Rana stunned by her presence. "Rana," She spoke seeing Rana's state, "Are ya' alright?" Mia clutched her by the elbow leading her away from the elevator door, "Kate, I," She clinched her jaw tightly her eyes piercing Mia's, "Are you in love with Kate?" Rana blurted, Mia felt a red streak cross her face, "I do have feelings for her, I won't lie, but she's made it clear that she loves you, I came not knowing you were even back, I figured Carla might need my help," She tried to ease the tensions that had arisen between them. "I want to take care of Kate she's the love of my life and I should be the one," Rana's heart was in anguish, "Seems you two can't stay on the same page," Rana felt disheartened by Mia's words. "No matter what Kate loves me, please don't make the mistake of thinking otherwise," Rana moved away from her pushing the button to the elevator. Mia watched a disheveled Rana enter looking down unable to face the heartbreaking situation she found herself in.


	28. Chapter 28

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA PART 28**

 **The proposal…..**

Rana sat quietly on the side of her bed, "Are you hungry?" Siara entered with a light knock, "No mum, I'm not," She answered wiping her face Saira could tell she had been crying. "I'm sorry," She offered, "Is there, anything I can do to help?" Rana shook her head negatively, "No mum, I'm about to lose it all with Kate," She sobbed. "Rana, I know you don't want to hear this but maybe a couple of days away from her she's been through a lot of trauma and she's hurting, it was a scary situation," Saira tried to be calming, "That's just it mum, I've been away enough and for too long she feels I've betrayed her by moving in here she doesn't understand," Rana remarked. "Rana you'll just have to give her some time," Rana shook her head, "No mum, I'm going to loose her and I can't, I have to make her see that what we have is real and that we belong together," She began to pace, Saira tried to stop her, "You can't keep being in bits over this, you have a career, a job to go to daily," Rana stopped in her tracks, "I need talk to Imran," She tapped his number on her phone, "He's going to pick me up," She slid into her blue jean jacket slinging her purse over her shoulder.

"You look irritated, mum?" Imran questioned as they grabbed a booth in the Rover's Return, "Kate," She gasped, "Rana you need to calm down, Kate's angry," Rana interjected, "Mum and I talked she thinks I need to give Kate a couple of days to wrap her head around this situation, I've put us in," Imran frowned rolling his eyes, "And how do you feel about that?" Rana crossed her arms with a hardened stare, "She's right, I can't have Kate depressed or anymore angrier then she is she needs to get better and I'm making things worse then they need to be," Her heart ached. "Kate falling and having an accident isn't your fault Rana," He scolded her, "She got drunk because of me," Rana pointed to herself, Gemma showed up to the table, "How's Kate?" She asked feeling terrible, "She's in a room now, getting better," Rana replied. "I should drop by, check on her," She voiced feeling internal guilt about Kate's drunken stupor, Rana nodded. Imran excused himself getting them a drink.

"How are ya' feeling? Looks like those bumps are dodgy," Sophie, teased, "Say's you, seems your having fun with this, new found love interest," Kate noted. Sophie paused, "As much as I like her it's caused stress between mum, Tim and me," She shook her head. "Sophie, you can't let them get to ya,' its been a long time since you've really had anyone of interest and who cares she's older," Sophie smiled, "The time we've had, well she makes me happy Kate," Kate thought of Rana and their problems, "How's Rana?" Kate grimaced, "She's moved in with her mum, don't know with the rows we've had lately that she'll move back into the flat," Sophie felt sorrowful for Kate. "You love her, are ya' just going to give up? Live in bits knowing that ya' want to be with her," Kate clinched her jaw, "I do love her but I'm not going to be second to anyone in her family, especially not Saira she's had it out for me and I' sure she's blamed me for Rana's downfall," Sophie shrugged, "Surely she'll come around, Rana loves ya' there's no denying that," The nurse entered the room, "Kate, I'll be by when your home," Sophie bent down and kissed her cheek," Kate smiled.

Rana and Imran walked down the cobbles to his flat they stopped short of the door he fumbled in his jacket pocket for the keys, "Have you decided what you're going to do?" He slipped the key into the lock looking at Rana, "I have thought a lot the last couple of days," She started to answer, "Really, because you didn't seem positive about a thing in the Rover's," He admonished with a gleam in his eyes, "Stop teasing me," She nudged him with her fist, "So what have you decided?" She sighed, "I'm in love with Kate, that won't change, I've done nothing but worry about how we would move forward with our lives, when Eva had Susie here, I avoided listening to Kate about a future family," They entered the flat. "And I believe I hurt her," Imran embraced her, "Doesn't mean either of you can't have a child in the future Rana," He patted her on the back, That's just it, I do want those things with her and now that Zeedan has signed the annulment and I am free its time for me to make that commitment I have avoided for some time," Imran put on the teapot to brew. "So I foresee a proposal," Rana grinned, "Yes, I just have to explain to mum and hope that she understands, please don't tell anyone," Imran poured her a cup sitting on the sofa next to her, "I support whatever decision you make," She thanked him.

Rana meekly walked back into the house, "Are you alright? I've been worried about you," Saira met her in the foyer, "Yes mum, Imran and I had good visit he's always able to calm me," She smiled thinking of her big brother. "Did you go and see Kate?" Saira probed, "No mum, Kate doesn't need strife and anger from me, its too much, things are delicate for her right now, I can't have her in bits over my hasty decisions," She worded, Saira stared, "So moving in with me has created a void between you two?" She quipped, "Isn't that what you wanted?" Rana became mildly defensive. "I just want you to be happy, Kate's just an interruption in your life Rana, I don't think you've thought this through seriously, what if you wake up one morning and realize she was just a passing fancy?" Saira was truthful. "For the first time in my life I feel right mum, I love her like I've never loved anyone she's my whole world," Rana implored. "What about your feelings for Zeedan? I mean you married him twice," Rana interjected calmly, "I loved him, but I wasn't in love with him, there's a difference mum, I know you'll never understand, but if you want me in your life you're going to have to accept me and Kate," She said her goodnight departing to her bedroom she text Kate, I love you hoping for the same response.

"It's good to have you staying with us," Johnny chirped as he, Jenny and Carla helped her in, "I'm just glad to be out of that hospital," She winced still feeling the pain in her ribs and head, "On the sofa, I'll fix ya' some tea," Mia met them coming in, "Thanks," Kate eyed her, her phone vibrated she saw the text from Rana she rolled her eyes turning it off. "I'm going to fix us something for dinner," Jenny rushed into the kitchen. "I'm going to step out, check on Roy," Carla announced, "He wasn't feeling good earlier today," Johnny walked her to the door, "Thanks for helping, being there," He mused, "Johnny she's my sister," They embraced, "Kate lay across the sofa, "I thought Rana might pop in," Kate gritted her teeth, "She just text me a bit ago, I," Mia extended a hand to the side of her face, "What's going on?" She became serious. "I don't think I can live this way, it's too much and I'm constantly in bits about it," She answered firmly. "Do you love her, I know I've asked before and you assured me you did and you wanted to work things out," Mia rehearsed. "I do love her, only her but there are so many obstacles in the way," Kate wasn't much for talking.

Mia helped Jenny with the dishes, Kate was able to shower change and catch up on a few emails, a knock came to the door Johnny opened it to a very meek and sullen Rana. "Rana, please come in," Rana pursed her lips, "Thank you Johnny," Kate eyed Rana as she walked to the sofa, "Rana," Jenny spoke, Mia came from the bedroom, "Rana, nice to see ya' again," Rana nodded, "I think Kate and Rana needs some alone time," Johnny mentioned, "Jenny and I are going over to the Rover's for a bit," Mia chimed in, "I think I'll join you both," Mia grabbed her sweater there was barely a word between Kate and Rana watching them leave, "How are you feeling?" Rana asked sitting across from Kate, "About as well as you'd expect," She was somewhat sarcastic. "Please don't be angry Kate, I love you why are you being this way?" Kate painfully crossed her arms grimacing, "I don't know, maybe because I'm alone after all," Rana lowered her shoulders, "My mum needs me right now we're both really feeling the loss of my father," Kate shook her head, "I'm grieving too Rana," She cried out. "Kate all I know is that I want to make things right between us," Kate stared, "How Rana?" Rana stood up and moved closer to Kate, "Take my hand," Rana begged Kate.

"I want to be the one taking care of you, you belong to me," She smiled Kate looked on. "I know right now is difficult, I beg of you to stay strong and have my back, I have to get through this with my mum," She gazed into Kate's eyes. "I love you Rana, I do, but there is so much anguish and pain between us, I feel like I can't dig out of this hole we're in," Kate's fingers touched Rana's cheek she clasped her hand in hers kissing it tenderly. "I need to go," Rana placed her lips to Kate's forehead, "I need to take care of something, I would like to come back, how about a kebab from Dev's?" Rana snickered, "I'd love one," Kate smiled. "Will you be alright alone for a few?" Rana checked, "Yes, but don't be gone too long," Rana escaped shuffling her way down the cobbles to the Rover's. "Rana, is Kate," Johnny started to say, "She's fine, I need a private word with you if I may," She voiced. Jenny nodded, Johnny followed Rana out front, "I have something to ask you," She stood there bowing her head and then mustering the strength to look him squarely in the eyes, "Ok, are you sure everything is alright?" Rana lifted her hand stopping him from talking, "I love your daughter and I wanted to ask you if I could have your daughter's hand in marriage," She got the words out feeling a churn in her gut.

Johnny grinned widely, "I never expected for you to traditionally ask me for my daughter's hand," He tightened his grip on the sides of Rana's arms, "Kate loves you, I know times have been tough, yes," He brought her in closer holding her tight, "Thank you, I just hope she'll have me" She whaled loudly, "I promise to make her happy, take care of her," Johnny smiled, You had better go she's waiting and if I know you, you haven't told her a thing," Rana winked at him, "I've got to go over to Dev's," Johnny pulled back, "A proposal over a Kebab," He laughed loudly, "Before you go I want you to know that you are a part of our family and I will treat you like my own daughter," He assured her. "Thank you Johnny, it means a great deal to me that you've put your trust in me to take care of Kate," She replied walking across the cobbles to Dev's. "Well that was quick," Kate took the Kebab from her they enjoyed them, "I'll bet you're glad to be out of the hospital, home with your family where they can care for ya'" Rana had some excitement in her voice. "Mia," Kate began, Rana knelt down beside her again, "I don't want to talk about Mia, just us," She worded.

Kate wiped her lips with the napkin, Rana remained in the kneeling position, "Kate, I have something to ask you," Kate gave her a strange look, Rana fished a small black velvet box from the pocket of her jacket, "Kate Conner, I love you," She opened the box slowly exposing a diamond engagement ring set in gold, "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" She questioned tears of joy rolled down her face. Kate gulped in shocking surprise, "What?" She could barely get the word out, "I want to marry you if you'll have me," She mused, "Yes, yes, yes," Kate couldn't contain herself she quivered as Rana pulled the ring out placing it on her left ring finger. "Fits perfect," Rana noted with a nodded, "Please don't sit there, kiss me," Rana slowly touched her lips to Kate's so soft and warm she thought tasting their sweetness. "I love you Rana Habeeb," Rana squinted her eyes, "Ya' called me habeeb," She remarked, "I did," Rana thought and lifted the annulment paper from her purse, "I've been wanting to share this with you, I just didn't know when the time would be right," She handed the paper to Kate she opened it her eyes brightened at the sight of it.

"I haven't told my mum yet," Rana inserted, Kate folded the paper back handing it to her, "When did you plan to tell her?" She asked. "I think you need to get better first, back on your feet, I want us to tell her together, it would mean so much to me Kate," Rana versed hoping Kate would embrace the idea. "You really do want to marry me," Kate winced, "I do, I want us to be proper and all," She added. "I think the both of us telling your mum is a great idea, not so one sided, eh," Kate replied. "I can't wait for everyone to return so we can share the good news," Rana cleared her throat, "Your dad knows," Rana blurted, "Ya' told them first?" Kate squealed, "Just your dad, I asked him for your hand," Kate tilted her head, "You asked proper?" She was amazed, "I did," Rana giggled, "I wish I could make love to you right now, I mean a proposal and all," Rana placed her index finger to Kate's lips, "We have all the time in the world to make love, you need to get better first, I have a lot of making up to do and I can't have you fainting," She teased her. Kate extended her arms to Rana holding her, "I love you," She whispered in Rana's ear smelling the faint scent of the perfume she had always liked for Rana to wear. Johnny, Jenny and Mia entered the door their eyes set on Kate and Rana, "We have news to share," Kate spoke, they, awaited to hear.


	29. Chapter 29

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE AND RANA PART 29**

 **Challenges…..**

"Is everything alright?" Johnny questioned in an act of surprise he had not shared with anyone Rana's proposal. Rana took his cue as they gathered around them Kate lifted her hand up, Mia gasped under her breath, "Rana has asked me to marry her and I have accepted," There was joy in the room. Mia sat back watching. Carla entered wondering what was going on, Kate and Rana shared the news, "Well finally Rana is going to make you an honest woman," She teased, Rana smiled, "Yes, its time Kate and I become serious don't you think?" She lightly quizzed, "Well its time to open the champagne," Carla urged, Jenny went to the kitchen cabinet and pulled out some glasses, "I'll go down to the Rover's and fetch us a bottle. Rana looked over to Mia she looked solemn. "Rana you've made me so very happy," Kate added, Rana shifted and eye to her, "I love you, I thought it was proper to move forward," Mia walked to the window and looked out, Rana approached her. "Is this a ploy because you couldn't make up your mind about Kate?" She questioned under her breath, "I can assure you I love Kate," Johnny opened the door startling them the champagne was opened in celebration of Kate and Rana's happy news.

"How's Kate feeling these day's?" Imran asked meeting Rana in Dev's for a morning coffee before work, "She's good, a few more days before Dr. Raines will allow her to work so she's on the mend," Rana answered. "I see her little friend from Devon is still about," Rana groaned, "She has a thing for Kate," Rana's heart beat rapidly, "If Kate's on the mend why is she still here?" Imran prodded, "I told ya' she has a thing for Kate and as long as Kate needs a nursemaid," Imran could tell Rana was irritated. "Calm down Rana, maybe you should talk to Kate about the situation," She sighed, "I have something to tell ya'," Rana looked around to make sure no one else was listening, "This doesn't have anything to do with mum does it?" He quizzed. "No, I haven't even talked to her about this," Imran chuckled, "You're moving back in with Kate," He worded. "I've asked Kate to marry me," Imran raised his brow grunting and quickly setting down his coffee cup, "What?" He screeched, "I have, I know I want to be with her and if I do I've got to do it proper," Imran laid his chin atop his fist, "Congrats, I'm guessing she's accepted?" Rana nodded with a big grin. "When will you tell mum?" He further asked, "When Kate's better and back on her feet, please don't say anything," She implored. "I won't spoil your surprise, however I do want to be there when you break the news, mum my take a fall over it," Rana giggled they made an agreement.

Sophie knocked at the door of Johnny's flat, "Sophie come in, Paula by her side, Jenny let them through, "I'm going to leave you two to visit, Rana should be here shortly," She picked up her purse and sweater leaving them, "Hey," Kate eased herself up on the sofa, "Ya' look a lot less dodgy," Sophie barked, Kate tried not to laugh, "I'm sorry about your accident, but I see you're on the mend," Paula made mention. "I am," She grimaced still feeling the pain tear at her ribs, Rana entered, "Oh Sophie," She smiled, "You must be Rana," Paula kindly spoke, "I am," Rana replied, "Paula, " She extended her hand they shook. Kate interjected, "Paula is Sally's classmate and attorney and she's also seeing Sophie," Kate pointed out with a motion of her hand, "Oh," Rana was caught of guard. "Yes Sophie and I hit it off right away," Paula smiled and winked at Sophie. "Have you shared the news?" Rana asked Kate, "Actually I was waiting for you," Sophie seemed lost at what they were discussing, "What's up with ya' two?" Sophie cut in, Kate lifted her hand up to show them her engagement ring, "Wow," Sophie spoke, "Rana asked me to marry her and I've accepted," Paula congratulated them. "Have you set a date, Kate and Rana looked at each other, "No, I think we should wait until Kate's better, we haven't really told anyone yet," Rana remarked. "Surely something so special you'll want to share and celebrate," Paula added, "I still haven't told my mum," Rana blurted, "Oh," Sophie murmured. They visited awhile longer, Sophie and Paula departed.

"We're alone come here," Kate motioned to the sofa, "Wish we really had some privacy," Rana sat next to her, "I do need to walk," Kate picked, "Yeah right into the bedroom," Kate tried hard not to giggle. "Well, I could text dad and ask him to hold everyone," Rana shook her head laughing she pulled a bridal magazine from her purse, "We have plenty of time for the bedroom, I thought we could talk about our wedding," Kate placed her arm around Rana's shoulder, Afraid to tell your mum?" She asked, "Not really, I want you to be with me when I do, this is important to me Kate," Rana became serious, "Now do you want a winter, spring, summer or fall wedding?" Rana changed the subject not giving Kate much time to say anything. "Spring, April?" Kate questioned her, Rana thought briefly, "Not that far off, I mean this being October," Kate shrugged, "I think you'll feel better once you've told your mum," Rana lowered her shoulders, "Your right, I don't want to rush this, I want it to be everything we've dreamed of," Rana hesitated briefly, "And we have to decide how we are going to get married," She embraced Kate laying her head across her shoulder and closing her eyes.

Marriage is a big step," Mia broached cleaning the cut on Kate's face with a dampened cloth, "I must admit I wasn't prepared," She looked up to Mia as she bent over her, "Having second thoughts?" Mia was hopeful. Kate asked Mia to sit beside her, "I'm so glad ya' came to help me out and I've enjoyed our visit, you taking time away from your job," Mia frowned, "Anything to help a mate out," She replied. "I'm in love with Rana she's the most remarkable woman I've ever met, I've had time to think about the struggles she's gone through and how strong she's stayed just to be with me, the marriage proposal was going to happen eventually, weather it was me or her, we want it to be proper, I want a happy life, I've gone through some women in my life, I even made the mistake of living with someone who was crazed," She chuckled in explanation. "I get it," Mia interjected, "I have an open train ticket, I believe I'll give them a ring, see when I can get a return to Devon," She answered, "Now let me finish with these cuts, I'll need to make that call, pack in case they have something in the morning," Her heart ached at the thought of leaving.

"How's Kate?" Liz questioned standing at the front counter of the medical center, "Better," Rana noted, "I know that gave the Connors quite a scare," She added, "I'll be bringing her by tomorrow morning for her checkup, you could see her then," Rana replied lifting the charts from the counter, Moira approached, "Rana," She spoke, "Moira," She answered, "Well I have these charts to complete, I'll be in my office," She left them, Moira gasped in a smirk, "She's entirely rude, ya' know," Liz placed her hands to her hips, "She's been through a lot and she's brave, managed to work through her problems and she has the love of her life at her side, if you spent less time pitying yourself ya' might be able to find someone of your own instead of spending your time in a jealous rage," She excused herself from the counter leaving Moira to stew in anguish.

Paula and Sophie walked along the cobbles on their way to Speed Dahl for a bite of lunch, Rana sat at the counter conversing with Alya and Yasmeen, "How's Kate?" Alya asked, "Getting along, I'll take her in tomorrow to see the doctor." She answered, "Yasmeen chimed in, "You should really see Kate she could've been lost to you both," Alya frowned, "I'll try grand, I'm just not sure I'm ready to forgive her," Rana sighed cutting in, "You've managed to forgive me, Kate isn't totally to blame for everything that happened," Paula and Sophie listened to their conversation, "Seems your ex wasn't to blame for the demise of your relationship," Sophie peered over the menu, "She could've been honest from the start, but Rana being married, I can see why Kate was reluctant to tell me, even though it was dodgy and I felt cheated," She replied, Yasmeen approached the table, "So nice to see you on your day off," She mentioned to Sophie, "Yes, we just wanted a quiet lunch," Sophie remarked, Paula smiled at Yasmeen. Are you ready to order?" She asked, they did, Rana left nodding at them.

Rana and Kate walked slowly into the medical center, "Need to rest?" Rana asked holding Kate by the arm. "No, I need to do this," She grumbled in a wince still feeling the pain shoot through her ribs her head still feeling the buzz of the concussion. "Dr. Raines is waiting," Liz pushed the button to the door. Kate gingerly strolled into the exam room, "Here let me help you," Rana helped her get situated, the nurse came in taking her vitals, "All sounds good, I'll let Dr. Raines know you're ready," She left the room, "Well at least your blood pressure isn't on the rise," Rana noted brushing back the stands of Kate's hair from her face. "I'm still sore," She complained, Dr. Raines entered, "Kate," He looked at Rana, "I see your vitals are good," He looked into her eyes and ears with a scope," Still some pain," She answered as he put the scope back in his pocket. "That's to be expected, you've had a nasty fall," He wrote on her chart saying. "I've been walking quite a bit," She remarked, Rana grasped her hand, "Well you have such an excellent nurse by your side," He peered down noticing the ring on Kate's finger. "I think Monday you can return to work, however you need to take it easy, the rest of the week you'll need your rest and I want to see you in a month," He responded leaving them in the room.

"How about lunch?" Rana asked Kate coaxing her across the cobbles, "I don't know Rana, I," She led her towards Speed Dahl, "You want to have lunch there?" Kate pointed, "Yes, I want to share our news with Yasmeen," She smiled they entered. Kate your looking good," Sophie grabbed them a couple of menus showing them to a table, "Kate," Yasmeen stepped from the kitchen, "Yasmeen," She took her time sitting down. "You look the picture of health," Rana tapped the table, "Could you sit for a moment, I want us to share something with you," Yasmeen uncertain of what they wanted joined them. "I've asked Kate to marry me and she's agreed," Rana lifted Kate's hand to show her the beautiful diamond ring she a placed on her finger. "Oh," Yasmeen mumbled thinking of Zeedan, there was a moment of silence, "I'm happy for you both and its time that you both move on and make it permanent," She rehearse, "Thank you Yasmeen, I know I've caused you and your family grief," Yasmeen silenced Kate, "Rana had to learn about herself, it happens and while it was devastating she couldn't stay married in a lie," She made them understand. Alya entered, "I think it's a good idea that you tell Alya and not someone else," Yasmeen remarked. She left them motioning Alya to the table.

"Kate," Alya spoke, "Alya," She echoed, "You look like you're on the mend," She remarked staring at the bruises and scratches on Kate's face. "I wanted to come visit, I did," Alya began to say, "It's ok, I know it must still be difficult for ya' knowing everything that happened between us," Rana cleared her throat, "I would like for us to be mates again, that is if its possible," Alya sat back in her chair sighing, "I won't lie, what you did to my brother," Rana interjected, "I know I was wrong, wrong knowing how I really felt and then lying to him, marrying him to cover up something I was ashamed of," Kate quickly looked at her with a raised brow, "Rana," Rana stopped Kate from talking, "I wasn't ashamed of you or my love for you, but of how I treated Zee, considering an affair knowing the harm it would cause, the people that I would eventually hurt," Alya listened with a sadden heart. "You could've stopped, "Alya pled, "I tried, I tried so hard Alya but my love for Kate was too great," Kate stayed quiet, "I will try, I promise but it won't happen over night," She answered. "Well that's all we can hope for," Kate stated, "Alya I need to tell you something, " She looked into her eyes, "Ok," She mumbled, "I've asked Kate to marry me," There was silence giving Alya time to digest what she had been told.

"Well what can I say, its obvious Kate makes you happy, Zee's living life in London doing what he loves, you've become a distant memory," Rana felt introverted by what Alya was saying. "I hope you can understand that we want to move on, make a life for ourselves," Kate added, "It's a lot to take in Kate, you've hurt me and my family and you've broken any trust we had between each other," Kate lowered her shoulders, "I miss our friendship, we were close once and I know Rana desperately wants you as her best mate," Kate was adamant, "I know we can't push ya' into a thing and I know that it will take some time to accept that we plan to marry and be proper," Rana implored, Yasmeen rejoined them, "You should listen for once, I've gotten past all the mess its caused and I know you can to Alya, don't throw it away, mates are hard to come by and you don't want to be alone," Yasmeen voiced strongly. Alya stood up from the chair, "It will take some time, I ask that you respect me and not pressure me into making decisions because its what you want," She tied her apron on leaving the table Kate and Rana both stared at Yasmeen. "Girls you've done all that you can for now, let Alya make the next move," Kate handed her back the menu, "I think that's for the best Rana," She eyed her.


	30. Chapter 30

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA PART 30**

 **A twinkle in the eye….**

"Hey ya'," Rana tapped Kate on the shoulder as they stood in line in Dev's awaiting a morning coffee, "Thanks," She offered laying her pence on the counter for the waitress, "Important text?" Rana further inquired, "Eva," Kate relayed, "I'll get us a table," She added looking at the picture of Susie Eva had sent. "What's Eva up to?" Rana asked sitting across from Kate. Kate showed her the picture of Susie, "My growing already," Rana quirked, "I miss her," Kate worded, "Every time I see her, I see a little more of Aiden," Rana grasped Kate's hand, "I know you miss her," She lifted her coffee cup and began to sip the hot brew in it. "Did you share with Eva, our engagement?" Rana wondered, "I did and she says congrats to us both," Rana looked into Kate's eyes, "Now that you're better, I think we should make a date to talk with my mum," Kate tweaked her brow, "If you are ready, I am, its time to quit hiding the truth from her," Rana nodded, "Imran has asked to be there, I guess as a buffer in case she gets crazy," Kate snickered still feeling the twinge in her rib cage. "I agree with that, after all he's been so supportive," Rana smiled thinking of how her brother had her back. "Well its off to the medical center, Moira," Rana sarcastically spoke, "Ya' know how she is, a busy body," They both laughed, "I'll see ya' later," Rana bent over touching her lips to Kate's.

"Good morning," Rana met Liz at the door, "Charts are on the counter, looks to be a busy morning, I've got some business to take care of," She hurried out the front door leaving Rana to feel unguarded against Moira. "Charts love," Moira handed them to Rana trying to be at the least, civil. "Oh you're here," Dr. Raines walked out to the reception area," Moira watched them mingle keeping a close eye on them both, "Ok, can you have the first patient come in," Rana quietly mentioned, "I'd say that young Dr. Raines fancy's ya," She smirked pulling the chart out of Rana's arms for the first patient. "I would appreciate you not making judgment calls he's the new doctor here and he's just a mate, if you're interested why don't you ask him out," Rana barked taking the chart back from her and walking into the exam area. "What a bitch," She sniffled. "A bitch?" Dr. Raines chuckled, Rana quickly turned about to face him, "Oh sorry I didn't realize you were in here," She swallowed hard her heart raced, "Moira," She continued, "A gossip and a snake," She cracked a grin, Trevor raised his brow, "Um, I think I'll stay out of that," They both laughed. "How's Kate?" He asked shifting a direct eye to her, "She's much, better these days, thank you," She thought of her sentimentally. "I see Kate has a ring on her finger," He couldn't help but notice. Rana thought briefly, "Yes, I've asked Kate to marry me and of course she said yes," She gabbed happily.

Kate fumbled with the rings on the tray in the Jewelry store. Johnny, hands in pocket strolled down the cobbles noticing his daughter through the window he detoured, "Kate," He startled her opening the door, "Dad," She voiced, "And your looking for an engagement ring?" She frowned, "I am, but they're very expensive," She cleared her throat. Johnny pulled her to the side, "Why don't you let me help you? It's the least I can do," Kate grinned, "Really dad, I thank you, but this is something I need to do on my own," She honestly replied, "Kate, I was going to give you and Rana a trip away, Spain, remember?" He locked her arms in his hands, "I know dad, but, I," He calmly interjected, "Nonsense, let me help, it will be between you and me, know one has to know, not even Rana," He smiled pulling her back towards the counter, "So now ya' want me to be dishonest with my future wife," She teased. "Not at all, but you feel singled out," He nodded with a furrowed brow, "You have a ring on your finger, but she doesn't," Kate shrugged her shoulders, "Ok dad, you win," Johnny became serious with her, "It's not about winning, its about my daughter and her happiness," She grinned, a red streak covered her cheeks, "Thank you dad," Kate picked out a beautiful diamond, one similar to the one Rana gave her, "It's the perfect size," The Jeweler polished it placing it in a small hinged box.

"Thank you dad," They walked arm and arm from the jewelers, "Anything for my princess, you mean the world to me Kate," He hesitated, "Have you thought about when you'll give her the ring?" Kate tightened her grip on his arm, "Rana is ready to tell her mum, now that I'm better," She smiled widely. "And how do you think her mum will take it?" He aired his concern, "Not lying down," She chuckled, "But in the end, its about Rana and me dad, why would she ask me to marry her if she wasn't ready for such a commitment?" Johnny slightly shook his head, "Only Rana can answer that, maybe she realized she might of lost you, I couldn't see her not wrapping her head around that," He surmised as they walked closer to the Rover's. "Yeah I think she also felt threatened by Mia," Johnny stopped her, "Mia is a nice girl, I think you've met a great mate and I can see where Rana might be a bit jealous," Kate looked at her dad unlocking her arm from his her fingertips touched his cheek, "Mia is just that, a mate who came to my aid, I know Rana was confused by why she was here, but in the end Mia understood that I love Rana and I want to make my life with her," Johnny grinned, "Enough said, come on its time for a tea, they walked into the Rover's.

"Here is the last of the charts, signed and in order," Rana brought them from the office and handed them to Liz. "You're looking better, how goes it with Kate?" She inquired, Rana looked around the waiting area, "I did it," She announced, "Did what love?" Liz cracked a grin, "I asked her to marry me, ring and all," Rana could hardly compose herself. "You've made the right decision, lovely lady," Rana nodded positively, "I know I don't want to lose here, what we have," She replied with happiness. "Now ya' have to plan a wedding, Moira won't take it well, seems she can't find a man," Rana interjected, "Who would want her anyway," They both giggled. "I'm ready to tell my mum now that Kate's better," Liz walked with Rana to the front door, "I think its wise, remember what I said, Saira's though she's been through enough and I hope for your sake she's ready to stop all this mess," Rana shrugged her shoulders, "I hope your right, I don't know how much more I can take from her," Liz touched Rana's sleeve, "You have my support, now go, I'm sure you don't want to keep Kate waiting," Rana smiled, "Thanks Liz," She closed the door behind her shaking her head with a laugh.

"Ya look a little nervous, are you sure?" Kate asked Rana meeting her at the Rover's, Imran's already there, my mum's a little suspicious," He's text me her heart raced, "Look if you're not ready, we can wait," Rana took Kate by the hand, "I've waited long enough Kate, I can't keep hiding my feelings worrying about what she's going to think or say," Kate pulled Rana into her arms, "I love you, you know that," She murmured. "And I love you, you're my whole world and I want to be happy with you, like a real couple should be," They walked to Johnny's car getting in, "Need help?" Rana asked hopping into the driver's seat, "Just let me ease in, while my head is better my ribs are still dodgy and giving me an ache," She snickered telling her. Rana cautiously drove them to her mum's home she helped Kate out taking her by the hand. Rana entered with Kate in hand, "Oh Kate, I didn't expect you," She closed the door behind them, Imran awaited in the living room, "So Kate how are you feeling?" She politely asked, "I'm much better, thank you," She remained calm. "Can I get you anything to drink? Please have a seat," Rana walked Kate to the sofa, they sat down together, Saira put the tea on. They visited sharing stories of the cruise. "I think Rana has something to tell you," Imran cut in, Rana cleared her throat.

"Rana," Saira quirked looking at her strangely, "Mum, ya' know I want to be with Kate and I hope that you've begun to accept us," Saira remained quiet listening, Rana squeezed Kate's hand tightly, "Mum I've asked Kate to Marry me," Saira's eyes grew large her lips trembled as Rana pulled Kate's hand forward to show her the diamond engagement ring. "Oh," She remarked, "I didn't know it was that serious, I thought," Rana interjected, "Mum you know how I feel, nothing, the cruise, living here was going to change that, we need to move on with our lives, its time to be proper, make a commitment," She versed with rationality. "It will take me some time to try and accept the situation, to spring this on me so sudden," Kate could see the gloom in Saira's face, Imran remained quiet, "I'm sorry mum that its sudden or you have to get use to it all, but I love Kate and she and I are going to do this whether you like it or not," You're not giving me the chance to absorb this shock Rana," Rana kept Kate at bay.

"Well that could've been worse," Kate noted sitting in the bistro with Rana and Imran, "Mum will come around Rana, I know she will," Rana grinned, "I don't want to think about mum or what she has in her mind, I just want to turn it off not think about it, however I'm sure she's smoldering," They all had a good laugh. "Well I have court in the morning, good night, Kate," Imran spoke bending down and giving Rana a peck on the cheek. "I should get ya' back to your dad's," Rana picked up her purse and began to slide out of the booth, "Craig's away for a few days, we could have a little time back at the flat," Rana smiled. They made their way to the flat, Kate unlocked the door, "Come here," Kate commanded taking Rana in her arms, "Are you sure your up to it?" Rana quivered speaking softly, "While I'm still sore, this engagement is so important, besides we haven't made love in a long time," She reminded her, "I love you Kate," They kissed passionately Kate's tongue sucking and pulling against Rana's. Moans and groans filled the air in the room as they slowly began to shed their clothes, Rana led Kate to the bedroom the lamp was on giving light to the red rose petals strewn across the bed.

For me?" Rana chuckled, "Everything in my life is for you, us," She tenderly kissed her. Rana sat on the bed Kate reached in the dresser retrieving the ring box from it, "Rana Habeeb," She announced opening the box, "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Rana smiled putting her hand out, Kate placed the ring on her finger, Rana raked it with her thumb feeling the warmth of their love in her heart, "You know I will," She answered. Kate sat beside her and finished undressing her and then herself, "I haven't touched your flesh in so long I almost forgot how it feels," Kate whispered softly but seriously, "I know," Rana worded running her fingers through the strands of Kate's hair. "Let me look at you, see how lucky I am that you could look past our troubles and accept me as your future," Rana remarked sweetly. They began to kiss tongues twirled together both lost in the reverie. Kate lay on top of Rana her hands gently caressing her breast her lips sucking and tonguing each nipple until Rana arched her back, "Oh," Rana yelped as Kate's fingers slid between her legs entering her wet void, "I miss this so much," Kate grimaced mumbling. "Don't stop," Rana grasped ahold of her arching herself upwards meeting the rhythm of Kate's fingers, "I'm going to come," Rana begged out loud, Kate slipped down the length of Rana's body her tongue piercing her between her thighs the uncontrollable gasp for air became apparent. Kate's tongue danced playfully in and out of Rana's opening she squirmed tightening her grip with her legs, "You taste so good," Her juices flowed until an orgasm relaxed her body, "Oh Kate," She could feel the release ongoing.

Rana was spent coming down from a passionate high, "We should get engaged more often," Rana clamored getting the words out, "No we should have sex more often," Kate teased back. They lay arm locked, "God that was so good, I've missed this," Rana relayed, "Then move back here," Kate offered. Rana sighed, "I will Kate, please can we just let tonight be about us," Kate closed her eyes, "I know, I don't want to spoil it and you'll be my wife soon enough," She tickled Rana they became playful giggling and ruffling the bed covers, "You might ought to watch those ribs of yours," She gave her a sharp eye, "Um you're right, I'm in pain," Kate replied, "Let me check those out, Rana pulled back the covers peering at the faint but still noticeable bruises on Kate's rib cage. Rana began kissing and caressing her skin there, "How's that feel?" She sexually spoke, "Good, but I'm afraid I need more treatment," She ordered. Rana obliged mounting her Kate opened her legs as Rana's mound rested against hers she pressed hard, they kissed wildly. "Please, please, please," Kate whimpered, Rana tongued and kissed her breasts then down to her abdomen tracing her delicate skin she tasted Kate melting into her, her tongue probing every inch of her void in shear pleasure until Kate's body wretched with unleashed passion. "I never want to leave this place," Kate whispered, as they lie inner twined. "Me either, it's the greatest peace I've ever known, being with you in solitude," Rana answered caressing the top of Kate's shoulder with her fingertips. "Never let me go Rana," Kate implored, "I won't, I will hold on forever and as your loving wife," She snuggled closer to her.

"Had to work early, sleep in and I'll meet you at the bistro for lunch," Kate read Rana's note aloud she grinned, "I'm so lucky," She chuckled getting out of bed and holding the note close to her heart. Kate dressed for work her first full day back, "Let me see," Michelle met her at the door anxious. Kate laid her hand out in Michelle's palm, "Wow!" She exclaimed, "Carla told me," She added. Daniel rushed to Kate's and Michelle's side, "Your one lucky lady," He pointed out and then cleared his throat, "Or should I say, Rana's the lucky one," They embraced Kate, happy for her. "I have a wedding to plan she gabbed with Michelle as she tied her apron on, "Rana's coming over for lunch and she has a bridal magazine," She further announced to Michelle, "Do you know what kind of wedding ya' want?" She quizzed laying the wrapped silverware out on the counter, "Formal, I think, however I have to take Rana's religious beliefs into consideration, I mean what's fair to Rana?" She questioned aloud, Michelle shrugged her shoulders uncertain of how to answer her.


	31. Chapter 31

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA PART 31**

 **I'm going to be your bride…**

"Take a lunch, relax," Michelle told Kate noticing Rana had just walked in, "A table in the back has been set up for you two," Daniel added, Kate smiling pecked Rana on the cheek leading her by hand to the cozy table. "How are ya' making it?" Rana asked with concern, "Actually I'm good, a little tired and my ribs are still aching some," She winced, "Take it easy," Rana ordered pulling the bridal magazine from her purse. "We have a wedding to plan," She teased Kate chuckled, "So I assume ya' still wanting a spring wedding?" She flipped through the pages asking Kate again, "I think so, but ya' really haven't said how you feel about it," Kate mentioned, Daniel brought them drinks, they ordered from the menu. Rana smiled sipping her lemon water, "I want whatever you want," She agreed with her, "There's Saturday the twenty fourth," She voiced staring at the calendar. Kate looked back up to Rana, "Unless there's another date you'd like to choose?" Kate stirred feeling Rana out, "It will be difficult being separated for that long," She looked at Kate with a steady eye, "What?" Kate quickly questioned, "I won't be moving back in until we are married," She stated. "Rana I don't understand, this is the twenty first century," Rana interjected, "I want things to be right between us, I still have to work on my mum and Alya," She lowered her head. "So you want to sacrifice what we have to get your mum and Alya to agree?" She became nervous and unsure of Rana's decisions.

"I know I've asked you for a lot Kate, but when I thought of proposing, I wanted it to be proper, like we've talked about, I know ya' don't like the idea of me living with my mum," Kate pursed her lips, "I want us to be happy, I do, but sleeping alone at night is and will be difficult," Rana took her index finger and placed it to Kate's lips, "Hush, please Kate, I love you and I want things to be perfect for us, sleeping alone won't be forever and when we do sleep together it will be for the rest of our lives, such a build up," Kate cut in, "Build up?" Her tone sarcastic, "I've been without ya' for long enough, I don't know that waiting until April will work for me," She complained, Daniel sat their plates down in front of them giving Kate a stern look, "I've lost my appetite," She pushed the plate away, "Kate stop being unreasonable," Rana calmly demanded. "Me?" Kate questioned pointing to herself. "I'm not going to argue Kate, we've done nothing but disagree and argue since we've been together," Kate closed her eyes and raised her hand, "That's what I'm talking about, we are constantly at each other's backs because we do disagree often, I didn't want you to go with your mum, I begged ya' not to, but what did ya' do?" She expressed, Kate that was different, I'm working to get my mum to accept us," She moaned loudly.

"Look, I don't want us to have a row, we need to plan our wedding," Rana became serious, Kate gingerly took the magazine from her, "Have ya' looked at any of the dresses?" She mumbled in question. "I have, page fifty two," Kate swallowing hard and still feeling some angst flipped the page, "I like the long gown, the sleeveless one," Rana pointed to the dress on the page. "Wow," Kate grinned, "Your silky skin glistening in the light," Kate began to imagine out loud, "Kate," Rana giggled clasping her hand. "I love you," Kate became quiet, "I'm sorry Rana," She slightly shook her head, "I want what we have to be traditional, proper," Rana interjected, "Ok," Kate closed the magazine, I respect that and I don't want to pressure ya' any," Rana pulled Kate up by her hand bringing her in closer to her, "I'm going to be your bride, I want things as if they were new, fresh, a complete restart, I want to explore being married in my faith as well as in yours and I want your support and help in finding that," She rehearsed, Kate kissed her, "I want what you want Rana, I just want you to be happy with me and the life decisions we make, a new home, one on our own, a family," Rana gulped, "Uh, me too," Kate embraced her, Rana closed her eyes, what did Kate mean by a family she questioned herself.

Liz leaned across the counter as Rana walked in with the bridal magazine in hand, "I see you and Kate have been planning for your wedding," Rana frowned, "Well sort of, I told her I wanted things traditional and proper but that I wanted to also explore the possibility of a Muslim wedding," Liz eyed her, "This doesn't have anything to do with your mum does it?" She asked firmly, "No, I wanted to be married in my faith, I haven't told her," Liz sighed, "I think its brave Rana, but finding a Muslim to agree, will that be difficult?" Rana grimaced, "I don't know and I won't know until I at least try, I want to marry Kate in a traditional ceremony too," Moira approached them, "Did I just her you say a traditional wedding?" Rana lowered her head rolling her eyes, "Yes Moira you did, I've asked Kate to marry," Moira peered down at Rana's left hand seeing the ring that adorned it, "I see she didn't waste any time putting that rock on your hand either," Liz pinched Moira. "How lucky is Rana, marrying the love of her life in a beautiful wedding," Moira fumed biting her lip, "Thank you Liz, you're too kind," Rana relayed, "Kate and me have a lot to plan," She picked up the charts from the counter and headed to her office.

"Dad," Kate voiced, stepping into the Rover's for a tea, "Bring you a cupper in a moment," He told her as he finished waiting on a customer. Carla entered sitting by Kate, "How goes the wedding plans?" She asked teasing Kate, "Kate!" She exclaimed, Johnny brought them tea to the table, "Rana wants to wait until we're married to live together," She groveled looking away. Carla chuckled, "I'd say you're not fond of that idea, eh?" Carla goaded, Johnny shook his head, "Marriage proposals do strange things to people," He added, "Yeah dad but this is the twenty first century," She announced, "Have you two chosen a date?" Carla quizzed, "We have April twenty fourth, but that's too long for us to live apart," Kate stuttered getting the words out. "Obviously not as far as Rana's concerned," Carla grinned saying, "I think she's opting for a Muslim wedding as well," There was a brief moment of hesitation, "And a traditional one too," Kate felt uncertainty as she spoke. "Is this going to be two weddings in one?" Johnny interjected, "I don't know, I'm of the opinion I should just do what she says and not argue," They all laughed at Kate's comment. "I guess trying to get her mum wrapped around it is what she's focusing on, this is a big deal for her," Carla surmised, "I'm not sure her mum will take to a Muslim wedding," Johnny was honest looking into Kate's eyes.

Rana quietly entered the front door, Saira came from the kitchen, "Oh, I thought you might be with Kate," She remarked, "We had lunch, I'm tired this evening and I thought I spend some time with you," She set the bridal magazine down with her purse on the coffee table, Saira eyed it, "You've been shopping for a wedding dress I see," Rana nodded, "I have," She mildly spoke, "I'm going up to freshen up, then I'll help you with dinner," Saira grinned watching her daughter climb the stairs. Rana stripped her nurse's uniform putting on a pair of worn blue jeans and a button up blouse, "That was fast," Saira noted as Rana rambled down the stairs. "What can I help you do mum?" She grabbed a carrot slice and began to gnaw at it Saira noticed the engagement ring on Rana's finger. "I see Kate has done you the honor," Rana rolled the ring around with her thumb, "She has mum," There was delight in her voice, Saira swallowed hard, "Are you sure about this marriage thing?" She had to ask continuing to stir the skillet and not looking her daughter in the eyes. "I've never been more sure in my life," She echoed as she had done many times before. "You felt the same about Zee," Saira remarked, "Zee was a wonderful man, but I wasn't in love with him, I knew when I met Kate that something very different was happening to me and now I know who I am and that she makes me happy," Sair turned the stove off, "Dinner is about ready, why don't you bring the bridal magazine to the table, we could look at the dresses," Rana smiled, Saira was reluctant, but offered.

Rana and Saira looked at the dresses, Rana settling on a long white sleeveless one, "Have you even discussed where and how you two will marry?" Saira asked marking the page in the bridal magazine and then closing it. "We have discussed it some, Kate's Catholic, but I don't see us marrying in that church, Billy is a minister and he could officiate in his church, I really want to also be married in my faith as well," She shifted and eye to her mum. "Seems you've done a lot of thinking about this," Saira mentioned, "I have, I knew on the cruise that when I got back I would think really strongly about marriage, we are serious enough, but I just wanted to be free, have fun, Kate's accident made me realize all the more that life is short, we don't know what will happen day to day and I'm ready to make that step, but I need your support and love mum," Rana's eyes clouded with tears as she said it. "I don't know if you can marry in our faith, many will frown upon it," She hesitated briefly, "But to even consider your faith is noble," She took her daughter in her arms sighing and closing her eyes. "Have you thought about your living arrangements?" Saira asked pulling back from her, "We have the flat, however I can't see us living there with room mates," Rana frowned answering, "Yes, I'm sure that will be difficult," She agreed. "Are you going to move back in with Kate then?" She felt her out, "Kate's not happy about the living situation, I told her I would not be moving back in until we are properly married," Sair took notice, "Oh, a traditionalist," She teased Rana, "Yes mum, I don't plan to marry again and I want things to be right," She smiled.

Carla sat with Johnny and Jenny in the Rover's, "Looks like Kate and Rana have finally made a firm decision," She announced stirring the sugar in her tea. "Yes, I'm so excited for the two of them, finally a commitment from Kate," Jenny noted, "I want to give them a bridal shower, they will need things of their own," She voiced, Johnny shook his head, "Jenny and me have talked of what will give them," He replied to Carla, "And?" She asked, "I think we are going to move here, above the Rover's, our flat will be vacated, it would be a fresh start for them," He rehearsed. "Yes bare walls and floors, they could make it their way and alone, no room mates," Jenny added, Carla smiled, "You could offer Kate the manager position here," She advised. "I could, I know she won't give up her job at the bistro," He surmised, "Maybe not, but its going to be a struggle at first until they can get their feet on the ground," Jenny looked at them both, "The factory is doing well also, Kate could help manage it as well," Carla shook her head, "I've given it thought, but she really didn't care for the atmosphere," They all shook their heads in agreement. "However, we will see how things go, I might be able to convince her otherwise," Carla remarked sipping her tea.

Rana climbed the stairs to the flat, "Good morning," She whisked up to Kate kissing her on the back of her neck, "Good morning, I'm pulling a double today," She told Rana, "Are ya' sure your up to it?" She questioned. "We are getting married, we need to have money in the bank," She answered furrowing her brow, "We will be just fine," Kate stood up taking her in her arms, "We can't live on just love Rana," She replied sternly. "I'm aware of that," She reverberated quickly, "But you don't want to over do it either, any headaches of late?" Rana questioned massaging Kate's neck with her hands. "I still have some cobwebs, but the dull ache has left me," She answered, "You remembered everything, that was fortunate," Rana added, "I wish I hadn't, Gemma feels responsible in a way, I told her it was my own fault, stupid if you ask me," Kate groaned crossing her arms, "It's over, thank god you're alright, but I can't help but blame myself," Rana responded peering into her eyes. "I was childish and not thinking, I just was so disheartened when you didn't want to move back in, I just knew your mum had control over you again," She replied honestly. Kate looked at her watch, "I don't want to be late, Michelle will be on my ass all day," Rana giggled. "How about dinner tonight?" She quizzed, "Alright, eight?" Kate inquired, "Yeah, Speed Dahl," They made a plan.

"Well what brings you two in tonight?" Sophie asked picking up menus and seating them, "Just a couple wanting to spend some quality time together," Rana voiced, Kate smiled. Sophie left them with the menus, "Ya' know we aren't going to be able to eat out as much, we both need to learn how to cook," Rana shook her head, "I don't believe I can boil water," She was honest, Kate chuckled loudly. Yasmeen came to the table, "What are you two up to?" She smiled, "Just discussing that we both need to learn how to cook, take away won't be an option," Kate was serious, "Oh, I see after you marry things will be tight," Rana shook her head, "I'm afraid Kate's right, with rent and other bills things will be difficult," Rana remarked, "Well if you're willing, I can teach you both a few things, Kate you need to learn how to prepare dishes from Pakistan and Rana you need to learn how to cook other things as well," Kate grasped Rana's hand, "The food goddess has spoken," Rana looked at Yasmeen, "Thank you, it would mean the world to us," Yasmeen nodded. Rana followed Yasmeen to the counter, "Thanks again, Alya about?" She inquired looking around, "No she's at the community center tonight," Rana grinned, "Need to talk with her," She broached, "I will have her to call you," Yasmeen stated.


	32. Chapter 32

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA PART 32**

 **Something old something new if its borrowed it must be blue…..**

"Kate, call me," Carla left a message, "She's not about?" Johnny frowned, "Her and Rana have been lost in the moment if you haven't noticed," She giggled, "Kate's been working a lot of doubles this week, money in the bank I suspect," Jenny remarked, "Yeah, my daughter she's already panicking and they haven't even married yet," He scratched his head in wonder, "Kate," Johnny voiced aloud, "Hey ya', cupper please Gemma," She sat beside Carla, "Ya' rang me up?" Carla nodded positively. "I wanted to talk with you about a few things," She replied, "Ok, what?" She was nonchalant with her words, "I really need ya' at the factory, things are going great," Kate lowered her shoulders, "If there great, what ya' need me for?" She responded solemnly. "I want you to manage the floor," Kate was somewhat surprised, "Manage the floor? There's some real bitches on that floor, people who complain constantly, ya know," Kate worded her gut churned. "If you're talking about Fiz," Kate interjected, "Fiz can be difficult," Carla grinned, "Well she's moving on," She told her up front. "Look why don't you think about it, you don't have to answer straight away," She was encouraging. "What's the pay? I mean I have a, family to support and it will have to meet Rana's approval," She relayed. "We can discuss salary after you think on it," Carla replied.

"I'd say Rana's got Kate wrapped tightly around her finger," Johnny surmised, "Nah, I think its all the excitement of a real commitment to someone she truly loves, your daughter, my sister is about to embark on some life changing things," Carla told him, Jenny agreed. "Well, I need to make a check on Roy seems he had a bump in with the law," She remarked, "We need to plan this engagement shower party for Kate," Jenny noted as Carla was leaving, "Why don't you get started on it, we need to find a place, not sure Johnny will close the Rover's for an evening," Carla guessed, "I'll talk with him," Jenny assured her. "Johnny," Jenny approached him, "Kate's engagement party, uh," Johnny looked at Jenny as he stood behind the bar, "Thinking you want to give the shower here?" He smiled, "It would mean the world to them both," She told him, "Choose a night and Carla and you should work on a guest list," Jenny smiled hugging him across the bar.

Kate showered drying her wet head with a towel, Rana entered with take away, "Rana we have to be at Yasmeen's in thirty!" She exclaimed, "Kebabs from Dev's, I couldn't resist," She grinned sitting the bag on the table, "I'll dress," She turned back to the bedroom, "No worries, I'll fix us something to drink, want tea?" She spoke loudly in a gab, "No water will do," Kate entered dressed in a jumper her hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Babe ya' shouldn't have," Rana shrugged her shoulders, "It's just one, besides Yasmeen will have us sampling different dishes," She worded. "Kate you worry too much, we haven't even married yet and you're pinching pennies," She growled, Kate lowered her head, "I just want us to be comfortable, not have too worry so much," She commented firmly. "We need to think about a flat of our own, I don't want to be newly weds and have Craig wondering how long we will be in the loo," She slightly giggled. Kate sighed, "We have to save money for that, it won't be easy, just the two of us, paying unshared rent and then bills," Rana grabbed Kate's hand changing the subject, "Last names," She mentioned, "Certainly you'll be a Connor," Kate chimed in, "Ok," Rana stuttered, "But I want Habeeb too," She remarked. "Well we have to decide whose name will be first and of course last," Kate voiced. "When I took some time to think about us, this proposal, the one thing that ran through my mind was you and your family and how well I've been treated by them," Kate perched her chin atop her fist listening to Rana.

"And what did you come up with?" Kate asked, "I hope you agree," Rana began, "But I think Habeeb should be first and Connor last, so I would be known as Rana Habeeb Conner and you as Kate Habeeb Connor," She smiled staring at her, "And I couldn't agree more, Connor as your last name," She reached forward and kissed Rana. "So we agree then, I'm happy Kate," She sighed, "I need to talk to you about an offer Carla made me earlier," Kate started talking, "And what's that?" She quizzed, "She's offered me the job as floor manger at the factory," Rana gazed into her eyes, "I told her I couldn't give her an answer until I talked to you," Rana grinned widely, "Hmmm, I love that you took me into consideration first," Kate pursed her lips, "We will be married soon and I think we should start things out with talking, I don't want to make decisions without you, its proper as a couple to make decisions together," Kate stood up taking Rana in her arms, "If we're late Yasmeen will kill us," They both giggled touching noses together in an Eskimo kiss, "I love you Kate Habeeb Conner," Rana announced. "And I you, I couldn't imagine my life with out you, you're everything to me Rana," Rana slipped on her coat, "As you are to me," They walked down the stairs hand in hand.

Kate and Rana strolled the cobbles leaving out of number six, "Well that was an experience," Kate noted, "You did get those recipes right?" Kate continued in question. "I did, right here in my cell phone," She answered, "How about a glass of wine before you head home," Kate mentioned, "Yeah, why not," They walked into the Rover's taking a booth. "Well what do you think about Carla's offer?" Rana inquired, "I didn't like the atmosphere before, there were some real bitches on that floor," She complained. "I hear Fiz Stape has left, Moira gossips a lot, no wonder she doesn't get her work done," Rana voiced. "It would be more money, I hate to leave Michelle and Robert in a twitch," She remarked, "It would be a greater pay status for you, something a little more worthy," Rana echoed in agreement, "Now that Carla is in complete control, there won't be the family arguments, I do miss my brother," She thought of Aiden, "My dad has washed his hands of the place too," She mused. "Will you work the bistro still?" Rana quizzed. "I think I should, that is if Michelle or Robert aren't angry that I want to leave," She swallowed hard in saying. "We could use the extra money, save it for our family when we have one," Rana frowned, "You've mentioned before about a family, I didn't think you were serious," Rana affirmed.

"I am serious, I do want to start a family, I mean, we will be married, when most people marry they want children," She rehearsed, Rana stared, Johnny interrupted the conversation with two chilled glasses of wine, "Ladies," He smiled, "Thanks dad," Kate spoke, "Jenny and Carla are on their way over to talk to you two," He looked back towards the bar, Kate quickly looked at Rana, the children conversation still in her mind. "Girls," Carla slid in next to Rana, Jenny next to Kate, "What are you two on about?" Kate asked sipping her wine. "We want to give you an engagement party, this Friday," Jenny gabbed, "What do you think?" Carla blurted not giving them time to answer. "I think it's wonderful, we've been so busy planning our future we haven't even given it a thought," Rana replied, "Friday at seven it is then," Jenny rambled standing up. "Thanks you two, I love you both," Kate whaled, "We'll leave you two to finish talking," Carla grinned, "Thanks again," Rana told them as they hurried away. "Well that was a surprise," Kate chuckled, "Awfully kind of your family," Rana tilted her head in a sexy gaze, "I just want to enjoy this wine and take you back to the flat," She quickly grinned. Rana's text chimed, "I wish I could take you up on that, but Alya's just text me and I need to meet with her," Kate lowered her shoulders, "Ok, maybe afterwards?" She toyed with the edge of the napkin looking up, "I have an early morning," She kindly insisted kissing her cheek and rushing out of the Rover's.

Rana tossed her purse over her shoulder and headed to number six she rang the bell Alya answered, "Thanks for seeing me," Alya motioned her in, "Yasmeen about?" Alya shook her head, "Closing up the community center," She sat to the sofa, Rana followed, "Grand said you wanted to talk," Rana smiled, "Kate and I have set a date," She looked her in the eyes, "That is if we keep it," She spoke seriously, Alya frowned, "What do you mean?" She squinted, "I mean I'm living with my mum and I won't move back in until we're married," She answered, Alya giggled, "Well that's very traditional," Rana laughed, "Lots of people have told me that including my mum," She remarked in a funny way. "You are very serious about Kate, this, aren't you?" She relaxed, "Yes," Rana hesitated a moment, "Your brother signed the divorce papers," She responded, "I thought you should know," She cleared her throat, "I only want what's best for him and I think once he left and started a new life in London he realized that he just wanted me to find peace," Alya slightly grinned, "I talked to him today he's already the assistant chef, happy and making a way for himself," Rana closed her eyes, "I'm grateful you shared that with me, I still care very much for him and I know that I probably say it too much," She slowly bowed her head.

Alya's hand softly touched the sleeve of Rana's shirt, "I know deep down you loved him, you married him thinking at the time it was the right thing to do," Alya relayed trying hard to accept what had happened between them. "I made such a mess of things, had I been honest about Kate when I realized it from the very start, I know that we wouldn't be in this turmoil," She stared at Alya. "You were my best friend," Alya began to say, "I was unsure when you wanted to get with Zeedan," Rana nodded, "It was a mistake and I take the blame," She interjected. "No Rana it takes two, Zeedan, he obviously wasn't the right one," Rana shed a tear at her words. "I want your acceptance, I miss our friendship and again, you were my best mate," Rana implored. "I've had a bad taste in my mouth for some time now, Grand says I should forgive and forget," She clutched Rana's hands, "I hope you mean that," Rana seemed excited. "It has taken me some time, but I want to move forward, leave the past and look to the future," Rana felt surreal at Alya's words.

"Please stop being angry at Kate, I know how you truly felt about her she was your mate and she was tormented when this all came about, I pushed it at first and she was very reserved," Alya grimaced, "I haven't exactly been fair to Kate taking into consideration that it was you who initially instigated it all, but Kate's just as much to blame in the long run Rana," Rana gulped, "We were in love, I tried she tried to stay away knowing that we would hurt the people we love," Alya stopped her with a raise of her hand, "Love does conquer all doesn't it?" She stated. "In this case, yes, there was no going back when she told me she was in love with me and that no one else would be able to make me happy but her, I wanted that, I needed to feel that," Rana eagerly answered, "Yeah and Zeedan was caught in the crossfire," She replied there was some silence between them. "I wanted to ask ya' something," Rana shifted an eye to her, "Ok," Alya awaited a response, "Would you do me the honor of being my maid of honor?" Her questioned dazzled Alya, "Yes I will," She quickly got the words out they embraced, "This means the world to me," Rana wept they gazed into one another's eyes, "I wonder what our old mates at the uni would think," They giggled loudly and shared old stories of their school days.

Alya strolled into Roy's catching sight of Kate reading the paper over a cup of coffee, "Good morning," She spoke, "May I join you?" She was kind with her words, Kate was somewhat stunned, "Yeah sure, if you promise not blast me," He lips were drawn as she said it. "Listen Rana visited me last night," Kate cut in, "Yes I know, I'm glad you two could talk she loves ya' Alya and only wants to be a good mate to ya'," She contrived. "She's asked me to stand up for her at your wedding," Kate's heart thumped, "And?" She swallowed hard, "I told her yes, we have a lot of making up to do," Alya lifted her eyes to Kate's. "Thank you," Kate was simple as she spoke, "Rana wants me to stop putting the blame on you for the way things turned out, I know it wasn't totally your fault," Kate sighed, "I am sorry for hurting Zeedan he was my best mate and I still feel that way about him my heart breaks when I think of what we've done, lying, cheating, but in the end we were in love with one another," She stated firmly and without much conviction. "I know you tried hard to stay away Rana told me of the difficult struggles," Kate smiled, "I never meant to hurt you or to ruin our friendship, I want to be mates, I love you as if you were my sister and I don't want to ever lose you, that again," Kate sweetly advise, Alya stood up and embraced her they laughed and talked of the wedding over coffee.

Kate made her way into the office of her sister Carla, "Hi ya'," She spoke Carla raised her head, "Oh decided on the job?" She calmly inquired, "No, I'm still thinking on it, actually I'm here to ask you for a favor, an important favor," She giggled a bit, "Well I see your brimming, what is it?" She asked, "Would you stand up for me as my maid of honor?" Carla grinned widely standing up from her desk and taking her sister into her arms, "I thought you would never ask," She teased back. "Coffee?" Carla asked, "Yes please," She poured it for her, "So have you chosen a wedding dress yet?" She looked directly at her, "I haven't, Rana's made her choice, a traditional white sleeveless gown, she will be beautiful in it," Carla noticed something different about Kate, "Kate what's bothering you?" She winced, "I, uh, I want to start a family," Carla frowned in surprise, "Ok and how does Rana feel?" She questioned, "I don't know, I've hinted about it, we haven't really talked about it, but somehow she's vague," She groveled. "I wouldn't worry, you two are young and have your whole lives ahead of you, have some fun, children are a lot on your plate and they're time consuming," Kate lowered her head, "Kate you're not doing this because your afraid of losing Rana are you?" She asked a mum Kate.


	33. Chapter 33

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA PART 33**

 **Foolish ways…..**

"I want to have a baby, I do," Kate replied Carla grunted, "Why Kate? Why now" She seemed shocked asking her sister. "I haven't discussed it with Rana, not really, uh just some, ya' know in passing" She answered. "Its too early, you haven't even married, do have you a clue how Rana really feels?" Carla urged Kate felt guarded and emotional. "I can't answer that she was distant when we kept Susie, but maybe things have changed," Carla stood up moving closer to Kate, "Remember there are two of you in this relationship don't make things difficult, you're lucky that you've found your soul mate," Kate bit her lower lip, "I don't want to lose her, I want this child to be both of ours, something we've created," Carla put her arm around her sister's shoulder, "Kate, again, you have your while lives in front of you she loves you and I believe she would've never asked you to marry if there was even a doubt you to couldn't work it out, just not right now," Kate sat in the chair in front of Carla's desk, "I've done some research," Carla crossed her arms rolling her eyes. "What kind of research?" She probed, "There's this doctor, Gaddas is his name and he's a specialist, fertility," Carla chuckled lowly, "And have you checked into the cost of this?" She suddenly caused Kate to take pause.

Rana entered Speed Dahl after a long day of work, "Hi ya'," She spoke to Alya, "Hey," She was on her way to a table with a tray of food, "What brings you about," Alya asked Rana she followed her to the bar, "I'm off tomorrow, I thought we could shop for dresses," Alya grinned, "I'm always up for a shopping trip," She replied leaning against the counter, "Great, we could get an early start," Rana was excited, "Have you even thought of what you want me to wear, I mean color, length?" She inquired. "I'm seeing Kate when she finishes her shift at the bistro, I suppose we should discuss that," She laughed shaking her head, "A little ahead of yourself," Rana pursed her lips, "I just want to be happy Alya, Kate, when she was hurt, I thought I might lose her, it was close and I don't think I can go through that again, I never want her to leave my side," Alya moaned, "Does Kate know how lucky she is?" She teased easing Rana's fears, "She does, most certainly," She relayed, "How about a drink?" Alya asked looking at her wristwatch, "It'll be a bit before Kate's off," She took a seat on the stool and continued their visit.

Kate untied her apron lifting the tips from the pocket, Daniel text, "Sinead's having tests we are about through, thanks again for taking my shift," She smiled, "Not to worry, we are closing up and my girl should be around in a short," She text him back, Rana entered. "Rana, I'm about to finish," She rushed to the counter quickly kissing her, "What do we have planned for dinner?" She rubbed the side of Kate's arm, "Dinner is in the back, brown bag on the counter, why don't you grab it while I finish counting these tips," Rana hurried to the kitchen she met Kate at the door they walked out onto the cobbles hand and hand. "I thought you might of cooked one of those dishes Yasmeen taught us about," Kate picked at Rana, "You were working a double shift," Kate grimaced, "It's a shame about Sinead, it's really gotten Daniel in bits," Rana laid her head on Kate's shoulder as they walked, "I couldn't bare it, marrying and then finding out something was wrong with ya'," Kate tightened her grip, "We need to talk," Rana held her breath, "Ok," They climbed the stairs to the flat. "I'm exhausted," She slipped off her coat hanging it on the rack, "Why don't you shower, I'll make us some tea and warm up dinner," Kate grinned, "Sounds good," She left the room, Rana sat down thinking of what Kate wanted to discuss.

Kate was quiet over dinner, "Why don't you go over to the sofa and relax, I'll clean up," She did and then sat next to her, "You wanted to talk?" Rana fished, "I do," She answered thinking of her earlier conversation with Carla, "You know I love you," Rana gazed into her eyes, "Kate what's wrong?" She finally spoke, "I seriously want us to consider having a child," She spoke firmly. "We're just engaged Kate, I think once we save our money and see where we are financially and job wise then we could consider it," She tried to reason with her. "And what's wrong with discussing it now?" She snapped, "We can, doesn't mean we have to act on it at this point," She smiled trying to ease Kate's mind. "I thought with all the talk of you and Zeedan having a baby," Rana interjected, "I only used that as an excuse to fool Zeedan and to keep Luke from telling Zeedan what he knew about us," She honestly answered. "So you never really wanted to have a baby?" She seemed surprised. "With the right person, yes, I love you Kate and I want us to considered a family, but not right now, we have so much to save and plan for," She rehearsed, Kate relaxed her shoulders, "I guess you'll be staying at your mum's tonight?" She smirked in a tease changing the subject.

Rana reached over and kissed Kate's lips gently, "Tonight I'm all yours," She wriggled her brow and then wink at Kate, "Really, but I'm working a double tomorrow, early morning," She seemed sad, "It's good, Alya and I have a day planned for shopping, dresses for the wedding," Rana mentioned running her index finger under Kate's chin, "I haven't even chosen a dress, we could match," She nudged Rana with her fist in a giggle. "I haven't given that a thought, however we need to decide on how big this bash is going to be and what colors we want out attendees to wear, you did ask Carla?" Rana gabbed, "I did and she's accepted, I guess whatever you pick out for Alya, Carla should wear the same, I don't know," She sighed still thinking about the baby discussion. "I think you and me are both in a cloud, being separated for so long, all the disagreements and then the engagement, we've chosen a date, I think we should ask Billy to marry us," Kate shifted her eyes to Rana, "Billy, hmmm, we could ask him are you thinking of his church?" She further quizzed. "I am, it will be spring, we could consider something outdoors, but I want it to be traditional," She ramble, Kate smiled watching her talk. "I thought you wanted to have a Muslim ceremony?" She chimed, "I do, I'm thinking Imran can do us the honors, that is if your willing," Kate pulled her in close to her, "You know I want whatever you want," She tapped her shoulder in assurance.

Rana began to kiss Kate's neck her hands wondered to the top button of her shirt, "What do you think your doing?" Kate mumbled, "Craig's working nights isn't he?" Rana spoke, "Yes, but," Rana lips engulfed Kate's in a full on kiss her tongue exploring ever inch of hers with delight, Kate spread her legs as Rana's fingers unbuttoned her slacks and then unzipped them she slipped her fingers in to the wetness of Kate's crevice, "Oh," Kate yelped pumping herself to the rhythm of Rana's steady strokes, "You're so wet," She voiced tonguing Kate's ear, Kate's hand grasped Rana's pushing her fingers deeper inside of her, "Oh god Rana, the way you make me feel," She screeched loudly, "Only you babe," She teased sexually. Kate slid her pants off then her panties Rana knelt down in front of her. "Let me show you how I can make you feel always," Rana whispered she tongued and lapped Kate's clit sending shock waves through her already quivering body. Kate arched her back tightly against the sofa locking her legs around Rana's shoulders her hands wondered widely through the jet, black locks of Rana's hair, "Oh, more, please," She begged willfully until she exploded in an orgasm. Kate wretched and twisted softly caressing Rana's shoulder and then relaxing her legs. "You are about to kill me," Kate drew herself into the fetal position on the sofa.

Rana remained quite her fingertips tracing the outline of Kate's outer thigh. She rested on her knees her tongue tip followed her fingertips, "I only want to please you the way I know I can, I never imagined in my whole life a woman could make me feel so complete," Rana voiced her tongue tip ending at Kate's cheek. "I love you Rana and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you, making you happy," She pulled Rana up from the floor, "Sex too," She chuckled, Rana poked her with her fist, "Stop teasing," She then began to tickled Kate they wrestled on the sofa pulling the throw over Kate's half naked body. Kate got up and quietly led Rana to the bedroom she finished undressing as Rana made no hast stripping. Rana laid flat and face up on the bed Kate mounted her sitting atop of her mound she grinded herself with pleasurable pressure each stroke rocking the bed there were moans and groans loud and uninhibited. Kate's hands rubbed and gently pinched each of Rana's nipples, "Kate," She shrieked her hands grasping the headboard rails in a tight cling, "Faster," She arched herself upwards, Kate rode her harder quickly un mounting her and sliding her tongue between her legs a finger entered her slit, "So sweet you are," Kate voiced, Rana could hardly breathe, passionate desire had taken her over she came with a flurry of climaxes resting herself in Kate's arms in release.

"You awake," Rana whispered, "I am," She kissed the side of Rana's face, "Ready for another round," Kate giggled, "I could lie here forever like this, alone, just us two, no one else to worry with," She pulled Kate closer. "I'm the luckiest, you deciding for me, all this time right in front of me, you wanting to be with me, fighting your emotions," Rana sighed, "And here we are, together, just as I had planned and hoped from the very start," A grin crossed her face Kate snuggled closer. "I thought I would die when you went through with the wedding, my awkwardness, getting drunk and embarrassing you and your family," Rana stayed quiet for a second, "It all worked out, we never have to discuss that again, I'm yours no attachments," She patted Kate's hand. "However, we do need to discuss dress colors, spring, our wedding," She turned over to face her, "Lavenders, pink maybe," Kate stated her lips meeting Rana's in a gentle kiss, "Do you plan to wear a wedding dress?" Rana barked, "I do, but should we match or be different?" The question was raised. "I think we should be different, ask Carla and Jenny to look over some dresses with you, you could show me and we can make a decision," Rana remarked. "Get some sleep, we both have a busy day tomorrow," Rana ordered.

Alya thumbed through some bridesmaids dresses on the clothing rack, "Look shapely and it's lavender," Alya held it up to herself styling it, "Ya' look beautiful," Rana noted pulling another dress from the rack, "I wonder if they'll have a matching one," Alya shrugged, "Surely, why don't you ask the clerk," Rana left her and quickly returned, "She said not a problem, I'll have Kate bring Carla around to look, I think lavender's a good choice," Rana purchased the dress they walked to a small bistro and entered, "I'm famished, shopping always does that to me," Alya remarked ordering drinks for them, "You've been kind of quiet today," Alya mentioned peering over the menu, "Tired, long night," She grinned, "Oh," Alya belted loudly. "But still you seem preoccupied," Alya always knew Rana so well. "Kate is seriously considering having a child, we haven't even married let alone spent a lot of alone time together," She gazed into Rana's eyes, "I always thought you would want a child," She replied honestly. "I do and I do with Kate, just not right now and I'm afraid knowing how Kate really is, this could be hard to get past," She suddenly lost her appetite. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure Kate will come around and realize that the expense and weight of a child is a lot," Rana raised her brow, "Exactly, but its making her see that right now isn't a good time," She rested her face in the palms of her hands.

Alya squinted her eyes closing the menu and laying it to the side, "You're really worried about Kate's state of mind, aren't you?" Rana looked up at her, "I wish this wouldn't have been brought up, Kate, when she gets something in her head, it's hard to make sense of it or to get it out of her mind," She complained. "Why don't you sit down and have a serious talk, you know heart to heart, tell her how your really feeling surely, if she loves you she'll understand," Rana shrugged her shoulders, "Sometimes I think Kate fears she will lose me or what we have, that I might change my mind, I know its hard to wrap your head around this, but Kate isn't always as certain about things as she lets off," Rana versed, Alya listened. "I know her all too well, you're forgetting we were flat mates," Rana handed her menu to the waiter and ordered, "Its finding the right time just to do that, but I do know Kate deeply and intimately and when she gets something stuck in that head of hers she won't let it go and she can become defensive, hurt and angry," Alya sighed, "I guess you have your work cut out for you, at least the wedding isn't until April so you will have some convincing to do, but time is ticking," She replied with an earnest stare towards a pensive Rana.


	34. Chapter 34

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA PART 34**

 **An almost perfect celebration…..**

"Here are the charts," Liz handed them to Rana, "Dr. Raines is looking for you," Moira came through the double doors speaking, "Ok," Rana wasn't going to let Moira bother her, at least not today, she rolled her eyes thinking. "I think he fancy's her she just won't admit it," Moira stated, "What are you rambling about?" Liz paid little attention to what she was saying. "Who love?" She finally spoke, "Dr. Raines, I think he wishes things would happen with Rana, I've watched them ya' know," She whispered, "Nonsense," Liz whaled, "Stop reading things into it she loves Kate and is planning to marry her," Moira grimaced, "I don't see it, really how do you throw away a life with a good man," Liz's hands rested on her hips she stared harshly at Moira, "When will you get over being jealous and a gossip, like it or not its her business and not yours, but even with a woman you're envious," Moira smirked, "I just think she's flighty and thinks she can have anyone she wants," Liz shook her head in a chuckle, "I'd say she could, but since you walk around glum and with a sour expression, well," She crossed her arms, Moira turned away from her hurrying out the front door.

Kate sat in Dr. Gaddas's office flipping through a magazine, "Ms. Connor," The nurse called out, "Yes," She stood up laying the magazine down and following her down the hall to an exam room. "Let me take your vitals and we will start a chart for you," Kate sat down as the nurse checked her out, "Dr. Gaddas will be in monetarily," Kate nodded, "Thank you," She scrolled through her phone looking at her text when the doctor entered, "Ms. Connor," She spoke looking at her chart, "So your interested in, in vitro fertilization?" She pursed her lips, "I am, I would like to conceive," She answered, "Have you and your mate tried to conceive?" She sat down in the chair across from her. "We haven't we've just become engaged and we would like to start planning right away," She felt awful keeping the appointment from Rana. "Ok, so your mate, has he had his sperm checked?" Kate smiled, "I'm gay and marrying a woman," She proudly replied, "Well that's a start, now that I know, there are some things you'll need to know so that you and your future wife will have an idea," Kate relaxed then tension she was feeling eased. "I want to send you home with some information pamphlets, what you two can expect," She had the nurse bring them in. "Thank you, I'll be in touch," She slipped them in her purse.

"Where have you been?" Rana met Kate at the door, "I'm sorry," She told her, "Imran wants us to come to dinner at Speed Dahl, his treat," She seemed happy to visit with her brother. "Have I told you how much I love you," Kate had Rana's hand in hers as they strolled into the door of Speed Dahl," Rana pulled Kate closer to her, "Yes, everyday," Imran came from the kitchen greeting them, "And how is the happy couple?" He asked seating them, "We are great and we've set a date," Rana answered, "Ok, so when?" He was excited for them. "April twenty fourth," She relayed, "That is if I can wait that long," Kate cut in, "You two are together, April isn't so far off," He expressed, Rana looked at Kate and then him, "I'm not living with Kate and I won't until we've married," Imran snickered, "What, this wasn't mum's idea, was it?" He eyed her. "No, I want it to be proper," She admonished. "Rana you've been sleeping with Kate, even before you left Zeedan," His frankness caused Rana's gut to churn, Kate grinned, "And I couldn't agree more," She chimed in. "Right now my mum still needs me, I know its difficult to hear, but I'm so close to getting her to come around," She explained, "Mum, still controlling," Imran was apprehensive in saying. "Our engagement party is at the Rover's Friday, seven," Kate changed the subject. "Yes, I'll be there," He smiled, "Now why don't we order dinner and you can tell me all about this wedding," He smiled, they enjoyed their visit.

Rana sat at the vanity brushing her thick strands out, "Are you working today? If so your going to be late," Saira stood in the doorway, "Yes and no I won't be late, mum sit by me," Rana motioned her over to the vanity, "What is it Rana?" She asked sitting by her, "Kate's family is giving us an engagement party tomorrow night at the Rover's," Saira looked into Rana's eyes, "How nice," She remarked feeling a tightness in her chest. "It's at seven and I'd like for you to be there, it would me so much to the both of us," She put her arm around her mother's shoulder looking for support. "I could try, crowds you know, your father," Rana sighed, "Mum dad's been dead, everyone knows that, you should accept it and not let it rule your days, I'm getting married, starting a new life with the person I've been searching for all of my life," Rana's hand traveled to her mum's gripping it in a tight squeeze, "Please mum at least think about it and try not to let me down," Saira shook her head, "It is important to you I know," Rana stood up and put on her coat, "I love you and I'll see you this evening," She grabbed her purse from the bed leaving Saira in an uncertain state.

Champagne was sat on trays as Johnny rustled up pints of beer for guests, Michelle, Robert and Carla entered together, Sophie, Paula, Liz and Moira followed, Imran looked at his wristwatch scanning the room. "Ah, there's the happy couple," Jenny shouted out from behind the bar, they were met with greets and hugs, "I thought mum was coming," Imran whispered in Rana's ear, "Give her a few she might walk in any moment," She picked up a glass of champagne, Kate spoke with their guests. "How lucky can one person be," Kate teased with Moira and Liz, "I'd say Rana's over the moon," Liz reflected with a wide smile. "Beautiful, intelligent and hopefully a great mum," Rana could hardly swallow at Kate's words, Imran looked perplexed and caught off guard, "A turkey baster works every time I hear," Gemma blurted they all had a laugh except for Rana she took her champagne glass escaping outback of the Rover's, Kate frowned and then followed. "Hey, did I say something?" She sat across the table from her, "No, I just," Rana began to say, Kate's hand touched the side of her face in a caress, "Your mum she hasn't shown, I know it must be upsetting," Kate viewed, "Really I, I think we should talk seriously Kate," Imran interrupted them, "Kate I believe an aunt is on the phone for you," She excused herself.

Imran sat across from Rana, "I did hear that right didn't I?" Rana sulked, "Kate want's us to have a baby," She edged the words out, "And you?" He looked her in the eyes, "I want what Kate wants," She muttered. "I see and she does know that its not you right?" Rana shook her head, "I want us to wait we still have our whole lives in front of us," Imran grabbed her by the hand, "You talked this around with Zeedan," Rana interjected, "It never felt right with him, ever, I loved him but not this way, Kate means the world to me," She grimaced as she said it. "Rana don't make the mistake of keeping what you truly feel from Kate, you don't want to wake up five years from now and have crying and sick children," She looked at him with a tight jaw, "I deal with sick little ones all the time," She voiced taking up for Kate's plight, "Its not the same when its yours, you've never been child minded, Kate needs to know that, you can't continue to hide what you feel, I know you love her and this kind of true love is all new, but don't wreck it, you'll both be in bits and who'll be there to pick up the pieces, think about what I'm saying," He strongly advised she gulped the last of the champagne in her glass taking in what he had said.

Kate hung up the phone from her aunt and looked the room over for Saira, "Dad, mind, if I borrow the car?" She asked sternly, "Sure but you have an engagement party right here," He remarked loudly over the noisy crowd. "I know, but Rana's upset her mum didn't show," Johnny lowered his shoulders with a frown, "And I guess you'll play the go between?" He questioned digging the keys from his pocket, "You know me all too well," She grinned, "I'll be back in a bit and if Rana asks where I'm at, tell her I had an important errand to run," She remarked, "Don't be late, you have gifts to open," She bowed her head, "Wish me luck," She quickly left the bar. Kate turned the corner parking the car on the street the lights of the Habeeb residence glistened through the windows against the dark night. Kate reluctantly knotted her fist to knock, "What am I doing, "She winced under her breath. Kate bravely rapped on the door. Saira cracked the door seeing Kate there, "Oh its you, I'm busy," She started to shut the door, "Not so fast," Kate pushed it open. "Please just hear me out," Saira rolled her eyes letting Kate in. "Rana certainly thought you would show up tonight, it means so much to her," Kate started talking.

"Rana has chosen her path," Saira remarked, "She has but she's still your daughter," Kate became anxious. "I'm sorry but I don't feel comfortable with the situation," She replied. "Poor Rana, took a six week sabbatical to be with you she felt sorrowful for all the grief she felt she caused you she just wants your acceptance," Kate rehearsed. "I know she love's you, isn't that enough?" Saira questioned, "You don't have to like me, but I'm your daughter's future, I hurt because she's so sad her mum doesn't care about her," Saira interjected, "I do care about her, her well being," She eagerly answered. "I'm sorry you feel the way you do about me, I'm begging you to accept your daughter for the intelligent, loving, caring person she is, my god I'm so lucky that she chose me and that she loves me," Kate wept. "My family has accepted her as their daughter and sister, I so want, not just her brother, but her mother to accept us too," Kate pointed to herself in pity. Saira sighed and continued listening to Kate. "Your daughter love's you so much, please don't throw it away, what will happen when we have children?" She looked at Saira with a grimace. "Children? Rana never mentioned children?" She seemed surprised, "Please reconsider, join us tonight, celebrate our future, it's so important to your daughter," She wheeled around and left without another word.

"Where have you been?" Rana met Kate coming in the door of the Rover's, "Oh, I had to take care of a little something," She laid her hands across Rana's shoulders kissing her lips. "Babe, I love," Alya walked up with drinks, "About time you showed up," She tease Kate, "Yeah fancy you finally getting here," She tapped Alya's shoulder, "Come on Rana let's finish this champagne," Rana winked at Kate walking off. "Hey, glad you two could make it," Kate slid into the booth next to Sophie, "Sophie wouldn't let us miss this," Paula raised her champagne glass up to her lips," Sophie cocked an eye to Kate, "You managed to dodge out, where have you been?" Kate frowned and then looked at Paula, "Are you going to enlighten us," She asked sitting her glass down and awaited a response. "Rana's upset, her mum didn't show and I paid her a visit, little good that did," She shrugged, Gemma brought her over a glass of champagne. "Its sad Rana's mum doesn't understand," Paula winced, "Attention everyone, time to celebrate this special night," Johnny called out, the door to the Rover's quietly opened Saira entered staying behind the shadows. Rana walked over grasping Kate by the hand, "If you'll excuse us but my future wife and me have some gifts to open," She told Paula and Sophie. They walked hand and hand to the bar, Johnny handed them a small wrapped box, "This is special to me, Jenny," He shifted an eye to an overwhelmed Jenny, "Kate, Rana," He nodded, they began to open it together. "A brass key laid a top the cotton in the bottom of the box.

"What's this to dad?" Kate giggled, "A safety deposit box?" Rana turned the key sideways, "Jenny and I have decided to take up residence here at the Rover's," He explained, "We've cleaned out the flat and its all yours," Jenny chimed in, "Something you two can make your own," Johnny added. There was silence, "Really," Kate spoke coming down from her sudden high, "Anything thing for my daughters," He replied with a smile. Rana kissed Johnny's cheek and hugged Jenny thanking them Saira took note of how well her daughter was received. Imran walked up behind his mum startling her, "Thank you," He whispered. "They love Rana don't they?" She quietly asked. "They do, there's nothing they wouldn't do for their daughter and Rana," He made her see. "Why don't you let them open their gifts and then speak to her she needs you," He versed and walked back into the crowd and celebrated with them. Saira stood off to the side Rana was still unaware of her presence. "Such lovely gifts from you all, we will cherish them," She raised a glass of champagne up to them everyone toasted and drank, "Such a great evening, well almost," Rana said lowering her head. "It's ok babe, we're here and I love you," Kate rubbed her back. "Rana," Saira walked up to the bar, "Mum," She seemed excited, "Can we talk?" Rana looked at her and turned back to Kate, "You go ahead, you still need to make those amends," She told Rana her eyes lifted up to meet Saira's Kate mouthed the words thank you to her.

Saira and Rana made there way out to the back of the Rover's, "Mum, you came, thank you," She managed a smile, they sat down. "I wasn't going to, I," She cleared her throat, "What mum?" Rana broached, "Kate came to see me," She worded, "Oh," Rana seemed surprised, "You didn't know?" Rana shook her head, "She begged me to come and I was reluctant, its so hard to accept how you've changed your life, I love you," Rana touched her mum's sleeve, "I'm your daughter, you should love me no matter what," She replied calmly. "Oh Rana, I do love you, its so hard, finding out about you, losing your father," Rana stopped her, "Mum you don't have to," Saira spoke, "I do Rana, I want you to be happy and if its Kate, then I'll do my very best to accept her, this marriage," She grinned a tear dropped to her cheek. "Mum this means the world to me, thank you," They embraced, Kate watched from the corner a sigh of relief crossed her, the woman she loved now happy, accept for one thing she thought, the baby issue.


	35. Chapter 35

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA PART 35**

 **For all the wrong reasons…..**

"That was quite a surprise last night, I mean a flat all of your own," Imran didn't hesitate to mention. "And its spacious, Kate and I can put our own touches on it," She shrugged locking her arm in his as they walked into Roy's for coffee. "Don't forget the baby," He winked in a tease making Rana come back down to earth. "Did you two even talk last night?" He probed further, "No we were both pretty looped, Kate's head was pounding," She snickered, "Still the reality is she wants kids and your not being honest," He replied they sat down to a table, "I know I have to talk to her, I don't want to hurt her she so set on this that she'll be in bits," Rana cried out. "I have to ask, are you afraid of losing her if you don't agree or tell her kids aren't in the cards?" He asked sternly, "No, we're happy," She was quick to respond. "But I'm concerned that she won't understand and you'll be fighting a losing cause, remember what I said about waking up five years from now and doubt will creep in," He shook a finger at her, Rana moaned lowering her head. "Rana, I love you and I just want you to be happy and if children are in the plan, I'll be supportive, but please think before you take that leap," He clasped her hand she stared sadly at him.

Craig prepared a pot of coffee Kate stepped from the shower, "Seen Rana about?" She asked tying the sash on her robe, "She left earlier, mentioned something about Imran," He turned back to the coffee pot pouring the water in the carafe, "Dress, I'll pour you a cup," He remarked. Kate came from the bedroom, the pamphlets from Dr. Gaddas's office in her hand, Craig sat next to her handing her the cup of coffee, "Rana know about that?" He peered at them," Kate grimaced, "Not really, I mean we've talked about children," Craig rolled his eyes, "I hope its what you both want," He remarked sipping his coffee, "What do you mean?" She seemed at a loss on his words, "You talked a good game about it last night, but Rana seemed quiet and unsure of what to say," He had noticed. "Maybe she was just excited, I know she wants this," Kate smiled opening up one of the pamphlets and looking at it, "Oh, I should tell you Rana and I will be moving," Craig nodded interjecting, "What a nice surprise, your father and Jenny," Kate blew the steam off the top of her cup, "Wasn't expecting it none," She smiled, "I have a co worker who is looking for something a little closer to the station," He stated, "Why don't you bring him around," Craig finished his coffee, "Yeah maybe after our shift," He stood putting on his jacket, "I'll see you later," He left Kate wondering what he meant by Rana's reaction.

Kate finished dressing and made her way down the stairs, Imran and Rana approached, "I was just coming to check on ya'" Rana embraced her, "My head's better," She giggled, "And how is my future brother in law?" She inquired, Imran smiled, "Not in the same shape your in," He grinned Rana nudged him with her fist. "We have an appointment at Tinsley's," Rana barked, "Tinsley's?" She questioned with a gleam in her eyes, "Yes, the bakery over on East Street," Rana explained, "Oh, wedding cakes," Kate replied solemnly, "Yes, our appointment is at ten, I thought afterwards we could have lunch, it's a beautiful day we could look at some of those venues you had in mind," Kate smiled widely, "Do you know I love you, such a take charge woman," She pulled her closer to her, Imran cleared his throat. "Seems you two have a lot to talk about," He broached looking at Rana with a cautious stare. Rana eyed him back with a furrowed brow and pursed lips. "What was that about?" Kate asked, "Oh nothing, we should talk seriously later Kate, I think we should get some things in order," She blurted, Kate shook her head, "Ok, shall we," She motioned as they walked towards the train station.

Kate sorted through the pamphlets as she lay across the bed her text chimed. "Hey babe at mum's, I'll see you tomorrow," It read, Kate text her back, "Just glad your mum's coming around," She smiled sending it. "Did you have a nice day with Kate?" Saira asked standing in the doorway of Rana's bedroom, "Yes, we ordered our wedding cakes and looked at some venues," She answered, "I see Kate's family thinks very highly of you," Rana stretched out across the bed, "They do, I'm lucky," She replied picking up her cell phone reading the text Kate had sent back. "Your very own flat, very giving her father," She added, Rana looked back up to her, "It means the world that you came last night," Rana changed the subject, "Kate was very convincing," She sat on the bed next to her, "I'm the luckiest person on earth, Kate and all," Rana giggled thinking about her, "She mentioned a family," Rana turned her head quickly looking her mum in the eyes, "Yeah, uh, we have plenty of time for that, we aren't even married," She expressed, Saira looked at her strangely, "You are thinking about children?" She questioned unsure of Rana's reaction. "I'm not ready for children, however Kate doesn't want to wait, we need to talk candidly about the situation," She frankly answered Saira felt there was an issue between the two of them.

Kate climbed out of bed and stumbled to the shower, Rana quietly climbed the stairs to surprise her before work. She entered the bedroom and could hear the shower running she began to make the bed when a pamphlet Kate had been reading fell to the floor. Rana picked it up cringing when she saw what it was she slightly crumbled it in her hand, "Hey babe," Kate nude, but wrapped in a towel startle her, "Yeah, I wanted to surprise ya,'" Kate looked to her hand seeing the pamphlet wrinkled up, "Rana," Kate worded, "Kate we need to talk, I can't now, I'll be late, are you working a double today?" She inquired a look of gloom across her face, "No, Daniel will be back and I have an early evening meeting with Carla," She announced. "Could you please text me when you've finished," She stood up from the bed quickly kissing Kate's cheek, "Rana," Kate called out as she was leaving, Rana didn't answer Kate felt heartsick she picked the pamphlet up laying it on the dresser. A cloud of doubt began to encompass Kate's thoughts, maybe Rana didn't really want a baby after all and she had just been going along with the idea.

Rana hurried into the medical center stirring past Moira, "Good morning," Trevor bumped into Rana she wasn't paying close attention to where she was going, Moira peered through the open door at them. "You seem down," Trevor noted, Rana's face still red from her encounter with Kate, "Is Kate alright?" He whisked her into his office asking. "I don't know, I," She hesitated, "Kate wants a baby," Trevor grinned, "And I assume from your terrible expression you don't?" He remarked, "I would be lying if I said I did, we haven't even married, I want it to be us, travel, have memorable journeys," She told him in a pensive state. Kate entered the medical center uncertain of what Rana's demeanor would be like, "Good morning Moira, is Rana about?" She asked casually, "Lovely evening, thanks for the invite," She chirped, "Yeah, uh Rana?" Moira bit her lower lip, "Dr. Raines office, first door to your right," Kate slowly strolled down the hall Dr. Raines door was slightly opened. "Maybe you should tell her how you feel, children are a permanent thing," Rana sighed loudly enough to catch Kate's attention, "I don't want to hurt her she's so set on this," She crossed her arms, Kate knocked pushing the door open, "Dr. Raines," She spoke clearing her throat. Kate had startled them both, "Kate, please come in," He shifted a guilty look at Rana, "I'll leave you two," He closed the door behind them, "You should have told me," Kate grunted loudly, "But every time you don't like something you manage to find comfort in a man," She snapped, Rana was appalled at Kate's gruff voice. "Kate!" She exclaimed, Kate quickly fled.

"Are you going to go after her?" Liz asked candidly, "What's the use she's angry and out of sorts with me," Rana leaned against the wall of the hallway, "Arguments will happen, no marriage will be perfect," Liz advised. "Kate's set on a baby Liz she hasn't really talked to me about it she just says what she thinks," She lowered her head in angst. "A baby, I did hear some discussion about it at the engagement party, but I didn't have a clue you two were serious about it," She responded. "How could she bring that up when we haven't even properly discussed our future, I never wanted children, I tossed the idea around with Zeedan, but we all know that wasn't right," She groaned. "Go on, talk to Kate," Liz urged, "I just can't right now, I'm afraid she won't be happy with what I have to say she needs a cooling off period, to see her now would just make things worse," She placed her face in the palms of her hands, Liz pulled her by her hand, "Strike while the fire's hot, you won't know if you don't try, you don't want this to go on all day she'll stew in it and it could make things far worse," Rana frowned, "I guess I should, could you cover for me?" Liz grinned, "Go on, don't waste any time," She pushed her along, Rana grabbed her purse and left.

Kate had tears in her eyes as she rolled the silverware in napkins, Michelle came from the office, "Why the sad look?" She touched Kate's shoulder she pulled away, "Kate," She spoke again, "Rana's been lying," Michelle looked at her oddly, "What? Lying?" She questioned, "She doesn't want children, I had to find it out through her conversation with someone else," She sniffed the tears back. "Have you even set down with Rana about this? Or did you take it upon yourself to make this decision?" She prodded her, "I thought Rana wanted the same thing I did, a family, we are marrying," She answered with anguish. "I do want the same things you do," Michelle and Kate quickly turned their heads to the front door, Rana stood there in a sad state. "Why don't you take a little time to straighten this out," Kate eyed Michelle, "Thank you," She winced, "Go on, Daniel will be here in a bit and he can start your shift," She remarked knowing Kate and Rana were strained. Kate untied her apron and slipped on her coat, Rana followed her out.

There wasn't much talk between them, Kate slid the key into the lock of the flat letting them in. "Pleas don't be angry with me," Rana began, they sat across from each other on the sofa, "Why didn't you tell me?" Kate mustarded the words breathing deeply, "I tried, really I tried, but every time I wanted to talk, you were so happy and it wasn't of any use to stop you, but I'm just not ready to be parents, there's no guarantee that either of us can conceive, what then?" She clutched Kate by the hands, "Please understand that I love you, we have our whole lives ahead of us and you may realize that having a baby isn't really what we wanted after all," Kate seethed looking at Rana. "It's what I want, I love you too, I want to extend that love and nurture it further, we could create a life that's ours, no one can take that from us," Rana lowered her head, "And we possibly will, but not right now, Kate," She tightened her grip, "I want to grow with you, know what its like to be your wife, travel, have journeys and make new mates," She implored. "Is that what's most important to you, travel?" Rana sighed, "It isn't all about traveling, but enjoying ourselves without being tied down," She raised her brow waiting for a response from Kate.

Kate stood up looking away from her, "I guess I shouldn't have visited Dr. Gaddas," She moaned lowly, Rana stood up behind her, "What?" She bellowed, "Dr. Gaddas, you made an appointment?" She turned Kate around to face her, "I thought you knew," She squinted her eyes, "I mean you found the pamphlet," Kate furrowed her brow. "I thought you picked them up from the medical center," She replied, "No, I made an appointment," Rana sighed heavily, "Without me, really, I asked you the other day not to make decisions without me," She was floored by what Kate had told her. "I know but I thought you would understand, my dad won't be around forever," Rana placed her hand to Kate's shoulder, "We can't have a baby just because you want Johnny to be a grandfather Kate this involves us as parents," She smirked, "Placing your father in a situation of wanting a grandchild and it doesn't happen could be depressing and devastating," She warned trying to make her see the sense of what she was saying. "I've always wanted a family, meeting you only confirmed that for me Rana, to think you wouldn't want to do this is more painful then I could ever imagine, its misguided for me to think we could marry and make promises about our future that probably won't come true," She rehearsed.

Rana lowered her head, "I don't know that I will ever want children," She was honest and braced for Kate's reaction. "Well that's the difference between you and me, we want different things," Kate reminded her in an abrupt way, "That's not fair Kate, I love you and I want us to work on our marriage first, it wouldn't be fair to put our child in a place that is all new and just beginning for us, being tied down before we've even had a chance to start our lives, its, its just not realistic," She complained without guilt. "Maybe it's unrealistic for you, but it isn't for me, I want a baby with you, I want us to be parents, be proud of our daughter or son, teach them about our world, have you even considered how your mum might feel about this? We don't count now, not really, but a grandchild can be far reaching Rana, it's not just about my dad, but your mum, I want your mum to accept us, I know we come from different cultures, but this is so important for bridging the gap," Rana interjected, "Are you listening to yourself? It's the same thing, we will be bringing a life into this world as an excuse, can't you see, I can't keep going in circles Kate," Kate swallowed hard, "I think we need a break Rana," She left Rana standing there walking out she burst into tears thinking their engagement might be finished.


	36. Chapter 36

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA PART 36**

 **Untimely decisions…..**

Imran sat studying a law book for an upcoming case when Rana slung the door open, "Hmmm, I'm guessing she didn't take it very well," He quickly closed the book getting up and embracing Rana, "It was awful, I don't know if she'll ever speak to me again," She plopped down in the chair. "Give her some time, you know she loves you and she will come around, but I've got to say living with mum is a real strain and out of character for you," He gave her advise. "What do ya' mean? Mum needs me Imran," She spoke in a heated tone, "Kate needs you, especially after your confession, mum will survive you have to trust me on this one Rana, mum sees a real chance to get between you and Kate and she'll use any disagreement to her advantage, living with her only gives her fuel for the fire," He crossed his arms leaning against the desk, "I have to wean mum, it won't be easy, but I made the decision to keep it traditional," She replied honestly. "I see," He remarked running his fingers through his beard, "And did you even give Kate a choice? Or did you just tell her that's how things were going to be?" She looked at him strangely, "Having kids is a difficult decision I know and I know you so well, your not cut out for, snotty noses and sticky hands let alone screaming babies," Rana touched his sleeve stopping him, "I have to make Kate understand," He chuckled at her words, "You have to find compromise," He warned.

Kate lay on her back in the bed, hands behind her head she stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. Her mind reeled about Rana and what she had revealed to her, "I'm not ready to start a family," Echoed through her mind like an annoying buzz. "God," She stammered getting up from the bed she leaned over the sink washing the disgust from her face she stared in the mirror not sure if she was hurt or angry or both. Kate dressed and made her way to the Rover's Johnny and Jenny would be there and they were such good listeners. Rana left Imran's catching a glimpse of Kate heading into the Rover's, "Now's a good a time as any," She whispered under her breath she was determined to make Kate see. "Kate," Johnny looked up from behind the bar, Kate was sullen, "What's wrong with my girl?" He had a look of sincerity walking from behind the bar. "I want to have a baby, but I'm not sure," She stumbled over her words, "Here have a seat," Johnny clutched her by the arm, Rana entered, "Rana over here," He motioned to her, Rana sat next to Kate, Kate bit her lower lip shifting an eye to her. "Now what is it that's got you in such a state?" He questioned, Rana remained quite Kate felt sick to her stomach.

"Look if this is about having a baby," Johnny started to say, Rana could feel the tension between her and Kate, "If the expense of trying to conceive is what's got you out of sorts, I could help finance it, I know this means so much to you both," Rana swallowed hard and waited for Kate to speak, "Thank you dad," She managed to mumble the words, "Kate and I will talk, but thank you Johnny," Rana said getting up, "I'll be late for work," She grinned placing her hand on Kate's shoulder, "Yeah me too," She slip out of the booth and kissed her dad's cheek, "I love you dad," She winked, Rana waited patiently by the door, "What is it Rana," Kate groaned walking past her, "You can't ignore me, this forever Kate, we need to talk seriously about our future," She followed behind her, "Kate," Rana stopped dead on the cobbles, "I'm going to be late, I'm already late," She looked at her watch," Dismissing Rana, "You can't ignore me forever Kate," Rana repeated from the other side of the street. Kate paused briefly lowering her head with hesitation she took in a deep breath ignoring Rana further entering the bistro and preparing for the days work. "Did you fix things?" Michelle quizzed, "No," Kate didn't look up, "We only made them worse obviously Rana doesn't want children at all," She tossed the napkin she was folding down on the bar.

Kate worked her shift and called Carla, "I need you," Her voice sounded scratchy and suspect to Carla, "I'm at the office, shop's closed up for the evening, I'll put on some tea," She hung up with Kate. Kate grinned at Michelle, "Carla's the best for talking and listening," She clutched Kate by the arms, "If you love Rana," Kate slightly shook her head, "I do more than ever, but its been so hard Michelle," Michelle tightened her grip, "Nothing will stop you two, you truly love one another," Kate felt the encouragement Michelle offered course through her heart she left for the factory hoping for guidance from Carla. "You sounded pretty down on the phone," She poured her sister a cup of hot tea, "Thank you," Kate clasped her hands around the hot cup feeling its warmth, "Rana doesn't want children," A tear fell to her cheek, Carla embraced her, "Sit down," She led her to the sofa, they sat down together, "Do you want to talk about it?" She eyed her. "I'm hurt and angry," She clinched her teeth together, "I asked you about this awhile back, you told me Rana was on board," Kate bowed her head. "I guess she couldn't be truthful," She replied taking a sip of tea. "Don't let this ruin the good thing you two have," Carla advised.

"We should be having a family, dad won't be around forever, Rana's mum could be more receptive," Carla interjected, "Kate that's not realistic or logical thinking, Rana play's a part in this too, have you even considered how she feels or did you just jump the gun and lose your sensibility?" Carla demanded to know, "Rana won't listen," She muttered, "I think that's all she's done is listen she doesn't want to hurt you, but you need to take her in to consideration when you decide you want something, maybe you should reconsider marrying, take a break, see what you future holds," She was abrupt but honest. "I've already told Rana we need space, I love her, this is so gut wrenching, but I feel so strongly about having a baby with her, I just can't let it go," She moaned wiping the tears from her face. "If you want her and I know you do then you will have to find a compromise, its not fair to Rana, you're young and have so much ahead of you to look forward to, children are a wonderful addition, but maybe a waiting period is what's best," Carla rehearsed, "I feel terribly sick about it all," Kate mentioned sitting her cup down, "I'm tired and have a lot to think about," She bent down kissing Carla's cheek, "I love you," She whispered, "Think about what I said and take care of it before its too late," Kate put on her coat and wondered back onto the cobbles.

Rana tapped on the door at number six, Yasmeen answered welcoming her in, "Hey, good to see you," They embraced, "Alya about?" She asked, "Late shift," Yasmeen answered, "Around for some more of my recipes?" Rana sat down to the table, "Its Kate Yasmeen," She began to tear up, "Sit tight, I'll put on the tea," Rana contemplated how to start, Yasmeen touched her shoulder, "What's wrong my dear?" She sat next to her, "Nothing and everything," She replied, the tea pot whistled, Yasmeen fixed them a cup bringing it to the table, "Kate want's a baby now," She finally broke her silence. Yasmeen sighed, "And I assume you don't?" She knew the struggles between her and Zeedan, they came to light, "Not now, we've just begun, we have time, we should enjoy ourselves before things get hectic, Kate gets these silly notions in her head and she won't let them go," She began to complain. "Silly or not they're real to her," Yasmeen stated and continued, "What if she agrees to wait and then five years along, you refuse, what then?" Rana frowned, "Am I being selfish? I don't want to lose her," She cautiously admitted. "Do you love her, truly?" Yasmeen asked knowing the answer, "You know I do, I have to confess, I believe I've known it all along, I swept it away because I didn't want to hurt Zeedan, I knew something was different with Kate, I just couldn't pinpoint it in those days," She furrowed her brow thinking.

Kate stood at the bar in the Rover's, "I'll have a tequila shot," Jenny looked at her strangely, "It's a little early don't you think?" Kate groaned and eyed her, "I want to celebrate, alone," She grumbled swigging the shot down, "Gemma another?" Gemma grinned, "Don't want Jenny to see ya' eh?" She looked at Jenny going into the backdoor of the flat, "No, hurry on," Gemma poured Kate another she guzzled it quickly, "Marital problems?" Gemma asked leaning across the bar, Kate laughed loudly, "Rana's stubborn," She answered, Adam entered, Kate smiled and eyed him over, "Join me for a drink?" She urged him he moved closer, "Sure, I'll have a scotch," Gemma obliged, "Kate here is getting hitched," She spoke, "Adam frowned, "Hitched you say?" Kate nodded, "I am," Gemma handed her another shot glass full of tequila she swigged it frowning, "Yes, to stubborn Rana Habeeb," She began to waiver, "Gemma, another round for our friend, Adam," Adam began to enjoy himself.

Yasmeen thought briefly before moving forward with the conversation they were having. "I know you've been through a lot, first the denial, the breakup, your parents kidnap attempt, I could go on, it was and has been a heavy burden," Rana quivered, "I thought by taking that cruise with mum she would change, it's been a difficult task getting her to accept Kate, I know deep down she harbors a lot of resentment towards me and the fact that I'm really gay," Yasmeen groaned, "You are who you are, could you have handled it differently, yes," There was some pause between them. "Kate has it in her mind that if we conceive my mum will come around, there's never been the discussion of children in our household, my parents were cut and dry, education and careers was on the forefront, they didn't want us to embarrass them," Rana acknowledged thinking of the sterile past with her parents. "As it is, I believe they still loved you and were happy when you chose Zeedan," Rana inhaled deeply holding it in her lungs, "Yes but I managed to screw that up," Yasmeen caressed Rana's hand, "Go and find Kate and work it out," Rana smiled wiping away the tears from her face, "Thank you Yasmeen," She left in search of Kate.

"I'd say your rather handsome," Kate broached, Gemma winked at Adam, "I'd say you're right," She agreed, "Another," Kate demanded with a giggle she touched the lapel of Adam's suit jacket sizing him up, "A very handsome man," She whispered. Rana entered the doors of the Rover's stopping in her tracks, Kate grabbed Adam around the waist moving her face close to his she swiftly touched her lips to his, Rana shocked and surprised cried out, Adam pushed away from her, "What do you think you're doing," He was shocked at Kate's boldness she look towards the door seeing Rana, standing there with tears streaming down her face, "Rana," She chased after her, "Leave me alone Kate," She winced loudly trying to escape from her, "Please Rana, I'm sorry," She plead grasping ahold of her arm, "Sorry? Really Kate, are you so caught up in the moment of wanting a baby that you would cheat with a man? Seriously you make me sick," She jerked away from a trembling Kate leaving her in the street to mourn what seemed to be the loss of the love of her life. "Please Rana," Kate yelled out from across the cobbles but to no avail. Rana walked into the dark shadows not looking back, Kate sorrowful turned back towards the flat.

Saira noticed Rana's bloodshot and swollen eyes, "Rana," She called out to her, "Did you not sleep well?" She probed, "No mum, actually I didn't," She could tell Rana was irritated. "I'll fix you some breakfast, "I'm not hungry, I have some business to take of this morning, Rana stormed out her thoughts on what she would say to Kate her heart broken from last night's raw encounter. Rana's heart was pounding she slipped the key in the lock climbing up the stairs she unlocked the door. "Kate," She called out, the apartment was quite she walked into the bedroom Kate came from the bathroom, "I just can't do this with you, I can't," Kate voiced throwing the hand towel on the bed, "Can you imagine how I felt, seeing you there hanging all over Adam like he was some kind of prize," She grumbled, "I didn't mean anything by it, we were just drinking, having a little fun," She crossed her arms tapping her foot. "Fun? Kate you're a lesbian and engaged to a woman, me," Rana barked pointing to herself. "We are at opposite ends, I am sorry for the way I acted, I was wrong for what I did, I'm hurting inside because you and I don't want the same things, how can we marry knowing things between us will never be comfortable, meaningful," Kate sighed leaning against the door facing and resting her head.

"That's not true, are you listening to yourself, I love you Kate, but your right we need time away, time to think, our own space, maybe we can meet in the middle one day," Kate shifted a look to her, "Sounds like a breakup to me," She answered her voice cracked, "I don't want this, but I don't know what else to do, your set to your ideas and ways, having a baby isn't a good idea, even if Johnny agrees to pay for it, what if you or I don't conceive? What then? Are we going to continue to throw money away trying to make your father and my mum happy because you think this will be acceptable? It's not a reason to have a child, we both should want it, I'm not ready for children, I've never been susceptible to the idea anyway," She spoke with heated passion wanting Kate to understand her plight. "And what about me? I've listened to you, I don't want a row over this Rana, I don't think we're suitable for each other, we want different things, we've hurt people and ruined lives only to discover that we just can't work it out, meet on common ground, god I love you, but I think your right, time away is what's best, I don't know that we can ever salvage what we had," Rana frowned not speaking another word she left the apartment her stomach turned, the pain and anguish she felt too much to bare.


	37. Chapter 37

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE AND RANA PART 37**

 **Compromises…**

"Come here," Imran motioned to his sister, "I'm sorry things didn't work out, but its better to know now instead of five years down the road," He guided her to the sofa in his flat, "Sit," He sweetly ordered putting on the tea, "Kate's just so pig headed," She wept shaking her head, "She wants children, you don't and trying to change her mind just hasn't happened," Rana listened to him rolling her thumb over the engagement ring on her finger, "It doesn't matter, I still love her and I have to find away to make her see," She wiped away the streaming tears falling down her face, "What can I do to help?" He looked at her seriously, "You could knock some sense into that head of hers," Rana giggled trying to get past the sadness. "I could, but I don't know if it will change the baby thing, I have to ask, who was going to carry the child?" Rana looked at him strangely, "I don't know, it's been something I've tried to avoid, keeping her happy and at bay," She remarked candidly. Imran fixed them a cup of tea, "Drink, you need your rest, your going to have to figure out something, in the mean time I think you should avoid mum she's has steely knives awaiting," He winked with a grin, Rana felt a sigh of relief cover her.

Rana worked late into the evening, "I'm tired," She noted to Liz, "But I'm also anxious to get out, relax, have a drink or two," Liz leaned against the counter, "Why don't you ring Alya, I'm sure she would be a good and faithful listener," Rana frowned, "Yeah, uh, I don't think I'm much into, it's going to be ok, Kate will come around, but in the mean time, I told ya' so," She rehearsed clutching the purse strap on her shoulder, "Well you could go to that flat, grab a chilled bottled of wine and think to yourself about what you plan to do," Liz chuckled. "Yeah, Kate might be there and we would just have another row about it all, I never new becoming engaged would be so full of mishaps and misunderstandings," She replied, "You two love each other, things will be complicated at times, I know you'll do everything you can to work your problems out," Rana pursed her lips, "We haven't even discussed who would carry the baby," She talked aloud, "It seems you really haven't made a firm decision, could be Kate doesn't want to carry the child, which would give you the leverage you need to talk her out of it," Rana nodded, leaving and heading back to her mum's.

"Kate," Johnny called out to her, "Dad," She sat to the bar, "Have you and Rana made any headway with Dr. Gaddas?" He asked, "No, actually Rana really doesn't want children," She could feel her lip tremble, Johnny was tongue tied, "What? What happened?" He fished for an explanation, "She was just going along with it all because she didn't want to hurt me," She began to say, "Kate having children must be a decision made by both of you, did you even talk things out first before you made that decision?" He inquired prodding Kate. "I know dad," She shrugged, "I just thought with the engagement and marriage children would be next, I've always wanted a family," Johnny grasped her hand, "Your not doing these because of Aiden or you want me to have a grandchild before I die?" Kate felt her insides shrivel, "I love you dad and I know not getting to know Susie has been overwhelming," She surmised, "But it's not an excuse to assume Rana wants the same things you do, talking them out first is what you should've done, not going overboard, I assume Rana is having a hard time with this?" Kate furrowed her brow, "We've decided we need some space, I have a lot to take into consideration where we are concerned, I love her more then anything, I have to find a compromise," She looked him in the eye as he did her.

Kate entered the factory, "Carla about?" She inquired, the receptionist nodded, "Kate," Carla welcomed her in, "Decided about the job?" She tried to bypass anything concerning Rana, "Yes, I've done some thinking, actually that's all I've done is think," She was about to breakdown when Carla grasped her sitting her in the chair across from her desk, "Spill it," She ordered. "Rana and me, we've decided some time away from each other is for the best, Carla curled her lip up, "I can see this is driving you crazy," She shook her head in a negative way, "I thought when people got engaged, it was because they were in love, ready for a future, a family," Carla groaned cutting her off, "You should relish your engagement first, not decide what color the baby carriage is going to be, engagements should be fun, planning where you are going to marry, live, how you're going to manage your household, babies come later," She summed it up for her. "I truly thought Rana was in agreement or I at least assumed she was," Carla eyed the sad expression that shrouded her sister's face. "She didn't want to hurt you, you have been on this high since the engagement, but Rana has a say in things also, you can't push her feelings to the side for your own needs, it will be the two of you making decisions," Carla barked.

Kate sat motionless taking in what Carla had to say, "And if I agree to wait, who's to say she won't balk, I mean we could say a year or two, but what if I want this and she doesn't?" Carla sighed listening to Kate's ramblings, "That's when you find compromise, right now the most important things are, getting married, putting your touches on the flat, knowing who is going to be in charge of the finances," Carla snickered, Kate looked at her strangely, "Rana will be in charge of the finances," She assured her, they giggled. "It takes two Kate, making decisions should be by the both of you, you're entering into a partnership, together as a married couple, finances, jobs, children must be decided by the two of you," Carla advised, Kate listened, "Now about the job," Kate cleared her throat to speak, "Rana agrees that this would be a more stable job with better pay, I think its in my," She hesitated briefly, "Our best interest that I at least give it a try," Carla was elated, "Have you told Michelle?" She further probed, "No, I want to work part time there, that is if they'll let me," Kate replied, "Let them know, ask, if there's some hesitation, I'll talk to Michelle and Robert," Kate smiled, "Thanks Carla," She wrinkled her nose they embraced, Kate's mind still reeling from all the indecisions they had encountered as of late.

Rana dressed applying a fresh coat of makeup on her face, "Going out?" Saira entered her bedroom asking, "Yes, I need to relax," She mundanely replied, "Kate about?" She managed to ask, "Kate's working the evening shift and I thought Alya and I could spend sometime together," She remarked running the eyeliner pencil across her bottom lid. "Oh, Alya, I'm glad you two have made up," Saira seemed delighted. "Well if you'll excuse me, I'll be late, don't wait up," She clutched her purse from the bed and hurried out and over to the train station. Rana made her way to the gay bar that she had visited with Kate and Alya her heart shuttered pushing the door open and cozying up to a stool at the edge of the bar. "What'll ya' have mate?" The bartender questioned, "Red, chilled please," She laid her purse on the counter scanning the room her mind wonder back to the night she realized something very different about Kate. "Drinking alone?" The bartender wondered gazing at Rana's good looks with a sharp eye, "Uh, yes, just a little alone time," She quietly answered. "Let me know if I can get you another," She winked at Rana returning to the customers surrounding the bar. Rana sipped her wine a sad feeling shadowed her all she could do was think about Kate she spread her hand out looking at the engagement ring that adorned it, "Fancy seeing you here," A familiar voice echoed in her ear.

Rana slowly raised her head up to face Imogen she swallowed hard, "Imogen," She guzzled her wine. "Rana, Kate's dearest mate, so how is Kate these days?" She asked Rana remained silent, "Cat got your tongue?" She smirked, "Uh, Kate she's fine," She slightly rolled her eyes, "I see and your sitting alone in a gay bar, strange for a woman who claims to be straight," She insisted Rana wanted to get up and leave she felt boxed into a corner she tried to move but her limbs felt numb. "Uh, I, uh," Rana choked on her words, "Come with me," Imogen ordered kindly, Rana slid off the stool her purse in hand she followed Imogen to a dark quiet spot in the bar, "Please sit," She showed her to a chair at a table for two. "Kate how is she really?" She spoke softly and without convection, "She's fine, I mean getting along, still working at the bistro and she's engaged," Imogen frowned. "Engaged? Are you sure we are talking about the same Kate Connor?" She giggled swigging the shot glass full of liquor that sat in front of her. "I'm positive and she's happy or at least she was happy until," Rana lowered her head, "Ya' mean you don't like the new girl and you intervened rudely," Rana pursed her lips, "Ok I deserved that," Imogen furrowed her brow.

"How long did it take you to come to the reality that she was the only one for you and that your were in love with the only person that could ever make you truly happy?" Rana looked up to Imogen, "I knew before you and her broke up, I couldn't admit it and I made both of our lives miserable," She answered. "And when did you tell her?" She eyed Rana with amusement, "Not long after you split, I kissed her," Imogen gave her a seriously look, "And how did Kate take it?" Rana shrugged her shoulders, "Not very well, I was married and Zeedan was her best mate, but I knew what I was doing, you were right and I told Kate that, the way you said I looked at her, it was as if you could read my mind, the windows of my soul were opened to everything that I was feeling, I was guarded, but above all I was never homophobic," Imogen sat back crossing her arms. "Zeedan?" She asked, "Divorced," She was quick to reply. "I see," Rana interjected, "Kate is engaged to me," She finally spoke the truth, Imogen stirred, "I knew it, I knew you couldn't be without her," Rana felt small but proud, "I confessed my love for her it was a challenge at first, we had an affair, Zeedan found out, I felt awful, Kate was devastated, we were apart, then together many things happened that nearly ruined our relationship," Imogen cut in, "So why are you here, alone?" She quizzed.

Rana looked at her, "When Kate and I got engaged, Kate got out of her head," Imogen whistled with a grin, "I'll say, go on," She implored, "We've never discussed children, Kate has in her mind that we need to have a baby right away," Imogen stopped her, "Kate? With a baby?" Rana bowed her head and shared the story of Aiden's death and Johnny's illness, "Seems you two are at a sticking point," Imogen declared, "We are apart now, needed space I guess you could say, I love her Imogen and I don't want to lose her, but in reality she hasn't taken me into consideration, children have never been in my scheme of things, we should get to know each other, travel, have journeys, learn new things before we're tied down with children," Rana explained feeling she could openly express herself to Imogen. "Kate can be hard headed when she wants something, but I can't help but think you were looking for something when you came here," Rana lowered her shoulders, "I've accepted the fact that I'm gay, I'm not seeking companionship, but this is a comfort zone for me, I'm not around a place where I have to worry about Kate walking through the door, I just can't deal with the heartache," She muttered.

Imogen felt sorry for Rana, "Hey, maybe you were just looking for someone, a woman to share your pain with, it happens, women get so bottled up with there unhappiness that they seek out others, it doesn't have to be about sex or a one night stand," Rana giggled at Imogen's words, "I can assure you Kate is the only one for me, if we can just get past her pig headedness," They both laughed, "If you want my advise, you need to go somewhere, away from Weatherfield and talk sincerely, others don't need to be involved, just you and her, one on one until you can find compromise, from the way you've talked Kate truly loves you Rana," Rana bit her lip in a grimace, "She does, but it's getting her away from Weatherfield, what if she doesn't agree? What then?" She mumbled thinking of the consequences, Imogen groaned, "Seems Kate needs some convincing," She noted, "I'm glad you were able to face the truth, discovering who you are, coming out isn't always easy," Rana listened keenly, "But you can't start a marriage on a pile of lies," She warned, "Thank you, I should go, take care," Rana left Imogen with some comfort, she needed to forge a plan to get Kate away from Weatherfield.

Jenny fixed Kate a cupper they sat down together alone, Johnny was still at the Rover's, "How's Rana?" Jenny quizzed, "I guess ok, we haven't talked in a couple of days, this whole baby thing has got her out of sorts she can't seem to wrap her head around it," Kate complained, "Children are a big step, have you even considered the expense outside of getting pregnant?" Jenny voiced calmly, "I have, but I've spent so much time just trying to think of ways," Jenny sighed, "Which of you would carry the child?" Kate shook her head, "We really haven't discussed it, Rana doesn't want children," Jenny breathed in deeply, "You're going to have to take into consideration her feelings and desires, Kate marriage is a big step and right now adding a baby in the mix might not be such a good idea," Kate moaned lowly, "But I really feel Rana will come around, dad needs this Jenny," Jenny was caught off guard, "Kate you can't plan for a child because you think this is what your father wants," Kate felt gutted at Jenny's words.


	38. Chapter 38

**SOUL DEEP KATE & RANA**

 **PART 38**

 **The baby game…..**

Rana arose early her day off would be spent seeing Kate, "You'll be late?" Saira asked, "If at all mum," She slipped into her green coat, "Kate and me have things to plan out for our wedding," Saira rolled her eyes, "Ok, I won't wait up for you then," She left her room, Rana sat to the bed thinking of the conversation she and Imran had, had, "Mum," Rana called out, Saira quickly returned, "You need to decide on a dress, I know it's a little soon, but maybe this weekend we could go shopping," Saira crossed her arms, "Ok, I might have something suitable here," She winced, "No mum, I want it to be new, a spring outfit," Saira nodded, Rana left hurriedly on her way to the flat her heart ticked with anticipation as she slid the key in the lock letting herself in, "Kate," She mumbled, Craig met her at the door, "Kate about?" She asked looking around his figure to see if the bedroom door was closed, Craig motioned with his hand, Rana fleeted to the door she entered Kate sat hands clasped together she looked up to a pensive Rana. "We need to talk," Rana urged, "We do," Kate, responded. Rana sat next to Kate on the bed her finger traced Kate's tight but chiseled jawline, "I love you," Rana whispered, Kate cocked her towards her staring into her deep black eyes, "I love you too," She furrowed her brow.

Rana started the conversation off, "We are engaged and I think we've been so wrapped up into what we each want that we've forgotten the most important part of our relationship," She implored, "And what do ya' mean by that?" Kate was quick to ask, "That we haven't sat down and talked things through, I had no clue that you would want a baby right away, I was shocked and put into a situation I felt I couldn't back away from," She admitted with honesty, "I didn't think, I thought you'd be onboard with the idea, I guess I was wrong," Rana lowered her shoulders, "I just wasn't prepared and it was sudden and I just felt betrayed because we never discussed it beforehand," She replied with sentiment in her voice, "But you wanted a baby with Zeedan," Rana clutched Kate by the hand, "I told ya' that was only an excuse to throw Zeedan off, how could I, back then, let him know that I was in love with you his best mate, a woman," She voiced in explanation. "But I'm different, your future wife, I wish that you had told me that when you two had broken up and we had gotten together," Kate rambled, "Kate, not once since we've been together did the talk of wanting a child come up until it was discovered about Susie," Rana's attitude became staunch and disagreeable as she spoke. "You have this need to fill a void because you've lost someone so dear to ya' and your dad, yes he's heartbroken over Susie, that Aiden never got to know her true identity," Kate swallowed hard and looked at Rana.

"I've never want to know what its like to not have a family, I love you and I can see you as a doting mum and wife, a family of our own, yes Aiden's death and Susie's identity was a burden on us all, my dad is a good man who is ill and has had nothing but heartbreak for a long while, I don't want you to feel that that's my reasons for wanting a baby, I want it to be about us, marriage and family has always been important to me, I never thought I would have this chance until we fell in love and was ready to make a commitment," Rana gazed at Kate's lips wanting to kiss them, "I miss you, your touch, the way you hold me as if you were trying to protect me," Rana sweetly spoke, Kate's lips touched Rana's gently her teeth grasping Rana's lower lip and slightly twisting it, "Hmmm, I miss this," Kate felt her skin began to crawl with want and desire, Rana reached for the top button of Kate's jumper she slowly undressed her touching and tracing the nipples of her breasts with the tip of her finger, "So beautiful," Rana noted. Rana's lips and tongue sucked and flicked each nipple making them hard she could feel Kate's heart beating wildly. Kate's hands intertwined in Rana's hair pulling her closer to her bosom allowing things to get intense between them. Rana continued to massage and suck each breast until they became taut and hard. Kate spread her legs, Rana's fingers made work of Kate's crotch from the outside of her jumper, "Give it up to me," Rana moaned, Kate stood up dropping her clothes to the floor, Rana's fingers traced the waistband of Kate's panties tugging at it she looked up to Kate and then back down she slipped her panties down to her knees she slid her fingers between Kate's legs probing her crevice. Kate's body quivered and jerked with pleasure, "Rana," She cocked her head back tiny beads of sweat covered her face and neck.

Rana pushed Kate's panties down further slipping them off," Spread your legs," Rana ordered quietly, kate did, Rana knelt down her thumbs opened Kate's void she penetrated her with the force of her tongue exploring it she sucked her clit Kate's hands ran wildly through her thick head of hair and down to her shoulders, kneading and pushing them until the need to climax was upon her, "Rana," She shrieked loudly, "I'm going to come," She couldn't hold back, Rana worked her fingers deeper inside of Kate her steady and hard rhythm caused Kate to lock her legs around Rana's upper body she tightened her grip until she exploded. Kate fell across the bed Rana undressed lying on top of Kate they kissed passionately, "You know what I want?" Rana spoke under her breath, "I can't imagine," Kate bobbed her head in a tease, Rana giggled grinning, "I want you to make love to me," She gazed into her eyes. Kate locked her hands around Rana's waist pulling her into her, "What do you want?" Kate broached further teasing Rana's lips with the tip of her tongue, "I want all of you," She commanded, Kate began to kiss Rana, her hands now rubbing Rana up and down both of her sides, Rana moaned deeply needing to feel the warmth of Kate inside of her, "Please Kate," She could hardly breathe, Kate rolled Rana over mounting her pressing tightly to her, her fingers slipping down to her opening entering her Rana gulped loudly at the pressure she could feel from Kate.

Kate stopped, staring at her delicate lover, "Don't stop," Rana begged her eyes rolling back in her head, Kate spread Rana's legs her lips and mouth making quick and steady work of her womanhood she drove her tongue deep between Rana's thighs tasting her juices as they flowed over her lips, "Kate," Rana moaned in complete animation, colors filed her thoughts her body quivered her muscles contracted and tightened as she came in an orgasm. Rana rolled over into the fetal position she needed to come down from the high that had overtaken her body. "You drive me crazy every time we make love, I want you so much," Rana clutched Kate's hand pulling her up to her back, Kate nestled her in a snug hold, "I don't want us to argue," Rana sighed, "Can we not talk? I want to savoir what we've just shared, its been too many days since we've made love," She assured her, "Move back here and you can have me every night," Rana raised her head up, "No, no, no, you're not going to get me that easily," Kate began to tickle Rana they laughed playfully in bed. "Don't you, at the least, miss this," Rana wrinkled her brow, "I do, that's what makes the sex so great," She answered. "Stay the night, so that we can talk with clear heads," Kate sweetly asked, Rana agreed.

Kate prepared coffee and toast bringing it to the bedroom on a breakfast tray, Rana yawned sitting up, "For me," She pulled the sheet up over her nude body, "Yes Mrs. Connor," Kate replied pursing her lips, a streak of red crossed her cheeks, "What time is it? I don't have to be to work until later," She gabbed sipping her coffee and biting into her toast, "Seven thirty," Kate bent forward kissing the jam that dripped down Rana's lips from the toast. "Um, you taste absolutely delicious," Rana sat the tray to the side, "As much as I want to make love right now, we seriously need to talk," Kate held her breath for a second, "Since you don't have to be to work for awhile," She mentioned crawling back in bed with her they faced each other, "I do want a child with you, but I think we need to spend some alone time together first, we have time to choose the right donor, be prepared," Kate sighed, "Ok, I think we can work with that," She half smiled her mind feeing the pain of Rana's doubts about there family future. Rana showered and kissed Kate on her way out, "I'll see ya' tonight," Kate watched her leave.

Robert could see the deep sorrow in Kate's eyes, "A bottle of Chardonnay at table five and table nine is wanting for their check," He ordered, "Give us a moment will ya', I have table two left to wait on," She complained guzzling a glass of wine as he wasn't looking, "Where's Michelle by the way?" Kate asked in a fractious tone, "Visiting relatives in in town for the evening," He looked at her filling the tray with orders from the back, "Well she couldn't have picked a better time," Kate helped him deliver food to the tables, they worked hard into the evening she drank more, "Are you drunk?" He asked, "You were rather short with that table over there," He casually pointed, "No, yes, it's everything," He walked her to the back, "You need to calm down, what is wrong with you?" He questioned harshly, "Is it Rana?" He asked, Kate couldn't speak for crying, "Clean yourself up, I'll clear out the rest of the crowd and close up," Robert found Kate sitting on the sack of rice against the wall he joined her, "Getting married isn't always what its cracked up to be," He chuckled, Kate wiped her eyes, "I really want children, Rana isn't so sure, we could adopt," She replied, "You could but the timeline and expense is great, Michelle feels she's too old for any more children, me I've thought about it," He grinned rolling his eyes.

Kate looked at him strangely, "Have you thought about being a donor?" She asked in a desperate attempt to encourage him her thoughts were on Rana thinking Robert was someone they knew. "Not really, I mean no," He became unsure of where their conversation was going, "I want a child, but with Michelle," He remarked, "You could do, you know Rana and me, you could donate to us, we could work out a contract," She became excited, "I don't know Kate, Michelle would never go for it and I can't lie to her," He hung his head speaking, "Don't rule it out, I mean, you could be involved, indirectly, a father from a distance," She began to ramble. Robert shook his head, "And what happens when the child wants to know about his or her parentage? What then? I can't get caught up in lies that might ruin the child's life or our family," He relayed. "Don't rule it out, I'm listening to what your saying, I am, but if you do feel strongly let me know," Robert felt awkward, "Kate it could be a recipe for disaster," He hesitated briefly, "And Michelle can never know about this conversation," Kate grimaced, "You'll have to work her into it," She winked and continued, "Especially if you decide its what you want," She assured him. "I'll think about it but don't hold your breath," He smiled she ready herself to leave for the evening.

"Hi ya," Rana smiling spoke to Kate as she entered the flat, Kate scrambled some eggs and pulled the toast from the toaster, "I thought something light tonight," She reached forward kissing Rana's forehead, "Oh, eggs," She pulled dishes from the cabinet, "Craig about?" She inquired moving up next to Kate, "He brought his co worker by earlier to show him the flat and he is interested, I guess we should discuss our move," She put the eggs and toast on their plates they sat to the table, "We should and we should discuss our honeymoon," She replied biting into her eggs, "Ok, so honeymoon," Kate fished her mind wondering back to her talk with Robert, "Thailand," Rana blurted, "Ok, can we afford that? I was thinking Scotland or maybe Ireland," Rana sat her fork down, "We could, but I want to have journeys with you, make wonderful memories in a place where we've never been to before," She smiled wryly. "And I want that too," Kate sat her fork down on the plate, "I know I've been foolish lately," She began to talk, "Its alright Kate, you've just been overwhelmed and you miss your brother and Susie," Rana remarked reaching her hand to Kate's, "We will have a child," She lowered her shoulders gazing at Kate with reassurance, "Just not right now," She added, Kate swallowed hard hoping Robert would agree to her scheme.


	39. Chapter 39

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA PART 39**

 **Emotions in motion…**

"Well I'm off," Michelle wrapped a scarf around her neck and buttoned up her coat, Robert kissed her, "Kate, could you do a count on the red and chardonnay bottles today, I'll be back late," Robert watched Kate's reaction the whole donor thing up front in his mind. "Uh, yeah, sure, you and Carla have fun," She tied her apron on to start her day, Robert whisked Kate to the side, "Daniel will be in a bit, please nothing about what we've discussed," He warned her, "We need to talk, do our research if we're going to go through with this," She relayed, "Did you talk to Rana last night, I mean," Kate interjected, "No, I'm not in the mood to argue right now and if she found out we we're discussing this without her then it would be hell to pay," Robert wrinkled his forehead, "Kate, you and Rana have to find a compromise, it wouldn't be fair to any of us if she finds out and then tells everyone," Kate crossed her arms, "I know, but I want this and I think you do too," She replied quickly, "There's so much to consider, just as we talked last night, me being the father, what if there's a sickness," Kate groaned, "You worry to much, we have to research this Robert," The door creaked as Daniel entered ending the conversation abruptly.

"So we've decided on a venue," Rana looked up from the journal she kept, "Huh, uh, what?" Kate's thoughts were distant, "Kate, our wedding?" She teased in question, "Yeah, what'd ya' say?" She felt ashamed for ignoring Rana. "Our wedding, Greenfield park?" She smiled tapping the top of Kate's hand, "Are you alright, did you have a hard day or something?" Kate quickly shook her head no, "Just tired," She nudged Rana with her fist, "You wore me out last night ya' know," They both giggled kissing, "So back to our wedding," Rana became serious, "The park, springtime," Rana was lost in her thoughts as she spoke, "The park, with the gazebo all decorated in ribbons and bows, you and me center stage," Kate smiled saying, "I could see people seated around the whole gazebo, a glimpse of our wedding from all sides," Rana rambled happily. "Me too and such a wonderful idea, I love you, all of you," Kate remarked trying to forget the baby issues that had clouded their future wedding plans. "I should contact the park proprietor tomorrow and see if the twenty fourth is available, I think we should decide a time," Rana tweaked her brow, "Early afternoon, two?" Kate responded quickly. "I couldn't agree more," She declared, "I have to use the loo if you'll excuse me," Kate left the table, Rana jotted down their decisions in her journal she looked up to the closed door tapping the butt of her pencil against the tablet she noticed something was off with Kate.

"I hate to leave," Rana told Kate placing her arm around her as she walked her to the door, "Dinner was wonderful, but I need to stop by and visit Alya and call it an early evening," Kate winked at her, "Too much for ya' last night, eh," They giggled foreheads touching one another's. "This is so blissful, I love you," Kate spoke with a nod, "I'll call you later before bed, see ya'" They kissed again. Kate began to put away the dishes when she heard footsteps on the stairs, "Did ya' forget something?" She opened the door to Robert standing there, "Oh Robert," She was startled he showed himself in, Kate wheeled around, "Is everything ok?" He wrung his hands looking up at her, "Ok, I agree, but we have to keep this a secret, sperm collection, contracts," He muttered pacing, "Hold on there," Kate braced his shoulders, "Did I hear you just say you agree?" Her cheeks became rosy with affirmed delight, "I don't even no where to start," He had excitement in his voiced, "Maybe we should seek out legal advise," Kate mentioned, Robert stared at the ceiling, "I think your right, can you arrange that?" He asked heading back towards the door, "I can," She replied, "But keep it quiet," He advised, "Michelle will be home soon, I should go," He jolted down the stairs, Kate felt rejuvenated she had to find a way to tell Rana.

"Haven't seen you in a few days, what are you on about?" Alya took a break sitting at the bar in Speed Dahl with Rana. "Work, wedding plans, Kate," She answered, "And dare I ask how that's going?" She broached in a slight flinch. "About the same, Greenfield park we've chosen Greenfield to be married at," She tried to enlighten the conversation. "Well they do have a nice gazebo for weddings," Alya mentioned, "Yasmeen about?" Rana quickly changed the subject, "She and Leanne have gone to the theater tonight, I'm winging it alone, Soph's really depressed, her mum, Paula and all," Rana furrowed her brow, "Yeah, sad about Sally's state right now, haven't heard about Paula," She mused, "Paula broke it off," Alya answered, "What? Oh no, poor Sophie," Rana sipped the last of the wine in her glass, "If you ask me that was a recipe for disaster from the start, its caused a lot of heartbreak where Sally and Tim are concerned, Sophie isn't very good at relationships," Rana grunted listening to Alya's remarks, "I know we lost trust with her, Kate and me," She admitted, "Yeah, but she's past that," Alya quickly replied, "I should go, mum keeps tabs on my whereabouts," She snickered throwing her purse over her shoulder, they embraced, "Lunch soon?" Alya barked, "Absolutely, goodnight," She left Speed Dahl saddened by Sophie's news.

Kate arranged a meeting with Adam in the Rover's, a private table in the corner. "Hey, thank you for coming," Adam nodded with a grin, "I wanted to apologize again before Robert arrives, I'm really sorry for how foolish I acted," Adam interjected, "It's understandable, all the excitement of getting married can sometimes be overwhelming," Robert joined them, "I'll cut to the chase," Kate began, "I want to have a child and Robert has agreed to be the donor," Adam cleared his throat, "And have you discussed a contract?" Robert shook his head negatively, "That's why we asked for this meeting with you, how to proceed," Robert appeared nervous, "Well my suggestion is that everyone is on board, can't sign a contract without agreements and the understanding of what your getting into," Kate sighed, Adam continued, "Have either of you even determined if you can have a child?" Robert and Kate quickly looked at each other, "Testing? Both of you should test this before proceeding," He picked up his briefcase, "What ever you decide, let me know," Robert and Kate stared at one another, shocked by what they had failed to think about, "I've got to get back to the bistro before Michelle comes looking for me, remember, not a word to anyone," Kate grimaced watching Robert exit.

"What was that about?" Johnny strolled over to the table asking a meek Kate. "Oh uh nothing, Robert, I asked him about the bistro for our wedding reception," She swallowed hard, "And does Michelle know about this?" He looked at her with a furrowed brow. "No, no, I didn't want to ask them both, you know how Michelle can be, so I asked Robert alone," She hated lying to her father. "And Adam, I found it strange that he also joined you," Kate couldn't speak she stared at him unsure of what to say, "Adam just happened to be in for a drink and I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior that's all dad, you sure are being nosey," She tried to ward him off, Johnny chuckled, "When do you plan to move into the flat?" He asked attempting to change the subject, "I don't know, we have to save up to buy some furniture first, besides what's the rush, I mean Rana refuses to leave her mum's she wants to keep things traditional," Johnny could see the strain of everything in the expression on his daughter's face. "Kate, surely you can take the bed from the flat," She groaned, "No dad, we want a new bed, not something borrowed," She expressed, "If I can be of help," He opened the palm of his hand in a kind gesture. "Thanks dad, but I can't really ask you for anything more, having this baby, whenever that happens is enough," She told him. "Kate you have to get things right with Rana, going at it alone won't be easy, it takes two," He reminded her in advisement.

Kate finished helping Jenny stock the bar, "That should do it?" Jenny spoke, Kate smiled, "Johnny have a word with you about the flat?" She casually mentioned, "He did, I'll talk to Rana, dragging her away from her mum's won't be easy," She answered her back. Imran entered the bar his eye on Kate, "Can I have a word?" He inquired, "Uh sure," Kate obliged he clutched her by the arm pulling her away from the crowd, "I know about you, Robert," His tone abrupt, Kate raised her eyes up to him, "Yeah, Adam told me, what were you thinking?" He demanded to know, "I was going to tell Rana, I promise," She cried out, "Kate how is this fair? You make decisions alone, try and cheat with a man and you are sneaking around behind her back to get what you want," His voiced raised, Kate tried to calm him, "I understand your anger," She began to reason with him. "I don't think you do where my sister is concerned, you've put her in such a situation, shit she even feels guilty and remorseful for denying you, now this," He remarked touching his hand to his forehead in a show of unsettled rest. "I'm sorry Imran, really I am, I promise you I will tell her," He looked at her angrily, "You had better, if you continue to lie and go behind her back, I promise you I will," He stormed out in hast leaving Kate to feel small and embarrassed.

"Where ya' been?" Michelle quizzed Robert noticing his absence from the kitchen, "I had to run home," He assure her, "Well things are slack and I think we should talk," He followed her to the office, "What's up," His heartbeat rapidly think she might know about Kate. "Look, I know I've treated you miserably about having another child," She slapped her hands to her sides thinking of her situation with Ali and Ryan. "It's ok," He clutched her by the arms, "I was just feeling young again, being a father is something I've always wanted to experience," He walked away from her gazing out the window, "I never met the right person or had the time," He hung his head, Michelle walked up behind him she laid her head on his shoulder, "Why don't we talk about then," She remarked. With much pause, Robert turned around, "Really, you would consider it?" His eyes lit up his thoughts not on the Kate baby suspense, but Michelle talking about a possible child of his own. "I'll go lock up, lets go home and talk over a glass of wine, maybe something else," She winked, "I'll close up, go home prepare for me in a bit," He urged she left, Robert rang Kate, "We need the talk," was the message he left when she didn't answer.

"Your working awfully late this evening," Trevor noted handing Rana back the charts he had signed off on, "I know, its been busy, loaded with sick kids," She began to file the folders, "Kate's due in soon for a check up, could you mention it," He crossed his arms leaning across the desk, "Yeah sure," She closed the file cabinet turning around to face him. "Is something a matter?" He asked, "Actually, uh would that head injury cause Kate to be a little over zealous? I mean she wants a child she won't take no for an answer she blurts things out unaware that she's put me on the spot in front of our family and friends," Rana sat down her eyes looked sunken she lowered her shoulders, "I doubt it, Kate's concussion was lucky to say the least, it could've been worse, but something else may be amiss with her," He chatted, "I will give her a thorough examination and if you would like, I could ask her some questions," Rana smiled, "I'm really worried about her state, but when Kate gets something in her head she doesn't want to let it go, I think I've got it under wraps, we should be planning a wedding, not a baby," She told him, Rana slipped on her green coat, "I'll see ya' tomorrow then, goodnight," Trevor smiled hanging his head and then watching her figure leave down the hallway.

Rana took some food from the refrigerator and began to prepare it, Craig walked in, "Be around for dinner?" She asked lighting the stove, "Uh no, I'm meeting Bethany and a few mates at Speed Dahl for dinner, but have fun," He walked in his room closing the door, "Hey babe?" Kate's mood was light and airy, "Trying out some of Yasmeen's recipes?" She teased kissing the nape of her neck, "Yes, actually I am," She poured the food into the skillet, "By the way where have you been?" Rana questioned feverishly stirring the mix in the skillet up. "I stopped by the bistro and picked up my check, good tips this week too and I visited dad a bit," She replied untruthfully her phone chimed she took it from the pocket of her jeans Robert was now texting since she didn't return his calls. "Do not tell Rana and call me immediately," Kate cleared her throat, "I have to take this call, something about the bistro," She went into the bedroom and closed the door. Rana finished dinner setting plates to the table, "Where do you think your going, dinner is ready," Kate slipped on her sweater, "I've got to take care of something Rana," Rana became perplexed, "What are you on about?" She raised her voice, Kate scrambled past her and down the stairs ignoring Rana's demands.

Kate hurried to the bistro, the door unlocked she saw Robert standing in the office his hands in his pockets, "Good, your alone?" He looked past her, "Robert what's got you so uptight?" She sauntered into the office. "Michelle we've talked," He muttered feeling bad about what he would have to tell Kate. Rana quietly opened the door to the bistro she stepped in unknown to them creeping up to the bar and out of their sight. "Michelle is willing to seriously discuss us having a baby, I was shocked when she broached the subject, Kate there's are real chance we will try," He rehearsed, "I see, so everything we've discussed, us, Rana and me is off the table?" She crossed her arms, "Kate, I don't believe I can father a child for the two of you, my back's already against the wall as it is, if Michelle finds out there will be hell to pay and not just on me," He tried to be realistic. Rana cringed and gulped loudly clutching herself against the bar her whole world came crashing down, "Rana!" Kate eagerly exclaimed Rana could hardly swallow she felt ashamed of Kate. "Don't Kate," She winced as Kate grabbed for her, Robert followed them out to the main dining room, "I can't, I won't," She screamed loudly, "And you, how could you?" Rana turned and questioned Robert with a mad frown.


	40. Chapter 40

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA PART 40**

 **The final straw…**

Rana felt the room spin the undue grief she experienced before was now at its fruition, "I'm sorry Rana, when Kate approached me she was upset and hurting she desperately wants a child with you and when she offered me the chance," Rana looked from Robert to Kate, "So this was your idea all along? When we talked I thought we had come to an agreement, but again you lied," Her face now rested in her hand, "Rana please, I," She approached her gasping her by the forearm, "Please don't touch me, you make me sick," She jerked away from her tears of sadness streamed down her face. "Rana, I never meant to hurt you, I just wanted to have a baby with you," She began to weep. "You only look at your side of things, I tried so desperately hard to go along with this, how could you?" The conversation became intense, "Please just listen," Robert interjected, "Shut up Robert, why don't you go home to Michelle and lie to her, however petty and shitty I'm sure you'll be," He touched Kate's face with his hand, "I'm sorry," He left them. "I know your angry and I understand, but I," Rana turned to face her, "You promised, but you never keep your promises, there always lies," She cried aloud.

Kate stood back her mouth gaped open, "Please don't say that, I love you," She bowed her head the tears she shed dropping to the floor like raindrops. "As much as I love you, I can't do this, I'm gutted half the time we're together, your emotional and out of sorts, how could you cheat us in this way? How?" Rana begged for an answer, "I just wanted a family with you, I know you love me and I know if you search yourself you will realize we can get past this," Kate implored moving closer to her. "I can't," Rana breathed in deeply exhaling as she removed her engagement ring from her hand, "I can't marry you, not like this," She took Kate's hand gently opening her palm up laying her ring in it, Kate closed her hand in a tight fist. "I need you Rana, I love you like I've never loved anyone in my entire life," Rana placed her fingertips to Kate's jawline, "I know, neither have I, this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life Kate, but I can't live gutted and in bits wondering what you'll do next, we aren't on solid ground and if you think about it, we never have been," Kate sobbed loudly as she watched Rana leave the bistro, Kate fell to her knees sobbing her, good life as she knew it now over. She pulled herself up shuffling to the bathroom washing the tears from her face.

Rana rested against the wall outside of Imran's flat her body trembled her mind reeled, "Fancy finding you here," Imran startled her slipping the key into the door of his flat he took Rana by the hand, "I'll put on the kettle," She sat on the sofa tears clouded her eyes again. "I reckon Kate told you," He sat next to her with a hot cup of tea, "No, I found out because all she does is lie to me anymore," She broke down, Imran sat the tea cup down on the coffee table he embraced her, "I'm so sorry," He took her hand noticing her engagement ring was missing. "How did you know?" Rana asked, "Adam told me Kate and Robert approached him about a contract for the baby," He answered in a forward tone, Rana rolled her eyes, "I'm not surprised, nothing she does surprises me anymore, the people she carelessly drags into our lives, oblivious to the fact that she could hurt or ruin them," She remarked candidly. "Aren't you being a little harsh? He grunted, "No she's self centered and disrespectful," She groaned, "Ouch," He countered, "Your angry right now and you need time to think, regroup," He relayed.

Rana squinted her eyes, "Did you ever love something so much in your life, that all you did was think about it? You studied it, got to know it, but it was never within your grasp? Like you were are on the other side of the fence never realizing it really?" She looked at Imran for solace. "I don't know what to say, I never knew you had those indifferent feelings," He was surprised, "You never showed those feelings when we were with our parents, you've spent so much time trying to convince them otherwise," He answered planting his hands in the pockets of his suit jacket. "I love her and I would do anything I could to make them see," Imran sighed, "I confronted Kate Rana, when Adam told me, I knew what she was up to, I told her to tell you right away or I would," He looked her in the eyes, "She wasn't going to tell me Imran, not until she had everything lined out and I wouldn't be able to say no, I just can't be a party to that, I won't live my life not knowing what I would find when I open the door," She wept.

"So you've called the wedding off?" He clutched her by the arms, "I broke up with her, I didn't give her much time to say anything," She rested her head against his chest she was in anguish and in need of sleep. "I'll take the sofa, go on get cleaned up, I believe you still have some toiletries here," He pinched her cheek between his thumb and index finger. "You always manage to take care of me," She walked towards the bedroom, "I'll text mum you want be coming back tonight," She nodded. Rana showered allowing the hot beads of water to pelt her face she cried sobbing into the wash, cloth she hurt badly. Rana dried herself off staring in the mirror her eyes had circles under them they were sunken. A knock came to the door she could hear Imran open it. "Kate," He had a look of anger, "I know you must hate me," He could see she had been crying, "Rana doesn't want to see you," He told her Rana quickly dressed. "Please I just want to talk to her I want leave Imran, I will campout on this doorstep until she sees me," She implied harshly. Rana opened the bathroom door, "It's ok Imran, let me talk to her," He gave her a diluted look, "Suit yourself, I'll be at the Rovers if you need me," He grabbed his jacket leaving them to iron out their problems. Kate slowly maneuvered herself to the sofa and sat down she slipped her hands between her legs to stop them from shaking, Rana sat next to her.

Kate sighed deeply turning her focus on Rana, "I've certainly fucked things up this time, I say it harshly because I've left you to feel you can't trust me," She stopped talking lowering her head and looking away. Rana thought of how to reply, "Its over, it doesn't matter now, we can't meet on mutual ground no matter how hard we try," Kate could feel her heart sinking to her feet she wanted to die, end it all. "I know your just saying that because your hurt and angry," Rana calmly interjected, "I'm not going to argue with you anymore Kate, it get's us nowhere," She implored rationally but kept her words simple as she continued to speak, "Love has a long definition, how many times can one person continue to lie? Sneak around their mate's back nearly cheat with a man? When I asked you to marry me, I prepared myself for weeks thinking things were right between us, all the doubts about who I am crept out of me just as quickly as they entered me, I wanted it to be just about us exploring, our lives in new ways, making memories and adventures before we even considered family as a goal, we are young and have our whole lives in front of us," She rehearsed firmly. "I know you think I had the wrong intentions, I wanted a family, I wanted it badly so that we and our families could savoir it," Rana raised her hands, "Kate as much as I love you, I can't, if having children is your only aim in life then you should seek out someone who wants those things," She gave her an ultimatum.

"Yeah fancy me coming here to reason with ya'" Kate grumbled shaking her head. "I have to be very honest now, I love you deeply and the thought of us being parents was in my mind, especially when you declared your feelings about it seriously, " Rana bowed her head, "But realistically, I never could really wrap my head around the whole instant family thing its just scary and unknown, there are way too many what ifs and to be frank, I never wanted children," She cocked her eye over to Kate. Kate felt her inners give way she sulked and began to cry she placed her hand to her mouth catching the falling drops that now ran down her face. "Why didn't you tell me up front and honestly from the start?" She could barely get the words out, "Kate, I tried, I didn't want to hurt you, children were never a discussion beforehand and when I tried to be kind and rational about it you wouldn't hear it, you ignored me and have done things that are just unforgivable," She snapped back. "Can we please just find peace, I know your trust in me is waning, but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Rana handed her a tissue, Kate cleared her face waiting on a response.

Rana clasped her hands together bracing herself for what she was about to say, "I have found peace, the moment I walked into the bistro and discovered you and Robert scheming behind my back, I knew then I had to end things between us, the burden now lifted off my chest, I can see clearly now and I know it was the right thing to do," Kate could hardly breathe listening to Rana's truthful words. "So I've been a burden?" Kate voiced in question, "The whole situation since the proposal has been nothing but a burden full of lies and deceit and if you think about it, we've both been dishonest," She spoke her voice trembled. Kate stood up and began to walk to the door, "You said it yourself, the time you kissed me and I came to ask you how you felt," Kate turned back towards Rana, "You said it would never work, maybe another time another place, do you remember?" Kate shook her head positively. Rana walked over to her, "I want you to be happy and I need you to decide what you really want, please, try not to make the same mistakes that we did," Kate sobbed harder. "Please give me another chance, I beg of you Rana," She quivered as she spoke, "I'm sorry Kate, but I'm all out of chances, you have to understand that I will always love you, but I can't deal with your insecurities," Kate grabbed the doorknob turning back to Rana.

"I have one request Rana," She swallowed hard, "Anything," She quickly responded, "I'm not ready to tell anyone, especially my family that we've broken up, I need time to collect my thoughts, prepare myself to tell my family," Rana gazed at her, "I agree, waiting won't be a problem, I'm so sorry Kate," She reached for her, Kate pulled away, "I want you to know you're the best thing that ever happened in my life, I will always love you also, no matter what," She said nothing more walking out and calmly closing the door. Rana sunk to her knees grabbing her chest, the pain that wreathed through her was telling, Imran entered kneeling beside her, "Hey," He spoke softly grasping his sister stroking her hair she cried harder, "Shh, its going to be ok, I promise my sweet Rana," Rana held him tight and with all the strength she could muster. "It was the hardest thing I've ever done, but I had to Imran," She answered, "Poor Kate, I know she's devastated," He could feel Rana shaking, "I can't totally blame her, I let this go on far too long without being more deliberate, I just didn't want to hurt the woman I love anymore, I want her to be happy, it just won't be with me," He rubbed the side of her arm, "I'm not so sure you won't work it out Rana, I mean you've given up so much for her already, I just have a strange feeling about it all, I just can't put my finger on it," He surmised laying his head against hers. "Kate has requested that we not tell anyone right away, I agreed, we both need time to settle things," She relayed. Imran kissed the top of her head, "Your secret is safe with me," He reassured her.

"Kate not working today?" Michelle prodded Robert, "I don't know, maybe I should go and check on her," He text her and then headed to the flat. Kate buzzed the door, "Kate, Michelle wants to know if you're working today?" He turned her around to face him. "God you look awful," He led her to the sofa and sat down with her, "What happened with Rana last night?" Kate could hardly talk, "She made it very clear that she doesn't want a child with me or anyone, that I'm delusional and take matters into my own hands, I've lied and cheated her and she doesn't deserve any of it," Kate had new tears rolling down her face. "Kate, I'm so sorry," Kate wiped the tears from her face, "She broke it off," Robert lowered his head, "Because of us, I mean last night?" He eagerly asked. "Not just that, it was the icing on the cake I guess you could say, everything, every mistake I've made not including her, not talking things out, I just assumed she'd go along with it," Kate sighed deeply, "What will you do?" He inquired, "She doesn't want to see me anymore, I thought a lot about it last night and I feel just terrible for how I've done her, I ask you not say anything, we need to settle things before we tell anyone," Robert nodded, "I'll keep it under wraps, rest, I'll let Michelle know your not well," He tapped her knee in a gesture of support.


	41. Chapter 41

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA PART 41**

 **Unlikely allies, unlikely foes…..**

"Kate's not feeling well today, suppose Daniel can pull a double, maybe Henry?" Robert questioned Michelle as he hung his coat on the rack in the office, "You could've phoned Kate," Robert shook his head, "I did she didn't answer so I went to the flat, seems she's taken to a bout with the flu, maybe," He grimaced not wanting to get caught up in a lie. "I'm sure Rana has a cure for what ails her," Michelle teased opening the mail that lie on the desk. Robert turned away and slipped into his chef's coat, "I'll start up the kitchen," He hurriedly left the office not wanting to talk further about Kate. Michelle suspicious rang Kate up, "Hello," She answered with a gravelly voice, "Oh so you are under the weather, Robert thinks it's the flu and you?" She questioned, "I think so, Rana mentioned something about a bunch of sick kids in the medical center," She hoped that she didn't get Robert into a situation. "Well take a few days, we can manage, I'll check on you in a day or two," Kate's heart ticked thinking of Rana, Ok, I'm going to get rested up," They hung up the sorrow that encircled Kate fell upon her again she began to sob climbing into bed.

Rana dressed for work, "Are you going to be coming home this evening, I could plan us a nice dinner," Saira asked unsure of Rana's mood. "Yes mum, that will be fine," Rana slipped into her coat, "Breakfast?" She asked, "No mum, I have a lot to do today," She avoided any other conversation not wanting to discuss anything dealing with Kate. Rana left out causing Saira to pick up the phone and call Imran, "Mum, what a lovely surprise, Rana sat at his desk unbeknownst to Saira, "Rana you said," He put his hand over the receiver, "Always nosey," He assure his sister. "Rana's fine mum just the tensions of work, a lot of sick people lately and you know planning a wedding has its difficulties," He explained to her. "Yes, I would tell you if something was going on, but to ease your worries I'll talk to her, maybe I'll take her to lunch," They hung up, "Thank you, I had to get out of there this morning, I can hold out on her much longer," She expressed, "She'll fall out if she finds out you've broke it off, you'll be stuck in her little castle of horrors," He chuckled loudly. "Why don't you move back in with me, just until this all blows over, I know its cramped, but the change will do you good, maybe find something of your own," Rana furrowed her brow, "I think that's a good idea," She kissed his cheek and left for work.

Kate, after a few days rest stumbled into Adam's office, "Hey," She mumbled, "Kate please," He motioned her to the chair in front of his desk. Kate looked around, "Imran in?" She asked, "Lunch and then a court case, we're safe," He opened his briefcase, "Safe? Didn't you tell him about Robert and me?' She appeared miffed, "No why?" He furrowed his brow, "Because he approached me and said you told him," Adam slammed his fist on the desk, "I had started a contract for you, I'm guessing he saw it on my desk here," He lowered his head in a shake. "Robert's changed his mind anyways, won't do a bit of good to draft it any further," She became callous, "I'm sorry Kate, I know what this meant to you and Rana," Kate slightly chuckled, "Yeah well, I'm running out of time and ideas," She laid her forehead in her palm. Adam reached into his desk and pulled out a bottle of scotch with two glasses between his fingers, "You look like you could use a drink," He poured her one eyeing her as she did him. Kate guzzled the drink sitting the glass down for another round she guzzled it too, Adam followed pouring them another drink, "So are you still looking for a donor?" Kate felt a strange burning sensation inside of her, "I am," Adam stood up they began to kiss, Kate catching her senses backed away as Imran entered catching them in an uncompromising situation. Kate fled not speaking to Imran. "Really Adam," He screamed running his hands through his hair.

Imran angered and upset rushed to Speed Dahl he grabbed Alya by the arm, "Have you spoken to Rana, Kate?" He had a serious look about him, "No, why, what's this about Imran?" He pulled her out the back door of the kitchen, "I'm so worried about Rana," Alya looked wild eyed, "Calm down and tell me," She demanded, "Rana and Kate are at odds, its bad, Kate wants a baby she'll go to any links to get one, Rana's angry and has ended things with her, Adam and Kate were kissing in the office just now, I think she's hooked him into fathering a child for her," Alya rolled her eyes, "God, Rana told me they were having baby issues, I just didn't realize how deep it was," She responded with shock. "Rana needs you, someone she can talk to, open up she's devastated already and I'm worried something will happen," Alya calmed him down, "I'll find her, but keep it quiet," Imran scratched his head, "Yeah Rana has asked me not say anything about the break up until they've settled things first," He leaned against the wall tugging at his necktie, "Don't worry, I'll call her in a bit, talk to her, but I won't lie about Adam," Imran thought briefly and then nodded in agreement.

Alya found Rana in Dev's having a tea, "Hey ya,' mind if I join you," Alya sat across from her, "I've been meaning to ring ya' up, but the last few days haven't been so good," Rana offered, Alya noticed the engagement ring missing from her hand. "Yeah, how are things?" She probed, "Not so good, really," She echoed, "Could we get out of here?" Alya questioned knowing her friend was in real need. They walked the cobbles finding a secluded bench and sitting down, "Imran told me," Alya broached, Rana quickly shifted her head to her, "I suspected he did when you came looking for me," She slightly grinned, "Please don't be angry with him he's truly worried about you and your state of mind," She rubbed the sleeve of Rana's coat, "My state of mind is fine, Kate's is not," She was stern as she spoke, "I think you should know something," Alya cut to the chase, "And what are you on about?" She asked looking Alya in the eyes. "Kate and Adam, Imran just caught them being frisky in the office," Rana froze clinching her jaw she didn't open her mouth, "I think Kate has it in her mind that Adam can father her child," Rana felt gutted, "What?" She was astonished by Alya's revelation. "I don't know what's going on with Kate, but," She eyed her without finishing. "Can we talk later," She asked touching Alya's hand. She parted leaving Alya sitting on the bench.

Rana stomped down the cobbles towards, Imran's and Adam's office she slung the door open, Leann and Toyah shocked by her fast entrance, "Rana," They both spoke her name at the same time, "Adam is he in?" She could feel her gut churn her throat thicken, "I believe he's on a call, let me check," Toyah offered, "No, that's all right, I'll find out for myself," She answered with a frank tone. Rana clutched the doorknob bowing her head she held her breath and entered, Adam was startled, "Rana," He quickly hung the phone up, "How are you?" He attempted to grin, "Shut up," She smirked, "Kate? Really," She remarked coldly, "Hold your voice down," He told her, Rana moved forward slapping him as hard as she could across the face, "You son of a bitch," She screamed, "It was Kate, I swear," He grumbled holding his jaw, "You would do anything you could to sleep with her, take advantage so that you could notch your headboard," Adam stood up straight, "Kate is very down Rana she's desperate, I swear to you she stopped before anything got started," He implored. Imran rushed in clutching Rana from behind, "That's enough, Kate's out of hand," He told her but gave a stern warning to Adam as well. Rana sickened was led from the office. "Why don't you talk to Carla Rana something isn't right with Kate," He advised, "I don't want to talk to any of the Connor's right now so stop asking," She charged to the flat, Imran stood in the street wondering how to help Rana.

Alya out of curiosity, slipped the key into the lock of the flat she once shared with Luke and Kate she could feel the coldness in the room it was eerily dark memories of the man she once loved and shared her life with flooded her conscience. "Kate," She called out making her way to the closed door of her bedroom she rapped lightly on the door, "Kate, its me Alya," She entered flipping on the light. Kate lie there trembling but motionless, "Kate please talk to me," Alya walked to the other side of the bed to face her, "My god Kate," She winced. Kate was drawn her face sullen her eyes had dark circles under them she didn't answer she lie in the fetal position, "Oh, Kate," Alya new her friend was in trouble she contacted Carla. Carla rushed in, "Kate it's me Carla," She wouldn't answer she just stared, "Kate," Carla shook her and then lifted her in her arms, "What happened to you?" She asked brushing the wisps of hair from Kate's face. Kate managed to open her mouth, "I don't feel well, I feel sick and stupid," She mumbled, "Kate where's Rana?" She begged nervously, "She doesn't want me anymore she's angry and through with me," She spoke in monotone never changing her voice.

Carla covered Kate back up Alya followed her into the living room explaining what she knew, Carla sighed, "I can't believe this, Kate obviously needs help," She squinted her eyes looking at Alya, "Rana should have caught this she should've known something was wrong," Alya shook her head, "I don't know, I only just found out yesterday, Imran was really concerned about Kate," She noted, "I wish he would have contacted me or Johnny," She replied. "I'll leave you to her, please if you need any help," Alya buttoned her coat ready to leave, "Thank you for calling me and I will let you know, right now I need to get Kate some help," She answered. Alya smiled, "Kate's strong, I'm sure she'll come out of it," She trod down the stairs. Carla made some phone calls and contacted Michelle, "Yes I've talked to Douglas over at Sheffield, Kate's in a bad way and I believe she's in a very deep depression," Michelle offered to help, they dressed Kate walking her down to the car, "Don't you worry, we're going to get you some help," Douglas Cohen met them at the door, "Please bring Kate this way," They set her up in a room, "Do we tell Johnny?" Michelle quizzed, "Not right now Chelle we don't even know what's going on with her," She decided, Kate lie motionless staring straight ahead, "Are you going to call Rana or shall I?" Michelle asked picking up Kate's phone.

"I wouldn't," Carla groaned in a grimace, "Rana dumped her she's very angry over this baby situation," Michelle frowned thinking about the strange way Robert had been, "Robert checked on her a few days ago, said she seemed to have a touch of the flu," She crossed her arms and began to pace. "Strange she didn't call any of us to say she was sick," Carla added, "Dr. Cohen came into the room, "I'm going to have the nurses do some blood work and check her vitals, I want to be sure nothing physical is going on and we are approaching this all wrong," He closed her chart, Carla kissed Kate's cheek, "I'll see you in the morning, rest up," Kate shifted her head, "Please don't leave me, I don't want to be alone," She wept the tears fell onto the pillowcase, "Rest, I'll go and speak with Dr. Cohen, I promise I'll be back," Kate let go of Carla's hand, Michelle kissed her forehead. "I'll bring you some toiletries by," Michelle walked out to the lobby telling Carla, "And my phone charger, Roy knows where it is," Michelle left her to chat with Douglas Cohen, an old family friend. "She's afraid and has asked me to stay," Douglas pushed his eyeglasses off the bridge of his nose, "I'll have a cot brought in," She smiled, "I'll let you know when those vitals are back," He replied with a look of reassurance, "Thank you Douglas," Carla strolled back to Kate's room peering through the glass in the door, Kate appeared asleep.

"Where have you been?" Robert looked at his watch, "I had to shut the bistro down by myself," He came across as angry, "What's wrong Michelle?" He couldn't get a word out of her, "I helped Carla take Kate over to Sheffield she's not well Robert," Robert looked stunned and out of sorts. "So tell me when you checked on Kate the other day did you know she was having problems or that Rana broke it off?" Robert side deeply he knew the longer he lied to Michelle the worse the situation he found himself in would be. "Uh yeah, I knew they were having problems she begged me not to tell Michelle, what should I have done?" He asked her, "Something's wrong with this equation Robert and somehow you aren't being totally truthful," She surmised. "Michelle, I can't say right now, our concern should be on Kate, I can only imagine how she must feel," He had a look of concern for her, "I'm going to bring back Carla a few things, I'll be late, however we need to talk, maybe we can make light of Kate's situation," She told him as they left the bistro, "Has someone contacted Rana? Surely she would want to know about Kate," Michelle turned to face him, "I just told ya' she broke things off, I think the last thing Kate needs right now is Rana upset and feeling guilty for the issues she's having," She relayed to him.

Rana set on the sofa knees up to her chin, Imran entered with take away, "I know its late, but you need to eat," Rana sat to the table, "Thanks," Imran brought tea to the table, "Its not much, but its something," He sat across from her, "Oh a sandwich from Dev's," She teased, "Eat," He ordered," She bit into her sandwich, "Where have you been?" She asked about to question him on his motives towards Alya. "Having a drink with Toyah, why?" She looked at him with a furrowed brow, "Is it serious, I mean you two?" She wanted desperately to talk about someone else's love life. "Just a drink," He answered, "Except for when your shagging her," She remarked, "I like her she likes me and we have a few things in common if you must know," He picked back. "Adam, what an ass," He shook his head, pouring more milk in his tea and changing the subject, "Adam's a jerk and the least of my worries, but it hurt, Kate making another play for him knowing how I really feel," Imran cleared his throat, "You broke up with her, you assured her that you couldn't do it anymore she has nothing left to lose Rana, but Kate has been strange for some time now," She swallowed hard listening to what he had to say.


	42. Chapter 42

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA PART 42**

 **Conflicts & convictions…..**

Carla left Kate sleeping satisfied that her vitals and blood work were normal and they could move forward. She headed to the cafeteria for a hot cup of coffee and a little relaxation. "Good morning," Douglas entered, "Kate seems to have rested well, I gave her a little sedative last night," Carla chuckled, "Thanks, but I'm worried and Johnny doesn't know we're here," She mentioned. "When your through with your coffee come by my office, I want to get some information from you, one on one before I settle with Kate," He asked, Carla nodded. Michelle rang Carla, "How's our girl this morning?" She cautiously asked, "She slept well, Douglas gave her a light sedative and I'm about to meet with him, before he talks to Kate, we have to get to the bottom of this before Johnny finds out he won't take kindly to it if we keep anything from him," She warned. "I agree, I'll talk to Robert and make sure he doesn't say anything," Carla thought briefly, "Alya, could you pay her a visit for me, I'm thankful she contacted me, but I don't need her telling Rana or Imran anything," She quipped. "Consider it done and I'll be by this evening," She mentioned before they hung up.

Carla met with Douglas in his office, "So Kate, tell me what you know about her," Carla started with Johnny's illness, her relationship and fallout with Rana, Aiden's death and the terrible fall she took," He grunted jotting the notes down in her chart, "This thing about the baby," Carla seemed worried about Kate's state, "It's logical and falls into place, everything you've just shared with me brings me to the conclusion that Kate is suffering from some sort of breakdown," He looked up over the top of his glasses at a strained Carla. "Really," She quietly answered, "I won't know all the details until we talk, I want her to rest today see how reactive she is to you and the surroundings here," He smiled tapping her shoulder as he got up from his desk. "Thanks Douglas, I have to go into the factory this morning and take care of a few things, I'll be back later," She got up following him out of his office. Carla set beside Kate's bed stroking her hand until she awoke. "Where am I?" Kate wide eyed, looked around, "Sheffield," Carla was direct, "Sheffield," She coughed in her knotted fist, "Yes, you weren't aware of anything last evening," Carla began. "But I'm not sick," She moaned. Carla clutched her hand tightly, "Please listen carefully," She worded in a way that got Kate's attention.

"Something's amiss here Kate, you've acted strangely and haven't been yourself for weeks, I believe you need help and we need to know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours," She smiled kissing her sister's brow. "I have to go into to work, tighten up a few lose ends, I'll be back shortly, I'll pick you up some clean pajamas and clothes," She made Kate feel safe and unafraid. "Please don't tell anyone I'm here," She begged Carla, "Don't worry only Chelle knows," She left her sister feeling gutted by the situation. "I don't know whether to be mad or sad," Carla noted to Michelle over the phone, "All I know is that we've got to get to the bottom of this immediately," Michelle agreed, "I've phoned Alya and she understands the situation," Carla sighed, "Thanks, I couldn't have a better mate then you," She snickered, "I'll see you this evening," They hung up, Carla dropped by the Rover's, "Johnny about?" She questioned Jenny, "The flat," She pointed to the door. "Oh Carla, how are you?" He kissed her cheek, "Good, good, I thought I'd drop by and tell you Kate and I are on our way to Manchester for some shopping, we'll be off a couple of days, just the two of us," She sounded convincing. "Oh, wedding shopping," He grinned catching her drift. "Yes, Kate wants to surprise Rana with something special for their wedding day, besides we haven't had much time alone lately," She added with a laugh. "Be safe," He twitched his finger at her, Carla picked up some things, for Kate heading back to Sheffield.

Imran entered his office bumping into Adam, "Look I'm sorry about yesterday," Adam spoke sincerely to Imran, "Looks like my sister bruised you up," He gazed at Adam's cheek he lifted his hand up touching it. "Yeah, uh, the thing with Kate," Adam seemed dejected, "I'm certain that what ever happened, one or the both of you stopped it right away," Imran interjected, Toyah quietly entered listening to their conversation. "I don't know what got into either of us, Kate's ideas about a baby seem to be convoluted," Imran raised his hand, "Whatever it is I'm sure Kate and Rana will work it out, but in the mean time stay away from Kate and my sister," He ordered kindly, Adam nodded his head, "I have an early court date, if you'll excuse me," Imran picked up the mail on his desk thumbing through it as Adam left out, Toyah entered Imran's office, "Is everything alright? I mean with Kate and Rana, she seemed awfully strange yesterday, Rana, I mean," Imran quickly turned to her. "Every relationship has its problems," He was quick to charge, "Kate and Rana are no different from any other couple," He noted, Imran picked up his briefcase, "I have a breakfast meeting with a client and I would appreciate you not saying a word about Kate and Rana to anyone," Toyah swallowed hard in affirmation.

"Dr. Raines," Liz interrupted him, "There's a call from Dr. Cohen over at Sheffield, could you take his call?" She asked, "Yes, give me a moment and send it to my office," He closed the chart he was looking at and handed it back to Liz. "Oh, good morning Rana," Rana smiled at her, "Liz, how are you?" She tried to be joyful, "Fine, however," She grimaced in displeasure, "There are many sick children in the lobby already," Rana lowered her shoulders the thought of dealing with kids just wasn't on her radar. "Give me a few and send in the first one," She asked her, "I'll do my best," Liz grunted. "Yes, Dr. Cohen, Trevor Raines, how may I help you?" He asked, "A patient, I'm needing to look her records over if I may," He spoke on the other end of the phone, "Certainly, if you'll give me a name I can have them sent over as soon as you need them," He replied leaning against his desk, "Kate Connor," He gave her name, "Did you say Kate Connor?" Trevor questioned in a whisper knowing Rana was down the hallway. "Yes, she's here for observation," He reported to him, "I'll have my courier send them over immediately and please, Dr. Cohen, Kate's a patient of mine could you let me know of her results?" He asked calmly, "Yes and thank you," They hung up.

Trevor peered down the hall catching a glimpse of Rana he approached her, "How is everything?" He asked, as she was about to enter the examining room, "Lots of sick kids, but I'm fine, why?" She looked at him with a grin. "Uh, I don't know, hey, I was wondering if you and Kate were free tonight you could join me at Speed Dahl for dinner, I haven't tried it out yet," He rambled she looked at him, "Actually Kate's out of the loop tonight, but if you'd like I could meet you, living with mum gets rather boring," She enlightened him, "Great then, say seven?" He quizzed she agreed, "I have a sick kiddie," She opened the door, Trevor thought her demeanor was strange, "But seven is fine, I'll see you there," She replied closing the door behind her. Trevor leaned against the wall something was going on between Kate and Rana he gulped and breathed in deeply knowing Rana wasn't aware of Kate's possible condition. Moira approached him with a handful of charts, "Dr. Raines," She voiced he seemed lost in a cloud, "Dr. Raines," She repeated herself, "Uh, yes Moira," She gave him an odd look peering into the glass and catching sight of Rana, "Here are the charts you asked for," She handed them over and peered back through the glass window of the door, "Is everything alright with Rana?" She curled her lip and cocked her eye towards him, "Yes, I suppose, why do you ask?" He was quick to respond to her comment, "I don't know," She shrugged walking away from him.

Kate sat in a quiet room with Dr. Cohen he reviewed her chart from Dr. Raines, "Tell me, since your accident, the fall you had, how are you feeling, headaches?" He inquired with a calm voice, "I'm fine, my ribs give me a fit a times, but the headaches ceased some time ago," She truthfully answered, "Do you feel you forget things, have lapses in memories or experience any dizziness," Kate crossed her arms thinking, "Not really, yeah, we all forget things or have lapses from time to time," She lowered her eyes to her hands she knotted them tightly together he watched her reactions to things. They talked further of Johnny's illness and Aiden's death it was still very difficult for her he noted as he wrote steadily, their conversation on her chart. "Tell me about your personal life," Kate grimaced closing her eyes, "Rana," She whispered thinking of her, "Tell me about Rana," She spoke of her journey with her, the aches and pains, the people they hurt and how they never seem to fit on the same page. "So you wanted a child together?" He asked in an upfront but simple tone, "I did, I let it go to my head I guess, I never really took her feelings into light, I just assumed when we became engaged she would want this," She could feel her eyes begin to water her nostrils flared, Dr. Cohen noted the displeasures she had discussing the baby situation, he closed the chart, "I'd like for you to relax the rest of the day, I'll meet with Carla this afternoon," Kate paused, "How long do you think I'll be here?" He turned to her, "Not much longer," He gave her some assurance.

Kate sat in the easy chair that faced the big picture window in her room the last few days gave her time to think more clearly and have some rationality about herself. She toyed with the engagement ring that encircled her left finger, "Hey," Carla opened the door, "Hey, did you get to chat with Dr. Cohen yet?" She asked eagerly, "No, he got called out, how did it go earlier," Carla sat beside her, "We talked about a lot of things, mainly the things that have caused pain and uncertainty in my life," She responded to her, "And how do you feel about that?" She confronted Kate gently, "It felt good to talk to someone else, I felt like I was trapped in a box, I couldn't tell my family what I was feeling, Rana," She hesitated, "I only made things worse with her, I lied, schemed and I know it now," She felt sorrowful. "Now, now sometimes our emotions enclose us and put us in situations we are afraid of, I know with everything that's gone on with Rana, you were really afraid of losing her, I can understand those emotional flare ups, we've all suffered them in some sort of way," She reminded her. "Chelle's on her way, why don't we have dinner together in the cafeteria?" Kate nodded in acceptance.

"Thanks for joining me for dinner," Rana sat at a table in Speed Dahl with Trevor, "Sure," Sophie brought her a menu, "Kate about tonight?" She questioned Rana, "Uh no she had another engagement, how are you Sophie?" She asked, "As about as well as you'd expect," She looked miserable, "Uh, Trevor Raines, Sophie Webster, Sophie is a dear friend of Kate's and mine," He took her hand shaking it, "It's a pleasure," He smiled, "Likewise," She answered back, "I'll have Alya take your orders she's a little tied up at the moment, can I get you a drink?" She offered, "I'll have chilled red," Rana motioned Trevor ordered the same. "She seems charming," Trevor noted, "Yes, when she doesn't have love life problems," They both snickered. "What's going on with you and Kate?" He was straight to the point, "What do you mean?" Rana questioned and became quiet as Sophie approached the table with their drinks, "I don't know, maybe because you've been distance and acting strangely, you aren't wearing your engagement ring," He looked down to her hand. "Hey all," Alya interrupted their conversation, "Alya, hi ya," Rana looked away from him clearing her throat, they were introduced. "Can I have a word with you alone," She asked, Trevor sat his glass on the table his cell phone rang, "Perfect timing, I need to take this call," He excused himself from the them.

"What's going on Rana?" She looked at Trevor escaping out to the foyer, "What do you mean?" She stared Alya in the eyes, "Have you even spoken to Kate?" She crossed her arms showing concern. "What's the point? I can't deal with her and her random episodes of trying to make a baby," She swallowed hard, the hair on the nape of her neck stood up. "I checked in on her a few days ago and I can tell you it wasn't pleasant by any stretch of the imagination," She commented rashly. "So what do you want me to do Alya? Suck it up, return to those uncertainties, Kate hasn't been forth coming, I've told ya' and I'll tell ya' again she's a liar and a cheat," Alya lowered her head and then looked back up, "And I'm telling you its bad, if you want my advise you should start paying more attention, you're a nurse and I don't believe you are seeing the signs," Trevor slipped his cell phone back in his jacket pocket and reseated himself, "I'll take your orders now," Alya opened her tablet not giving Rana another look. "Is everything ok between you and your friend?" He inquired looking at her as she trudged off. "We're fine," Rana guzzled the wine in her glass. "Dinner was lovely," Rana stated as she and Trevor walked down the cobbles towards Imran's flat, "If you ever need to talk," He clutched her by the arm, "I'm fine, really, I will manage," She wanted to cry thinking back to what Alya had said.

"Carla, please sit," Douglas greeted her, "Coffee?" He asked, "Yes, thank you," She took the steaming cup of hot brew from him. "I'm sorry we couldn't connect yesterday, I had an emergency to attend to," He assured her, "Kate actually ate a good dinner last evening," She told him he grinned, "I would like to keep her a few more days," Carla moaned, "She's anxious," She admitted to him, things became serious, "I believe Kate is suffering from Post traumatic stress disorder, it's a very common thing that gets us caught up," He explained. Carla wrinkled her forehead, "I thought soldiers and such normally had that," She seemed cautious listening to him further, "They do along with many people in different situations, Kate's no exception, through our conversation yesterday I noted those fears and anxieties," He opened her chart covering some of their conversation. "Can it be treated?" She asked, "Yes, with proper medication and support groups, Kate can live a normal life," Carla interjected, "She wants to have children," He nodded, "And she will once she's gotten herself to a place she's confortable with it all," She shrugged her shoulders in a sigh of relief, "Thank you Douglas, I'll break the news she'll be staying on a bit," He walked her to the door, "I will be meeting with her again in the morning, I want to converse some more, I'd like for you to be present when I diagnose her," He extended his plans to her, "Nine?" She inquired, "That will be fine," Carla left with the feeling Kate was on the road to recovery.


	43. Chapter 43

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA PART 43**

A lovely day on Coronation Street…..

Robert wiped the bar down awaiting the morning breakfast crowd that normally bolted through the doors in droves a slight creak from the door startled him. "Rana," He spoke seeing her standing there, "Robert," She was cordial, "Kate about?" He looked at her, "Actually she's not in she's been out for several days," He answered plainly. "Yeah, uh is she working today? Or do you know?" She moved closer to the bar clutching the strap of her purse tightly. Robert's mind reeled knowing Kate's emotional state, "I can't answer that, I really don't know Rana, maybe you should talk to Carla," He continued with wiping the counter down, "Robert," She mumbled he sighed, "I wanted to apologize for the other night, Michelle doesn't know and I'd like to keep it that way, Kate was just anxious, please don't blame her for all that's going on," He kindly warned her, Rana turned not answering him back she left out of the door gloom covered her face.

"Picking Kate up this morning?" Roy inquired sitting a cup of tea in front of Carla, "Yes, they're filling her prescriptions and getting her paperwork ready," She remarked, Imran walked in, "Excuse me," Roy looked up to see him, Imran approached the table, "Carla, good morning," She looked at him, "Coffee please Roy," He nodded, "Please sit," She motioned to him, "Kate, have you talked with her?" He seemed sincere, Carla looked at him, "Kate has been in Sheffield she's not well," His expression turned to a frown, "What?" He whispered under his breath looking around to make sure no one else was listening, "What do you mean?" He echoed. "Kate has been diagnosed with PTSD," She explained, "Oh my god," He put his hands across his face, "I knew something was wrong, I told Rana Kate seemed off, not herself," He rambled, "I wish someone would've told me," She made a point to say. "She's coming home today, I'm picking her up in a bit," She sipped her tea finishing it, "Kate won't like it, but Rana needs to know," She excused herself from the table leaving Imran to decide how to tell Rana.

Carla helped Kate with her luggage, "I told Johnny we've been in Manchester the last few days, its been hard keeping him at bay," She giggled, Kate noticed the sun beaming, "It's a beautiful day, cold though," She buttoned up her coat, "I want to go to the flat dad gave us," She smiled, "I mean me," They both giggled, "I think we can arrange that, I'll have Roy bring up a sofa and a bed," Kate sighed, "I'd rather people not know where I've been," She stated to Carla, "I understand, but you can't hold it in forever, remember what Dr. Cohen said you need to talk," She clutched her sister's hand tightly gaining reassurance from her, "What will you do about Rana," They chatted on the drive back into Weatherfield, "I will tell her the truth, I won't make anymore excuses for my bad behavior, I know I can't make amends now, I have to let her go, we decided to wait to tell people, especially our families, I can't go through anymore heartaches Carla, it just wouldn't be fair to any of us," Carla touched Kate's face with the back of her hand, "And I'll be there every step of the way, I promise you I will," Kate felt protected and had a great sense of ease.

"Is Rana about?" Imran asked Moira from across the front desk, "Rana, Imran is here," She announced across the speaker, phone, "Brother," She exited the hallway door, "Lunch?" He hesitated, "It's important," He added, "I'll get my purse and coat," She left him briefly. Imran and Rana strolled the cobbles over to Speed Dahl taking a table in the back corner. "You look upset," Menus were brought to the table. "Imran," She called his name out again he looked to be lost in a haze, "Rana you need to know something," He started talking, "Ok, what's wrong? Mum?" She widened her eyes with a stare. "It's about Kate," There was a moment of silence, Rana's heart thumped, "What do you mean?" She clinched her jaw, "Kate has been in Sheffield," He finally spoke, "What? Sheffield," She shook her head, "Kate's had some sort of breakdown Rana," Rana rolled her eyes her face turned red with fear and anxiety. "She's really sick Rana," He made her understand, "Is she still there?" Her voiced raised in excitement, "Carla's bringing her home today," He announced, "I'm not hungry," She grabbed her purse and coat leaving out of Speed Dahl in a rush.

Kate awoke from her nap, Carla brought her a hot cup of tea, "Here you go," She sat it in her hands, "Thanks, it's vacant in here," She giggled, "Well at least Roy could get a sofa and bed in here in time," She remarked, "Yes, I should visit him and thank him," She replied. "When you get better," Carla brushed the hair away from Kate's face. "I'm happy your much better," Kate turned to Carla, "Me too, Dr. Cohen was a great help, thank you," She tapped Carla's hand, "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, you're my sister, I love you," She put her arm around Kate's shoulder. There was a knock at the door, "I wonder who knows we're here?" Carla opened the door, "Rana," She stood there, staring, "Is Kate here?" She looked past her seeing Kate sitting on the sofa. "Uh, I don't think now's a good time," Kate strolled to the door, "It's ok Carla, could you leave us to talk?" Carla was somewhat leery, "Please don't argue, Kate doesn't need the stress, I'll check on you a little later," She left them. Rana placed her purse and coat on the bar, "Can I fix you some tea?" Kate calmly asked, "No thank you, how are you?" Rana was eager to ask. "Much better, really," She looked away from Rana, "I'm so sorry Kate, sorry I didn't recognize your symptoms," Kate turned her head to her. "I want you to know I understand now, how you felt, the things I put you through without a thought," Rana stopped her, "You didn't realize it all, you were in bits, we are both responsible," Rana relayed.

Kate rubbed the engagement ring on her finger she slipped it off, "I want to give this back," She gently dropped it Rana's open palm, Rana clinched her fist holding the ring tightly. "I thank you for everything you've given to me, your love, your heart and your devotion, its been the best times of my life, I was just thinking back to what we talked about, remember, another time another place?" Kate sweetly smiled gazing into Rana's eyes. "Yes, I remember," Rana clutched Kate's hand, "If only we could've met in another time another place, I imagine things would be different for us, but its just not meant to be," Kate remarked. Rana lowered her head, "It will never change the fact that I love you, you've taught me who I am and not to be afraid, for that I will always admire and respect you," Rana drew Kate near, they embraced, "I need to get well Rana, I need to move on with my life, I need for Kate to stand on solid ground," She became serious. "I know Kate and so do I," She responded, they were both in agreement, "I need to go, Imran will wonder where I've gotten to," She smiled, "If you should need anything, please I'm always around for a talk," Rana reminded her, "Thank you, but I think we would be better parted," Kate was quick with her words. "I think that's probably a good idea," They stood in the doorway staring at each other, Rana couldn't help herself she moved forward, their lips met in a tender sweet kiss, Kate pulled back, "Goodbye Rana," She slowly closed the door latching it, Rana leaned her forehead against it, "Goodbye Kate," She murmured.

Kate entered the bistro, "Kate," Daniel grasped her in a tight hug, "You sure had us worried, glad your back," She sat to the bar, "Thanks Daniel, I've missed you too," She relayed, Robert and Michelle came from the kitchen, "Kate, you're here," She eyed them, "Can we talk?" She asked, "Yes, the office," Daniel winked at her, "I should get back to work," He walked away. "I guess I should get to the point," She started, "Carla has offered me the floor manager's job at the factory and I've decided to accept, I hope you both understand," Michelle and Robert looked at her and then one another, "We do Kate, more then you know," Kate's lips trembled, "Not now, but later I'd like to work here part time, that is if you'll have me back," She pursed her lips, "Kate your welcome here anytime and we do understand, a real chance at a new career and we could always use your help," Michelle embraced her, "When do you start the factory?" She asked, "Monday actually, it's the change I need for right now," Robert took her in his arms, "I'm proud of you, making a decision without little resistance," He smiled nudging her cheek with his fist. "You guys have been the greatest, thanks for your support Michelle, I don't know what Carla would've done without you and me either," She added.

"Did you see Kate?" Imran anxiously asked Rana, "I did," She sat on the sofa across form him, "And?" He touched her sleeve, "She's good she uh, gave me back the engagement ring," She answered him, "I'm sorry sis," He replied. "Its ok, Kate she understands the wrongs she did and she needs to move on with her life she's got to get through this illness Imran," She rehearsed. "So noble of you Rana," He lamented. "I will always love Kate, but we both realize there are too many obstacles in our way to fix them," Imran sighed shaking his head, "There's no way you'll ever make me believe you won't, one day, fight for her," Rana grinned, "I think we are past that now, I only want the best for Kate and right at this moment getting over her anxieties and fears she can't have any interference from me," She hesitated, "I'm going to be alright," Imran ran his fingers through his beard, "Are you in love with her still? I mean after all the heartbreaks, these chain of events caused?" She breathed in, "When I told you I loved her I meant just that, I know every relationship suffers some setbacks, ours were a disaster right from the start, I see that now and so does Kate," He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "Admitting it before marriage, well, I'm glad that you realized it," He responded. "How will you tell mum?" He further quizzed, "When I'm ready, I'm sure I'll think of something," She remarked.

Kate spent the next few weeks preparing the flat and readying for the Christmas holidays, "That should do it," Carla put the last ornament on the tree, Kate brought her a hot cup of coco, "Why don't ya' move in here with me?" Kate mentioned to Carla as they sat together on the sofa, "What? Work a full day with ya' and then look at ya' the rest of the time, nah," She laughed, "I'm proud of you," Carla became serious, "You've dove into work, prepared to take on the world, you've done a great job at managing things since you've started," Kate pursed her lips, "I need to get my head clear, you allowing me to work out schedules and make changes has given me a sense of perseverance," She chimed in. Carla patted Kate's leg, "That's why I chose you as manager, I knew you would forge ahead," She remarked, "I'm just glad Fiz and her drama are gone," They both giggled. "Have you been by the bistro lately?" Carla asked, "I haven't, I'm not ready to return there, did I tell you I have an appointment with Dr. Raines tomorrow, hopefully a final check up," She voiced changing the subject, "No, when do you see Douglas again?" She inquired, "Friday morning, I'll do my best to be in thereafter," There was some silence between them, Kate cleared her throat, "Sometimes when I get to talking to Dr. Cohen, things rush back in like a flood, ya' know, Rana," She lowered her head. "Hey," Carla spoke pulling the hair away from Kate's face, "It's part of what you went through, you can't just forget her she was a very important part of your life, accepting the fact that it didn't work out and moving on is what you must get past," She advised warmly.

"I know," Kate acknowledged, they were both startled by a knock at the door, "Dad," Kate embraced him, "Thought I'd drop by and spread a little holiday cheer," He smiled kissing Kate's cheek. "And what are my two girls doing?" He joined them on the sofa, "We've just decorated the tree," Carla pointed to it, the small lights flashed colors of green, red and blue, "Ah ha, seems you're getting along," Johnny noted feeling ease about Kate. "I am dad, I was just telling Carla I'm happy with my new job and my new sense of direction," He clutched her around the shoulder, "I'm happy, happy my little princess is feeling much better these days," Carla grinned looking at Johnny with a keen eye. "Well the reason I stopped by and after Jenny and I talked an all, I was wondering if you'd like to move into the Rover's with us, we could be there for you and you wouldn't be lonely," Johnny stated he looked around the mostly empty flat and then back to Kate. Kate smiled at her father, "Thanks dad, but part of getting well is being on my own, I need to feel I've made accomplishments and set goals for myself and eventually I'll take on a roommate and a second job, I want to stay here, it means the world to me that you offered it," She responded with a lucid voice.

Alya began to close up Speed Dahl, "Need any help?" Sophie asked slipping into her coat, "No go on visit your mum," She wiped down the counter, "Good enough," Sophie said escaping out the door. Alya quickly turned to the door when she heard the bell ringing, "Well you're a sight for sore eyes," She relayed gazing at Rana. "I know its late and your about to close, but I could use a drink," Alya grinned, "Come sit, I'll fix you a glass of red, how have you been?" She asked sitting across from her, "Tired, why is it during the holidays every child in this city is sick?" Alya smiled widely, "Its part of the profession," Rana lightly slapped the top of Alya's hand. "Still living with your mum?" She asked casually, "No, Imran's and believe me its cramped," She laughed out loud, "Seen Kate?" Alya further inquired, Rana's demeanor changed, "Not in days, Kate needs to heal Alya, I can't interfere," Alya sighed, "Shame about it all, I mean Kate having been diagnosed with PTSD," Rana stopped her, "I feel awful I didn't see the signs," She affirmed. "You can't blame yourself, it's a real illness Rana, you said it yourself Kate was distant and kept it hidden very well she kept things from you," Alya assured her. "I still love her," Rana made her feelings known.


	44. Chapter 44

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA PART 44**

 **Realizations…..**

"I have an appointment with Dr. Raines this morning," Kate mentioned to Johnny and Carla as they sat in Roy's over coffee. Johnny looked at her, "Do you want one of us to go along?" He mildly asked, "No dad, there are things I need to face alone, I won't get past my issues unless I do," She smiled. "Will you be coming in thereafter?" Carla added, "Yes, I have a schedule to cover before Friday," She chuckled. Kate buttoned her coat up leaving the Rover's and facing a blustery winter wind, "Kate," Gemma called from across the cobbles, "You're looking great mate," She voiced, Kate smiled with a nod. Liz stood a the counter preparing her daily appointment book when Kate stepped up to the counter, "Kate, what a surprise," She touched her hand, "Good to see you Liz, I have a nine o'clock with Dr. Raines," She widely smiled, Liz could see the ease in Kate's face knowing everything she had been through, "I have your chart right here and I'll take you back," Kate followed Liz down the hall, Rana existed a room to the side nearly bumping into them. "Kate," She spoke with a little shock in her voice, "Rana," She mused, Liz looked at them both, "Rana will take you from here," She smiled and scuttled away.

"Dr. Raines is running behind," Rana showed her into the examining room, "No problem, I'll wait," She answered quietly. "How are you getting along these days?" Rana furthered the conversation. "I've started my new job and I'm getting along just fine," She was forthcoming, Rana took her blood pressure, "Well that's good, let me listen to your heart," Kate obliged. There was silence between them, Rana could hear the steady ticking of Kate's heart her breath against the side of her face she pulled back, "Looks like you're the picture of health," She stated and then noted it in her chart. "Thank you Rana," Kate sweetly spoke, "Its my job," She voiced and smiled gazing into Kate's eyes, "Is there anything else I can get you or do you have any questions?" She was hoping Kate would open up, "No, I'm fine and I'm hoping today is my last visit with Dr. Raines, I haven't felt this good in a long while," She slowly rambled, Rana swallowed hard, "Well that's good to hear," She replied her insides melted, Kate apparently was ready to move on with her life. "Dr. Raines entered the room, "Sorry about that, I know you must have a busy day," He took the chart from Rana, "If you'll excuse me," Rana interjected, "It was good to see you Kate, I'm glad things are beginning to shape up," She closed the door leaning against the wall.

Kate sat straight up on the exam table allowing Dr. Raines to press on her ribs he sat down on the stool next to the table and jotted notes in her chart, "Well I would say you're the on the mend and in good health," He began to talk, "Thanks, does that mean I'm clear?" She quizzed, "Have you had any headaches of late?" She shook her head no, "Your ribs?" Kate wrinkled her forehead, "They give me a fit at times," He sighed, "Sometimes the things that are in the center of our bodies take the longest to heal," He noted flipping to the next page in her chart, "How is your medication working out for you, any anxieties, problems?" He casually asked, "It's been a godsend I guess you could say," She was honest, "Dr. Cohen obviously has been a great help," He surmised telling her, "Yes, we've had some very productive talks," She replied quickly, "I rather like him, lets hope your heart's on the mend too?" Kate frowned, "What do you mean?" She felt him out, "Sometimes when our heart is broken its very hard to repair, the things we love or lose or cherish the most have been taken away, strangely the heart has a way of healing the rest of the body, it seems your well on the road to recovery, I think you are a strong willful lady and unless any of those symptoms return, I won't need to see you back," He remarked helping her down form the table. "Thank you Dr. Raines," She spoke, "Please, call me Trevor," She walked to the door and then turned back to him, "Thank you for the heart to heart," She smiled and left leaving quietly.

Rana sat in the break room staring into her cup of tea, Trevor entered, "Hey, there you are, mind if I join you?" He poured tea from the kettle into his cup, "No," Rana worded with a shake of her head. "Kate looks the picture of health," He commented sitting and stirring the milk in his cup, "Yeah she does," She answered looking back down. "Rana," He got her attention, "Why so sad?" He inquired. "It was very hard, seeing her here," She looked back up to him, "I can understand, you must still be hurting," He reached across the table clutching her hand. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't complain, I know there will be times that I will see her we live and work closely," She moaned. "Are you having second thoughts?" He asked, "I love her but we both realize that we just can't make it work, I've tried she's tried and neither of us have the strength," She tried to reassure herself, " Trevor furrowed his brow, "I wanted to ask, maybe now's not the right time, but would you have dinner with me?" He hesitated, "Just as a friend, I know that you're still vulnerable in a way and I thought someone to talk to," Rana looked at him over her teacup, "I think I would like that," She smiled accepting his meet for dinner.

Kate entered Speed Dahl for the take away she order, "Alya, how are you?" Kate asked her as she met her at the counter, "I'm good, but your really looking great, how do you feel?" She asked leaning over the counter, "I'm fairing well actually," Alya became serious, "We were all really worried for you," She had a solemn look. "Well I thank you, but I've managed," They giggled, the door opened ringing the bell, Rana and Trevor walked in, "Uh," Alya blurted Kate turned to see them her heart sinking as she did. "Kate," Trevor spoke first, "Kate," Rana spoke, "Just any table guys," Alya urged, they walked away, "I think its just a friendly thing," She mentioned, Kate smiled, "I'm good, Rana has made her decision and I agreed with her she needs to move on," Alya couldn't believe what she was hearing, "I'll get your order," She went to the kitchen returning with it, "Here ya' go, Christmas is in a few days, hope you have a merry one," Alya averted the subject, "Likewise," Kate left out, Rana watched sadly, "Hey, if you've lost your appetite," Rana turned back to him, "I'm fine," She gave a half grin, "Had a chance to look over those menus?" Alya began to wait on them, they ordered.

"Thought you'd never get back with that take away," Carla winced meeting Kate at the door, "Sorry, I visited with Alya a few," She became quiet and thought back to seeing Rana with Trevor, "Anyway," Kate began breaking her silence, "I'm glad you've decided to stay with me for a bit," They sat down on the sofa, "Roy's can get cramped you know," She chuckled, "Why aren't you eating?" Carla asked noting Kate was picking at her food, "I saw Rana with Dr. Raines in Speed Dahl, I believe they were on a date," Carla could see the anguish in Kate's facial expression she took her plate from her and sat it down, "I doubt it was a date, I mean a romantic date, you and Rana have been through so much, sometimes talking to someone else is a benefit, you know sort of like you and Daniel or Craig," Carla tried to ease Kate's mind, "It doesn't matter she will find someone else eventually, whether its him or," Carla touched the side of her face, "I beg to differ, Rana gave up her whole life for you she came clean to her mum and in it all she realized just who she was, Rana loves you and you her, I think once the air has cleared and things have settled you two will make up your differences," Kate felt better at Carla's words of wisdom, "We haven't talked about me having a baby," Carla lowered her shoulders, "Are you ready to talk about it?" She quizzed casually. "I am," Kate curled her feet up under her and relaxed.

"Well, I'm all ears and whenever you don't want to talk," Kate brushed her hand against Carla's leg, "I have to, I can't keep it hidden, I must face my fears," She spoke bravely. "Were you afraid of losing Rana?" Carla firmly asked, Kate cleared her throat, "Yes and no, I think I subconsciously worried not that she would leave me, but that her family would have some evil plot to drag her away, the near kidnapping attempt was traumatic for the both of us, it was difficult to reason with Rana she was so hurt and unsettled, it took a lot for me to get through to her," She relayed. "So do you think this was the beginning of your problems?" Carla inquired, "No," Kate was quick to respond, "Zeedan and the Nazir's were my friends, we were close and I portrayed myself as an honest person who would never cheat, Rana pursued me and we fell in love," Carla nodded listening and interjected, "So, this cheating thing with Rana was eating away at you? You couldn't help but to fall in love, it happens Kate, everyday somewhere to someone, you're no different," Kate bit her lower lip, "Not to me, I would never cheat with another man's woman, Zee was my best mate Carla, I felt awful and unworthy," Carla could see where Kate's issues had begun.

"But things worked out for the best," Kate shook her head, "I've never been in love this way, I've never felt so strongly about someone as I have Rana, I didn't want to lose my grip, what we had, but because of my insecurities I did just that, dad's illness, Aiden's death, it was all too much, I was drowning and the only thing I had to hang on to was Rana," She rehearsed openly and honesty. "You weren't going to lose her, her love for you is as strong as yours, if two people were meant to be together it's you two," Carla smiled giving words of encouragement. "I made a fool of myself, drinking, falling down the stairs, I put my family through unnecessary worries, I almost cheated on Rana because I was deadest on this baby, I never gave her a thought, I never asked her how she really felt she tried so many times to tell me until it got ugly, I became uncontrollable she doted on me, going along with it all until things just snapped," A tear fell to her cheek looking back on what had gone wrong.

"How do you feel talking about things?" Carla changed the course of their conversation, "Feels like a weight has been lifted off my chest and I can breathe again, Dr. Cohen's talks have made me realize a lot, that a lot of things were my fault and a lot of them were not, that losing someone so close as Aiden was a real devastation, I was angry, angry for what he did to himself and to our family, knowing dad's so sick and he manages and tries not show his pain, it was all too much to deal with subconsciously, it hurt to the bone, but I didn't want anyone to see, I couldn't see Rana's pain at her coming out or losing her father or how she really suffered with her mum," Carla raised her hand, "I think that's enough talk," Kate rested staring at the blinking lights on the small Christmas tree, "I love her Carla and don't think I can manage my life without her," Carla pulled her closer, "Shh," She stroked Kate's hair closing her eyes and squeezing her tight. "You have to give it time Kate," She began to gently rock her in her arms, "I know Carla," She sobbed feeling the need to let things out.

Yasmeen existed the community center bags of fruits and vegetables in her arms, "Oh Kate," She meet her in the middle of the cobbles, "Help me with these bags and I'll fix you a cup of tea," Kate grinned, "Certainly," She helped Yasmeen into number six, "Sit comfortable, I'll put on the kettle," Kate did slipping out of her coat she looked first at the staircase and then around the room, a place where her good mate lived and where she and Rana rendezvoused some of the time, "Lemon?" Yasmeen broke her daydream, "No thank you," Yasmeen brought her the cup, "Now, how are you feeling?" She eased into asking her, "I'm much better, thank you," She sipped her tea it warmed her insides, "I'm sorry about Rana," She broached, "Me too," She calmly answered, "I made so many mistakes, things got out of control," Yasmeen stopped her, "You were not well and I know you love her as much as she loves you," Kate frowned, "She won't take me back," She abruptly stated, "Why do you believe that?" Yasmeen was stern. "Because I failed to treat her right, include her, consult her, I did things wrong, I lied," She lowered her head.

Kate shifted an eye to Yasmeen, "This is the time to tell me, I told you so," Yasmeen chuckled shaking her head, "Rana really struggled in those days, knowing deep down that she was gay, not wanting to admit it, hurting the people she loved and cared about, but I believe she truly loves you and in a way she has never loved another," Kate cleared her throat, "I hurt my best mate, I stabbed you in the back, Alya was, a true and devoted mate, I felt just awful, but everything finally caught up with me, me wanting a baby, not wanting to give up," Yasmeen sat her cup of tea on the coffee table, "Don't give up on Rana, having children is a big and expensive step for people of the same sex, the stress and financial burden can be overwhelming," Kate sighed, "I don't think Rana will ever want children," She surmised, "I think if you rationalize it and prepare, eventually you'll both get what you want, children won't be out of the question forever, you both are young, live life, make memories, do things that keep you close and strong Kate, build a loving home that is ready to accept such a great and wonderful thing as your first child," Kate reached forward and kissed Yasmeen cheek, "You are so full of wisdom and positivity, I can't thank you enough," Kate slipped into her coat, winking at Yasmeen, "Thank you for being such a good mate," She closed the door strolling the cobbles good thoughts filled her head.


	45. Chapter 45

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA PART 45**

 **All in a good night…..**

Carla sat with Johnny at the bar in the Rover's, "This thing with Jenny and her drinking and the complaint that's been filed against you isn't good for Kate right now Johnny," He sighed looking miserable, "I know and if I'd been more forth coming, this is going to be a tough Christmas," He warned, "Kate is finally getting on track she's dove into her work she's seems to making headway where Rana is concerned," Johnny tried to change the subject, "Do you suppose they will get back together?" Carla eyed him, "Kate's not in any shape to be in a relationship right now and she sure doesn't need gossip and lies clouding her mentally," Carla remarked, "I will explain," Johnny assured Carla, "You had better think of something, I haven't told her anything and if you don't come clean about what's going someone on the street will and it could unravel everything she's worked so hard for," Johnny felt awful listening to Carla's jabs. "Is there anyway to take her away for Christmas? I could pay your trip," He announced with seriousness, "No Johnny, Kate's working Christmas here or did you forget?" Johnny grumbled under his breath, Carla put him on the spot.

"Hey, what are you reading?" Imran walked into the office, Rana sat in the chair her feet propped up on his desk, "British laws for baby adoptions and so on," Imran grunted and sat down, "You can't be serious," He scoffed, "I am serious, eventually Kate and I will have a child, just not right now," Imran was at a loss for words, "I thought you two parted ways, what are you talking about?" She looked at him strangely, "I love her Imran, I don't think I can live my life without her," She was upfront, "Does Kate know this?" He gazed at her in disbelief. Rana was hesitant, "No she doesn't," She answered under her breath, "Rana, Kate is very vulnerable right now she doesn't need you changing your mind about this relationship or a child," He stated firmly. "Kate's making great headway," She quickly interjected, "And you know this how?" He leaned across the desk eyeing her, "I have my spies, people keep me informed," She replied, "Rana you have to be very careful, Kate can't take anymore heartbreak, have you even told mum?" He smirked. "I've told her very little besides I'm living with you she's still not giving too much say about me and Kate anyways," Rana mumbled answering him.

Kate and Carla sat curled up on the sofa together, "The perfume and necklace are lovely," Kate grinned, "Think you spent enough on things for this flat," Kate looked at the boxes of gifts from Carla and her dad, paper and bows littered the floor, "Yes looks like a mess you have to clean up," Carla nudged her in a tease. "Well I have the shift at the Rover's in an hour, dad and Jenny will be leaving for their trip, I hope Gemma has her head on straight this week," They both laughed loudly, Carla thought of the mess Johnny was in and the much needed trip he and Jenny were taking. "Spain at Christmas," She chuckled in reflection, "Yeah," Kate blurted thinking of Rana and how much she really missed her. "Hey are you alright?" Carla probed quietly, "Yes, I was just thinking of Rana, haven't seen her about in a few days, " She grimaced and giggled, "I miss her, but I know we are better off this way," Carla smiled looking into Kate's eyes, "Maybe one day you two will find love again," She remarked, "I don't think that will ever happen, I can't imagine, this whole time how she must of felt, the way I just disregarded her," Carla stopped her, "She wasn't always honest either Kate, you can't take all of the blame," Kate pursed her lips and then smiled, "She did acknowledge it, we both agreed we weren't totally honest," She shrugged her shoulders getting up, "I have to dress, so that I can tend bar and listen to merry Christmas stories," She left the room leaving Carla in wonder about what she was really thinking.

"Now if you need anything," Johnny spoke to Kate as she urged them out the front door of the Rover's, "Please, you and Jenny need this, I'll manage, after all I have Gemma," They both had a good laugh, "Are you sure about news years?" He clutched her by the arms, "Gemma has offered to step in so that I can make an early evening of it," She opened the car door for him, Jenny hugged her, "Besides Carla is on stand by to help out, don't worry, now you two go on, I'll manage," Imran and Toyah entered the crowded bar, "Kate, how are you?" He smiled, "I'm good, you and Toyah in for a little merry cheer?" She poured them wine, "Just a drink," He looked at his watch checking the time. Rana stood outside the flat, Imran and Toyah approached she slid her hands in her pockets, "It's cold out tonight," She shivered, "Did you visit mum?" He asked they stood together under the stoop she looked away, "Depressing," She uttered rolling her eyes, "I have an idea," Toyah cut in, I know this new bar in town, Power House," Rana smiled, "Yes, I've been there," Imran looked surprised. Toyah grabbed Imran by the arm, "Come on, a drink or two, Rana needs cheering up," He agreed they made their way to the bar.

Imran secured drinks and brought them to the table, "Lots of beautiful women in here," Imran noted looking around and teasing Rana. A slow song began to play Imran asked Toyah to dance Rana sipped her drink checking out the crowd. "Fancy finding you here," Imogen lend over whispering in Rana's ear, "Imogen," She cleared her throat, "I thought Kate might of joined you," She looked around for her, "Uh no, Kate and me we've broken up and for good this time," Rana relayed, "Oh, I see," She sat to the table, "I guess I fancy my chances then," Rana had a look of shock, "What?" She gave her a strange but distant stare "Kate's not ready Imogen," Rana made it known, "Not ready, what do you mean? She's sick or something?" Rana felt it wasn't her place to tell Imogen about Kate's difficulties, "Well not ready per say, just some complicated emotional things," Rana added, Imogen had a look of uncertainty. "Can't believe you two have broke up, I should pay Kate a visit," Imogen responded, "Have a good holiday," She tilted her glass towards Rana with an impish and silly grin, Rana felt hurt and out of sorts, jealousy seethed through her like a raging fire.

The heels of Kate's shoes quickly clicked down the cobbles in fast pace, "Oh Craig," She nearly bumped into him, "Kate, big party in the Rover's tonight, eh?" He asked grabbing her around the shoulder, "Yes, seven, you'll be there?" He laughed, "I will be, Bethany too," He released her, "See you then," She walked away from him, "Kate," Yasmeen spoke, "Yasmeen, coming by the Rover's a little later to celebrate?" She asked, "As soon as Speed Dahl closes, I'll come around," She replied, "I guess it's going to be a big bash?" Yasmeen commented as they walked along the cobbles together, "I reckon, well Johnny and Jenny with their drama have fled to Spain for some much needed time away," Yasmeen grimaced, "Yes I heard, a shame," She clutched Kate's arm in hers, "Your looking better," She continued, "And I'm feeling better, my medicine is now regulated, my talks with Dr. Cohen have helped me so much learning about PTSD," Yasmeen pulled Kate closer, "Finally a light at the end of the tunnel," Yasmeen added, "Can't help but think about the horrible mess I created with Rana," She remarked, "Rana loves you and she always will, you've taught each other so much about life, who you are, one day, just maybe one day you two will realize it all again," Kate sighed, "Well here's my destination, see you later and bring your beau along," They both giggled parting.

Kate placed beer mugs and champagne glasses in neat rows preparing for the new years eve fest, "Need some help with that mate," Gemma asked adding extra bottles of bubbly, "Hey, later, I have a little date," Kate told Gemma, "A date you say, Rana?" There was excitement in her voice, "No actually Imogen," Gemma frowned, "Imogen?" She squinted her eyes barely remembering her, "Yes an old mate she's coming around for drinks later," She replied, Gemma shrugged, "Ok, Carla will be here and we will manage," She answered, "Good then," Kate mused. The Rover's began to fill, Imran, Toyah, Rana and Yasmeen and Geoff gathered in a booth just in Rana's eye of site Kate, "Do you think she noticed ya'?" Toyah whispered to Rana, "No she's very occupied at the moment," She kept a continuous watch, "I'll get us a round," Imran stood up strolling through the crowd to the bar, "Kate, your looking well," She grinned at Imran, "I am, what can I get ya'?" She had her note pad out he ordered, "I'll bring them over, give me a bit," She relayed pulling clean wine glasses from under the counter. Kate with a tray full of drinks made it to Imran's table, "Hello everyone, Rana," She nodded placing drinks out for them, "Kate, all going well?" Rana asked over the noise, "Yes, if you'll excuse me, I have a bar full of people," She left not looking back at Rana.

The evening dragged on for Rana her attention on Kate, but there was hardly a glance from her, "Are we about ready?" Yasmeen asked Geoff, "As soon as you are my dear," He responded. The door opened Imogen entered and headed up to the bar, Rana's facial expression changed, "Imogen," Kate called out coming from behind the bar, they embraced, Rana could hardly swallow. Imogen kissed Kate tenderly on the cheek, Imran and Toyah turned to see Kate and Imogen giggling, "Is she seeing her now?" Imran blurted not thinking, "Imran," Toyah spoke trying to settle him, "I don't know," Rana grabbed her purse escaping from the Rover's she found a curb across the cobbles and sat down, Imran followed by Toyah found her. "Rana," Imran knelt down beside her, "I'll I wanted was to love her, be happy," The sound of the Rover's door opening to Kate and Imogen stepping out made Rana weep. Kate's phone chimed, "Its Carla," She told Imogen, "I'll go on to the train station," Kate walked back inside Imogen headed down the sidewalk. "If you really feel that way, you should go after her," Imran kindly demanded, Rana wiped her eyes and looked up at them both, "You're right," She snickered trying to cheer herself.

Rana without much talk walked across the cobbles and opened the door, Gemma began the countdown, Rana found Kate about to walk out, "Uh Rana," She stopped, Rana said nothing hearing the one being said. Rana locked her arms around Kate's waist her lips teasing hers in a desired kiss tongues twirled the noises in the room distant, Rana pulled back, Kate stared, "What?" She finally mumbled. Rana took Kate's hand pulling down the corridor and out back of the Rover's. "Rana, I really have to meet Imogen," She sounded off, "Are you seeing her?" She asked clutching Kate's hand tighter, "Are you jealous?" Kate shot back, "Maybe," Rana didn't hold back. There was silence hearts pounded in their usual way every time these two got together, "All I know is that I love you Kate," Her gaze serious, "Rana, I," Rana touched her fingertips to Kate's lips, "Shh, kiss me," She allured, Kate ran her fingers through Rana's hair she kissed her wildly, Imogen rounded the corner catching them, "Imogen," Kate broke away from Rana, "See you two are still fancying each other," She laughed crossing her arms, "Rana I've go to go," Kate walked away from her, "When you didn't come to the station, I thought something had happened," Imogen complained she eyed a disillusioned Rana.

Imogen grasped Kate's hand and led her back to Rana, "I would be lying if I told ya' I didn't know the situation here," Imogen began, Kate held her breath, Rana looked on, "Rana and me, we've talked, so Kate, do you love Rana?" She asked, Kate looked into Imogen's eyes and then to Rana, "I've never loved someone so much in my life," She strongly spoke. Rana looked down feeling gutted that things had come to this, "Rana, do you love Kate? Do you love her enough to stand by her and work past all the problems you've both had?" Rana looked back up, "I do love you, Imogen was right, I was so in love with ya' and in my mind, I tried to lie to myself and when I got you, I, I," Kate shushed her, "Imogen, thank you, I don't know what to say," Imogen touched Kate's face with her hand, "I think you know what you need to do," She turned away from them leaving them alone to sort things out. Kate took a seat at the table, Rana sat across from her, "I'm still not there yet," Kate quickly blurted, "I know," Rana was quick to answer, "But I love you and that will never change," Kate offered, Rana leaned forward placing her lips to Kate's forehead, "Come back to the flat with me please," Kate begged, Rana stroked Kate's hair, "There is no place I'd rather be right now then in your bed, but that wouldn't be right," She expressed, Kate was understanding.

"I know, I've hurt ya' in the worst way, I really want to get past this all and if it means forgoing a romantic relationship for now, then I understand Rana," Kate shivered placing her hands in her coat pockets. "It's not what I want, I want to be with you, not someone else, you belong to me and I you, we just don't communicate and we both have our problems," She was being realistic. "So you do want to work on us," Kate probed gently, "I do if you do, I don't want to put you in a position that makes you worry or make rash decisions, but if we're going to make this work we have talk, make decisions together and not alone," Rana rehearsed. Kate hung her head, "The baby thing," She began, Rana grimaced, "I understand now and if you don't want children I'm willing to listen, work around our differences," Rana moaned, "I do want a child with you, you haven't really listened, we are young and have so much ahead of us, I want to do things with you, make those memories so we can, one day share them with our children," Kate grasped a lock of Rana's hair twisting it in her finger, "I love you Rana," Kate smiled drawing her closer.


	46. Chapter 46

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA PART 46**

 **Exceptions…..**

Kate and Rana walked hand and hand back into the Rover's, "Kate," Carla called out, Kate turned back to Rana, "I'm going back to the flat, we need to talk," Carla sighed, "Rana, can I have a word?" She asked, "I'll get my purse," Kate walked to the back, "Kate is still very vulnerable," Rana interjected, "I know, that's why we are talking only," Rana assured her. Kate unlocked the door she and Rana slipped out of their coats and sat to the sofa together. "Quite a revelation tonight," Kate started off, "Yeah, maybe so," Rana was suddenly at a loss for words, "Are you sleeping with her? I mean Imogen," Rana gasped when she asked. "What? Is this what this is about, you are jealous?" Rana sniffed rubbing her face with her hands, "Seeing you with Imogen hurt she knew about us, I bump into her a few weeks ago and then again when I was out with Imran and Toyah, I told her we had split up for good," She answered honestly. "I've said it before, you want me to want you, but things have to be your way," She hesitated before she continued, "Kate, I know that you've suffered and yes, things have to change for the both of us, we can't just jump back into the way things were," She was sincere as she wept.

"I don't want to get emotional about this, I want to have a clear head and not lose my temper," Kate remarked, "I'm sorry Kate, seeing you with her, someone else was just too much to bare, I do love you more then anything," Kate caressed the side of Rana's face with her hand, "I messed this up, me," She blamed herself, "I should've seen the signs, your not totally to blame, Imran warned me that I needed to be straight with ya' about the baby and all, I didn't want to hurt you, I couldn't wrap my head around it and then you, charging off, doing what you pleased without even thinking about how I would feel, it takes two Kate," She cried out. "That's why I'm not sure we can work things through, how will you ever get past my, lies, I almost cheated," She swallowed hard gazing into Rana's eyes, "Kate, you were in a state, I was hurt and angry, too angry to see, but I want to work past this, I do, but not at the expense of your well being," She responded with a whimper in her voice. Kate stood up, "I said it earlier, I'm not sure I'm ready," She walked to the window and gazed out, "And I understand," Rana replied walking up behind her, "If me knowing that you will love me always," She stopped talking, "I guess what I'm trying to say is, if you feel we can't work it out then I'm good with that," Rana remarked Kate bowed her head crossing her arms.

"I can live on pins and needles Rana, I've made some very rash and dumb mistakes, I hurt you worse than even I could imagine," Rana clasped her shoulders, "It not just about that Kate, its about you wanting a baby, you had it in your mind that its what you wanted above all things," Kate turned to face her, "And I'm not sure your feelings on that will ever change, you say we can talk about it, I just don't see it," She answered honestly, "If having a child is the most important goal in your life, then yes, I have to let you go, I won't live any more lies, I won't start another relationship with dishonesty, embarrassment," She was quick with her reply. "So you still think I'm an embarrassment?" Rana sighed, "No Kate, I understand now," There was silence, the beams from the moonlit night danced shadows across Kate's face as she continued to gaze out of the window she didn't want to talk anymore she wanted to grieve she needed to think. "Kate," Rana softly spoke. "I'm tired now, I need to rest," She cocked her head back, "I'll see you later then," Rana began to walk away from Kate, "Stay the night," She mumbled. "What?" Rana rushed back to her, "Don't leave me," Kate implored, "Shh," Rana calmed her.

Rana stretched and yawned, Kate's head rested in her lap. Rana needed to move the short upright sleep on the sofa caused her body to ache, "Kate," She whispered, Kate stirred opening her eyes, "Rana," She spoke, "Some coffee," She slid out from under her, "Yes, I'll go freshen up," Rana made coffee. Thanks for staying, eh," Kate mentioned accepting the cup from Rana. "You needed me at a delicate time, I couldn't leave, no way Kate," She remarked emotionally. Kate drank her coffee, "Last night, your revelation, I was confused, I," Rana grimaced mildly, "If it upset you, I never meant for it to, we love each other, it's the things that surrounds our love that keeps us apart," Kate looked at her with sincerity. "I can't right now Rana," She slowly spoke, "I should go, will you be alright?" Kate nodded. Rana wiped away the tears not letting Kate see she closed the door making her way down to the bottom door she fell to her knees in the foyer sobbing because they couldn't find compromise.

"Well your looking better today," Imran sat to the table in Roy's with Rana, "Holiday over, back to work," She smirked sipping her tea, "How did it go with Kate, haven't spoken to you in a couple of days," He grinned, "I spent the night, we talked, we were both emotional," Imran waited for her to say more, "And?" He tapped her hand getting her attention, "She's not ready she said as much she's so delicate and in such a state that I have to respect her wishes," She answered honestly. "So there's no chance for you two?" He probed, "Kate has a lot to think about Imran, I can't push her," She replied with a sharp eye towards him, "You slept with her?" He further inquired, "No, we talked, there was no sex involved, just talk," She cleared her throat, "But you were hoping for more," He made himself clear, "To be honest I wanted to, I wanted her, but I even realized it wouldn't be right, especially after we kissed," She looked back up at him, "I'm sorry, but don't give up," He finished his coffee and got up to leave, Rana knotted her fist under her chin staring out the window and onto the cobbles her text chimed, it was Kate asking to talk.

Rana entered the flat, Kate waited patiently for her, "Thank you for coming," She smiled, Rana could tell she was feeling better, "How have you been, I wanted to call the last couple of days," Kate motioned with her hand, "Better," She let her know things were getting back to normal. "You wanted to talk?" Rana broached wanting to get to the point, "The other night was a bridge I had to cross, I've thought a lot about it since then, I love you, I do and I can't imagine my life without you, but eventually I will want a family, I know now how you really feel and I can't live on a promise that you'll agree to it ten years from now or that we will give it some thought later," Rana swallowed hard she felt her insides melt, "I was wrong for the way I handle things, the excuses I made, the way I treated you, I never gave you a thought, not really and I totally understand you were hurting and felt excluded, but I have to get this off my chest, I'm over it and I do realize that its over for us, I can't keep dredging it up, it does us no good and we need to move on from it," Rana lowered her head. "Had I been honest about the baby we wouldn't be standing here now, the both of us shattered from guilt, lies and doubts," Rana responded she put on a brave face hiding the hurt she was feeling.

"I love you and its so important you get past things and if you feel that we can't make this work, I understand, nothing is more important than you getting better and moving on with your life," Rana relayed gazing into Kate's eyes, they were dark and bottomless almost as if she were lost. "I know now I must be patient, take my time, think things through before I go off and do something rash, having a baby shouldn't be about replacing someone or a void in my life, but about a well planned out stable situation, I know I'm nowhere near ready to take on that responsibility," Rana smiled, "Well at the least, I'm glad you've realized that and yes, we cannot go back to blaming one another and arguing over a baby," Kate embraced Rana resting her chin on the top of her shoulder. Rana closed her eyes fighting back the tears it wasn't what she really wanted. Rana pulled back she twisted a lock of Kate's hair in her index finger, "I know you have doubts about me and a future family, but Kate I would be lying if I told you I wanted those things, our marriage can't be built on dishonesty or distrust and that's what it would be," She admonished, there was nothing more to be said between them. Rana left leaving Kate standing alone.

Rana with a look of hurt and anger hit the door hard in Imran's office, "Well its over and for good, Kate made sure of that," She slammed the door startling him. "Sit down," He ordered, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised," He frowned. "No, thank god this whole flaming baby thing is at rest she told me she realizes all the mistakes she's made and that she hurt me, left me out of decisions and that we can't harp on it anymore, but the sad part is she really does want a family and she understands that she can't rely on me for that," Rana rambled sighing deeply, "So I'm guessing a child in the future would be off the table? I mean I didn't think you've totally eliminated the idea," Rana shrugged her shoulders, "I could promise her, but she knows that I might change my mind, it's not what I want and I can't allow her to think its going to happen and unravel everything she's worked so hard to heal from," She responded. "What will you do?" He winced. Rana pursed her lips her mood now pensive, "Move on, that's what she wants I can push her Imran it's still very fragile," He nodded and took a sobbing Rana in his arms. "I think you know what you have to do," Imran whispered in her ear," Rana chuckled pulling back from him.

"What?" She playfully teased him, "Go to bars, meet new girls," Imran could see she was hurting. "You've given up so much to be with her, I know you love her, you took charge once you realized you were gay, you came out, I can't imagine how hard that must have been she's Kate yes," He warned with a smile he traced the side of her face with his fingertips, "But she's loving and beautiful and the one person who makes your heart beat the way it does, you can't deny it Rana," Rana's lips trembled, "What are you saying Imran?" She questioned seriously, "What I'm saying is, is that you should fight and find compromise, that life is too short, there are exceptions to every rule, you've told me that you were hurt by the promises Kate couldn't keep, if you made her a promise, would you break it?" Rana looked away from him briefly, "I've never been in love this way my whole entire life," She thought of her good times with Kate, "She's the woman I love, I haven't ruled out a family totally and that's what she's afraid of, that I'll make that promise and not keep it," He squeezed her shoulder and gave her a positive look with a wink, "When the time is right then you know what you must do," She lowered her shoulders, "You're right," They embraced again, Rana's confidence now gaining.

Rana fiddled with her cell phone so much indecision she thought it had been a week since her last conversation with Kate. Liz brought in boxes of Christmas ornaments to store in the closet. "Oh, Rana, I didn't know you were in here," She chuckled, "I was just, I," She slipped her cell phone back into the pocket of her smock. "Are you ok?" Liz asked squinting her eyes, "Its Kate," She answered out loud, "Kate? Is she," Rana stopped her, "I don't know, I, uh," Liz walked over to her, "Call her Rana, you've moped in here for days, everyone can tell you're not happy," Rana smiled, "Is it that noticeable?" She giggled thinking of what she would say to her. "I wouldn't have brought it up, you two need to work it out I know this baby thing has been a burden and its messed things up, but what does it hurt? So what if Kate want's a family, what happens if you grow old together and you have no one to share those memories with?" Rana shook her head, "You're right and I've done nothing but think about how I want things, Kate's been in bits about it," Liz walked her out of the office, "I can see your anger, Kate lying, not telling you what she was going through, but things weren't revealed then and now you are both clear to it," Rana slipped into her coat, "I'll see you tomorrow, hurry on, you don't want her to get away," Rana thanked Liz and left heading over to the Rover's.

"Sorry about the other night," Kate told Imogen as they visited across the bar from each other, "I thought there was something there, I mean the way you kissed her," Kate clutched the border of the bar tightly looking down, "I messed things up, all she wanted to do was love me, make me happy, but I never gave her a thought when I wanted something," Imogen grinned, "You still love her?" Kate's heart ticked wildly, "I'm very much in love with her, if that's what you were meaning," Imogen took a swig of her drink. "Rana, she can't get past this, this thing?" Kate clinched her jaw, "No and we've talked and I think we've both come to the conclusion that we can't work it out," Imogen wrinkled her forehead, "Could you give us another chance? I know your on the rebound, but we had something special before," Kate shook her head, "I'm not ready for any relationship," Imogen grimaced, "If she wanted you back?" Kate didn't answer. The door to the pub opened Rana stood there motionless.


	47. Chapter 47

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE AND RANA PART 47**

 **Full circle…..**

The presence of Rana caused them to both look up, "Oh well, speak of the devil," Imogen commented playfully. Rana stayed motionless not wanting to move, "Rana," Kate called out, "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you had company," She stuttered briefly, "Did Rana tell you that we bumped into each other the other night? Seems she was cruising the gay bars," She smirked quietly and with an impish grin, "Uh no," Kate answered motioning with her hand, "But we aren't together anymore she can go where she likes," She eyed Rana as she said it, "And that's why I'm here, thought you and I could take in a club or two," Kate looked away from Rana, "I can't, I'm not really in a festive mood," She replied with a groan. "Still reeling from the breakup I see," Imogen chimed, Rana wanted to move but couldn't her limbs felt frozen it was difficult to breathe let alone swallow. "Rana, you're here, was there something you needed?" Kate softly spoke, "No, I was just dropping by to see how you were that's all, seems your busy," She turned and walked out, Imogen bit her lower lip, "I think she realizes what she had and what she let get away," Kate squinted her eyes, "She doesn't want me, I've managed to screw that completely up," Imogen shook her head, "And if you believe that, then your as, daft as she is," She quickly patted the top of Kate's hand, "As a friend, you know where your heart belongs," Kate thanked her untying her apron and fleeing the Rover's.

Kate eyed Rana hurriedly walking towards Imran's flat, "Rana," She yelled out. Rana quickly turned as Kate approached her, "Rana wait," She implored, Rana stopped just short of the door. "Seems your busy with your new girlfriend, you just couldn't wait to tell me that we we're over so you could jump right into bed with her," Kate shook her head negatively noticing Rana's rage of jealousy. "That's not true Rana she just asked me for another chance and I told her no," She pointed at her with her index finger and a stern look, "Please can we just go somewhere and talk," Rana lowered her shoulders, "Yes," Kate led her back to the flat Johnny had given them, they sat on the sofa together. "Why so upset?" Kate started off clasping her hands together and shifting her a look, "I wanted to talk, no interference that's all, seeing her there, especially when she knew already that we had split, seems she was waiting to pounce if you would've let her," Kate cleared her throat, "I could swear you were jealous," Rana felt awkward, "I, uh, I was, I was hurt and stupid to think she wouldn't go for ya'," She admitted. "It will be hard at first, I mean seeing each other with other people," Rana frowned, "I don't want other people Kate," Kate quickly stood up.

"Kate," Rana meekly spoke, Kate didn't turn around, Rana walked up behind her sweetly kissing the nape of Kate's neck, "Rana," She began to weep, Rana turned her around to face her. "Please don't cry," She took her thumb wiping away a teardrop from under Kate's eye. "I love you Kate," Rana whispered touching her lips to hers, "No, I can't," She spoke from under her breath, "You can," Rana pulled her closer her tongue traced the side of Kate's neck, "What are we doing," Kate whimpered, "Doing what we should've done ages ago and you know it," Rana voiced her lips still resting against the side of her neck. "This is too sudden and I," Rana placed her lips to Kate's to get, her to stop talking, there were moans and groans from both of them, Rana pinned Kate to the wall her hands rushing up and down Kate's sides, "No Rana," She cried out, Rana took Kate's hand leading her to the bedroom she gently lowered her down to the bed and began to unbutton Kate's shirt, "No one can kiss you the way I do?" Rana whispered Kate stared listening to Rana, "Or touch you and caress you in the same way?" Rana now had a grin as she voiced. Kate gulped holding her breath trying to calm her beating heart, "No," She finally replied.

Kate's hands gently grasped Rana by the waist she pulled her down on top of her, the pressure of Rana against her, comforting, "I love you so much," Kate mumbled, "I never want to lose you again," She bit into the side of Rana's delicate neckline. Kate sucked her sweetly and softly clothes lay strewn around the bed two people in love now lay side by side fingers feeling the sultry bliss of naked flesh. Kate rolled on top of Rana, Rana arched up grinding to Kate's rhythm, Kate's fingers teased the top of Rana's clit causing deep sighs and sexual begging, "Please Kate, you know I want it," She guided Kate's hand and then fingers inside of her, "I want you," Rana pushed herself tight against the mattress hands clutching the bed sheets. Kate tongued her navel making tight circles around it, "Oh god Kate," Rana was gasping for air, Kate pulled Rana by the hips lifting her up to her mouth her tongue penetrating her in steady strokes, Rana came her body quivered, Kate laid to the side stroking Rana's forearm, gazing at her. "I miss you so much," She mentioned continuing her gaze, Rana's mouth was gaped open her eyes rolled back in her head she was coming down from the high she was just on.

Kate rolled onto her belly, Rana raised up on her elbow rubbing the small back of Kate's back, "Kate, are you alright," Kate closed her eyes in thought. "I'm, uh," She rolled over facing Rana, Rana tenderly kissed her lips, "You aren't here just for sex are you?" Kate had to ask, "No, I'm here because this is where I want to be, with you, making love," Kate slowly grinned, "If its all too fast for you," Rana began, "No, no," Kate became excited. Rana rolled on her back taking Kate's hand, "I want you here," She playfully demanded. Kate clutched Rana's face tenderly she kissed her with delicate passion, Rana made love to Kate, emotions inner twined.

"Hello, Kate," Carla called from the kitchen tossing her keys on the bar, Kate and Rana in fast pace covered their nude bodies up with only a sheet. Carla tapped on the half opened door, "Oh, uh, Rana, I didn't know, excuse me," She quickly closed the door. Kate dressed, "Stay put," She ordered Rana with a point of her finger. Carla sat on the sofa, "Uh, I didn't think you'd be home this evening, I mean, Peter," She looked up at Carla. "Is this a good idea, sleeping with her?" Carla had concerns, "We both wanted it, I can assure you we talked before anything happened," Rana entered the room wrapped in Kate's robe, "I know what you must think," Rana worded meekly, "You do understand my concerns?" She questioned eying Rana, "I love Kate and I want to be with her," She pitched, "So now and all of the sudden you have a change of heart? Kate's very delicate right now Rana," Kate sighed cutting in, "She wouldn't do anything to hurt me Carla, we're adults," Carla interjected, "Are you sure it isn't just about the sex?" Rana cleared her throat, "That's what two people in love do," She winced. "Please, I'm fine," Kate argued, Carla stood up grabbing her keys from the bar, "I'll be at Roy's tonight and please Rana, take care of Kate will ya'," Rana nodded with a smile.

Kate took Rana by the hand, "Are you hungry, I could fix you something," Rana grinned rolling her eyebrows, "The only thing I'm hungry for is you at this moment," Kate led her back to the bedroom, "What? The main course wasn't enough for ya', eh?" She teased untying the sash on the robe that shadow Rana's naked body, "Never," She giggled pulling her back down to the bed. Kate and Rana made love throughout the night. The sun broke through the morning clouds shining in on Kate's face Rana lie sleeping snuggled against her. Kate nibbled at Rana's ear causing her to stir, "What time is it?" She tried to focus her eyes on the wall clock, "Seven thirty, why? Are ya' working today?" Kate nudged her, "No actually, I think I have a fever, I'm chilled," Kate laughed as Rana text work she clutched her around the waist kissing her down her back, "I know just the remedy for that fever," Rana rolled over, "You're just what the doctor ordered," They giggled, "I need a shower and to freshen up," Rana bounded from the bed, Kate chased after her falling against the wall of the shower. "Kiss me," Rana commanded, Kate closed her eyes slipping her tongue between Rana's lips, the steam from the shower encircled them in a mist of love, making.

Rana stumbled into Imran's flat laying her purse and coat off, "Guess it wouldn't do me any good to ask where you've been," He leaned against the door jamb of the bathroom, "Actually with Kate," She murmured, "Think that was a good idea? You were gone all night and most of the day," He shook his head, "Look, Kate and I just needed the time together that's all," She plopped down on the sofa, "Well it must have been special you being gone all night," He sat next to her. "We love each other, there was a need," Imran grunted, "So this was about sex? I mean not about your relationship or its downers, did you talk about your proposals?" He sternly questioned, "No, we just needed to, be together and not talk," Her speech a little heated. "Rana, everything you've been through with her will take time to mend, getting back together shouldn't be about letting your guard down," Rana rolled her eyes, "I know we will have to face our problems," He interjected, "Sooner then later, don't you think?" He prodded, "I'm not ready to talk about marriage and neither is she," She stood up rubbing her face with her hands, "Have you had a change of heart?" He grasped her by the shoulders, "Honestly, I don't know," She answered rationally.

Kate found Carla in the Rover's, "Ah, fancy you getting out of bed," She teased Kate sat across from her. "It was wonderful, I think she's coming around," Carla frowned, "You talked about your marriage plans?" Kate pursed her lips, "Uh, no, no we didn't but I know she loves me," Carla eyed her. "Kate I know you don't want to hear this, but you two have been through a lot and most of it wasn't good, you've had a rough go and stress isn't a good idea," Carla rehearsed. Kate thought briefly, "Last night she was jealous of Imogen, I mean she just knew I was sleeping with her," Carla bit her lower lip, "So this was about jealousy? Rana wants you to want her, but with everything that's happened, I'm not so sure she can handle a marriage and her fears of you pining away for a child," Kate's heart sunk to her feet thinking of the baby disaster. "I know that having a baby won't work between us, not right away at the least, but I love her Carla she's my world and I see how I left her out of things, I was selfish and didn't give her a second thought especially after she asked me to not make rash decisions and talk to her first," Carla grasped Kate's hand, "I'm glad you've realized those faults and mistakes, it's all part of the healing process, just be careful," She advised with a stern warning.

Imran walked into Dev's, "Coffee, black please," He spotted Carla, "Mind if I join you," Carla motioned for him to, "I assume you are here about Kate and Rana," He grinned, "Yes and I'm glad I caught you, I'm worried, not only about Rana, but about Kate," He began talking, "Unfortunately they're adults, but I couldn't agree more, I spoke with Kate about it, things are so delicate, Kate isn't giving up on Rana and I know Rana doesn't want children," Imran sighed listening to Carla, "I think Rana will relent, Kate must find it difficult to believe Rana could promise that, Rana doesn't want to lose Kate and I know it wouldn't be fair to Kate if Rana totally got her way on this," Carla sipped her coffee staring at him over the rim. "They're in love, no matter how much we worry they're going to do just what they want, Kate, while she's still finding her way can be hard headed and difficult, especially if she wants something, I think she's learned her lesson and won't do what she's done to Rana in the past she realizes she can't replace Aiden with a baby," Imran nodded. "Well, that's comfort, I only want the best for her and Kate makes her happy," He finished his coffee, "Thanks, I'll see you later," He left Carla with a better feeling.


	48. Chapter 48

**SOULD DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA PART 48**

 **Down on one knee…..**

"Kate about?" Rana knocked on the door of Carla's office. "Actually she asked for the afternoon off," Carla mentioned opening the mail that lay on her desk, "Can I ask you something?" Carla spoke as Rana was turning to leave her office, "Yes," Rana turned back to her. "What exactly are your intentions for Kate?" She asked, "What do you mean?" Rana spoke back. "I think you know what I'm asking, Rana I'm worried about Kate what if you decide this isn't for you? Sleeping with her just to satisfy a need," Rana frowned, "I can assure you I'm not sleeping with her because I'm lonely or I'm in need, I love Kate and I know I have to be careful," She began to tear up. "If you must know Kate went to visit Susie and Eva for the weekend she decided to keep it quiet because she didn't want to upset anything between you and her," Rana lowered her head, "I see and I completely understand, Susie is her last connection to Aiden and she is her flesh and blood," Carla grunted, "Thank you Rana, this is a very sensitive time for Kate, Kate needs to see that having a baby isn't about replacing a brother or satisfying a need to produce a grandchild for a sick father," Rana's throat tightened feeling Kate could fall back on her old ways.

Rana quietly entered Imran's flat, "Hey," He kissed her forehead, "You look down, what's up?" He questioned, "I've made a decision about Kate," She answered, Imran crossed his arms, "And? Don't keep me in suspense," He awaited her answer, "I'm going to ask Kate to marry me, this time it will be right, no secrets or games about children," Imran asked, "Is that wise? I mean to make demands? You've already told her children were out of the equation," Rana groveled, "It doesn't have to be right away, we do have to find that compromise, still above all Imran, I want to spend my life with her," Imran took Rana into his arms, "I'm guessing our mum doesn't know any of this?" Rana groaned, "I've managed to stay away she text me the other day she's angry that I've moved out, it was for the best she's trying to come around but she still has these deep seeded feelings towards me and Kate and right now I can't have that added load on me," She smiled resting herself against his shoulder. "Ok then this decision is the right one? No more cruising gay bars?" He teased she tapped him with her fist, "No more anything, I just want Kate," She mused.

"I've called your taxi, they'll be here in an hour," Eva told Kate as she played on the floor with Susie. "I'm sorry about you and Rana, I mean the situation," Kate looked up at her, "We will work through it, seeing Susie," She started to say, "This is Aiden," She remarked, "She is," Eva agreed, "I let things get so out of hand, thinking I could replace Aiden, knowing dad would spoil our child and have some peace about it all," Eva listened carefully, "I think you needed this time with her, you know she'll be around for visits and she can spend the summers with you and Rana," Kate grinned leaning forward and kissing Susie's forehead. "It means the world to me Eva, Susie, I want to spoil her dote on her," They both giggled. "PSTD is a real illness Kate, one that will take some time to get by, work hard on what you have with Rana, I know she's aware and she loves you," Kate stared off thinking of their last night together. "I hope to one day have children with her she would be a great mum if she could just stop and see," Eva pursed her lips, "Work on that, but include her, decisions should be made by the both of you, the things you shared with me brings that to light, don't make the same mistakes Aiden and I did, if I could turn back time then he would've know his daughter and things might have been different," She rehearsed, the taxi honked the horn giving Kate a clear vision in her head.

Kate unpacked her suitcase, there was a knock at the door she opened it to Rana standing there, "Hey," She showed her in, "Can I fix you some tea?" Kate asked turning the flame on to heat the kettle, "You've been away?" Rana asked, Kate turned around to face her, "I have," She stuttered a bit, "Carla told me," Kate shrugged her shoulders, "I had a nice Christmas with my niece, I didn't think it was a good idea to tell you," Kate hesitated a second, "With everything we've been through I didn't think you would've wanted to know," Rana could feel a knot in the pit of her stomach. "You should've told me Kate, I went by your work last Friday to see ya' and I was surprised when Carla told me," She had a look of dismay on her face, "I'm sorry Rana but kids are a difficult subject for ya' I didn't want to worry ya' none," Rana took Kate in her arms, "But I did worry, Susie is your niece, Aiden's child, I'm not angry and I understand your need to see her," Kate lowered her head, Rana placed her index finger under her chin and pulled it back up, "I wish you would've told me," She seemed a little despondent. "I didn't want to mess anything up, if I had told you, ya' might of worried that I would come home wanting to have a baby with or without ya'" She responded.

Kate sat to the sofa Rana followed lowering herself to one knee, "Kate Connor," She said pulling the engagement ring from her pocket, "I know I've asked you before and you said yes, so I'm asking you again, will you be my wife?" Kate gazed with a lost expression not expecting this from Rana, "Yes," She answered they embraced. Rana slipped the ring back on Kate's finger, "I love you Kate Connor," She added Kate's lips met hers in a gentle kiss. Rana sat next to her, "We have to talk Kate, seriously," Kate nodded letting Rana take the lead, "More than anything I want to marry you, be with you and I know deep down you will want children at some point, I ask that we take the time to plan for them, we will have to work hard and save our money so that we don't have financial concerns," Kate placed her hand on Rana's shoulder, "I'm glad you've given it some thought, but you're right, there's no rush, you and I, we do need that time to learn each other, explore our world, make dreams, I know now that if it happens, it happens," Rana embraced Kate, they cried. Rana pulled away wiping her eyes, "I thought I had lost you forever," Kate reached forward cradling Rana's face and kissing her forehead, "I won't ever let that happen, I promise, no more rash decisions," She expressed. Rana felt the world lift off of her chest.

They embraced, "So shall we share the news with our families?" Rana shook her head, "Not so fast," She began to kiss Kate passionately, "I want you so much," She added, Kate led her to bed they made love. "Do we want to keep our same date?" Kate asked, "Rana shrugged, "Sure, actually I have Greenfield park booked, I never cancelled it," She giggled, "We need to decide on someone to marry us," Kate gabbed excitedly, "I never want to leave this bed," Rana teased her. "I think we need to tell Craig we won't be returning, his coworker would like to get moved in right away," Kate told her, "I agree, but that can wait, I want to talk about us," Kate rolled over on her side, "You have my undivided attention," Rana began, "I think its time I move out of Imran's and I should move in here," She remarked, Kate smiled widely, "Now that's the best news I've heard in a long time," She kissed her. "We don't really have any furniture," Kate picked, "We have a bed don't we?" Rana echoed, they laughed, "Actually we're laying in it," Kate began tickling her. "Breakfast?" Kate suddenly spoke, "I have a dish for that," Rana watched her slip into her robe she dressed and made her way into the kitchen.

They sat on the sofa eating, "Think we need a dining table?" Rana broached, "I don't know, maybe a couple of bar stools, eh," Kate shrugged, "I think we need to go furniture shopping, maybe this weekend," Rana offered, "Now that's an idea, since we're going to marry," Kate excused herself pulling Rana's engagement from the nightstand. "Rana," Kate fell to one knee next to the sofa just as Rana had done the previous evening, "Will you take this ring as a token of my love for you?" Rana smiled as Kate slipped it back on her finger. "Yes, you know I will and we should make that a part of our vows," She reached forward kissing Kate. Our vows, we should work on those," Kate mentioned cuddling up to each other, "Yes, we could write them down, but I don't want to know what you've written, I want you to surprise me," Rana stated kissing the top of Kate's head. "Seems I've done nothing but surprise you lately," Kate felt uneasy about herself. "Nonsense, we will work past our problems, but we both have to want to," Rana added. "Believe me, I haven't thought about anything else," Kate was reassuring. "Kiss me please before I go completely insane," Rana sweetly demanded, Kate clasped the side of Rana's face her lips moist with want their tongues locked together their kissing intense.

Kate stopped kissing Rana pulling back from her, "As much as I want to make love, I just want to dress, walk hand and hand with you down the cobbles, show you off, show everyone that you're mine and that we are really in love, that we can weather any storm to be together," Rana smiled, "How sweet of you Kate," She crooned, "I mean it Rana, I've never, never loved anyone the way I love you and I'm so sorry for all the hurt and pain I've caused ya'," Rana took a confessing Kate in her arms, "It's ok, we'll get dressed, walk the cobbles, show people and you can even take me for a nice dinner," Kate chuckled, I can manage that," She answered, "But first, I need to move some of my things in here," She replied, I could help," Rana bowed her head positively, "My brother should know first," Kate agreed, "I'll text Carla for a meeting with my family in a bit," Kate dressed she and Rana made their way to Imran's, "Rana and Kate," He was having a glass of wine with Toyah, "Ladies," She appeared happy for Rana, "We have some news," Toyah looked down to both of their hands the light caused their rings to sparkle, "Our wedding is back on," Rana announced embracing Kate, Imran smiled he knew deep down that his sister would never be happy without Kate.

"I wanted to apologize Imran," Kate spoke, "I realize now the heartaches I've caused this family," Rana tightened her grip on Kate's hand, Imran embraced them both together, "I know this time you'll both work it out," He responded. "I think a little celebration is in order," Toyah interjected fetching wine glasses from the kitchen, they toasted, "Date the same?" Imran asked, Rana looked to Kate, "It is, I booked the park already and I didn't cancel it," She shifted a glance back towards Kate, "I always knew deep in my heart that I was going to marry you," Kate shuttered at Rana's words of love, "You make my heart beat in a way I never knew it possibly could, I love you Rana Habeeb," She answered sweetly. "Imran we plan a traditional marriage, however I also want to marry in my culture, mum's shunned it, but its important to me," He smiled, "I think we might be able to work something out," He gave her hope. Toyah frowned, "Would it be a separate ceremony?" She asked, "Yes, it will have to be," Kate cleared her throat, "We have to choose someone to marry us traditionally as well," Imran grunted, "Seems you two have a lot to work on," Kate nodded. "I'm moving in with Kate, I've come to get a few things," Imran and Toyah laughed, "It's about time," He teased her.

Imran and Toyah spent the afternoon helping Rana move her things, Kate hung up with Carla, "Carla is going to move over to the Rover's, take the spare room," She told Rana with a silly grin, Imran looked at Toyah, "I think that's our cue to leave, I think these two ladies have a lot of making up to do," He hesitated a moment, "Uh, yeah, shall we," He pointed Toyah to the door, they left. Rana unloaded her clothes in the closet, "Furniture shopping next Saturday," She said turning around, Kate stood there nude her nipples taut and hard from the mood she was in, "Right now unloading bits isn't what I had in mind," Rana crossed her arms looking her up and down, "And what exactly did you have in mind?" Kate looked herself over, "I was hoping," She moved forward clutching Rana by the hand. "You were hoping for what?" Rana teased sensually, "You know what I want," Kate's voice sultry as she spoke. Rana began to undress standing nude with Kate, "You are so beautiful, I'm so lucky that its me, me that you wanted," Kate versed appealing to a grinning Rana, "Shh, I don't want to talk, I just want you in bed," Kate pursed her lips, a red streak crossed her cheeks. "I think I can oblige you," She noted as they fell into bed together.

"I just want to look at you," Kate spoke laying on top of Rana she threaded a lock of Rana's hair through her fingers, Rana's lips meet hers she held them there wanting the warmth and taste of them to remain forever. Kate's tongue swirled inside Rana's mouth she explored every inch she could moaning as she did the kisses became more intense she pushed against Rana with little resistance. "Spread your legs," Kate whispered breathing heavily in her ear. Rana did as she was told, Kate kissed her way down to Rana's mound the hard lump between her legs shimmered in the dim light, Kate kissed her playfully there her fingers penetrating the needy void between Rana's thighs. Rana gasped for air her breath short as sweat began to trickle down the cleavage of her breasts. Kate's hand reached up massaging each breast gently cupping them her other hand working Rana's opening over with a steady and firm rhythm. Rana grasped the headboard with both hands she shrilled loudly, "Kate, oh," She bit down on her lower lip in a powerful orgasm the bed rocked as Kate began to quicken her pace her lips engulfing Rana's swollen clit tasting the flowing juices she exuded from her orgasm.

Bright colors filled Rana's mind her eyes sunken Kate's love making passionate and desirable, "What you do to me," She let go of the headboard running her fingers through Kate's head of hair. Kate rose up meeting Rana's lips with hers Rana flipped her over biting Kate's neck, nibbling and tonguing it wildly. "Is this what you want?" She asked in a demanding tone she teased Kate with the tips of her fingers, "So good!" Rana exclaimed sliding her finger deep within Kate, Kate arched up panting and groaning, Rana pulled back she mouthed each of Kate's breasts the air filled with sexual heat, "You taste so good," Rana tenderly gnawed at Kate's abdomen, "Rana please," Rana let out a deep teasing sigh her tongue slipping in and out of Kate's void until she came in waves, they collapsed into each other's arms a night of deep passion had beckoned them.


	49. Chapter 49

**SOUL DEEP**

 **KATE & RANA PART 49**

 **Satin & Lace…**

Kate crept into the back door of work slipping into the sewing room and gazing at the near replica of a dress she fell in love with, Carla lend against the door, "It was Rana's idea you know," She chuckled startling Kate. "It's lovely and so like the one that I imagined," She grasped the sleeve in her hand, "And you'll be wearing it soon enough," Carla shuffled her out of the room and into the office, "Has Rana heard anything from her mum?" Carla asked pouring them a cupper. "Sadly not recently, however she does check in on occasion," Kate mentioned with a wrinkle in her brow. "Sad, I was hoping after all this time she might give just an inch," Kate groaned, "Rana was so hoping for that, with her father's death she really thought she could reach out to her, but all Rana really wants is acceptance from her," She sipped her coffee, "Saturday's the big day, is your stomach in knots?" Kate giggled, "Yes, I never thought it, us living together the last few months I mean, but I am, separate hen nights, ya' know," Kate rambled. "Yes, Jenny and I have something special planned for you," She answered sitting to her desk.

"I really love this dress," Alya worded, Rana looked up at her, "I'm glad, through it all you've stuck by my side," A tear rolled down her cheek. "Hey," Alya plopped down on the sofa next to her, "No really, it's been a tough go, for all of us, this past year hasn't exactly been good for the lot of us, but your happy and Kate loves you," Rana managed a grin, "I know how lucky I am, I'm in love and this is how it should feel," Alya clinched the dress in her hand tightly, "I can't help thinking about Zee though," She remarked and then laid the dress off to the side. "I wish I could undo the mess I've caused, he's a good man," Alya interjected, "Anyways he's happy now, good job and a new lady by his side," Rana lowered her shoulders, "I only want the best for him," She kindly answered. "Well enough about our past, shall we talk about your hen night?" Alya chuckled loudly, Rana furrowed her brow as they giggled together, two old uni mates and best friends managing to find some sun from outside the many storms they had weathered together.

"I love you," Kate whispered in Rana's ear as she placed a bow on the side of the arbor that entered the gazebo, "Silly, you can tell me that tomorrow," She chuckled, "You two," Carla teased, Johnny sat the front row of chairs up, "Hope these will be ok overnight," He mumbled staring at Kate, "Not to worry, the night watchman said he'd keep an eye on things besides it will all be undercover, it's going to be a beautiful day," Rana rambled sweetly answering him. "Yes you will be Mrs. Connor," Kate replied, "And you Mrs. Habeeb," Rana winked but was stern with her voice. They spent the afternoon decorating a preparing for the festivities. I'm so tired not sure I can make my hen night," Kate complained, Rana tapped her shoulder, "Me either, I could settle for some quiet and a good movie," She remarked as they climbed in the car, "Our friends and family won't hear of that," Kate mentioned in monotone.

"Where will you stay tonight?" Kate curiously asked Rana, "Imran's," She answered packing an overnight bag, Kate crossed her arms her lips nudging the back of Rana's neck. "I could think of better things we could do," Rana grinned turning to face Kate, "Won't happen, we can't let our family and friends down, they expect it," She finished zipping up her bag, "Have a good evening," Her lips quickly touching Kate's as she slipped out of the flat in a hurry. Kate smiled her cheeks flushed with the thought of the woman she loved marrying her. "What's the rush?" Imran asked opening the door for Rana she tossed her bag to the sofa, "I don't want to be out too late," She kindly complained, "And you?" She asked him directing her index finger to the lapel of his jacket, "Well since Toyah will be with you, I thought I'd take the opportunity to pay a visit to our mum," He sarcastically smiled in reaction to her pushy question. "Do you think that's a good idea? I mean, I haven't heard from her in weeks," He clutched her in his arms, "She's our mum, I have to try," He was sincere Toyah entered whisking Rana away for an evening of fun.

Kate slipped into her bedclothes, "God to bed at ten thirty," The flat quiet she wondered how Rana's hen night was going she text her. "I'm home," Rana responded, Kate poked the screen with her thumbs in fast motion. "If you were home you'd be here with me," Rana sent an emoji with a grin, "No such luck, I'll be your bride first," Kate chuckled at her comments, "After tomorrow, you'll be mine forever," She replied. "And whom are you texting?" Imran prodded Rana as he loosened his necktie, "Kate," She impishly grinned. "Any luck with mum?" Rana inquired changing the subject, "Uh," He grimaced pouring a scotch, "Yeah she was hesitant and cold, you might say," He answered, "Oh," She lowered her head, "It was a chance, I tried to convince her that she wouldn't be losing her daughter but gaining one," Rana clutched the side of his face, "Thank you, you've always been a good and supportive brother, but I've been prepared for this and while it stings a bit, I'm not surprised," She smiled.

The sun crept through the window splashing light onto Kate's face she awoke startled sitting up in the bed and looking around. A heavy groan came from the living room, curious she tiptoed from the bedroom, Carla lay sprawled across the couch, "Hey," Kate pushed her shoulder she first opened one eye and then the other. "Oi, what time is it?" She looked up, "Eight thirty," Kate made her way to the kitchen putting the kettle on to boil. "How'd ya' manage your way in?" She asked retrieving two cups from the cabinet, "Couldn't leave ya' alone now could I? Your marrying the love of your life and your favorite sister is here for support," Kate hugged her rolling her eyes, "You're my only sister silly, is the bistro ready for a wedding reception?" Kate quizzed handing her a hot cup of tea. "Yes, you'd be surprised at Michelle's fine work," They both laughed.

Rana helped Imran with the bowtie to his tuxedo, "You look handsome all dressed in black," She teased, "And you look stunning in that dress, the lace, uh and the curves," He looked his sister over, "Does Kate know how lucky she is?" He goaded her, "She does, come we don't want to be late," Alya met them at the door of his flat, "I'll hold the train get it," She opened the door to the car in a giggle. Imran looked at Rana in the rearview mirror, "I'm sorry we couldn't work out a cultural wedding for you," Rana sighed, "No worries today I'm marrying the person I was suppose to, cultural or not she's the love of my life, no second guessing," She sweetly praised, "Kate is lucky," Alya chimed in, they drove to the park a beautiful spring day, a warm breeze encircled them as they stepped from the car. Guest surrounded the gazebo, the violinist played softly. They took their places. Alya began here slow walk up the gazebo nervous a bit but happy for Rana she stopped and turned seeing the many glowing faces in the crowd, Carla was next walking up and standing across from Alya acknowledging her with a wink and a nod. Imran locked his arm around Rana's when they were suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice, "Mum!" Rana could hardly contain herself. Saira was dressed in the dress that Rana had chosen many months ago, "You're here," Rana wasn't quite sure what to say.

Imran if you don't mind, I'd like to escort my daughter," He swallowed hard staring and then gave Rana a quick look she bowed her head, "It would mean so much to me," She stated with a gaze she felt at ease knowing her mum had finally came around. Saira began the step as the guests stood, most shocked by Saira's appearance, Imran close behind them. The wedding march played with the last step to the top of the gazebo, Rana turned just in time to see Kate all dressed in white moving slowly but never taking her eyes from Rana. Johnny extended his arm out as Rana took Kate by the hand they faced one another, "Who gives this woman?" The clergyman asked with a grin, Saira stepped forward, "I do," She answered he then looked to Johnny with a twinkle in his eye, "And do you give this woman? Johnny spoke, "I do," His grin wide. Kate and Rana clasped hands together smiling, Kate and Rana have decided to join in matrimony," He began, "Rana," He spoke, "Kate," Her voiced cracked, "I love you," Her grip on her tightened, "These past months you've taught me so much, how to love and how to live, I never knew I could love someone so deeply and with such courage and strength, you are the light in my path when I'm lost, you are the strength that guides me through the worst of my times, for this I give to you, me," She grinned widely remembering in detail the words she wanted to say.

"Kate," The clergyman broke her from her gaze, "And I love you, I've never loved anyone in this way, never, the way you love me, the support you've been, agreeing to become my wife even through our roughest times, you are my strength and you've given me the wisdom to be me, to allow me to love you freely and without any doubts, I give to you, me," They chuckled foreheads gently touching. The clergyman cleared his throat, "Rana do you take Kate as your lawfully wedded wife and from this day forth, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer as long as you both shall live, "I do," She gently answered. "Kate," He asked her heart fluttered, "Do you take Rana as your lawfully wedded wife and from this day forth, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer as long as you both shall live, "I do," Kate with excitement she answered, Alya took the gold band from her grasp, Rana placed it in between her fingers, "With this ring I do wed," She slipped it onto to Kate's awaiting finger, Carla followed, "With this ring I do wed," Kate's cheeks had a glow as she slipped the band on Rana's finger, "Ladies please turn and face your family and friends, by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you married, go forth and prosper, you may kiss your wife," Kate and Rana's lips touched in a sweet but deliberate kiss. "I now give you Kate Habeeb Connor and Rana Habeeb Conner," They walked back down the isle hand in hand a reception to follow.

Kate held Rana on the dance floor in a slow loving sway, "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Kate whispered into Rana's ear the sweet scent of her perfume filled her nostrils her hands stroked her long hair. "Yes, tell me everyday from this day forward," Rana persisted, "It was lovely of your mum," Kate began to say, Imran danced with Saira next to them, "I just wanted her to love me, us," She whaled with a chuckle. "I love your enthusiasm," Kate voiced they both giggled, Saira, cut in as did Johnny to the start of a new song, "My lovely daughter," Saira started, "I only wanted your love and acceptance mum," She pled but wasn't going to let her mum ruin her special day, "Kate's so lucky, lucky to have someone as kind, brave and intelligent as you," Rana pulled her in closer, "I'm the lucky one, to have someone love me so emotionally, it brings me to tears at times, that she could love me, want me," Saira embraced her holding tightly as she never done before, "Please take care of yourself, one day I'll want to see grandchildren," She touched Rana's face with her fingertips the song ended, Rana took Kate by the hand, "Speech," Imran tapped the side of the glass with his dinner fork, "Its been a tough road," Kate voiced, "One Rana and I had to face," Rana eyed Kate, "But through it all we managed to weather our storms and here we are," Imran grinned widely the wedding guests lifting their champagne glasses in cheer.

"I love you Kate Habeeb Connor, I love you for accepting me as your loving wife," A tear fell to her cheek. "Oi, you are the single greatest thing that's ever happen to me, I love you and I love the life we will lead," Kate shifted her attention to Saira she smiled with a wink, "And I will do everything in my power to make your daughter happy, I promise," Foreheads touched a sweet and simple grin crossed their faces a gentle kiss sealed their loving fate, a pathway to a long and bright future lie ahead, Kate and Rana now together forever.

Note;

Thank you everyone for allowing me to share this story with you, however heartbreaking, the news we got that they will no longer be a couple. It made it very difficult to even write about a wedding, however I wish everyone involved all the success.


End file.
